HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES
by fannymjv
Summary: Cinquième année. Harry devient un adolescent confronté aux problèmes des adultes, alors que dehors, la guerre ne facilite rien. HP/HG puis HP/SS et HP/DM FIC DÉFINITIVEMENT SUSPENDUE
1. La magie d'Orianne

**HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES  
  
Chapitre1: La magie d'Orianne.**

**_Note: J'ai fait une correction de mes chapitres où j'ai, entre autre, ajouté des _citations du jour_ et bien sûr corrigé l'ensemble de l'action ou de l'intrigue. C'est ma fidèle correctrice, _Skippynette_ qui s'est occupé des fautes. J'ai pu faire cela car dans ma tête, je pense que mon histoire est enfin claire pour moi. J'en connais enfin la fin et les ficelles. C'est une histoire finalement plus philosophique que je ne le voulais mais tant pis. Elle est très bien comme elle est. C'est à vous d'en juger aussi et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira..._**

**_Citation du jour: Apprendre n'est rien d'autre que se ressouvenir, Platon (427-348 av. JC). (Vous allez vite vous rendre compte que j'adore les idées et citations de Platon!)_**

**_***_****_  
_**  
Harry Potter ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre du 4 Privet Drive. Il prit une grande inspiration et regarda l'agitation qu'il y avait en cette belle après-midi de juillet. Les voisins partaient en vacance aujourd'hui, faisant des aller-retour avec des valises plus imposantes les unes que les autres. Un chat jouait dans une poubelle qu'il avait sûrement renversé, s'amusant avec un papier de bonbon, qu'il mordait et déchirait avec férocité, alors que deux gosses le regardaient faire, de l'autre coté de la rue. L'un d'eux tenait encore le skate avec lequel il essayait depuis plus d'une heure à sauter sur le tremplin qu'il avait construit avec son ami.

Il continua à scruter avec détails le quartier où il avait passé toutes ses années. Heureusement, ce soir il partira. Le jeune homme décida de relire la lettre de Sirius qu'il avait reçu une semaine auparavant. Il se dirigea vers son lit tout en laissant la fenêtre ouverte pour aérer la pièce et pris le parchemin posé sur sa petite table de nuit.  
  
_ Cher filleul,   
J'espère que tu n'as pas lu la Gazette du Sorcier cette semaine car je n'aurais pas pu t'annoncer cette bonne nouvelle: ton _cher_ parrain a été innocenté la semaine dernière! Le procès a duré seulement deux jours et je fais les premiers titres de la Gazette à coté des derniers assassinats de Voldemort. Pas que j'en sois fier... Je pense que tu as deviné la question qui va suivre... Si tu acceptes de venir habiter avec moi, je viendrais te chercher la semaine prochaine. Tiens toi près dès le coucher du soleil etparles-en aux Dursleys sans tenir compte de leur avis. Je ne doute pas qu'ils seront très heureux de se débarrasser de toi après toutes ses années...  
Renvoie-moi ta réponse par Hedwige. J'étais chez Remus jusqu'à maintenant mais j'ai emménagé hier, dans une maison à Londres. J'espère que tu accepteras. Reste prudent tout de même.  
A la semaine prochaine, Sirius._  
  
Harry se souvint de la réaction qu'il avait eu en lisant pour la première fois ces lignes: il était resté bouche bée sans réaliser qu'il allait quitter les Dursleys définitivement. Finalement, il n'aura eu qu'à passer deux semaines en leur _chaleureuse_ compagnie. Les Dursleys étaient partis pour la journée, laissant Harry seul après l'avoir mis en garde si ils retrouvaient la maison différente de quand ilsl'avaient quittée. 

Une chouette blanche fit soudainement irruption dans la pièce. Harry accourut vers la nouvelle arrivante qui n'était autre qu'Hedwige. Il détacha le paquet qu'elle lui apportait puis s'assit en tailleur sur son lit pendant que le volatile rejoignait sa cage. Le sorcier regarda son colis de plus près. Il était gros comme une encyclopédie et un message l'accompagnait. Il se demanda qui pouvait bien le lui avoir envoyé et il ne fut pas beaucoup avancé en lisant les quelques lignes.  
  
_Harry,  
Tu trouveras dans ce paquet la chose la plus précieuse du monde des sorciers. Elle te revient de droit car tu es mon plus proche descendant, ton père étant mort. Tu apprendras à l'utiliser en suivant ton instinct et avec l'aide de tes mentors. Ce présent n'appartient qu'à toi et tu es le seul à pouvoir t'en servir. Avec tous les regrets de n'avoir pas pu te connaître.  
Dea._  
  
Harry n'avait pas vraiment compris la lettre mais il décida d'ouvrir le paquet. Il n'eut pas à forcer: le couvercle glissa facilement et un petit chaton endormit apparut. Harry fut très étonné et se demanda comment on pouvait apprendre à se servir d'un chaton! Ce dernier se réveilla en s'étirant, sortit du colis et après avoir préalablement sentit son nouveau maître, s'installa à ses cotés en ronronnant. Harry le caressa puis l'observa plus attentivement. C'était un magnifique chaton blanc aux reflets argent, or, bronze et noirs. 

Le chaton leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude flamboyant et Harry sentit une grande force monter en lui. Sa cicatrice le brûla mais ce n'était pas une douleur, plutôt une douce chaleur qui imprégna tout son corps. 

Des frissons parcoururent ses jambes, puis son dos pour remonter jusqu'à sa tête qui bascula en avant. Harry ferma les yeux. Ses mains se joignirent et une agréable chaleur apparut à l'intérieur. Il ouvrit les paupières et découvrit une lueur verte, aveuglante. A coté de lui, le chaton regardait la lumière sereinement. Mais Harry n'était pas du tout serein et il commençait à paniquer car il ne savait pas comment la détruire. 

"_Nocis stella_", dit-il inconsciemment. 

La lumière verte disparut totalement. Harry était plus étonné que jamais. Il parcourut des yeux ses mains: il n'y avait aucunes traces. Un _crack!_ se fit entendre devant lui et un vieux sorcier apparut. Albus Dumbledore le regarda derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Ses yeux pétillaient mais d'une lueur qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, alors qu'il rangeait sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe bleue ciel.

"Bonjour Harry, dit-il. 

-Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, répondit le jeune homme. 

-Je vois que tu as découvert la magie d'Orianne. Où as tu trouvé ce chaton? 

-Hedwige me la apporté. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était cette lumière? demanda-t-il ne pouvant plus tenir, les sourcils froncés sous l'interrogation.

-Cette lumière, était la magie d'Orianne, répondit Dumbledore en s'asseyant sur le lit. Je vais t'expliquer mais avant, promet-moi que tu ne raconteras ce qui va suivre à personne. 

-Je le promet, jura Harry. Qui est Orianne? 

-C'est ce chaton, expliqua-t-il en montrant la petite boule de poils blanche. Orianne - car c'est son nom - est immortelle. Elle est à elle seule, l'unique magie d'Orianne et seul son maître peut utiliser la magie blanche qu'elle renferme. 

-Il y a donc plusieurs magie blanche, conclu le jeune homme et Albus lui sourit mystérieusement.

-Il existe trois sortes de magie blanche, commença Dumbledore. La première, la magie d'_Aradia _est celle que tous les sorciers utilisent. Elle est reconnue comme étant l'unique magie blanche en ce monde mais il en existe deux autres. La deuxième donc, est la magie de _Cogitendo_. La tradition veut qu'une seule personne à la fois doive l'utiliser et elle se transmet de maître à élève depuis la nuit des temps. C'est une magie qui s'utilise grâce à la force psychologique et à une _Sphère de Ténébra_. Et enfin, la troisième est la magie d'Orianne. Pas besoin de baguette pour s'en servir, seulement de la force de son corps et de son esprit, bien sûr. 

-Je peux créer de la magie avec mes mains! S'étonna Harry. Mais comment faire apparaître un sort? 

-Tu auras à peine le temps de penser au sortilège que tu veux lancer qu'il apparaîtra. Après tu peux le lancer comme tu le désires: c'est juste une question de contrôle. 

-Comment se transmet-elle? demanda Harry. 

-De génération en génération. C'est à travers le chat que la magie se transmet. Il redevient un chaton à chaque fois qu'il change de maître et il change de maître dès que l'ancien meurt ou lui demande de partir. 

-Et pourquoi Orianne a les mêmes yeux que moi? continua à questionner Harry. 

-Elle prend une particularité physique de son maître. Une des tienne étant tes yeux verts émeraudes." 

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent dans les yeux, laissant un grand silence dans la pièce. La fenêtre, toujours ouverte, faisait entrer la fraîcheur de la nuit qui tombait. Orianne s'était assoupie sur l'oreiller bleu de la chaise du bureau, ses petites pattes de chaton s'agitant soudain alors qu'elle devait rêvé d'une chasse à la souris.

"Harry, je vais y aller, dit Dumbledore en se levant. Le seul conseil que je peux te donner, c'est de ne parler de tout ça à personne. Seul Sirius et le professeur Rogue seront au courant pour le moment. 

-Le professeur Rogue? 

-Oui, Harry. Il restera avec toi et Sirius pendant toute la durée des vacances. Ils essayeront de mettre de coté leurs vieilles querelles de collégiens pour te protéger du mieux qu'ils le peuvent, affirma le vieux sorcier en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Je vais les voir immédiatement pour leur expliquer la situation. Ils viendront te chercher après." 

Dumbledore lâcha l'épaule de Harry et ses yeux s'illuminèrent un instant. 

"Ton père aurait été fier de toi, Harry." 

Puis il transplana laissant son élève seul dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Celui-ci se leva pour fermer la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée et il devait être au alentour de vingt heure; les Dursleys n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer. Harry commençait à avoir faim mais il décida d'attendre d'être chez Sirius pour manger. Il n'en revenait pas, il pouvait utiliser une magie unique et très puissante. Il décida de réessayer. 

Le sorcier pensa au sort de désarmement qui apparut en forme de lumière bleue dans sa main droite. 

"_Nocis stella_" dit-il et la lumière disparut. 

Cette fois il pensa au sort de stupéfaction qui apparut, lui aussi dans sa main droite. Il ne détruisit pas la lumière rouge mais pensa à un nouveau sort qui apparut dans sa main gauche. 

"_Nocis stellae_, dit-il et les deux sorts disparurent à leur tour. 

-Albus nous a dit que s'était impressionnant mais je n'aurais pas pensé que ça l'était à ce point l", s'exclama une voix qu'il connaissait. 

Harry se retourna pour se retrouver face à son parrain et à son professeur de potions qui regardaient la scène avec des yeux ronds - ce dernier reprit rapidement une expression antipathique (ou normal!) quand son élève se tourna vers lui.

"Sirius! Cria Harry en étreignant fraternellement son parrain. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps? 

-Assez pour voir ce que tu peux faire. Tu vas devenir meilleur que ton cher parrain si tu continus, ajouta Sirius en ébouriffant les cheveux de son filleul. 

-Ça ne m'étonnerait guère", souffla Rogue en souriant. 

Les deux autres sorciers firent comme-ci ils n'avaient rien entendu de la remarque _légèrement_ déplacée. Sirius empoigna les deux valises d'Harry pendant que ce dernier saluait son professeur. Puis le jeune sorcier prit la cage d'Hedwige où se trouvait cette dernière et Orianne qui ne fut pas très contente d'être réveillée, sifflant et griffant avec amusement semblait-il les mains de son maître. 

"Comment allons-nous nous déplacer, demanda Harry. 

-Nous allons transplaner, affirma Sirius. 

-Je ne sais pas transplaner et en plus, je n'ai pas de permis: je n'ai que quatorze ans. 

-Disons, Potter, que nous allons enfreindre une règle de la communauté magique. Mais je crois savoir que vous avez l'habitude d'enfreindre les règlements... ajouta Rogue en souriant à son élève. 

-Severus, s'exaspéra Sirius. Tu dois faire des efforts, et là c'est mal partit. Je crois également que toi aussi tu as enfreint _quelques_ règles... 

-Allons-y, coupa Rogue d'un ton brusque pour couper net à la réplique de l'animagus. Potter, accrochez-vous à nous deux et ça devrait aller." 

Harry se sentit décoller et deux secondes plus tard, toucha à nouveau le sol de ses pieds. Il posa Orianne sur le sol et releva la tête. La pièce où il se trouvait était immense. 

"Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle maison, Harry" s'exclama Sirius. 

Quelqu'un tirait sur son T-shirt alors Harry baissa la tête. Sa surprise fut grande quand il vit la petite créature avec ses oreilles et ses immenses yeux qui le fixait avec joie.

"Dobby! 

-Dobby est très content de vous revoir, monsieur! s'exclama l'elfe de sa petite voix criarde. 

-Il a insisté pour venir ici, expliqua Sirius, mais il est bien sûr payé. Allez, suis-moi, ajouta-t-il, je vais te montrer ta chambre." 

Harry suivit son parrain dans la vaste maison. Ils montèrent un large escalier en granit pour arriver dans un couloir qu'ils traversèrent, bagages en main. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bout du couloir où Sirius ouvrit une porte pour arriver dans une spacieuse chambre; Harry était déjà perdu.

"Ta nouvelle chambre" 

Sirius déposa les deux valises près d'un immense lit puis se retira, laissant Harry à la contemplation de la pièce. Elle faisait au moins trois fois sa chambre de Privet Drive et était tapissée aux couleurs de Gryffondor: rouge et or. Des cadres décoraient les murs avec des photos et des posters de Quidditch. Une grande bibliothèque, dans laquelle se trouvaient pleins de livres, couvrait tout un mur. Un petit bureau en bois était éclairé par les deux fenêtres donnant sur une rue que tous les sorciers anglais connaissaient: le Chemin de Traverse. 

Harry accrocha la cage d'Hedwige sur un crochet, prévu à cet effet puis déposa Orianne sur le lit aux drap blancs.Celle-ci s'installa et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Harry commença à vider une première valise où se trouvaient toutes ses affaires de magie puis les rangea sur les étagères libres de la bibliothèque.

"J'espère que ta chambre te plaît, fit une voix à la porte alors qu'il posait son scrutoscope sur une étagère, à coté de ses multiplettes. 

-Tu n'as pas frappé avant d'entrer! Plaisanta Harry. 

-Oh! Pardon", s'exclama Sirius en entrant dans son jeu. 

Les deux sorcier éclatèrent de rire puis descendirent au rez-de-chaussée où un bon repas les attendait ainsi que Rogue qui soupira en les voyant descendre les escaliers comme des affamés! 

_*******_

**_Note: Premier chapitre terminé. Je pense que certain d'entre vous ont déjà lu cette fic'... Elle a aussi été sur un autre site, c'est pour ça! Gros bisous à tous! La suite sera là dès la semaine prochaine!_**


	2. Correspondance et marraine

**HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES  
  
Chapitre2: Correspondance et marraine.**

** Note: Voilà le chapitre 2! J'espère qu'ils vous plaira! Le dark Harry viendra plus tard, mais il sera là, je vous l'assure! Bisous à tous! Il y a quelques changements mais minimes pour le moment...**

_**Citation du jour:**** On ne désire pas ce qu'on ne connaît pas, Ovide. (En gros, on ne désire que ce qu'on connaît!)**_

**_***_**

Harry était allongé sur son lit depuis la fin du dîner. La journée s'était écoulée très rapidement comme si on avait passé tout en avance rapide. Il ne dormait pas, les yeux ouvert, la tête appuyée sur ses bras, fixant le plafond. Seul les ronronnements d'Orianne perçaient le silence qui pesait dans la maison. Une idée lui vint soudainement alors qu'il pensait à Hermione, sa meilleure amie. Il se dirigea alors vers son bureau où il prit un parchemin et il commença à écrire une courte lettre.  
  
_ Salut Hermione,   
_ Passes-tu de bonnes vacances? Moi, excellentes! Je pense que tu as du apprendre par la Gazette du Sorcier la nouvelle de l'indemnité de Sirius. Aussi, je t'invite à passer les vacances chez moi. Demande à tes parents et redonne-moi vite une réponse, Hedwige est là pour ça!  
As-tu eu des nouvelles de Ron? Moi, aucune mais je ne pense pas qu'il pourra venir avec nous car la maison est déjà bien remplie. En effet, le professeur Rogue - ouais cet imbécile aux cheveux gras... - est aussi à la maison pour prêté main forte à Sirius pour, soit disant me protéger_. Si tu peux venir, je crains bien que tu doives le supporter....  
Fait moi vite suivre une réponse, Harry._

Hedwige s'envola par la fenêtre, après que Harry lui ait confié sa lettre. Il la suivit des yeux dans le crépuscule, observant en même temps les sorciers - plutôt rares - qui circulaient encore d'un pas pressé sur le Chemin de Traverse. L'adolescent referma la fenêtre puis se mis en caleçon et se coucha rapidement. Il s'endormit rapidement et Orianne vint se blottir au creux de son cou, comme si elle le connaissait depuis longtemps alors que leur rencontre ne datait que de quelques jours.

Le lendemain matin, un rayon de soleil le réveilla en douceur. Il ouvrit avec difficulté les paupières et se redressa avant de mettre ses lunettes. Le cadran de son réveil indiquait sept heures. Il sortit de la tiédeur de son lit puis enfila rapidement un T-shirt par dessus son caleçon. Harry quitta sa chambre en essayant de faire le moins de bruits possible pour ne pas réveiller Sirius ou Rogue - bien qu'il se souciait peu de ce dernier - puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains que son parrain lui avait montré la veille.

Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo, passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il avait beaucoup grandit pendant le début des vacances et les séances de musculation qu'il s'était imposé avait largement contribuée au fait qu'il n'était plus l'enfant maigrichon d'avant mais plutôt un jeune homme avec des formes plus masculines. Son visage aussi avait changé pour devenir plus carré comme si il avait pris plusieurs années en quelques semaines. Seul ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses yeux vert émeraude n'avaient pas changé.

Harry rigola impulsivement en s'apercevant qu'il s'examinait béatement sous toutes les faces! Il se déshabilla puis entra sous la douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit, enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et retourna dans sa chambre où il s'habilla. En descendant à la cuisine pour déjeuner, il croisa Rogue dans les escaliers. Ils se serrèrent la main sans un mot, puis repartirent chacun de leur coté. Harry soupira longtemps après cette rencontre, conscient que ses vacances allaient s'avérer difficile avec le maître des potions. Sirius était déjà à la cuisine en train de manger le déjeuner que Dobby avait préparé.

"Bonjour Harry! Bien dormis?

-Très bien! Je pensais que toi et Rogue dormiez encore, ajouta-t-il.

-En fait, nous devons partir ce matin à une réunion à Poudlard, expliqua Sirius en arrêtant d'un coup de baguette, le gaz sous les oeufs brouillés.

-Je peux aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, cette après-midi? demanda Harry en piquant un toast dans l'assiette de son parrain.

-Oui, mais ne va jamais du coté moldu et rentre à la maison avant dix-huit heure. Et surtout n'utilise pas _ta magie_ car je pense que tu as compris que tu pouvais l'utiliser à ta guise sans prendre le risque de te faire renvoyer de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas?

-Ah bon? continua-t-il avec complicité. Je ne savais pas mais merci de m'avoir prévenu!"

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

"J'ai proposé à Hermione de venir passer quelques semaines ici, dit Harry en souriant à l'adulte.

-Et tu ne m'as même pas demandé mon avis? demanda Sirius en levant un sourcil.

-De toute façon, je suis sûr que tu es d'accord... Pas vrai?

-Tu lui diras que la maison est ouverte.

-Tu vois, tu es d'accord!"

Sirius lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis Rogue arriva et annonça que lui et Sirius devaient y aller. Sirius fit un long serment à Harry qui lui promit que tout ira bien puis, il transplana avec l'ancien Mangemort. Harry finit de déjeuner puis il retourna dans sa chambre. Le hibou d'Hermione attendait sur le bord de la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit. Il récupéra la lettre de son amie et s'assit sur son lit où Orianne le rejoignit aussitôt.  
  
_ Harry,  
Mes parents sont d'accord. Je ne sais pas si le professeur Rogue est un homme très facile à vivre mais en tout cas, je te soutient et ne t'en fait pas pour moi, j'arriverai à survivre à _ça_! Je te laisse, je te communiquerais rapidement la date de ma venue. Surtout, soit sur que ton parrain est d'accord.  
Je t'embrasse, Hermione._  
  
Harry eut un léger pincement au coeur. Il était soudainement très pressé de revoir son amie, même si leur dernière rencontre ne datait que de quelques semaines. Pourtant, il sentait qu'Hermione avait beaucoup changée, ça se sentait assez dans ses lettres. Comme-ci c'était une autre Hermione qui lui écrivait, mais avec les même souvenirs et un caractère identique. Les filles pouvaient bien être bizarre parfois.

Il lui répondit rapidement qu'elle pouvait venir à son souhait, lui donna son adresse moldue - celle par laquelle on pouvait arriver par la porte de la maison qui donnait dans Londres moldu -, puis il se coucha en inspirant profondément, heureux de la futur venue de son amie. Orianne se blottit sous son bras en ronronnant bruyamment et Harry la caressa machinalement.

Il était déjà midi quand Harry descendit à la cuisine où une odeur alléchante avait envahit la pièce. Dobby avait préparé un copieux repas qui l'attendait sur la table de la salle à manger.

Harry sortit de table laissant Dobby à sa tâche, puis il décida de se changer avant d'aller faire un tour au Chemin de Traverse. Il mit une robe de sorcier que Sirius lui avait acheté sachant que son filleul n'en n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres à part celle de Poudlard puis sortit par la porte donnant directement sur la rue la plus bondée du Chemin de Traverse.

Il rejoignit la foule de sorciers qui s'y pressaient déjà et commença par aller à la boutique de Quidditch. Il entra dans le magasin où un vendeur le reçu immédiatement. Le sorcier portait un chapeau particulièrement pointu et qui semblait bien trop grand pour lui, cachant à moitié ses yeux - ses sourcils n'étaient même plus visibles.

"Monsieur? Vous désirez quelque chose, un renseignement, peut-être?

-Y a t'il de nouveaux balais? demanda Harry.

-Monsieur, vous tombez bien! J'ai reçu le prototype d'un nouveau balai qui sortira à la rentrée. Peut-être, voulez-vous le voir?

-Oui!" répondit-t-il aussitôt, soudain très surexcité - il le devenait dès qu'on parlait de Quidditch.

Harry suivit l'homme jusqu'au fond de la boutique. Un magnifique balai était exposé entre des balles du jeu le plus populaire du monde des sorciers. Il était plus petit que _L'Éclair de Feu_ et paraissait plus léger.

"Je peux le prendre? demanda Harry.

-Oui, mais faites attention."

Harry prit le balai et sa pensée fut confirmée. Ce balai était léger comme une plume et semblait extrêmement maniable. Son manche était très fin et foncé et en lettres d'argents était gravé: _L'Aer_. Le jeune homme reposa délicatement le précieux objet puis remercia le vendeur avant de sortir du magasin pour se rendre au glacier de Florian Fortarôme. Il s'assit à une table sur la terrasse. Quand Florian l'aperçut, il le salua chaleureusement et insista pour lui offrir un _Sundae_ qu'il accepta finalement. Il resta encore quelques heures sur le Chemin de Traverse mais il finit par rentrer, une grosse sorcière l'avait plutôt agacée quand elle s'était mise à le montrer du doigt en criant son nom très fort dans toute la rue.

Sirius et Rogue n'étaient pas encore rentrés, Harry décida de faire ses devoirs de vacances alors que Orianne était partie, sûrement à la chasse, qui s'était avéré être son passe-temps favori. Il commença par le devoir de potion, il devait donner la composition et les effets de deux potions au choix du livre de quatrième année et en préparer une fiole pour la rentrée.

Il décida de préparer une potion d'amnésie et une autre de révélation. Le jeune sorcier commença par la potion de révélation qui était plus simple et il prit un parchemin où il écrivit les ingrédients nécessaires, les étapes de la préparation puis les effets de cette potion qui révélait à la personne qui en buvait sa plus grande peur et son plus grand désir. Il en prépara une petite fiole puis commença à écrire un parchemin sur la seconde potion mais un petit bruit à une fenêtre lui fit lever le nez de sa copie. Il alla ouvrir au hibou d'Hermione et pris la lettre qui lui était destiné, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.  
  
_ Harry,  
Comme il n'y a pas de problèmes, je viendrais dans deux jours car mes parents doivent occasionnellement se rendre à Londres pour leur travail. Je suis impatiente de te revoir ainsi que Sirius - j'espère que tu partages ce sentiement. J'ai enfin reçu une lettre de Ron. Il va bien et passe de bonnes vacances au Terrier avec ses frères et Ginny, qui paraît-il a une invitée une amie très_ charmante_... Y a de l'amour dans l'air!_ _Vivement que l'on se revois car tu me manques beaucoup - Ron m'a déjà promis qu'on se reverra pendant les vacances.  
Je t'embrasse, Hermione._  
  
Harry fut très touché par la lettre de sa meilleure amie. Il se promit de lui faire remarquer quand elle viendra. Il s'étonna que Ron n'ait pas donné de ses nouvelles et il ragea contre lui-même de n'y avoir pas pensé plus tôt. 

Soudain, sa cicatrice le brûla férocement. Une pensée l'effleura et elle s'avéra être juste; Voldemort venait d'ajouter une personne à la liste de ses victimes. Des frissons parcoururent son corps et sa cicatrice se mit à brûler d'une force jamais égalée. Une douleur lancinante lui traversa le crâne. Une image sous forme de flash apparu devant ses yeux; il savait qui était la victime.

Un _crack!_ retentit derrière lui. Albus Dumbledore accoura vers lui et aussitôt, Harry lu une grande inquiétude dans les yeux du vieux sorcier quand celui-ci le vit se plaquer les mains contre sa cicatrice douloureuse.

"Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Dumbledore d'une voix inquiète.

-Je crois que je peut ressentir quand Voldemort tue une personne et je peux même savoir qui, répondit-il.

-Une nouvelle victime? Qui est-ce?

-Igor Karkaroff..."

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce. Mais Harry avait besoin de parler, trop de choses étaient arrivées en peu de temps et il voulait parler, parler pour accepter les nombreux changement - des changement très dur à concéder.

"Où est Sirius?

-Il va arriver, il a du sortir de Poudlard avant de transplaner. J'ai transplané directement ici quand j'ai ressenti une puissance magique près de toi car je suis une des seules personnes qui peux transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

-Si vous êtes une des _seules_, qui sont les autres?

-Les autres mages d'une des trois magies blanches.

-Vous êtes un de ces mages?

-Oui Harry. Mais garde cela pour toi. Je suis le mage d'_Aradia_, toi seul es au courant à part peut-être le troisième mage, celui de la magie de _Cogitendo_.

-Qui est-ce?

-Mon frère, Abelforth Dumbledore. Tu le rencontras bientôt car il viendra enseigner la DCFM cette année. 

-Je parierais tout l'or du monde que le fait que les trois mages blancs soient des personnes proches n'est pas hasardeux. N'ai-je pas raison?

-Pertinent. Le contraire aurait été étonnant. Mais il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas Harry, je suis...

-Vous êtes mon arrière grand-père", finit le jeune homme.

Albus le regarda en souriant.

"Tu avais deviné, n'est ce pas?"

Harry hocha la tête positivement.

"Cela faisait longtemps que tu avais compris? questionna le vieux sorcier.

-Disons que dans l'album photo que Hagrid m'a offert, il avait omit de retirer la photo de mariage où vous y étiez aux cotés de mon père, répondit-il en souriant doucement, j'ai gardé cela pour moi mais ça explique beaucoup de choses...

-Comme le fait que je te _surprotège, n'est-ce pas?_ Mais sache que ce n'est pas la seule raison. Je savais depuis toujours que tu hériterais un jour de la magie d'Orianne car le dernier mage était ma femme, Dea, qui est décédé. Tu es son héritier direct et elle te revenait de droit. Hier, j'ai été très étonné de voir Orianne avec toi car avant c'était le chat de ma femme et il est mort en même temps qu'elle - c'était un lien important qui les unissait.

-Si je puis me permettre, pourquoi c'est vous qui êtes le mage d'Aradia? Aucune histoire d'héritage là-dedans?

-Je ne répondrais pas à cette question pour le moment, j'aimerais que tu trouves la réponse tout seul. Cela a un rapport direct avec Poudlard."

Harry compris que la discussion était close. La douleur de cicatrice avait presque complètement disparu. Ils attendirent en silence la venue de Sirius qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard accompagné d'une femme que Harry ne connaissait pas.

"Harry! Comment vas-tu? demanda Sirius, inquiet.

-Je vais très bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Harry en fixant avec étonnement le femme qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas.

-Ah oui, s'exclama Sirius en se souvenant que son filleul et Aurea ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés, Harry je te présente Aurea, ma femme.

-Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, dit aussitôt Harry en souriant largement.

-Enchanté aussi, répéta la sorcière en lui rendant son sourire.

-Aurea n'est pas seulement ma fiancée, c'est aussi ta marraine, expliqua Sirius en s'asseyant à coté de lui, si tu ne l'as jamais vues c'est parce qu'elle étais en France toutes ses années. Après mon enfermement à Azkaban, elle est partie là-bas pour échapper aux médias et si je ne t'en ai jamais parlé c'est parce que je ne l'avait pas revue avant aujourd'hui."

Harry acquiesça.

"Eh bien après toutes ces péripéties, je vous proposes de rester manger ici, Albus, proposa Sirius.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix... aussi j'accepte volontiers, répondit l'intéressé.

-Harry, pourrais-tu prévenir Dobby qu'il y a des invités ce soir et que nous serons quatre à manger? demanda Sirius.

-Quatre? Le professeur Rogue n'est pas là? s'étonna Harry.

-Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune. Il reste à Poudlard avec Remus pour préparer sa potion et en cas de complications...

-Le professeur Lupin est à Poudlard! J'espère qu'il viendra à la maison."

Sur ce, il se leva puis descendit informer Dobby des changements puis attendant patiemment que les adultes descendent.

Le repas se passa à merveille. Harry compris que Dumbledore avait dit aux deux autres sorciers qu'il était au courant pour son lien de parenté avec le vieux sorcier car ils parlèrent librement de souvenirs d'enfance que Harry écouta avec passion. Il appris que Aurea était la meilleure amie de sa mère, Lily, et que cette dernière était une élève très studieuse bien qu'elle suivait souvent les Maraudeurs dans les pires enfreints de règlements. 

Quand il fut le temps des au revoirs avec Dumbledore - Aurea restait cette nuit -, le vieux sorcier le prit à part pendant que les deux adultes s'étreignaient dans la cuisine - ils semblaient avoir du temps à récupérer. 

"Surtout gardes notre petite discussion pour toi et saches que le jour où tu as besoin de moi, la porte est ouverte. Reste prudent et passe de bonnes fins de vacances."

Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de saluer les autres puis de transplaner. Harry expliqua à son parrain qu'Hermione viendrait dans deux jours, lui souhaita une bonne nuit ainsi qu'à Aurea, et monta dans sa chambre. Il se mit rapidement en caleçon puis, aussitôt couché, s'endormit avec Orianne toujours blottie contre lui. Ces vacances s'annonçaient meilleures que les autres.

***

** Note: J'attend vos reviews! Bisous!**


	3. Hermione et proposition

**Chapitre 3 : Hermione et proposition.**

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que Harry était réveillé. Hermione devait arriver dans la journée, il était impatient de la revoir et la matinée passa aussi lentement que peux passer le temps.

Après un déjeuner léger, le jeune sorcier s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil du salon où Sirius et Aurea le rejoignirent. Ils parlèrent de Quidditch puis la discussion dériva sur toutes les règles qu'ils avaient bien put enfreindre. Harry fut étonné de savoir que sa mère et son père ne se supportaient pas mais que peu à peu ils s'aimèrent et commencèrent par se voir en cachette, faisant semblant de se disputer quand ils étaient en public. C'est Aurea qui avait découvert la chose en les espionnant et qui en avait parlé à Sirius avec qui elle était déjà. Harry appris aussi que Rogue et Lily étaient très bons amis et c'était bien les seuls Gryffondor et Serpentard à se supporter.

C'est au moment où Sirius expliquait à Harry que si Rogue ne supportait pas son père était parce qu'il était jaloux de son talent au Quidditch et du fait qu'il était le petit ami de Lily, que Rogue arriva dans la pièce. La conversation s'arrêta soudainement et Harry du s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'air d'ange qu'avait pris son parrain.

"Ah, tu est de retour, dit Sirius en s'adressant à Rogue.

-Tu ne changeras jamais, Sirius, dit Rogue d'un ton fort, tout cela est de l'histoire ancienne. Tu n'es pas obligé d'en faire le récit à Harry.

-Harry a le droit de connaître ce passé qui est celui de James et Lily, ses parents, s'interposa Aurea, ils ne sont plus là pour le faire eux même, je te le rappelle, et Harry a sûrement envie de savoir comment étaient ses parents, qu'il a d'ailleurs à peine connu, je te le rappelle aussi."

Rogue grogna mais bizarrement, son visage s'adoucit quand il se tourna vers Harry qui était très étonné de voir son professeur comme ça.

"Eh bien si tu as envie de savoir quelque chose sur ta mère tu n'aura qu'à me demander", dit-il sur un ton qu'on ne lui connaissait pas puis, il partit à l'étage.

Les trois sorciers se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.

"Je crois que Severus a compris que ta vie n'était pas si heureuse et simple que ça, dit Sirius à Harry, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi aimable avec toi.

-Je ne l'est jamais vu aussi aimable avec quelqu'un, rectifia Harry.

-Oulà! s'exclama Aurea en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre, je suis désolé mais je doit aller au ministère de la Magie pour une affaire importante.

-L'histoire dont nous avons parlé hier soir? demanda Sirius.

-Oui, j'avais dit que j'arriverais vers quatre heures et je vais être en retard", ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

Elle embrassa Sirius, salua Harry puis transplana. Au même moment quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Harry s'y précipita et ouvrit la porte.

"Hermione! s'exclama-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras. Tes parents ne sont pas avec toi?

-Ils étaient en retard alors ils ont préféré me déposer seulement. Comme tu as grandis, ajouta-t-elle les yeux brillants.

-Toi aussi, dit-il en découvrant la femme qu'elle était devenue. Entre, entre"

Il l'aida à porter ses bagages, la laissa passer devant lui et la guida jusqu'au salon où Sirius s'était levé pour saluer la nouvelle arrivante.

"Hermione! Tu as encore plus grandi que Harry!", dit Sirius en l'étreignant amicalement.

La jeune fille rougit légèrement puis elle suivit Harry dans l'immense maison, jusqu'à la chambre d'amis. Harry l'invita à entrer dans la pièce qui était légèrement plus petite que sa chambre et qui avait des murs bleu ciel. Un lit, une petite armoire et deux grandes fenêtre lui donnaient une apparence assez vide mais plutôt accueillante.

"Voilà ta chambre, dit Harry à Hermione en déposant ses bagages. La mienne et au bout du couloir alors si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésites pas.

-Ta maison est magnifique. Alors as-tu eu des nouvelles de Ron?

-Non. Je lui écrirais dès ce soir. Je suis très heureux que tu soit là", ajouta-t-il.

Hermione rougit et elle s'approcha de lui en le regardant dans les yeux. Ses yeux noisette perçant les yeux vert du jeune homme avec intensité. Leurs têtes se rapprochèrent doucement jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Harry sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

"Harry, Hermione!" cria la voix de Sirius au rez-de-chaussée.

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent d'un même bond et se mirent à rougir. Hermione baissa la tête. Mais Harry lui pris le menton pour la lui faire relever et la regarda attentivement.

"Embrasse-moi, Hermione"

La jeune femme sourit puis elle se rapprocha de Harry et leurs lèvres se scellèrent avec tendresse. Hermione sentit des larmes de bonheur couler sur ses joues et elle se colla un peu plus à Harry par besoin. Ils se séparèrent à regret. Hermione sécha rapidement ses yeux avant de prendre la main que Harry lui tendait. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

"Merci, lui chuchota Harry dans l'oreille.

-De rien..."

Ils partirent à la cuisine où Sirius les attendait. Arrivés en bas des escaliers, ils se donnèrent une contenance, puis Hermione suivit Harry jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Harry était étendue sur son lit, réfléchissant intensément à la proposition que Sirius et Aurea, qui était revenue, lui avaient fait au repas. Un coup frappé à la porte le sortit de sa réflexion.

"Entrez!"

Hermione entra et se dirigea vers lui. Elle le regarda puis s'installa à ses cotés en appuyant sa tête au creux de son bras. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, puis Hermione rompit le silence.

"Ca va?

-Quand tu es là, toujours.

-Harry, dit-elle d'un ton reprochant, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

-Excuse-moi. Tu crois que je dois accepter?

-C'est à toi de prendre la décision. En tout cas, qu'en penses-tu?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne doute pas que vivre avec Sirius et Aurea est très bien mais de là, à devenir leur fils...

-Tu ne sera jamais leur enfant, coupa Hermione, seulement leur filleul et il seront en plus d'être ton parrain et ta marraine, tes tuteurs.

-Tu as raison, mais je ne sais pas. Que penserai mes parents de tout ça? Peut-être qu'ils en voudront à Sirius et Aurea?

-Si Sirius et Aurea te proposent de t'adopter c'est justement parce que tes parents sont... morts et qu'ils pensent que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour toi.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, Herm'.

-Pas grand chose", dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Harry la repoussa gentiment et il se leva.

"Je crois que tu as raison, je vais leur dire que j'accepte.

-Tu crois ou tu es sûr? demanda-t-elle en se levant elle aussi.

-Je suis sûr", répondit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Hermione l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Ils s'embrassèrent brièvement, puis Harry se dirigea vers la chambre de son parrain et sa marraine. Il frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. Le jeune homme entra et s'avança vers Sirius et Aurea qui étaient assis dans un canapé au fond de la pièce. Ils se décalèrent chacun sur un coté laissant Harry prendre place entre eux deux.

"Je présume que tu viens nous donner ta réponse, dit Sirius. Mais avant tout, il faut que tu saches que tu acceptes ou non, tu resteras toujours, simplement notre filleul et que...

-Je sais Sirius, coupa Harry. Maintenant écoutez-moi bien attentivement, j'accepte à une seule condition.

-Laquelle? demandèrent Sirius et Aurea d'une même voix.

-En fait à deux conditions, rectifia Harry. Premièrement, vous avez intérêt à me raconter tout sur mes parents."

Les deux adultes acquiescèrent.

"Et deuxièmement?" demanda Sirius.

Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Harry.

"Deuxièmement, Hermione à le droit de rester ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances!"

Les trois sorciers éclatèrent de rire.

"Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu ne grandiras jamais, Patmol, s'exclama une voix à la porte.

-Lunard!" s'exclamèrent les trois sorciers en même temps.

Harry se leva vivement pour serrer la main de son ancien professeur de DCFM.

"Comme tu as grandis! s'étonna Remus. Je suis désolé Harry mais je doit parler en privé à Sirius et Aurea", ajouta-t-il.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il était intrigué mais se résigna à écouter à la porte. Il repartit dans sa chambre à contrecœur. Hermione se précipita sur lui et lui demanda comment ça s'était passé. Il lui expliqua tout jusqu'à l'arrivée improviste de Remus Lupin.

"Je me demande bien ce qu'il pouvait venir leur dire, dit Hermione. En tout cas, je suis contente pour toi!"

Harry la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa voluptueusement. Ils tombèrent couchés sur le lit et commencèrent à se caresser de plus en plus intimement. Ils se retrouvèrent vite en sous vêtement et se glissèrent sous les couvertures. Harry s'allongea sur le dos, laissant Hermione se coucher sur lui.

"Herm'?

-Mmm.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi", dit-elle dans un souffle avant de s'endormir.

Harry repensa à cette journée. Il aimait une jeune femme parfaite et allait être adoptés par Sirius et Aurea. Sur cette pensée, il plongea dans un doux sommeil.

"Bonne nuit Herm'.

-Bonne nuit."

La sorcière se leva et, après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois, disparut dans le couloir.


	4. L'attaque du chemin de Traverse

**HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES  
  
Chapitre4: L'attaque du Chemin de Traverse.**

_**Note: Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je continue! J'ai déjà écris une bonne vingtaine de chapitres donc la fin est loin!!!**_

"Harry! Réveille-toi!" s'exclama une voix féminine.  
Le jeune homme ouvrit les paupières. Il faisant encore sombre et il se demanda pourquoi Hermione était aussi agitée en pleine nuit.  
"Harry! cria-t-elle à nouveau.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.  
Un cri de terreur venant de l'extérieur le fit sursauter.  
"Harry! Vite, habilles-toi!" continua à crier Hermione.  
Sa cicatrice se mit à le brûler et il compris aussitôt. Il se leva, s'habilla précipitamment puis regarda par une des fenêtre. Ce qu'il vit lui fit avoir un spasme d'horreur: la marque des ténèbres flottait au-dessus du toit de la maison en face. Il s'empara de la main d'Hermione puis ils sortirent en courant dans le couloir. Le sorcier s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Sirius et Aurea. Il tambourina à celle-ci et demanda à Hermione de faire de même à la porte de la chambre de Rogue. Un Sirius à moitié endormit lui ouvrit et au moment où il allait lui dire ce qui se passait, un nouveau cris de terreur retentit dans la rue. Sirius ne demanda pas son reste, il se précipita pour réveiller Aurea et pris à peine le temps de s'habiller qu'il transplana. Aurea s'habilla aussi mais avant de transplaner elle s'adressa à Harry qui était complètement perdu.  
"Sirius est allé aider les gens du ministère et les Aurors qui ont du déjà arriver sur le lieux. Où est Hermione? demanda-t-elle subitement en s'apercevant de son absence.  
-Elle est aller réveiller le professeur Rogue.  
-Rejoins-là et transplanez jusqu'à Poudlard, vous y serez en sécurité.  
-Mais toi où vas-tu?   
-Avec Sirius. Hermione pourras transplaner si elle est avec toi.   
-Et le professeur Rogue?  
-Il nous rejoindra sûrement. J'y vais."  
Elle transplana et Harry coura vers la chambre de Rogue. Celui-ci ne s'y trouvait plus.  
"Où est-il? demanda Harry à Hermione qui était encore à l'entrée.  
-Il a transplané, je... je ne comprends pas, dit-elle complètement perdue elle aussi.  
-Sirius et Aurea ont transplanés aussi mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont allé aider les gens du ministère. Maintenant donne-moi la main, nous allons transplaner jusqu'à Poudlard.  
-Mais Harry, tu ne sais même pas transplaner et en plus je te rappelle qu'il est impossible de trans...  
-Moi je peux, coupa-t-il, je t'expliquerais une fois là-bas.  
Hermione acquiesça puis lui donna la main. Harry pensa très fort au fait qu'il voulait aller à Poudlard, il se sentit décoller et quelques secondes plus tard ils se trouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard. Il souffla, laissant évacuer le stress qu'il avait put endurer depuis son réveil brutale.  
"Harry!" cria une voix affolée.   
Les deux jeunes sorciers se retournèrent. Albus Dumbledore descendait l'immense escalier de marbre et voyant Harry et Hermione main dans la main, il sourit.  
"Vous allez bien? demanda-t-il.  
-Oui, oui, répondit Harry. Vous êtes au courant pour l'attaque?  
-Oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, pour le moment. Vous allez rester ici cette nuit. Mlle Granger je pense que vous n'avez pas tout compris aux événements précédents et je laisse Harry vous expliquer. Harry, je te le répète, ne t'inquiète pas. Crois-moi tout est en train de s'arranger", répéta-t-il.  
Hermione semblait de plus en plus perdue et Harry la prit dans ses bras sans tenir compte de la présence du vieil homme. Elle sanglota doucement contre lui, se rapprochant le plus possible de lui par besoin. Il relâcha son étreinte et Hermione, les joues humides s'excusa auprès de Dumbledore qui lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour la rassurer, ce qui étonna beaucoup la jeune fille.   
"Vous êtes un peu perdue et je le comprends. Vous avez tous les deux besoin de repos. Vous n'aurez qu'à aller dormir à la salle commune de Gryffondor, expliqua Dumbledore, le mot de passe est "Spes", je vais au Chemin de Traverse pour voir si tout va bien. Vous ne craigniez plus rien alors dormez bien. Vous retournerez à Londres dès demain."  
Il transplana. Harry et Hermione prirent le chemin de la salle commune de Gryffondor.   
"Harry, qu'à voulu dire le professeur Dumbledore? demanda Hermione.  
-Je t'expliquerait demain, répondit-il en arrivant devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Spes, dit-il.  
-Mais certainement", dit la Grosse Dame dans un demi sommeil.  
Un feu était déjà allumé dans la cheminée et Harry soupçonna Dumbledore d'y être pour quelque chose. Hermione s'affala dans un fauteuil sans prendre la peine de monter dans le dortoir. Harry s'assit à coté d'elle et ils s'endormirent presque aussitôt.  
  
Harry se réveilla lentement. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir qu'à peine dormit. Il se redressa et s'aperçu qu'une couverture avait été posée sur lui et Hermione dont il sentait le corps brûlant contre le sien.  
"Bonjour Harry.  
-Bonjour ma princesse..."  
Les deux adolescent s'embrassèrent fiévreusement.   
"Tu as bien dormis à ce que je vois, chuchota la jeune femme.  
-Détrompes-toi, Herm', je suis encore épuisé mais si tu veux je peux t'amener ton déjeuner...  
-Mmm", répondit-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau.  
Ils continuèrent leur profond baiser, Hermione le fit basculer sur le dos puis lui retira son T-shirt d'un geste vif. Harry se laissa faire au caresses sucrées de la sorcière. Il attrapa son cou et aspira sa peau, juste à l'endroit o!ù on pouvait sentir son coeur battre. Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà largement ébouriffés et elle l'embrassa à nouveau.  
"Harry, Hermione? Vous êtes là?" s'exclama la voix de Sirius à l'entrée de la salle commune.  
Les deux sorciers levèrent la tête brusquement, puis Harry repoussa gentiment Hermione sur le coté. Heureusement le canapé tournait le dos à l'entrée de la salle et Harry glissa le plus discrètement possible sur le sol où il prit son T-shirt qu'il enfila rapidement avant de se lever.  
"Sirius! cria-t-il en se précipitant vers son parrain et en lui sautant dans les bras.  
-Harry! Comment vas-tu? Où est Hermione?  
-Je suis là! s'exclama la jeune femme en se levant à son tour.  
-Je suis content de voir que vous allez b..."  
Sirius s'arrêta soudainement de parler et un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il fixait Hermione les yeux brillants. Etonné, Harry regarda aussi la sorcière et ce qu'il vit le fit rougir. Hermione avait une énorme marque rouge dans le cou et apparemment elle n'était pas au courant, vu les yeux interrogateurs qu'elle leurs lançait. Sirius se tourna vers son filleul un sourire toujours aux lèvres.  
"Je crois que je vous déranges, affirma-t-il en lançant un discret clin d'oeil à Harry qui rougit de plus belle, je vais y aller. Je serais à la Grande Salle, ajouta-t-il avant de repartit par le tableau de la Grosse Dame.  
-Harry? demanda Hermione quand la porte fut refermée. Pourquoi vous me regardiez comme ça?"  
Le jeune sorcier éclata de rire mais il réussit à articuler:  
"Tu... as une... superbe marque... dans le cou!  
-Oh non...  
-Et si! Sirius se doutait sûrement de quelque chose mais là, à mon avis, il n'a plus aucun doute!  
-Tu ne devais pas me ramener un déjeuner, demanda-t-elle, la colère se lisant sur son visage.  
-Herm'! Ne sois pas vexée, je suis désolé, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.  
-Tu ne t'en sortira pas com..."  
Elle ne put finir sa phrase car Harry l'embrassa. Elle commença par le repousser en marmonnant mais finalement, l'étreignit.  
"Tu ne gagneras pas toujours, affirma-t-elle en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant vers la sortie après avoir préalablement remonté le col de sa chemise sur la marque rouge qu'elle avait sur le cou.  
-Tu vas où? demanda Harry.  
-Sirius nous a dit qu'il nous attendait dans la Grande Salle, alors allons-y.  
-Mais tu ne voulais pas que j'ailles te chercher moi-même ton petit déjeun...  
-C'était juste sous l'effet de la colère", coupa-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.  
En arrivant à la Grande Salle, ils croisèrent Albus Dumbledore qui les salua et les accompagna jusqu'à la table des professeurs où Sirius, Aurea, Rogue, McGonagall et un homme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, étaient déjà assis.  
Harry et Hermione saluèrent les adultes puis s'assirent entre Sirius et McGonagall. Dumbledore fit les présentation avec l'homme qui lui ressemblait étrangement.  
"Harry et Hermione je vous présentes mon frère Abelforth Dumbledore qui sera votre nouveau professeur de DCFM***** à la rentrée."  
Les deux jeunes sorciers le saluèrent. Abelforth ressemblait extrêmement à Albus. Il avait les mêmes yeux pétillants même s'il ne portait pas de lunettes et ses cheveux et sa barbe, légèrement plus courts que ceux de son frère, étaient de la même couleur argentée. La seule différence était que Abelforth donnait l'impression d'être plus jeune.  
"As-tu parlé à Hermione de la magie d'Orianne? demanda discrètement Albus à Harry qui se trouvait en face de lui.  
-Je compte le faire ce matin mais cela risque d'être assez compliqué à aborder, répondit Harry en veillant à ce que la jeune femme soit occupée à parler avec le professeur McGonagall, j'ai un peu peur de sa réaction mais je suis conscient qu'il faut que je le lui dises le plus rapidement possible. A part Sirius et le professeur Rogue, qui est au courant?  
-Toutes les personnes à cette table, sauf Hermione. Il y a aussi Remus Lupin. Tu dois lui en parler avant ce soir."  
Harry acquiesça puis se tourna vers Sirius en prenant un morceau de bacon.  
"Y a t-il eu des... morts, hier? demanda-t-il.  
-Non, non... répondit Sirius en baissant les yeux.  
-Sirius... Ne me ment pas. Combien?  
-Deux.  
-Qui?  
-Un couple de sorcier qui habitaient dans la rue à coté de chez-nous. Leur fille de onze ans a survécu. Elle doit aller à Poudlard à la rentrée. Je suis arrivé au mom... Harry?" demanda-t-il en s'apercevant que son filleul ne l'écoutait plus.   
Ce dernier lâcha son morceau de bacon qui tomba dans son assiette puis il se leva brusquement et courut jusqu'à la porte de la Grande Salle. Il courait le plus vite possible. Il ne savait pas où il allait, peu importe. Au moment où il commença à monter les escaliers de marbre, il entendit Hermione l'appeler mais il n'y fit pas attention, il continua à s'enfuir.  
Plusieurs minutes, s'était écoulées mais il courait toujours dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il s'arrêta à l'angle d'un couloir et s'appuya contre le mur de pierre. Il glissa jusqu'au sol et s'écroula en sanglots.  
Encore une fois, c'était sa faute. Cette fille n'avait que onze et par sa faute, elle était maintenant orpheline. Pourquoi Voldemort détruisait toutes ces vies? Pourquoi avait-il dû survivre cette nuit là? Pourquoi, lui, il n'était pas mort?   
Sa rage contre Voldemort était à tel point qu'il voulait crier. Il voulait crier pour tous ces morts, toutes ces familles brisées, toute cette souffrance qu'un homme avait put faire. Même pas un homme: un monstre. Sans coeur, sans âme.   
Un long cri de rage sortit se sa gorge puis il commença à jurer en fourchelang. Toute sa rage et sa colère, sa tristesse et sa culpabilité sortaient sous forme de cette langue abjecte. Les murs se mirent à trembler en même temps que les mots qu'il criait. Ses yeux brillèrent en lançant des sortes d'éclairs verts qui s'écrasaient en des bruits assourdissant sur les murs.  
"Harry!"  
Il s'arrêta soudainement, les murs arrêtèrent eux aussi leurs tremblements, une silhouette s'approchait de lui en courant. Il glissa sur le coté et sa tête heurta le sol d'un bruit sourd. Il sentit une chaleur sur son front mais il perdit soudainement conscience après avoir entendu ces quelques mots comme un souffle dans son oreille:  
"Ton destin a été scellé. Tu passeras beaucoup d'épreuves avant de trouver ton chemin mais ils se trouvent au plus profond de ton coeur la sagesse, le courage et le plus grande puissance que l'on ne puisse imaginer. Ne perd jamais espoir car la lumière est au bout du chemin..."

** *Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.**


	5. Nouvelles révélations et adoption

**HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES**

**Chapitre5: Nouvelles révélations et adoption.**

Harry se réveilla quelques jours plus tard. Ses paupières s'ouvrèrent sans effort et il examina la pièce où il se trouvait. Il reconnut immédiatement sa chambre. Il se redressa mais une douleur aux côtes le fit gémir. Une mains ridée l'aida à se mettre assis.  
"Comment te sens-tu, Harry? demanda Albus Dumbledore.  
-Légèrement cassé. Cela fait combien de temps que je suis ici?  
-Trois jours mais tu nous a fait une grande frayeur. J'ai bien cru pendant quelques minutes que tu ne te réveillerais jamais.  
-Je suis désolé.  
-Tu n'as pas à l'être, expliqua le vieux sorcier. Tu n'as fait que réagir comme n'importe qui à ta place l'aurais fait. Sirius a fait une erreur en t'avouant qu'il y avait eu des victimes mais en même temps, on n'aurait pas put te le cacher très longtemps, avoua-t-il.  
-Il n'empêche que j'ai réagit comme un gamin mais sur le coup j'en voulait à la terre entière et surtout à celui qui est responsable de tout ça...   
-Voldemort a du ressentir ce qui s'est passé car ta cicatrice a presque disparue pendant une fraction de secondes. A mon avis, il a du avoir peur de la puissance qu'il a sentit à ce moment là. Voldemort n'avait pas encore mesuré ta force mais maintenant il sait que tu es plus dangereux qu'il ne le croyait.   
-Dangereux?  
-Pour lui et le monde de la magie noir."  
Les deux sorcier se regardèrent quelques instant mais Albus reprit la parole.  
" Le professeur Rogue est repartit à Poudlard, maintenant que Aurea est là pour veiller sur toi avec Sirius. Et aussi j'ai mis au courant Hermione, dit le vieux sorcier.  
-Elle l'a prit comment?  
-Plutôt bien mais tu devrais te reposer maint...  
-Harry!" s'exclama une voix que Harry connaissait bien.  
Hermione s'arrêta soudainement en apercevant le professeur Dumbledore dont les yeux brillaient plus qu'à leur habitude.  
"Professeur Dum... Dumbledore je... je suis désolé, bafouilla-t-elle.  
-Je vous en pris! Harry je vais y aller. Repose-toi bien."  
Le vieil homme salua son arrière petit-fils et Hermione et, dès qu'il eut refermé la porte, cette dernière se jeta sur Harry. Le jeune homme gémit quand elle lui écrasa les côtes et elle s'en excusa longuement.  
"Harry, dit-elle en trouvant une position plus appropriée à la situation, tu nous a fait tellement peur. J'ai vraiment pensé que tu n'allait jam...  
-Je sais Herm', excuse-moi... coupa-t-il.  
-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, la seule personne qui doit le faire est celle que nous combattons. Et toi je t'aime, ajouta-t-elle.  
-Je t'aime aussi Herm'..."  
Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Puis Hermione le regarda longuement dans les yeux et elle lui dit:  
"Promet-moi que tu le tuera Harry."  
Harry fut étonné des paroles de la jeune fille mais il le lui promis et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.  
"Décidément, je n'arrive jamais au bon moment!  
-Sirius! s'exclama Harry en apercevant son parrain à la porte, tu n'as pas frappé!  
-Tu connais le vieux Patmol: très mal élevé!" plaisanta Sirius.  
Les trois sorciers éclatèrent de rire mais Harry du vite cesser car ses côtes commençaient vraiment à être douloureuses. Hermione l'aida à se lever et ils descendirent pour manger. Aurea le pris dans ses bras et Dobby lui offrit une paire de chaussettes!   
Pendant le repas, Sirius et Aurea annoncèrent à Harry qu'ils iront au ministère de la Magie le lendemain matin pour adopter Harry, que ce dernier devrait être présent et que Hermione pouvait les accompagner.  
A la fin du repas, Harry et Hermione dirent bonne nuit aux deux adultes puis montèrent dans leur chambre respective, après avoir échangé un dernier baiser.  
  
Le lendemain matin, ils se levèrent tôt après une courte nuit. Ils allèrent jusqu'au ministère dont l'entrée se trouvait dans une rue du Chemin de Traverse que Harry ne connaissait pas. Le hall d'entrée était immense: le sol était recouvert de marbre ainsi que les centaine de colonnes qui devaient supporter l'édifice. Arrivés au bout, ils montèrent un large escalier qui les amena dans un vaste couloir ou des gens se pressaient.  
Apercevant l'air ébahit des deux adolescent qui marchaient main dans la main, Sirius sourit en repensant à la façon dont il avait réagi en découvrant pour la première fois ces lieux: comme Harry et Hermione, il regardait partout mais il eut un pincement au coeur en se rappelant que ce jour là, justement, il était avec son meilleur ami: James... Il préféra refouler ces mauvaises pensées pour se concentrer sur les noms affichés au dessus des portes.  
Il s'arrêta soudainement en apercevant une tête qu'il ne voulait, justement, pas voir. La tête blonde se rapprocha du groupe. Harry reconnut vite Lucius Malefoy qui stoppa net en les croisant.  
"Oh non, souffla Sirius dans l'oreille d'Aurea.  
-Quel magnifique groupe vous faites, grogna Lucius.  
-Lucius! s'exclama Aurea. Quelle bonne surprise!"  
Apparemment Lucius Malefoy ne s'attendait pas à voir la sorcière car il fit de gros yeux avant de partir sans un mot de plus.   
"Lucius, grogna Sirius. Manquait plus que lui. Il a sûrement du aller semer la pagaille je ne sais où.  
-Quelle tête il a fait en me voyant! dit Aurea."  
Les autres sorciers approuvèrent et continuèrent leur chemin. Plusieurs personnes que Harry ne connaissait pas, saluèrent Sirius et Aurea.   
"Ah, dit soudainement Sirius en s'arrêtant, nous y voilà!"  
Le sorcier frappa à la porte en chêne qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. Le petit groupe entra dans un grand bureau, semblable à celui de Dumbledore à Poudlard. Un sorcier rondouillard leur fit signe de s'asseoir, après quoi ils attendirent sans un mot et Harry se demanda pourquoi.   
Après quelques minutes d'attentes, la porte s'ouvrit et Albus Dumbledore entra. Il salua les personnes présentes puis s'assit à son tour à coté de Harry qui se demandait bien pourquoi le vieil homme se trouvait là.   
"Nous voilà tous arrivés, commença le gros sorcier, je vais donc pouvoir commencer. Tout d'abord, j'aimerai connaître l'avis du concerné: Harry Potter, êtes vous d'accord pour que Sirius et Aurea Black deviennent officiellement vos tuteur légaux?  
-Oui, répondit simplement Harry.  
-Bien. Professeur Dumbledore, pouvez-vous me donner la bague?  
-Bien sûr, dit Albus en tendant un minuscule coffret à l'homme."  
Celui-ci ouvrit la boîte et leur montra une fine bague en or, ornée de diamants argents et rouges.  
"Ceci est une bague d'Orius, expliqua-t-il. C'est la vôtre Mr Potter. Votre tuteur par testament, le professeur Dumbledore, devait la conserver jusqu'à ce que il vous estime assez... grand pour la reprendre. Elle est à vous", affirma-t-il en la lui donnant.  
Harry la passa à son annulaire droit. Une douce chaleur partit de son doigt en descendant dans son corps jusqu'à le faire frissonner.  
"C'est normal, dit l'homme, cette bague vous viens de vos parents qui ont enfermés en elle toutes les bonnes choses qui vous porteront chance. C'est la tradition... Maintenant que cela est fait, nous allons passer à l'adoption. Veuillez lire ces papiers et les signer", dit-il en lui tendant deux parchemins et une plume.  
Harry lut le petit texte qui expliquait les conditions de l'adoption, puis les autres paragraphes de lois du monde sorcier.   
Alors que Harry lisait les papiers, Sirius le fixait avec un grand sourire. Il aperçut alors son filleul faire un espèce de rictus puis son visage retrouva son sérieux et Sirius eut peur de l'avoir imaginé.  
Quand Harry eut tout lu, il signa rapidement et rendit les deux parchemins à l'homme.  
"Eh bien voilà, annonça le sorcier. Mr et Mrs Black, vous êtes officiellement les tuteurs de Mr Potter!"


	6. Surprise apprise avec surprise

**HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES  
  
Chapitre6: Surprise apprise avec surprise.**  
  
"Nous, nous avons fait un choix alors que lui...  
-Je sais...  
-Sa vie a été déjà assez difficile...  
-Je sais tout ça, Abelforth mais c'est son destin et on ne peut échapper à son destin."  
Le sorcier acquiesça.   
"Tu lui a parlé du reste? demanda-t-il.  
-Non, répondit Albus, il ne pourras pas comprendre, il est trop jeune...  
-Harry a presque 15 ans, il comprendra... Et la lettre? Tu lui as donné? Je parie que non...  
-En effet, je veux lui offrir pour son anniversaire. James et Lily m'ont bien fait promettre de lui donner à ses 15 ans seulement. Je tiendrais ma promesse. De tout façon, c'est dans une semaine."  
Les deux frères se regardèrent.  
"Et que vas-tu faire maintenant? questionna Abelforth. Tu vas lui apprendre?  
-Pas besoin. Il sait déjà parfaitement s'en servir.  
-Ah bon?   
-Harry est bien plus puissant que tous les autres mages d'Orianne. Il a ce quelque chose de Voldemort qui lui donne toute cette puissance et il ne le sait pas encore mais il a des capacités incroyables à exploiter et justement, j'aimerais que tu l'aides à cette tâche.  
-Que je l'aide à exploiter des capacités que je ne connais même pas? Avant, il faudrait qu'il ait ma confiance et cela risque d'être long...  
-Harry est méfiant depuis l'année dernière mais il sait que tu es mon frère et cela devrait faciliter les choses. Commence par lui montrer qui tu es et après il jugera sûrement par lui même.  
-Tu as raison, comme toujours..."  
Les deux sorciers quittèrent le bureau avec une pensée commune: décidément rien ne sera jamais facile pour Harry Potter.  
  
La veille de son anniversaire, Harry reçu des nouvelles de Ron et de toute la famille Weasley alors qu'il était seul dans sa chambre en train d'attendre Hermione qui était partit toute la journée avec Aurea.   
Son meilleur ami lui expliquait dans une longue lettre qu'il n'avait pas put lui écrire avant car tous les hiboux de la famille avaient disparus pendant un mois et étaient réapparus hier seulement! Ron passait des vacances qui étaient ponctuées par les bêtises et explosions en tout genre de Fred et George, les sauts d'humeurs de Percy et les allés et venues des deux copines de Ginny qu'elle avait invité.   
Un petit mot pour Hermione accompagnait le message et Harry fut étonné de voir que Ron savait que Hermione était avec lui. C'est à ce moment là que la jeune fille ouvrit la porte, un immense sourire illuminant son visage.  
"Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi rayonnante! s'exclama Harry pendant qu'Hermione s'approchait de lui.  
-Je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.  
-C'est bizarre...  
-Quoi?  
-Moi aussi... je t'aime..."  
Harry et Hermione s'embrassèrent passionnément.  
"Qu'avez-vous fait avec Aurea? questionna le jeune homme quand ils eurent terminé leur baiser.  
-Des choses...  
-Quel genre de choses?  
-Des choses qui n'intéresse pas les hommes!  
-Oh mais je ne suis pas encore un homme...  
-Pour moi si..."  
Leurs lèvres se collèrent à nouveau et dans un frisson, Hermione fit basculer Harry sur le dos mais le jeune homme la repoussa gentiment.  
"Ce n'est pas le moment...  
-C'est vrai, avoua-t-elle en se redressant.  
-Au fait, j'ai reçu une lettre de Ron et il y en avait une aussi pour toi."  
Harry se leva et pris le parchemin posé sur sa table de chevet qu'il donna à Hermione. Celle-ci s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et Harry la rejoignit en posant son menton sur son épaule pendant qu'elle lisait avec attention sa lettre. Quand elle eut fini, elle demanda  
"Ron t'a dit comment il avait su que j'étais ici?   
-A vrai dire non. Ron n'est pas idiot, il s'en doutait...  
-Oui... Tu as sûrement raison..."  
Les deux adolescents firent une lettre commune à leur ami où ils lui expliquaient qu'ils avaient des tonnes de choses à lui dirent mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le faire par écris, puis l'envoyèrent grâce à Hedwige, avant que Aurea les appelle pour manger.  
"Demain nous nous lèverons tôt, déclara Sirius, à table.  
-Pourquoi? demanda Harry.  
-C'est ton anniversaire! s'exclamèrent les trois autres sorciers.  
-Je crois que j'avais oublié, avoua le jeune homme en se sentant rougir. Et où irons nous?  
-Tu verras bien demain, dit Aurea et Sirius l'approuva d'un signe de tête.  
-Même pas un indice? demanda Harry.  
-D'accord, répondit son parrain. Nous irons à l'endroit le plus cher pour Aurea, Remus et moi...  
-Poudlard?  
-Non.  
-Je connais cet endroit?  
-Ah, on avait dit qu'un seul indice! s'exclama Aurea.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, dit Sirius, il ne trouvera pas même avec un deuxième indice."  
La sorcière acquiesça.  
"Tu connais cet endroit, continua Sirius à l'intention de son filleul.  
-Je ne sais pas, se découragea le jeune sorcier. Pré-au-lard? La forêt interdite?"  
A chaque fois, Sirius hochait négativement la tête. Après avoir épuisé le stock de nom de lieux du monde magique qu'il connaissait, Harry était définitivement découragé.  
"Vraiment je ne vois pas... Hermione, toi tu sais?  
-Non... Peut-être...  
-Quoi?  
-Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre mais...  
-Dis-moi, l'encouragea Harry.  
-La maison où tu as vécu pendant un an."  
Harry se tourna vers son parrain et sa marraine avec un air interrogateur.  
"C'est ça? leur demanda-t-il.  
-Hermione, tu es décidément très intelligente, déclara Sirius.  
-Pourquoi aller là-bas? demanda Harry. De toute façon la maison a été détruite et en plus je ne vois pas l'intérêt...  
-Il y en a un, pourtant, dit Sirius d'une voix plus basse que d'habitude, c'est le lieux où James et Lily sont... mort et où tu es né.  
-Je ne veux pas y aller! cria Harry. Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'y emmener!"  
Les trois sorciers regardaient le jeune homme avec étonnement. Ce dernier se leva et partit dans les escaliers, qu'il monta précipitamment.  
Hermione se leva à son tour sans oser regarder les deux adultes et, quand elle arriva en bas des escalier, elle se retourna et leur dit:  
"Je crois que je sais ce que Harry ressens et je vous en prit, ne lui faites pas de mal.  
-Nous ne voulons pas lui faire de mal, dit Aurea.  
-Je sais, mais là, vous venez de lui en faire..."  
Hermione monta lentement les marches puis traversa le couloir pour rejoindre Harry dans sa chambre où elle le trouva assis sur le lit, dos à la porte.  
"Je peux entrer? demanda-t-elle timidement.  
-Viens-là", dit-il en lui tendant une main, sans se retourner.  
La jeune fille s'assit derrière lui en le serrant contre elle et il se laissa aller en pleurant longuement. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes puis Harry se redressa lentement en séchant ses larmes d'un geste vif.  
"Je ne dois pas me laisser abattre de cette manière, déclara-t-il.  
-Harry... C'est normal...  
-Peut-être. Mais en même temps j'ai dû décevoir Sirius et Aurea.  
-Comment ça?  
-Ils pensaient sûrement que j'étais près, que j'étais assez mûr pour y aller mais je les ai déçu...  
-Bien sûr que non, Harry. Tu as juste un fichu caractère... et puis Sirius et Aurea ne sont pas déçu et ils t'en veulent encore moins."  
Harry approuva finalement la jeune femme. Sirius et Aurea vinrent faire leurs excuses au jeune homme qui ne leurs en voulait pas et qui acceptait d'y aller. Les deux adolescents restèrent toute la soirée dans la chambre à finir leurs devoirs de vacances. Vers minuit, ils se couchèrent et tombèrent rapidement dans les bras de Morphée. 


	7. L'Arkore

**HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES  
  
Chapitre7: L'Arkore.**

Le lendemain matin, comme prévus, les quatre sorciers se levèrent tôt. Harry et Hermione déjeunèrent tranquillement puis montèrent s'habiller.  
Harry mit des vêtements moldus: un short large et un T-shirt à la mode moldu. Hermione portait une magnifique jupe en jeans moulante, ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry; et un haut avec un dragon jaune et rouge. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en deux longues tresses qui tombaient sur ses épaules.  
"Tu es magnifique, Herm'!  
-Merci.", dit-elle en rougissant.  
Après que le jeune homme ait essayé, en vain, de peigner ses cheveux, ils descendirent main dans la main, rejoindre Sirius et Aurea qui les attendait dans le hall d'entrée.  
"Ce n'est pas trop tôt mais bon anniversaire quand même! s'exclama Sirius.  
-Harry a essayé de se peigner... expliqua Hermione.  
-C'est perdu d'avance, déclara Sirius. Si tu aurais vu ton père quand il essayait... c'était... abominablement... hilarant!  
-On ne se moque pas! s'exclama Harry. Au fait, comment allons-nous y aller?  
-En transplanant, répondit Aurea.  
-Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas où c'est, dit Harry, je ne peux pas transplaner.  
-Tu n'as qu'à penser au fait que tu veux aller là-bas", lui expliqua son parrain.  
Le jeune homme acquiesça puis il se concentra et transplana avec Hermione presque immédiatement. Ils atterrirent dans un grand jardin et Sirius et Aurea apparurent à leurs cotés aussitôt.  
Harry fit un tour sur lui même pour admirer l'endroit. Le jardin était très vaste et délimité par des barrières en bois. Un gigantesque saule pleureur s'y trouvait ainsi que cinq autres arbres d'espèce différente. Et au bout de ce jardin, il y avait une immense maison avec une terrasse couverte.  
"C'est ici que... commença Harry bouche bée, mais il ne put finir sa phrase.  
-Après le drame, expliqua Sirius, Albus l'a entièrement reconstruite et louée à un couple de sorciers. Ils ont déménagés il y a une semaine mais je n'est pas voulue la reprendre: il y a trop de souvenirs..."  
Ils allèrent dans la maison où, comme l'expliqua Aurea, tout avait été remis comme avant la location. Harry découvrit avec bonheur et regret la maison qui aurait dû être la sienne.  
"Dorénavant, tu pourras venir quand tu veux ici, annonça une voix derrière le jeune homme qui se retourna aussitôt.  
-Professeur Dumbledore! s'exclama-t-il en serrant la main du vieil homme.  
-Bon anniversaire, Harry! Comment vas-tu?  
-Très bien, merci."  
Le vieux sorcier salua tout le monde puis il les invita à s'asseoir sur les fauteuils et canapés d'un immense salon.  
"Merci, dit Harry à Albus après s'être assis confortablement au près d'Hermione.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Pour avoir conservé cette maison.  
-De rien."  
Quand tout le monde fut installé, Dumbledore frappa dans ses deux mains et un petit tas de cadeaux apparût devant le jeune homme. Celui-ci ouvra de grands yeux et les autres applaudirent.  
"Eh bien, ouvres-les", l'encouragèrent Sirius et Aurea.  
Harry s'exécuta. Le premier était de Ron: une magnifique amulette porte-bonheur en forme de rose des sables. Aucun message ne l'accompagnait alors le jeune homme passa à un minuscule paquet. Celui-ci était d'Hermione et il contenait un petit médaillon en coeur sur lequel était gravé en petit "je t'aime" et au verso les initiales de la jeune fille.  
Harry sauta dans les bras de cette dernière qui lui murmura à l'oreille:  
"J'ai le même autour de mon cou mais avec tes initiales"  
Ils cessèrent rapidement leur enlacement en apercevant le sourire des adultes qui les observaient, puis Harry retourna à ces cadeaux.  
Il en prit un énorme qui pesait très lourd et quand il découvrit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, il pleura en embrassant les deux personnes qui lui avaient fait ce magnifique cadeau: Sirius et Aurea. Le jeune homme prit entre ses main la coupe de Quidditch qui avait appartenue à son père et sur laquelle il trouva un petit écriteau où il était gravé: "A James Potter, le meilleurs attrapeur que Poudlard n'ai jamais eut et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor."   
"Elle est magnifique! s'exclama Harry. Merci beaucoup.  
-Ton père aurait été fier de toi."  
Après que le jeune sorcier ait séché ses larmes de bonheur, il ouvrit l'avant dernier paquet qu'il restait. Il était de Hagrid et contenait une lettre du géant.  
  
_Cher Harry,  
Bon anniversaire! Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas put t'écrire plus tôt. Je suis en mission secrète pour Dumbledore. J'ai appris que Sirius avait été innocenté. Je parie que tu habites avec lui! Passes-lui le bonjour de ma part et je vais m'arrêter là car tu doit être impatient d'ouvrir ton cadeau.  
A bientôt à Poudlard, Hagrid.  
_  
"C'est de Hagrid, expliqua-t-il aux autres. Il te passe le bonjour, Sirius.  
-Ouvre ton cadeau", dit son parrain en guise de réponse.  
Le cadeau en question, contenait un gros livre: "Le Quidditch et ses champions du XXe siècle". Harry tourna rapidement les premières pages. Des photos des joueurs de grandes équipes mondiales lui faisaient de grand signe de main. Il referma l'ouvrage et décida d'ouvrir son dernier cadeau.  
Celui-ci était encore plus petit que celui d'Hermione. Une lettre l'accompagnait. Harry commença à l'ouvrir mais une main le retint.  
"Ouvre d'abord le paquet", lui dit Albus.  
Harry obéit et il découvrit deux bagues en argent. Ne comprenant pas leur signification, il prit la lettre et l'ouvrit.  
  
_Notre cher fils,  
Si tu lis cette lettre, cela signifie que nous sommes mort, sûrement depuis quelques années déjà, car nous avons fait promettre à Albus Dumbledore, ton arrière-grand-père, de te la donner quand tu auras quinze ans._  
  
Des larmes coulèrent lentement sur les joues du jeune homme qui tourna la tête vers Albus. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'oeil puis lui fit signe de continuer sa lecture.  
  
_D'abord, nous te souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire. Mais nous voulons nous excuser de n'avoir pas été là, les jours où tu avais besoin de nous.  
Nous espérons que ces dernières années ont été heureuses au près de ton oncle et de ta tante. Nous savions depuis le début que Voldemort allait nous tuer et que tu survivras car tu es le mage d'Orianne. Tout cela nous a été dévoilé, et après, nous avons écris cette lettre. Nous savons aussi que tu es le Survivant et nous sommes fier de toi.  
De là-haut, nous te surveillons. Quand tu te sens seul, regardes les deux étoiles qui brillent au coté de celle de Sirius: c'est les nôtres. Tous les sorciers ont une étoile pour les guider dans le droit chemin. La tienne est la plus brillante du ciel et quand tu es perdu, regarde-la.  
Tu es la plus belle chose qui nous est arrivé et nous t'aimons plus que tout. Nous sommes fier de toi, pour l'attrapeur exceptionnel et l'adolescent courageux et digne d'un Potter que tu es. Donne à Sirius qui est au près de toi et à la jeune fille que tu aimes Hermione, à Remus, à Hagrid et à ton meilleur ami Ron; des bisous de James et Lily qui les remercient d'avoir veillé sur toi jusqu'à maintenant. A Albus, donne une des alliances, l'autre étant pour toi.   
Tue le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est la tâche qui t'est dévolue. Pour l'accomplir, aide-toi de l'objet le plus précieux du monde des sorciers, nous l'avons en autre possession: il est cachée sous une brique de la cheminée, sous le feux, dans notre maison. Prend-le, il t'appartient maintenant mais garde-le cachée car c'est de lui que dépends le gagnant de la bataille entre les forces du Mal et les mages blancs. C'est parce qu'il voulait s'en emparer que Voldemort nous a tué. Tue-le.  
James et Lily qui t'aiment plus que tout._  
  
Harry releva la tête de la lettre, humide à cause de ses larmes. Il se leva lentement et sous les yeux étonnés de Sirius, Aurea, Albus et Hermione et il se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il s'agenouilla et essaya de soulever unes à unes les briques. Soudain, une d'elles se détacha, n'étant pas scellée aux autres et le jeune homme la retira. Le trou qu'il créa s'agrandis par magie et il pris l'objet enveloppé dans un morceau de tissus qui s'y trouvait. Ensuite, il remit en place la brique et le trou disparut puis, il retourna s'asseoir à coté d'Hermione.  
"Harry, qu'est ce que... commença Hermione mais Harry mit un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
-Je ne sais pas exactement", répondit-il.  
Les trois adultes ne dirent rien, alors il enleva délicatement le tissu autour de l'objet. Quand ce dernier apparût sous les yeux des cinq sorciers, Albus eut un énorme sursaut, dans l'incompréhension des autres, sauf d'Harry. Il se doutait que cet objet n'était pas censé être ici.  
"Oh mon dieu! s'exclama le vieux sorcier en regardant avec des gros yeux l'objet tant convoité.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est, Albus? demanda Sirius.  
-Notre seule chance d'un combat égal contre Voldemort et les forces du Mal.  
-Comment s'appelle cet objet? demanda Harry.  
-Comment savais-tu qu'il était ici? le questionna Albus d'une voix étrange et affolée.  
-C'était écris dans la lettre. Vous ne saviez pas qu'il était en possession de mes parents, n'est ce pas?  
-Non, répondit le vieux sorcier plus serein. Mais cela explique pourquoi Voldemort voulait les tuer. Mes amis, je vous présente l'objet le plus convoité dans l'histoire du monde des sorcier: l'Arkore."  
Tous se penchèrent un peu plus sur le précieux objet. C'était un petit anneau en or massif, semblait-il, et la lumière qui en sortait était d'un magnifique violet pastel. Les gravures, sur son contour, avaient été faites avec minutie. Elles représentaient trois sorciers, possédant chacun une épée et une baguette, combattant un autre sorcier.  
"La bataille finale, chuchota Albus. Le jour qui donnera le nom du vainqueur. Le Mal ou le Bien.  
-S'est-elle déjà déroulée? demanda Harry.   
-Non. Regarde les gravures, Harry, dit le vieux sorcier en pointant du doigt un des trois sorciers.   
-Qui est-ce?  
-Toi."  
Un coup invisible s'abattit sur le garçon. Il regarda son arrière-grand-père comme-ci celui-ci était devenu fou. Il sentit la main d'Hermione prendre la sienne mais la jeune fille ne parvint pas à le calmer de cette manière. Sirius et Aurea regardaient leur filleul en sachant parfaitement que ce dernier aurait du mal à accepter le nouveau rôle qui lui avait été donné.  
Tous les événements précédents étaient arrivés trop vite pour Harry. La magie d'Orianne, la révélation d'Albus à propos de son lien de parenté avec le jeune sorcier, celle à propos de l'identité des deux autres sorcier blancs, les meurtres du Chemin de Traverse... tout commençait à se chambouler dans son esprit.  
"Je ne suis pas le sorcier de cette gravure, dit Harry ne pouvant le croire. Je ne suis que Harry Potter, juste Harry Potter le Survivant, qui a arraché la pierre philosophale des mains du seigneur des ténèbres, qui a découvert la Chambre des Secrets et tué le monstre qui s'y trouvait, qui a aidé le "dangereux" criminel Sirius Black à s'échapper -à ses mots Sirius et Aurea ne purent s'empêcher de sourire-, qui à aider involontairement Voldemort à retrouver son corps mais qui a réussi à se sauver, encore une fois, qui est le mage d'Orianne, le fils de James et Lily Potter et l'arrière-petit-fils d'Albus Dumbledore... mais c'est tout... c'est tout?  
-Malheureusement non, répondit Albus dans un murmure.  
-Vous croyez vraiment que je suis un sorcier très puissant, aux pouvoirs exceptionnels et que je vaincrai le Mal? Bien sûr que non! Je suis un sorcier normal, aux pouvoir normaux et qui vivra heureux jusqu'à la fin de sa vie sans avoir l'obligation de tuer le seigneur des ténèbres. Juste quelqu'un de normal...  
-Pourtant ce n'est pas le cas, Harry, continua le vieil homme. Tu as un énorme rôle à jouer dans la batailles contre les...  
-Eh bien je refuse! cria le jeune homme. JE REFUSE!  
-Tu ne peux pas... Tel est ton destin et tu devras t'y tenir. Tu es un grand sorcier et tu vaincras le Mal, dit Albus en se levant. Désolé Harry, tu n'as pas le choix...  
-Je n'ai jamais eu le choix! s'exclama Harry en se levant face à son arrière-grand-père. On ne me la jamais donné! Cette fois je ne ferai pas ce que VOUS voulez, annonça-t-il en mettant un doigt sur l'épaule du vieux sorcier.   
-Ne t'énerve pas Harry.  
-Je m'énerve si je veux!   
-Harry, arrêtes! s'exclama Hermione en lui tirant le bras pour qu'il se rassoit.  
-S'il te plaît, Herm', ne t'en mêle pas, lui dit Harry en tirant d'un coup sec son bras pour faire lâcher prise à la jeune fille. Jusqu'à maintenant, je vous ai écouté, j'ai fait ce que VOUS vouliez mais c'est fini, dit-il en se tournant à nouveau face à Albus.  
-Ne dis pas ça Harry.  
-Mais je dis ce que je veux! J'en ai marre! J'ai une vie!   
-Oui, tu en as une mais...  
-Mais rien du tout!  
-Si, mais.  
-NON!" cria Harry en poussant Albus qui trébucha, ne s'attendant pas à ça.  
Il tomba sur le sol et Harry le plaqua en le tenant par les épaules. Les trois autres sorciers n'osèrent pas venir en aide à Albus, redoutant la fureur de Harry. Celui-ci rapprocha son visage de celui du vieil homme jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent presque. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux: ceux d'Harry étaient remplit de fureur et une certaine peur se lisait dans ceux de son arrière-grand-père, ce qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme. Ce dernier lâcha son emprise d'une main, plaquant toujours Albus de l'autre. Il fit apparaître un sort dans sa main libre. Un sort d'une lueur verte émeraude.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry! s'exclama Sirius en reconnaissant le sort de mort immédiate.  
-Vous avez peur, n'est ce pas? demanda le jeune homme à Albus sans tenir compte de Sirius.  
-Que vas-tu faire? Tu vas me tuer?  
-Bien sûr que non. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier.  
-Alors pourquoi...  
-Je vous le répète, le coupa le jeune homme, je fais ce que je veux. Et si je veux, je peux vous tuer...  
-J'en suis conscient.  
-Bien, dit Harry d'une voix plus calme. Nocis stella.  
Le sort disparût et Harry lâcha Albus en l'aidant même à se lever. Le vieux sorcier pris son arrière-petit-fils par les épaules. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis s'étreignirent comme de vieux amis sous les yeux soulagés de Sirius, Aurea et Hermione.  
"Tu m'as fait peur tu sais, avoua Albus à l'oreille d'Harry pour que les autres n'entendent pas.  
-Je sais...  
-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?  
-Disons... commença le jeune homme en relâchant son étreinte, ...pour mettre les choses au clair...  
-Tu as bien fait.  
-Je sais."  
Pendant que Harry s'excusait au près d'Hermione qui ne lui en voulait pour rien au monde, Albus parla en privé à Aurea et Sirius dans la cuisine.  
"Ne vous inquiétez pas, surtout. Il finira par accepter son rôle mais il lui faudra un peu de temps...  
-Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien, Albus? demanda Sirius, inquiet.   
-Oui, oui.  
-Il ne nous fera pas un coup dans ce genre? s'assura Aurea.  
-Harry l'a dit lui même: il voulait juste...  
-Je veux juste que cela reste entre nous, Albus, le coupa le jeune homme à la porte de la cuisine. Ca reste entre nous, n'est ce pas?  
-Ca reste entre nous..."  
Sirius et Aurea repartirent à la maison en transplanant, laissant Hermione et Harry avec Albus qui leur fit visiter le reste de la maison. Ensuite, Harry récupéra tous ces cadeaux et les déposa dans sa chambre à Londres, avant de transplaner à nouveau pour retourner dans l'autre maison, rejoindre Hermione et Albus. Ce dernier lui confia l'Arkore en lui faisant promettre de n'en parler à personne.  
"Ron... essaya le jeune homme.  
-Juste lui, alors."  
Quand Harry mit à son doigt l'anneau, ce dernier devint invisible. Albus le rassura en lui disant que c'était normal puis ils allèrent sur la terrasse ensoleillée par ce milieu de matinée. Pendant que le vieux sorcier fermait la maison d'un coup de baguette, Harry et Hermione s'embrassèrent tendrement, le goût de l'autre leur manquant terriblement. Albus ne dit rien, attendant que les deux adolescents finissent. Enfin, ils se dirent au revoir et avant qu'ils ne transplanent tous, Albus prit Harry à part.  
"Ne le retire jamais de ton doigt, ne le montre à personne. Et ne dit à personne qui je suis.  
-D'accord.  
-Et avant que tu ne partes, une dernière chose Harry.  
-Oui?  
-Bon anniversaire..."  
Albus lui tendit un parchemin que Harry reconnût aussitôt.  
"La carte du Maraudeur!  
-Je te la rends mais surtout utilise-la à bon escient!  
-Bien sûr!  
-Harry, désolé pour...  
-Ce serait plutôt à moi d'être désolé...  
-Ne le soyons pas alors!"  
Les deux mages blancs s'étreignirent à nouveau puis se dirent au revoir avant qu'Albus ne transplane à Poudlard. Harry rejoignit Hermione et ils transplanèrent à leur tour pour atterrir quelques secondes plus tard à Londres, dans la chambre de Harry.  
"SURPRISE!"  
Harry recula d'un pas sous le coup de l'émotion mais il sauta rapidement dans les bras de son meilleur ami qui se tenait devant lui, après avoir jeté la carte des Maraudeurs sur son lit.  
"Ron! Comme je suis content de te revoir!  
-Moi aussi Harry! Bonne anniversaire!"  
Harry regarda attentivement Ron pendant que celui-ci étreignait amicalement Hermione: comme Harry, il avait beaucoup grandit pendant l'été et ressemblait maintenant plus à un homme. Hermione aussi l'avait remarqué et elle regardait avec étonnement Ron.  
"Tu es venu comment? lui demanda Harry.  
-Avec mes parents par le réseau des cheminées. Ils voulaient venir voir Sirius et... je sais plus son nom...  
-Aurea.  
-Ah oui, merci Hermione. Ce sont des vieux amis mais il ne se sont pas connu à Poudlard et il ne se sont pas revu depuis...  
-Depuis le jour où mes parents ont été tués, finit Harry.  
-Oui, à part ma mère. Elle avait vu Sirius l'année dernière, après la troisième tâche. Au fait, c'est qui Aurea?  
-Ma marraine, répondit Harry, et la femme de Sirius.  
-La femme de Sirius?   
-J'ai réagi comme toi."  
Les trois adolescents éclatèrent de rire puis ils s'assirent sur le lit d'Harry. Le couple se donna une contenance pour que Ron ne connaisse pas leur relation avant qu'ils ne lui aient expliqué.  
"Vous savez, j'ai compris, dit soudainement Ron.  
-Quoi? demandèrent Harry et Hermione d'une même voix.  
-Vous êtes ensemble...", dit Ron dans un sourire.  
Harry et Hermione ne purent s'empêcher de sourire à leur tour en se donnant la main.  
"Tu n'es pas... commença Hermione.  
-Jaloux? Peut-être que je l'aurai été l'année dernière mais... vous formez un joli couple!"  
Les trois sorciers sourirent puis Ron demanda:  
"Au fait, vous vouliez me dire quoi de si important? Il y a bien autre chose?  
-En effet, avoua Harry. Quelque chose de très important. Et avant, tu dois me promettre de ne le dire à personne.  
-Promesse de sorcier, dit Ron en levant la main gauche.  
-Bien. Eh bien...  
-Montre-lui, proposa Hermione.  
-Tu as raison..."  
Harry mit sa main devant le nez de son meilleur ami et décida de faire apparaître un sort de Stupéfaction mais une boule de poil blanche sauta sur ses genoux.  
"Orianne! s'exclama Harry. Ne reste pas là, s'il te plaît.  
-Tu as un chat?   
-Oui, mais je t'expliquerais après."  
Le chat s'installa sur Harry pendant que le jeune homme tendait à nouveau son bras et pensait au sort de stupéfaction. Une lumière rouge apparût dans sa main et Ron sursauta.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas", le rassura Harry.  
Ron acquiesça et Harry prononça la formule pour détruire le sort. Il expliqua tout à Ron, du début jusqu'à la fin, omettant l'identité secrète de mage blanc d'Albus et les péripéties de ce matin qu'ils avaient décidés de garder pour les seules personnes présentent.  
Puis, à la fin de son récit, il ajouta:  
"Aussi Sirius et Aurea m'ont adoptés.  
-C'est super!  
-Tu la dis!  
-Les garçons, nous allons manger", annonça Hermione à la porte.  
La jeune fille était partie en bas pendant qu'Harry faisait son récit à Ron. Elle prit la main de Harry et passa son autre bras sous celui de Ron, puis ils descendirent dans la salle à manger où les quatre adultes les attendaient.   
Harry sauta dans les bras de Molly Weasley puis salua chaleureusement Arthur avant de s'installer à table. Dobby s'était encore surpassé et le repas fut délicieux. L'ambiance était très détendue et Harry perdit le stress qu'il avait accumulé ce dernier mois.  
Le reste de la journée se passa de la même manière. Ron repartit avant le dîner avec son père et sa mère et Harry et Hermione montèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme après manger. Ils dirent bonne nuit à Sirius et Aurea puis fermèrent la porte de la chambre.  
Le jeune sorcier se vautra sur son lit et Hermione le rejoignit. Elle l'obligea à s'asseoir et lui massa tendrement les épaules.   
"Reste avec moi cette nuit, dit Harry à Hermione, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre.  
-Si Sirius ou Aurea nous surprenne, protesta la sorcière, ils vont...  
-Reste, s'il te plaît, répéta Harry en lui faisant les yeux doux.  
-Mais... D'accord."  
Elle se mit rapidement en sous-vêtement alors que Harry se déshabillait aussi. Il enfila un T-shirt par-dessus son boxer et se retourna vers Hermione. La jeune fille rougit quelque peu devant ses yeux brillant de désir mais il la rassura aussitôt.  
"Tu es magnifique Hermione."  
Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de le suivre sous les couvertures. D'abord gênés, ils finirent par se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'endormirent, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Cette nuit là, un certain Voldemort sortit de sa transe. Il caressa le serpent qui se trouvait à coté de lui puis lui dit en Fourchelang:  
"Je n'y arrive plus, Nagini. Ce Potter a trouvé un moyen pour m'empêcher d'investir son esprit.  
-Tuez-le, dit le serpent dans un long sifflement.  
-Avant je veux le voir souffrir."  
Le serpent approuva d'un autre sifflement.  
"Je lui montrerais la puissance du seigneur des ténèbre!"  
Et il se mit à rire, d'un rire glacial, tellement plein de haine que Harry sursauta dans son sommeil mais se rendormit aussitôt, dans un sentiment inexpliqué d'insécurité. Désormais, il était encore plus en danger... 


	8. La cousine de Harry

**HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES.**

**Chapitre8: La cousine de Harry.**

** Note: Je sais que la cousine de Harry n'est pas très probable dans les vrais tomes mais j'avais envie de mettre un peu de famille vivante à Harry...**

"Il est plus fort que je ne le pensais. Cela reste entre nous mais il a créé un Avada Kedavra et me la mit sous le nez pour me montrer qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait!  
-Albus Dumbledore a peur d'un adolescent!   
-Ne dis pas cela, Abelforth. Je n'ai jamais sous-estimé Harry mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait capable de montrer sa puissance de cette manière.  
-Il ne faut pas que tu oublies que Harry est un Potter et qu'en plus de ça, il a un peu de Voldemort en lui. Voldemort a du caractère et je suis sûr que Harry en a encore plus.  
-Le caractère fait une grande partie de la force d'un sorcier.  
-Oui. Et tu sais autant que moi que les Potter ont plus de caractère que toutes les familles de sorciers réunis, alors avec un soupçon du seigneur des ténèbres...  
-Peut-être, mais le principal est de le tenir dans le droit chemin. Il devra résister à la tentation de rejoindre le camp du Mal. Ce sera sa plus dure épreuve.  
-Espérons qu'il n'est pas influençable... Harry Potter.  
-Mais je ne suis pas influençable", s'exclama une voix derrière eux.   
Les deux sorciers sursautèrent. Harry avança une chaise jusqu'à eux et il s'assit.  
"Je suis désolé de vous avoir coupé, mais je devais venir vous parler, dit-il à Albus.  
-Je doit y aller de toute façon, dit Abelforth en se levant. Albus on se revoit ce soir et... Harry, à bientôt..."  
Le jeune homme salua Abelforth qui partit. Dès que la porte du bureau fut refermée, Albus pria Harry de continuer.  
"Je voudrais m'excuser pour hier...  
-Ne t'excuses pas. Tu étais un peu sur les nerfs, nous le sommes tous..."   
Une pause fut prise puis Albus dit:  
"Tu ressembles tellement à James...  
-Il vous manque, n'est ce pas?  
-Oui, répondit-t-il simplement.  
-Comment était-il? demanda le jeune homme qui était avide de connaître plus de choses sur son père.  
-Je pense que je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te parler de lui quand il était à Poudlard mais, néanmoins, je peux te dire comment il était quand il était adulte."  
Harry acquiesça, impatient de connaître la suite.  
"James était un très grand sorcier. Après sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard, il se maria avec Lily. Ta mère travaillait alors au Ministère de la Magie, dans le département de l'Alliance Magique. Cette alliance, appelée aussi AM, regroupe la plus grande partie des communautés magiques du monde. Elle existe toujours mais elle a été "oubliée" après que Voldemort ait disparu. Bref, ta mère est vite arrivée à la tête de ce Département.  
-Et mon père?   
-James était un Auror."  
Harry faillit tomber de sa chaise. Son père, un Auror...?  
"J'avoue que je ne m'y attendait pas! dit-il.  
-Ton père était un des plus grand Auror. Il a arrêté plus d'une centaine de mangemorts. C'était la raison pour laquelle je pensais que Voldemort les avait tués... Enfin... Quelques années plus tard, tu es né, puis, un an après, tu es devenus le Survivant et quatorze ans sont passés et maintenant, tu es le mage d'Orianne..."  
Des larmes coulaient sur les joues du vieil homme qui essaya de les cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais Harry les remarqua et il en fut profondément touché.   
Les deux sorciers sortirent du bureau. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à marcher dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard, sans un mot.  
"Je croit avoir compris quelque chose, commença Harry qui avait pensé à cette chose en question pendant leur marche silencieuse.  
-Et qu'as-tu compris?  
-Vous m'aviez dit que le fait que vous soyez le mage d'Aradia avait un rapport direct avec Poudlard.  
-En effet...  
-Alors j'en déduit que comme il y a quatre fondateurs de Poudlard et quatre mages, chacun des mages est un descendant ou un héritier d'un des fondateurs...  
-Ta perspicacité m'étonnera toujours!"  
Harry se sentit rougir. Alors qu'il passait devant la statue de la sorcière borgne, il reprit:  
-Il y a pourtant quelques choses qui ne sont pas claires.  
-Lesquels?  
-Voldemort est le descendent de Salazar Serpentard, votre frère sûrement celui de Helga Poufsouffle.  
-En effet...  
-Attendez... Le problème est que nous sommes tout les deux les descendant de Godric Gryffondor puisque que vous étiez aussi à Gryffondor avant...  
-En fait, Harry, je suis le descendant de Gryffondor mais pas toi...  
-Je ne suis pas le descendant de Rowena Serdaigle, quand même?  
-Le descendant de Serdaigle est mort...  
-Qui était-ce?  
-Ma femme Dea. Tu es son héritier mais ton arbre généalogique est particulier.  
-Comment ça?  
-Mon père était le mage de Cogitendo avant que ce ne soit Abelforth, je suis le mage d'Aradia et ma femme était le mage d'Orianne. En d'autres termes, tu es le descendant des trois mages. Et même des quatre...  
-Des quatre?  
-Tu as un peu de Voldemort en toi...  
-Cela veut dire que je suis l'héritier des quatre maisons en même temps?  
-Quand Voldemort, Abelforth et moi-même serons mort, oui. Pour le moment, tu n'es que le mage d'Orianne et l'héritier de Serdaigle.  
-Décidemment..."  
Les deux sorciers sortirent dans le parc et ils allèrent jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch où ils s'assirent dans les tribunes.  
"Tu dois savoir quelque chose, Harry.  
-Oui?  
-A la rentrée, ta cousine va entrer à Poudlard.  
-J'ai une cousine?  
-C'est la fille de la soeur de ton père. Cette dernière, qui s'appelle Emilia, est une cracmol. Elle a épousé un moldu -George Johns, je crois- mais leur fille, Eva, est une sorcière.  
-Est ce qu'elle connaît mon existence?  
-Oui, et j'aimerais que tu la rencontre. Elle viendra à Poudlard la semaine prochaine avec ses parents. Tu pourras rencontrer ta tante. Elle vivait avec ton père et tu pourras lui poser des questions si tu veux.  
-Je serais ravie de faire la connaissance de ma tante et surtout de ma cousine, déclara Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais pourquoi n'ont-ils pas essayé de me revoir avant?  
-Voilà une question que tu pourras leurs poser... J'ai revu plusieurs fois Emilia et Eva depuis la mort de James et Lily, et jamais elle n'oubliait de me demander si tu allais bien. Elle sera très heureuse de te revoir après toutes ses années."  
Harry salua Albus, puis le jeune sorcier transplana à Londres où Hermione l'attendait dans sa chambre.  
  
La semaine suivante, Harry se rendit à Poudlard avec Hermione, Sirius et Aurea. Ils transplanèrent et atterrirent dans le hall du château. Albus s'y trouvait déjà.   
Après quelques minutes où les discussions allaient bon train, les personnes attendues arrivèrent. Emilia, qui ne semblait pas être au courant pour la présence de Sirius et Aurea, sauta dans les bras de ces derniers.  
"Je suis si contente de vous revoir après toutes ces années! s'exclama-t-elle.  
-Nous le sommes aussi!" répondit Aurea.  
Après avoir embrassé Albus, Emilia se tourna vers Harry qui était resté en retrait jusqu'à maintenant. Quand elle aperçut le jeune homme, elle posa une main sur son coeur: la ressemblance avec son frère, James, était frappante!  
"Mon Dieu... chuchota-t-elle.  
-Je te l'avais dit, Emilia, dit Albus. Harry est le portrait craché de James."  
Emilia finit par prendre Harry dans ses bras.   
Sa tante ressemblait beaucoup à son père, du moins avec les photos qu'il avait de lui. Elle semblait très jeune et ses cheveux noirs, qui tombaient en de jolies boucles sur ses épaules, lui donnaient un belle air de famille. Ses yeux bruns brillaient presque autant que ceux d'Albus.  
Emilia relâcha son étreinte en regardant Harry avec des yeux brillant de fierté. Le jeune homme lui sourit puis il lui présenta Hermione.  
"Voici mon amie, Hermione, expliqua-t-il en prenant la jeune fille par la main. Elle est sorcière mais elle vient d'une famille moldue."  
Emilia salua Hermione puis expliqua aux autres que George ne pourrait pas venir mais qu'Eva allait arrivé. Cette dernière ne tarda pas car elle apparut au même moment à la porte. La jeune fille semblait un peu intimidée devant toutes ces personnes quelle ne connaissait pas.  
Eva commença par sauter dans les bras d'Albus qui lui fit les présentations.  
"Sirius et Aurea qui étaient les meilleurs amis de James et Lily, dit-il en lui présentant les deux sorciers. Et Harry, ton cousin avec Hermione, son amie."  
Eva paraissait vraiment impressionnée par Harry. Elle le regarda en souriant mais quand le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire, elle se mit à rougir et baissa les yeux.  
"Allons dans la Grande Salle", les invita Albus.  
Tous le suivirent et s'installèrent à la table qui se trouvait au milieu de la salle au plafond magique. Eva ne semblait pas très impressionnée et Harry comprit qu'elle était sûrement déjà venue à Poudlard. Ils s'installèrent de telle manière que Harry se retrouva entre sa cousine et Hermione. Ils remarquèrent tous qu'il y avait un couvert en plus.  
"Abelforth va arriver, explique Albus. Justement le voilà", ajouta-t-il en voyant son frère entrer dans la pièce.   
Abelforth salua tout le monde en s'excusant pour son retard puis il s'assit à coté de son frère qui aussitôt, tapa dans ses mains. Une multitude de plats apparurent alors sur la table.  
Harry se servit avec appétit. Eva semblait toujours aussi intimidée et il décida d'engager la conversation avec elle.  
"Tu es souvent venue à Poudlard? lui demanda-t-il.  
-Depuis que... je... je suis toute petite, bafouilla-t-elle.  
-Ne soit pas timide avec moi. Je ne vais pas te manger", la rassura-t-il.  
Eva sourit à la remarque de son cousin.  
"Tout le monde dit que tu est un grand sorcier et...  
-Ne croit pas tout ce qu'on te dit, lui dit Harry avec un sourire, je suis seulement ton cousin..."  
Ces derniers mots parurent l'apaiser. Elle finit par ce sentir complètement allaise avec Harry, puis avec Hermione. Harry lui raconta comment il avait appris qu'il était sorcier et comment il avait vécu pendant quatorze ans avec son oncle, sa tante et son "gentil" cousin.  
"Je me souvient quand ils me mettaient chez la voisine, raconta-t-il à Eva et Hermione. C'était une espèce de vieille femme qui était folle de ses chats et dont la maison sentait le chou. Elle s'appelait Mrs Figg, je crois.  
-Mrs Figg? demanda Sirius, arrêtant sa conversation avec Emilia.  
-Euh... Oui, répondit Harry.  
-C'est une sorcière, lui expliqua Aurea.  
-Quoi? s'étonna Harry.  
-C'était même une vieille amie de James et Lily, continua Aurea. Arabella Figg. Ca fait très longtemps que je ne l'ai pas revu...  
-C'est moi qui lui avait demandé de veiller sur toi", expliqua Albus à Harry.  
Harry fut stupéfait! Mrs Figg, une sorcière? C'était en fait tellement évident!  
Albus lui sourit et Harry le regardait avec des yeux voulant dire: "Vous ne me l'aviez pas dit, ça?" Le vieux sorcier sembla comprendre et il lui répondit:  
"Il y avait cinq personnes qui veillaient sur toi, Harry. Tu ne crois pas que j'allais te laisser sans surveillance?!  
-Cinq personnes! Qui était-ce?  
-Il y avait Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mondingus Fletcher, Otto Verpey et Roddy Ponteur. Tous des anciens amis de tes parents en qui j'avais entièrement confiance. Sirius et Severus les ont contacté pendant les vacances pour qu'ils viennent à Poudlard à la rentrée."  
Harry pensa qu'il avait peut-être croisé ces sorciers plusieurs fois sans se douter que c'était des personnes qui veillait sur lui depuis le début.   
  
Le reste de la journée, tous restèrent à Poudlard jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Harry dit au revoir à sa tante qui le prit dans ses bras puis il embrassa sa cousine. Eva lui fit un sourire radieux avant qu'il ne transplane avec Hermione à Londres. 


	9. Achat de rentrée et enlèvement

**HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES.**

**Chapitre9: Achat de rentrée et enlèvement.**

Pendant le dernier mois des vacances, les deux adolescents reçurent leur lettre de Poudlard.  
Voldemort et les mangemorts avait attaqué un peu partout dans l'Angleterre et plusieurs dizaines de personnes avaient été tuées depuis son retour. Harry se sentait toujours un peu coupable à chaque fois qu'il lisait la Gazette du Sorcier et qu'un nouveau meurtre faisait la première page mais, tout comme les douleurs lancinantes qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il y avait un nouveau meurtre, il préférait garder cela pour lui.  
Deux jours avant la rentrée à Poudlard, ils allèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter leurs fournitures scolaires. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'aller à Gringotts car ils avaient retiré de l'argent la veille.   
Quand ils furent sur le palier de la porte de la maison, en face de la rue principale du Chemin de Traverse, Harry sortit sa liste et la lut:  
  
_COLLEGE POUDLARD - ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Uniforme.  
Après le succès qu'a eu le bal de noël de l'année précédente, tous les élèves à partir de la quatrième année devront avoir:  
1 robe de bal  
Livres et manuels.  
Chaque élève de cinquième année devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivant:  
Le livre de sorts et enchantements (niveau 5), de Miranda Fauconnette.  
Manuel de métamorphose avancée, de Emeric G.Changé.  
Forces obscurs: comment les combattre, de Quentin Jentremble.  
Comment élever sa salamandre géante, de Lasa Lamandre.  
Fournitures.  
1 chaudron (modèle standard en cuivre, taille3)  
1 lot de plumes d'aigles  
1 boule de cristal (taille de poche)  
DES SELECTIONS DE QUIDDITCH SE FERONT EN SEPTEMBRE POUR COMPLETER LES EQUIPES DES QUATRE MAISONS. LES ELEVES DESIRANT Y PARTICIPER DEVRONT AVOIR LEUR PROPRE BALAI. _  
  
Le jeune homme prit la main d'Hermione et l'entraîna vers la boutique de livres Fleury et Bott. Ils entrèrent dans le magasin où le vendeur les accueillit aussitôt.   
"Bonjour! Vous êtes à Poudlard?  
-Oui, répondit Harry. Nous aurions besoin de deux exemplaires de chacun de ces manuels", expliqua-t-il en tendant sa liste au sorcier.  
Le vendeur partit dans les rayons et il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux gros sacs. Harry et Hermione payèrent puis sortirent du magasin.   
"Je vais le prendre, dit Harry à Hermione en lui prenant son sac de livres.  
-Tu es un amour!  
-Je sais..."  
Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers le magasin de potions -après un petit détour devant la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch où Harry admira Le Mistral- où ils achetèrent le reste de leur fournitures. Après quoi, ils s'assirent à la terrasse du glacier de Florian Fortarôme.  
"Harry, Hermione!" cria une voix alors qu'ils commandaient leurs glaces.  
Ron sortit de la foule et les rejoignirent. Le sorcier devait les rejoindre et il avait été prévus qu'il dorme chez Harry avant d'aller sur à la gare de King's Cross le surlendemain matin.  
"Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances? demanda Ron alors qu'il s'installait à coté de Harry.  
-Magnifiques!" répondirent-ils à l'unisson.  
Les trois amis restèrent plusieurs heures à se raconter leurs vacances. Ron s'était beaucoup entraîné au Quidditch avec ses frères car il voulait passer les sélections à Poudlard.  
"Tu vas devenir le capitaine, Harry! dit Ron.  
-Je ne pense pas...  
-Bien sûr que si, le coupa Hermione. Tu es le meilleur des joueurs de l'équipe! C'est à toi que revient le poste de capitaine!"  
Harry sourit à la remarque de la jeune fille. Depuis toujours -enfin depuis qu'il jouait au Quidditch- il ne s'était jamais vanté de son indiscutable talent pour le jeu préféré des sorciers.   
"Harry?   
-Excusez-moi, j'étais autre part...  
-On avait remarqué!" plaisanta Ron.  
Le trio de sorciers éclata de rire et c'est sur la même ambiance que ce finit leur journée.   
  
"Nous sortons ce soir, annonça Aurea aux adolescents pendant le repas.  
-Vous allez où? demanda Harry, étonné.  
-...  
-D'accord, gardez vos secrets...", trancha Harry.  
Sirius donna une grande tape dans le dos de son filleul.  
"Nous allons-y aller, annonça Aurea en se levant sans même avoir finit son dessert. Tu viens chéri? ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Sirius.  
-J'arrive! répondit-t-il en se levant à son tour. Bon, pas de bêtises surtout!" ajouta-t-il pour les trois adolescents.  
Les trois amis regardèrent Sirius d'un regard noir.  
"Je plaisante, les rassura-t-il.  
-Et bien au lieu de plaisanter, tu ferais mieux de venir", lui reprocha Aurea.  
Sirius s'exécuta et sortit avec Aurea après un dernier clin d'oeil en direction de Harry.  
Après avoir fini de manger, Hermione, Ron et Harry montèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier et s'installèrent sur le lit alors que Orianne les rejoignait et ils discutèrent pendant plus d'une heure. Hermione se coucha sur Harry qui était appuyé contre le mur et Ron s'installa en face d'eux.  
"Je me souviendrais toujours du jour où j'ai demandé à Cho Chang de venir au bal avec moi! La honte! avoua Harry à ses amis. J'ai bafouillé comme un gamin et je ne vous explique pas comment j'ai rougit!  
-Je n'ai pas fait mieux! s'exclama Ron. Je suis allé voir Fleur Delacour!  
-Moi, raconta à son tour Hermione, c'est Viktor Krum qui est venu me voir. Je m'en souviendrais toujours! J'étais à la bibliothèque quand il est apparut derrière un rayon et il m'a bousculé en faisant tomber les livres que je portais. Il m'a aidé à les ramasser, confus, puis il m'a regardé en rougissant et m'a demandé de venir au bal avec lui! Au bal, il m'a prit dans un coin et m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. J'ai bredouillé ce qui ressemblait à un oui et on s'est...  
-Je ne veux pas savoir la suite! coupa Harry.  
-Tu es jaloux? demanda Hermione en levant un sourcil.  
-Peut-être..."  
Ils s'embrassèrent sous les yeux de Ron qui se racla la gorge pour leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas tout seuls. Les deux tourtereaux jetèrent un regard à Ron et finirent leur baiser avant de ses séparer à regret.  
"Excuse-nous, lui dit Harry qui n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout.  
-C'est pas grave..."  
Hermione sourit à Harry et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Ron soupira en croisant les bras et il se leva en faisant semblant de s'intéresser au contenu de la bibliothèque de son meilleur ami.  
Harry et Hermione cessèrent enfin de s'embrasser et Ron se tourna vers eux.  
"Vous voulez peut-être un verre d'eau, maintenant? demanda Ron, moqueur.   
-Très bonne idée, dit Hermione en souriant, très sérieuse.  
-J'y vais! s'exclama Harry en se levant. Vous pourrez en profiter pour discuter un peu et dire du mal de moi! N'allez pas trop loin quand même!  
-Compte sur nous!"  
Harry sortit de la chambre après un clin d'oeil complice avec Ron et il referma la porte avant de descendre à la cuisine. Cette dernière était vide et Dobby était apparemment partit se coucher. La cuisine était sombre mais un rayon de lune lui permettait de voir ce qu'il faisait. Il prit un verre dans l'égouttoir et le rempli d'eau, puis il fit demi-tour.   
"Stop!" cria une voix masculine derrière lui.  
Harry se retourna et lâcha son verre d'eau qui s'écrasa sur le sol de la cuisine. Cinq mangemorts se tenaient devant lui, leur baguette à la main. Il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'un sort le toucha. Il se sentit basculer en arrière et sa tête se cogna dans un bruit sourd sur le bord de la cuisinière avant que ce ne soit le vide, le vide absolu.  
  
Déjà dix minutes que Harry était partit et Hermione et Ron commençaient à s'inquiéter dans la chambre. Ron qui n'y tenait plus, se leva subitement.  
"Je vais voir où il est", lança-t-il à Hermione avant de sortir dans le couloir.  
Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, à la recherche de son meilleur ami. Enfin, il y arriva et y entra.  
"Splach, splach."  
Ron baissa les yeux et il s'aperçut qu'il marchait dans un petit ruissellement d'eau. Mais un peu plus loin, il découvrit la baguette magique de Harry et du sang s'écoulant sur le sol pour former une petite marre.   
"HARRY!" 


	10. Une puissance dissimulée

**HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES.**

**Chapitre10: Une puissance dissimulée.**

Harry se réveilla lentement. Un puissant mal de tête lui donna du mal à se redresser. Il porta sa main à sa tête et sentit qu'il saignait. Après un gros effort, il réussit finalement à s'asseoir contre un mur de pierre froid et il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il se trouvait dans une grande pièce sombre où il n'y avait qu'un unique fauteuil près d'une cheminée où un feu était allumé.  
Le jeune homme se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé. Il voyait encore le mangemort lui lancer un sort de Stupéfaction puis se qui avait suivit: il avait basculé en arrière et sa tête s'était écrasée sur le bord de la cuisinière.  
Il se leva en s'appuyant contre le mur. La pièce semblait vide mais il sentait la présence de quelqu'un. Il chercha sa baguette dans sa poche mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Il s'avança jusqu'au fauteuil mais avant de n'avoir pu l'atteindre, une porte s'ouvrit derrière lui. Il se retourna et aperçut une silhouette qu'il reconnu immédiatement.  
"Voldemort...   
-Harry Potter..."  
Le mage noir s'approcha de lui et sa cicatrice se mit à brûler. Voldemort le contourna puis il s'assit dans le fauteuil pendant que la porte se refermait.  
"Je suis très heureux que tu sois ici, Harry.  
-Plaisir non partagé...  
-Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas appris les bonnes manières.   
-Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi cynique.  
-Voyons, Harry, pourquoi tant de haine?"  
Le fauteuil se retourna et Voldemort plongea ses yeux rouges dans ceux de Harry.  
"Pourquoi vous ne m'avez-vous pas encore tué? demanda Harry.  
-Tu es si impatient?  
-Je sais juste que vous ne pouvez pas me tuer.  
-Ah oui? Et pourquoi donc?   
-J'ai quelque chose que vous n'avez pas..."  
Les yeux maléfique de Voldemort devinrent soudainement étonnement.  
"Tu as l'Arkore?  
-Peut-être... Mais j'ai aussi autre chose...  
-Ne joues pas avec moi...  
-Je ne joue pas...  
-Arrêtes ton insolence.  
-Oh non..."  
Harry n'avait plus peur de Voldemort car il savait que ce dernier ne le tuerait pas tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas donné l'anneau. Il avait une haine particulièrement forte pour le mage noir mais la peur n'était pas présente.   
"Tu n'es qu'un pauvre sorcier sans trop de puissance et tu mourras comme tes parents...   
-Je ne mourrais jamais comme mes parents!  
-Tu m'exaspères... Ton petit jeu a assez duré... _Endoloris_!"  
Le sort le toucha sans qu'il n'essai de l'éviter. Mais Harry ne cria pas... Ses yeux verts fixaient toujours ceux de Voldemort même si la douleur qu'il ressentait était intenable. Il ne cria pas, il ne bougea pas. Il resta à fixer les yeux de son ennemi qui semblait de plus en plus déstabilisé.  
Enfin, la douleur cessa. Mais Voldemort le regardait étrangement, et Harry se sentait étrange aussi.   
"Comment as-tu...?"  
Voldemort allait lui relancer le sort mais Harry fut plus rapide. Il sauta sur le coté puis il se remit debout. Il fit apparaître un sort dans sa main et le lança de toutes ses forces sur Voldemort qui fut trop étonné pour réagir.  
Son sort de Pétrifiction toucha de plein fouet le mage noir qui s'écroula à plat ventre sur le sol dans un bruit énorme. Harry s'approcha de lui et il lui murmura à l'oreille:  
"Le mage d'Orianne est de retour plus terrible et plus puissant que jamais..."  
Il se redressa alors qu'un éclair terrifiant passait dans ses yeux, et il transplana à Poudlard alors que la porte s'ouvrait dans un fracas.

Harry atterrit dans le hall de Poudlard. L'endroit était totalement vide et il décida d'aller directement dans le bureau d'Albus. Le jeune sorcier transplana là-bas et il découvrit un bureau totalement vide, lui aussi. Il soupira.  
Il se rendit alors compte que ces jambes étaient complètement courbaturées et que sa tête lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Peut-être la résignation qu'il avait eu à un certain moment de s'en sortir vivant, lui avait fait oublier ces douleurs le temps voulu... Cependant il se sentait en même temps parfaitement éveillé et guettait le moindre bruit d'alerte. Voldemort et ses acolytes pouvaient revenir à tout moment même si Poudlard était censé être un endroit sûr. Après tout, la maison à Londres était censée être protégée aussi.  
Il s'approcha du bureau du directeur et il s'assit sur la chaise réservée à ce dernier. Il soupira à nouveau puis commença à se demander ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant qu'il était sain et sauf. La question pouvait paraître évidente et pourtant, la réponse ne venait pas. Il soupira pour la troisième fois et il s'appuya sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil de son arrière-grand-père et scruta la pièce.   
Les anciens directeurs dormaient paisiblement dans leur tableau et Fumseck, le phénix d'Albus, dormait lui aussi sur son perchoir en or, près de la porte. Harry observa les objets divers posés sur le bureau. Il y avait plusieurs parchemins empilés sur le coté et une dizaine de plumes étaient éparpillées un peu partout. Le jeune homme reteint soudain son attention sur une fine et longue chaîne en or où un gros sablier y était accroché. Il se souvint immédiatement de l'objet magique qu'Hermione avait eu deux ans auparavant. Il était devant un des rares Retourneur de Temps que ne possédait pas encore le ministère de la Magie. Le sablier était plus gros que celui qu'avait eu Hermione mais sinon, il y ressemblait parfaitement.  
Harry prit le précieux objet entre ses mains et une idée lui parvint soudainement comme un éclair. Pourquoi n'utiliserait-il pas le Retourneur de Temps pour?... Non. C'était idiot car l'objet ne permettait que de retourner à quelques heures en arrière. Le jeune homme avait besoin de plusieurs années. En même temps, le sablier était plus gros que celui que possédait Hermione et il permettait sûrement de se déplacer de mois en mois ou même _peut-être_ d'année en année.  
Harry décida d'essayer. Après tout il n'aurait qu'à tourner le sablier dans l'autre sens pour revenir à aujourd'hui. Si il s'apercevait qu'il était allé trop loin ou pas assez, il ferait la manipulation dans le sens inverse.  
Une puissante envie naissait en lui mais en même temps, il savait que c'était risqué. Puis il se souvint de la gravure sur l'anneau de l'Arkore: si la gravure le représentait, c'était sûrement parce qu'il serait encore vivant à ce moment-là. Maintenant il était résigné et il _voulait_ utiliser le Retourneur de Temps.  
Il se leva, avant de changer d'avis, et passa la longue et fine chaîne en or autour de son cou.  
"Ne fait pas ça Harry! s'exclama une voix derrière lui.  
-Je dois les prévenir, Albus... dit Harry d'une voix presque inaudible.  
-Non Harry..."  
Albus se rapprocha de Harry et il posa une main sur son épaule.  
"Tu sais Harry qu'en voulant changer ton passé, tu changera ton futur...  
-Il faut juste que je les prévienne, supplia le jeune homme en serrant le sablier sur son coeur. Laisse-moi les prévenir s'il te plaît..."  
Harry éclata en sanglots et Albus le serra dans ses bras comme un père sert son fils.  
"J'en ai marre de mon destin, confessa Harry au vieil homme. J'aimerai tant vivre comme des milliers d'autres sorciers...  
-Je sais Harry, je sais...  
-Pourquoi? Pourquoi Voldemort m'en veut-il à ce point? Parce que j'ai survécut? Parce que je vais devenir plus fort que lui? Ou peut-être parce que tu étais son pire ennemi et que je suis ton arrière-petit-fils..."  
Albus desserra son étreinte et il regarda Harry avec un air sérieux qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.  
"Ne dit pas jamais ça, Harry, dit-il sans aucune marque d'agressivité dans la voix.  
-Et pourquoi? demanda Harry qui lui, avait de l'agressivité dans la voix. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas?"  
Albus ne répondit pas faute d'arguments et Harry le comprit.  
"C'est de ta faute, alors?  
-Tu devrais aller à Londres car Sirius, Aurea, Ron et Hermione t'attendent... tenta Albus.  
-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à ma question? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas dire que c'est de ta faute?  
-Parce que...  
-Bien sûr, parce que! s'exclama Harry qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.   
-Peut-être...  
-Peut-être quoi? demanda le jeune homme.  
-Peut-être, c'est de ma faute..."  
Un grand silence tomba entre les deux mages. Harry regarda Albus, bouche bée.  
"C'est donc de ta faute! Tu l'admets...  
-Non, Harry. J'ai juste dit que...  
-Tu as dit que c'était de ta faute! coupa Harry. Maintenant je sais pourquoi Voldemort voulait aussi me tuer! En fait, c'est de TA faute!"  
Harry pointa un doigt accusateur vers le vieux sorcier.  
"CLAC!"  
La gifle avait été donnée avant d'avoir été pensée. La tête de Harry _valsa_ sur le coté et le jeune sorcier tomba sur le sol. Il se redressa en s'appuyant sur un bras et il posa une main à l'endroit où Albus l'avait giflé. Puis il regarda son arrière-grand-père avec des yeux haineux et plein de rage. Albus aussi le fixait avec aversion et Harry comprit pourquoi on disait qu'il était un des sorciers les plus puissants. Mais il n'avait pas peur du vieux sorcier et ce dernier n'avait pas peur de Harry malgré la puissance dont il émanait de lui à ce moment là. Même quand un éclair passa dans les yeux de l'adolescent, le vieil homme ne silla pas. Ils se toisèrent avec antipathie pendant plusieurs minutes puis Harry dit d'une voix remplie de haine et de reproches:  
"Alors ça, ça tu me le paiera..."  
Puis il transplana, laissant Albus seul dans son bureau.   
"Si tu vas changer le passé, je peux tout aussi bien..."  
La fin de sa phrase se perdit alors qu'il transplanait à Londres où les autres l'attendaient. Il venait de gifler Harry, et cela ne restera pas sans conséquences: il allait _amèrement_ le regretter... 

Harry transplana jusqu'à Godric's Hollow où il atterrit dans le salon de la maison de ses parents. Le soleil commençait à se lever et il éclairait faiblement la pièce en passant à travers les bais vitrées qui donnaient sur le jardin. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée, s'agenouilla et souleva la brique sous laquelle l'Arkore était caché auparavant. Il glissa le Retourneur de Temps dans l'ouverture et reposa la brique dessus. Une lueur, terrifiante, passa dans ses yeux et il transplana à Londres. Harry ne gardera par la suite aucun souvenir de son geste._   
Un état second, dirons-nous._


	11. Un retour difficile

**HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES.**

**Chapitre11: Un retour difficile.**

**_Dédicace: Je dédicace ce chapitre à ma meilleure amie Mayon. Vive le Mayon Tréfort et vive Harry Potter!!! T'as intérêt à continuer ta fic en tout cas! Moi, je t'ai mis une dédicace, quand même!..._**

"Je crois que l'on ne devrait pas s'inquiéter. Harry va vite revenir et même s'il est vrai qu'il est blessé, il pourra revenir en transplanant.  
-Je l'espère mon chéri, je l'espère... dit Aurea."  
Le salon, d'habitude si chaleureux et accueillant, était plongé dans le désarroi et la tristesse tout comme les personnes qui y étaient assises, près du feu. Sirius tentait tant bien que mal de consoler Aurea qui était en larmes tout comme lui qui cependant, essayait de le cacher. Le maraudeur lui avait passé une main protectrice sur les épaules et malgré toutes les paroles réconfortante qu'il avait bien pu lui dire, la sorcière continuait d'être rongé par le désespoir qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à son filleul.  
Hermione était recroquevillée dans un fauteuil et n'avait pas cessé de pleurer depuis qu'elle avait appris que Harry avait disparut. Ron avait essayé de la consoler mais à chaque tentative, la jeune fille le repoussait. Elle ne cessait de se remémorer tous les instants heureux vécu avec Harry qu'elle aimait profondément. La seule personne qui ne pleurait pas était Ron. Il était persuadé que son meilleur ami reviendrait vite même si l'espoir mourrait au fil des heures. Le jeune sorcier commençait à ne plus supporter l'ambiance de la pièce et c'est en reversant presque la table basse, qu'il partit brusquement, _ excédé_.  
Il monta à l'étage et pénétra dans la chambre de Harry. Il ouvrit une fenêtre et resta à celle-ci pendant plusieurs minutes en ruminant ses pensés. Albus était repartit à Poudlard il y a de ça une heure environ et depuis, Ron avait du supporter tout seul la _désolation_ des trois autres sorciers, dans le salon. Cela pouvait paraître bizarre, mais il savait - il ne savait pas comment il savait - que son meilleur ami s'en sortira. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui et cela lui permettait de ne pas sombrer dans le chagrin.  
Le soleil commençait à se lever derrière les montagnes au loin, à l'est, et une lumière rouge inondait peu à peu Londres, se reflétant dans le long court de la Tamise. Sur la rue principale du Chemin de Traverse, la vie reprenait ses droits lentement comme une chenille qui sort de son cocon après sa métamorphose en papillon. Plusieurs marchands sortaient leurs stands et d'autres sorciers, en robe de chambre sur leur balcon, s'étiraient.  
Ron bailla puis il referma la fenêtre et retourna dans le salon. Au moment ou il finissait de descendre l'escalier, un _pop_ se fit entendre dans le hall d'entré et, espérant que ce soit Harry, Ron accouru. Il fut légèrement déçus de voir apparaître Albus mais il ne laissa rien paraître.  
"Vous avez des nouvelles? demanda-t-il.  
-Malheureusement oui... répondit le vieux sorcier en baissant la tête, d'une voix qui ne laissait présagé rien de bon.  
-Comment ça, malheureusement? s'étonna Ron.  
-Harry est revenu à Poudlard mais... nous avons eu une petite altercation..."  
Ron regarda le directeur de Poudlard d'une façon étrange.  
"Albus? C'est vous?" demanda Aurea du salon.  
Le vieil homme regarda Ron, l'air désolé et semblant plus vieux que jamais puis il rejoignit les autres dans le séjour.  
"Harry va arriver", annonça-t-il au trois sorciers.  
Hermione releva soudainement la tête. Son visage était rongé par les larmes mais une petite lueur naissant dans ses yeux. Ron s'approcha d'elle et il lui passa une main autour des épaules qu'elle ne repoussa pas cette fois-ci.  
"Je vais y aller", dit Albus et sans plus d'explications, à l'étonnement de tous sauf de Ron, il transplana.  
Aurea, Hermione et Sirius n'eurent même pas le temps de se remettre de cette étrange apparition qu'une nouvelle personne arriva en transplanant. Cette personne, que tous reconnurent aussitôt comme Harry, trébucha et tomba sur le sol, à bout de forces.  
Hermione fut la première à l'aider à se relever, aussitôt suivie des trois autres sorciers. Sans mot, ils l'aidèrent à monter jusqu'à dans sa chambre où ils le couchèrent dans son lit. Harry protesta plusieurs fois, devant tant de soin pour lui, mais d'une voix faible et meurtrie et personne n'y fit attention.  
Dès que Sirius lui ait fait avalé, avec l'aide d'Aurea, une potion de soin particulièrement écoeurante et que Ron et Hermione eurent fermé les volets, Sirius demanda à tout le monde de laisser Harry se reposer et tous acquiescèrent sans broncher.  
Au moment où la porte de sa chambre fut fermée, Harry s'endormit aussitôt et c'est seulement quelques heures plus tard qu'il se réveilla, après un sommeil agité par de vieux cauchemars et d'autres, beaucoup plus récents. Il remarqua tout de suite la petite boule de poils blottit contre lui, répandant une douce chaleur. Dès que Harry fut réveillé, Orianne se mit à ronronner bruyamment et le jeune sorcier la caressa machinalement.  
Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et la tête d'Hermione apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Quand la jeune fille vit que Harry était réveillée, un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.  
"Je peux entrer?" demanda-t-elle timidement.  
Harry tendit sa main vers elle et elle entra dans la chambre, referma la porte derrière elle et prit la main de Harry doucement.  
"Viens là", l'invita Harry d'une voix toujours un peu faible, en soulevant la couverture.  
Hermione se glissa dessous et alors que Harry posait sa tête sur sa poitrine, un miaulement outré se fit entendre.  
"Je croit que Orianne est jalouse", dit Hermione en souriant à Harry qui esquissa un minuscule sourire.  
Les deux jeunes sorciers restèrent plusieurs minutes comme ça avant que Hermione demande:  
"Que s'est-il passé?"  
Harry eut un léger frisson, redoutant la question depuis le début.  
"Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, dit Hermione d'une voix mal assurée.  
-Laisse-moi un peu de temps, Hermione", lui demanda Harry.  
La jeune fille ne préféra pas insister et le silence tomba à nouveau. Hermione caressait les cheveux de Harry et son autre main était posée sur le torse de Harry qui approcha la main d'Hermione de sa tête pour l'embrasser, comme un bébé sert son doudou pour se rassurer.  
"Albus m'a giflé", dit soudainement Harry d'une voix tremblante.  
Hermione sursauta et elle cessa aussitôt de caresser les cheveux du jeune sorcier.  
"Je lui ai dit que c'était de sa faute si Voldemort voulait ma peau et il m'a giflé."  
Des larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues puis sur le bras de Hermione qui eut un pincement au coeur mais elle ne répondit rien.  
"On ne m'avait jamais giflé, se confessa Harry, toujours en pleurs. Il va me le payer!"  
Cette fois sa voix n'avait pas tremblé et il avait même presque crié. Mais des larmes coulaient toujours de ses yeux verts et Hermione l'embrassa sur le front doucement.  
"Je... je suis désolé Harry...  
-C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du te laisser seule. J'ai été bête.  
-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et de toute façon, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu es là et c'est le principal. Je t'aime."  
Harry se retourna et il l'embrassa avec beaucoup d'amour et l'étreignit profondément alors qu'elle se laissait imprégner de la douce chaleur qu'il lui procurait.  
Elle frissonna lorsque les doigts de Harry descendirent sur sa colonne vertébrale pour remonter jusqu'à sa nuque puis dans ses cheveux. Il l'embrassa dans le cou en défaisant les boutons de sa chemise pour pouvoir descendre sur la poitrine d'Hermione qui attrapa son T-shirt et le fit glisser par-dessus sa tête avant de le jeter.  
Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et s'embrassèrent de plus belle. Harry retira le corsaire d'Hermione puis la déshabilla complètement avant de l'embrasser, leur langue s'enroulant et se caressant langoureusement.  
Hermione commença à retirer son boxer à Harry qui leva la tête soudainement et lui retira sa main, l'air gêné.  
"Harry?  
-Je... je ne peux pas..."  
Le jeune homme se glissa sur le coté, dos à Hermione qui posa une main sur son épaule. Il attrapa sa main comme pour se rassurer et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage. Hermione l'obligea à se retourner et quand elle vit qu'il pleurait, elle le prit dans ses bras et, bercé par la chaleur réconfortante de la sorcière, il se laissa complètement aller.  
Plusieurs minutes passèrent et Harry pleurait toujours, Hermione lui murmurant des mots doux à son oreille.  
"Je suis... je suis désolé, dit alors Harry en séchant ses larmes.  
-Chut... tu as le droit de pleurer, le rassura Hermione en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Je te rappelle que tu es humain..."  
Humain... Ce mot résonna longtemps à ses oreilles. L'était-il vraiment? S'il était humain, il n'y aurait pas eu tous ces morts, toutes ces vies et ces familles déchirées, toute cette souffrance inutile... Il savait au fond de lui que tout était de la faute de Voldemort mais si le mage noir avait retrouvé son corps, c'était de sa faute. D'une certaine manière, tout remontait à lui. Peut-être aurait-il du mourir cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween... Après tout, Voldemort aurait bien finit par être tué et personne n'aurait pu le faire renaître...  
"Harry? Ca va? s'inquiéta Hermione.  
-Excuse-moi, j'était autre part..."  
Elle lui sourit avec tendresse et il lui rendit du mieux qu'il pouvait par un minuscule sourire. Cependant, ses yeux verts en disaient plus, brillant de larmes et exprimant une souffrance certaine.  
"Je t'aime.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime, Herm'."

"Comment va mon filleul préféré?"  
Harry sauta dans les bras de Sirius puis dans ceux de Aurea qui, d'après le récit d'Hermione, avaient veillés sur lui les premières heures et quand Harry vit leur mine _déconfite_, il put parfaitement croire Hermione.  
Quand à Ron, il s'était tout simplement endormit, épuisé, dans le couloir, vers la porte de la chambre de son meilleur ami. Et malgré leur pudeur masculine, ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand Harry sortit de sa chambre avec Hermione, en début d'après-midi.  
Cependant, Harry n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme et c'était peu dire. En effet, même si physiquement, mis à part une légère migraine, il se sentait très bien, le morale était au plus bas et ses yeux verts émeraudes se remplirent de larmes plusieurs fois dans la journée et à chaque fois, Hermione le serrait dans ses bras.  
En fin de journée, les adolescents préparèrent leurs bagages, étant donné qu'il partait pour Poudlard le lendemain matin. Harry, d'habitude si impatient de retourner dans l'école de sorcellerie, était _quelque peu_ réticent mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Sa _dispute_ avec Albus n'était connue que par Hermione et Ron - que la jeune fille avait informé à la demanda de Harry - et Harry ne souhaitait pas que Sirius et Aurea soit au courant.  
Il éprouvait toujours autant de colère pour Albus mais, d'une certaine manière, et même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre, au plus profond de lui, il en était reconnaissant au vieux sorcier.  
"Pff..." soupira Harry.  
Comment pouvait-il être reconnaissant en vers Albus alors qu'il l'avait giflé? Parfois, il était vraiment incroyable!  
"Ca va mon chéri? lui demanda Hermione qui, venant d'entrer dans la chambre du jeune sorcier avec Ron, avait surpris son soupir.  
-Oui, oui", répondit-il sans beaucoup de conviction.   
Hermione et Ron vinrent s'installer avec lui sur le lit. La sorcière s'assit entre les jambes de Harry qui entoura de ses bras son ventre, et Ron se posa à l'autre bout du lit, en face de ses amis.  
"Albus a installé une nouvelle barrière de protection autour de la maison, expliqua Ron. Bien sûr, elle est plus puissante que la précédente et il nous a assuré que l'on ne risquait plus rien.  
-Il nous a aussi demandé si tu allais bien, ajouta Hermione.  
-Et? demanda Harry.  
-Et on lui a répondu que mis à part ta blessure à la tête, tu allais bien, finit Hermione.  
-Ce qui est faux", ajouta Ron.  
Harry les regarda.  
"Merci, dit-il.  
-Y a pas de quoi!" répondirent en coeur ses deux amis.  
Ils restèrent quelques minutes à discuter mais un bâillement de Ron - qui s'excusa aussitôt de son geste -, leur rappela qu'il retournaient à Poudlard le lendemain matin et que malgré le fait qu'ils étaient près de la gare de King's Cross et donc, qu'ils ne devaient pas se lever trop tôt, ils devaient se coucher plus tôt.  
Harry et Hermione souhaitèrent bonne nuit à Ron qui allait dormir dans la chambre d'amis puis ils se dévêtir et se couchèrent alors qu'Orianne s'installait au bout du lit. Hermione s'endormit rapidement dans les bras de Harry mais le jeune homme ne s'endormit que très tard, alors que plus aucune agitation ne régnait sur le Chemin de Traverse.


	12. Une rentrée en perspective

**HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES.**

**Chapitre12: Une rentrée en perspective.**

Harry fut réveillé par le manque de la chaleur d'Hermione près de lui. Il se redressa lentement dans son lit et il aperçut Hermione en train de s'habiller en face de lui. Elle n'avait pas encore vu que Harry la regardait et alors qu'elle avait terminé d'enfiler sa jupe et son T-shirt - elle mettrait sa robe dans le train -, relevant la tête, elle le vit, lui arrachant un sourire.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement.

"Tu as bien dormis mon chéri? lui demanda-t-elle.

-J'étais avec toi..." répondit simplement Harry lui faisant comprendre que oui.

Hermione lui sourit tendrement mais elle fit demi-tour pour sortir et alors qu'elle lui lançait un _Je t'attends en bas!_, Harry se leva discrètement. Elle était en train d'ouvrir la porte quand elle sentit deux bras se refermer autour de sa taille et des lèvres effleurer son cou.

"Attendez un peu, Miss Granger..." lui murmura Harry dans l'oreille.

Hermione se retourna face à lui et Harry la plaqua contre la porte qui se referma. Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue et Harry glissa doucement ses mains sous la jupe de la sorcière.

"Toc, toc, toc!"

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent.

"Harry! Hermione! Vous êtes réveillés?" s'exclama la voix de Ron derrière la porte.

Les concernés se regardèrent un instant et ils répondirent d'une même voix:

"On arrive!"

Hermione remit sa jupe correctement alors qu'Harry s'habillait rapidement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry, Ron et Hermione descendaient dans la salle à manger pour prendre leur petit déjeuner en compagnie d'Aurea et Sirius.

"Au fait, nous y allons comment à la gare, demanda Harry à Sirius alors qu'il mangeait son bacon.

-J'avais pensé à transplaner, répondit son parrain, mais vu que les parents d'Hermione doivent nous rejoindre et qu'ils ne peuvent pas aller du coté sorcier, nous y allons en voiture."

Même si Sirius et Aurea étaient des sorciers, ils avaient une voiture, petite certes, mais agrandie magiquement, elle pouvait leur être très utile pour aller à la gare.

Hermione sourit quand Sirius parla de ses parents. Elle était heureuse avec Harry et Ron à ses cotés, chez Sirius et Aurea, mais elle n'avait pas vu ses parents depuis plus d'un mois et ils lui manquaient un peu.

La jeune fille leur avait envoyé des lettre pendant tout l'été et il avait été décidé récemment, que, avant le départ pour Poudlard, elle verrait ses parents à la gare de King's Cross. 

"Allez! Nous partons!" annonça Aurea.

Harry, Ron et Hermione chargèrent avec l'aide de Sirius, leurs valises dans le coffre, agrandi par magie, de la petite voiture noire. Harry avait laissé Orianne à Londres car il n'avait pas le droit d'amener plusieurs animaux de compagnie à Poudlard. La chatte avait eu l'air quelque peu déçu mais elle était très vite repartit chasser après le départ de son maître. Après qu'ils eurent tous pris place dans le véhicule, ce dernier démarra et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à la gare.

La grande horloge indiquait qu'ils étaient en avance. Leur curieux cortège ne passa vraiment pas inaperçu et c'est soulagé qu'ils arrivèrent devant la barrière de la voie 9 3/4. Mr et Mrs Granger attendaient déjà leur fille et cette dernière leur sauta dans les bras, délaissant la taille de Harry.

Les quatre autres sorciers restèrent en arrière et après quelques minutes tous se présentèrent.

"Sirius Black, commença le maraudeur en tendant sa main que les Granger serrèrent aussitôt. Très heureux de rencontrer enfin les parents de Hermione.

-Aurea Black, se présenta à son tour la sorcière.

-Enchanté, répondit Mr Granger. Je me présente: Roger Granger et voici ma femme, Eleanor Granger. Je vous remercie d'avoir accueillit notre fille.

-Ce fut un plaisir!" répondit Sirius en faisant un discret clin d'oeil à son filleul.

Roger Granger semblait avoir la quarantaine. Sa fille avait hérité de ses yeux noisette et de son air légèrement intello. Malgré cela, il se révéla être quelqu'un de très loufoque et il s'entendit très bien avec Sirius. Quand à Eleanor Granger, elle était grande et mince. Elle était très belle avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds. Hermione avait cette fois hérité de son sourire, de son visage très fin et peut-être aussi de sa ligne.

"Harry! s'exclama Mrs Granger. Je suis vraiment heureux de te rencontrer enfin!

-Hermione nous a tellement parlé de toi... ajouta son mari en lançant un clin d'oeil à Harry. Et je parie que tu es Ron, continua-t-il en se tournant vers le rouquin.

-En effet", répondit Ron.

Les adultes restèrent plusieurs minutes à discuter de tout et de rien. Sirius et Aurea invitèrent même les deux moldus à venir manger chez eux. Mr et Mrs Granger refusèrent d'abord, prétextant qu'ils ne voulaient pas imposer mais après un acharnement de Sirius, ils finirent par accepter la proposition.  
Alors que le temps de rejoindre le Poudlard Express arrivait, les trois adolescents firent leur au revoir aux adultes. Hermione embrassa longuement ses parents alors que Harry salua rapidement Sirius du fait qu'il venait à Poudlard pour une affaire avec Albus, et que par conséquence, Harry le reverrait bientôt. Il serra longuement sa marraine dans ses bras puis se dirigea avec ses deux amis sur le quai.

"Tu sais pourquoi Aurea et Sirius vont venir à Poudlard? demanda Ron à Harry alors qu'ils hissaient leurs bagages dans un compartiment vide du Poudlard Express.

-Non, mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir... répondit Harry.

-C'est peut-être en rapport avec le fait que les personnes qui veillaient sur toi avant, reviennent à Poudlard? suggéra Hermione. Tu te souviens de ce qu'avait dit le professeur Dumbledore.

-Qu'avait-il dit? questionna Ron, à qui ses amis ne lui avaient pas raconté ce que le vieux sorcier avait dit.

Harry lui rapporta les paroles d'Albus alors que les trois adolescents s'installaient dans leur compartiment.

"Hermione a sûrement raison, approuva Ron, ils vont tous venir pour assurer ta protection.

-Je crois plutôt que c'est Poudlard qu'ils vont protéger, pas moi.

-Ca reviens au même", répliqua Ron.

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry et Hermione se précipitèrent pour étreindre la nouvelle arrivante, encore chargée de tous ses bagages qu'ils lui aidèrent à porter. Ensuite fit les présentations entre sa cousine et Ron qui s'entendirent par la suite très bien. Le train démarra enfin après qu'un coup de sifflet n'ait retentit sur le quai. Une bonne partie de la matinée fut seulement ponctuée des enlacements et des longs baisers de Harry et Hermione - à l'exaspération de Ron et à l'amusement d'Eva - ainsi que des nombreuses parties d'échecs version sorcier entre Ron et Eva qui se révéla être presque aussi douée que le rouquin. Eva avait déjà joué aux échecs version sorciers avec Albus, comme elle l'avait expliqué à Ron, et elle aimait énormément ce jeu.

  
La journée se passait lentement dans le Poudlard Express où Harry s'était endormit sur Hermione, cette dernière discutant avec Ron et Eva.

"Tu veux que je t'apprenne un sort? proposa Hermione à Eva.

-Ouais! s'exclama la jeune sorcière avec excitation.

-C'est le sort de coloration, expliqua-t-elle. Il permet de changer la couleur de tout objet. C'est un des plus simples et il peut être très utiles si tu veux faire une plaisanterie à... à un Serpentard disons. Il suffit de lancer l'incantation _Vultum Multare_. Essaie!" l'encouragea Hermione.

Eva sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry, toujours endormit contre Hermione.

"_Vultum Multare_!"

Un sort vert sortit de sa baguette et frappa la chemise de Harry qui devint aussitôt d'une couleur verte kaki.

"Tu devrais annuler le sort avant que Harry ne s'en rende compte, conseilla Ron à Eva. Si il voit ça, ton cousin va te tuer..."

Eva acquiesça mais elle ne savait comment faire et elle interrogea Hermione du regard.

"Encore un sort utile, lui expliqua la sorcière. Il annule tous les sorts que tu veux mais plus la personne qui a lancé le sort est puissante, plus il sera difficile de l'annuler. L'incantation est _Finite Incantatem_.

-_Finite Incantatem_! s'exclama Eva et aussitôt, la chemise du mage redevint aussi blanche que précédemment.

-Alors toujours aussi..."

Draco Malefoy, accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle, venait d'entrer dans le compartiment et par la même occasion, avait remarqué que Harry dormait contre Hermione. Le serpentard eut un sourire goguenard.

"Je vois que Miss Sang-de-Bourbe s'est trouvée plus piteux quelle encore..., dit-il et ses deux acolytes rigolèrent mais ce n'était pas sûr qu'ils aient comprit la _blague_.

-Je vois que tu ne te sépare jamais de tes deux débiles profonds, répliqua Ron en se levant face au blondinet, tu les pais combien pour qu'ils rigolent à tes blagues?"

Draco lança un regard noir à Ron alors que Crabbe et Goyle se regardait béatement ne semblant pas avoir compris la vanne.

"Une nouvelle fan de Potter? demanda Draco en apercevant Eva sur la banquette.

-C'est ma cousine, Malefoy, et si tu la touche, je te jure que tu risque de le regretter amèrement..."

Harry venait de se réveiller et il s'était levé aux cotés de Ron à qui il demanda de se rasseoir.

"Je ne savais qu'il te restait encore de la famille, Potter, remarqua Draco et Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent à nouveau.

-Ton père a dû omettre de te le dire, rétorqua Harry. Il a dû penser que tout cela était _beaucoup_ trop compliqué pour un fils de mangemort."

Le serpentard se figea et un voile de tristesse apparut sur son visage mais il sortit sa baguette magique et Harry pensa qu'il l'avait sûrement imaginé.

"Justement, Potter, dit Draco. Tu devrais te méfier... Un fils de mangemort connaît quelques petits sorts très efficaces...

-Vraiment? se moqua Harry, alors que Eva semblait terrifiée. J'aimerai voir ça.

-Tu vas regretter de n'être pas mort avec tes parents...

-Encore des menaces Tu te répète, Draco."

Draco s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sort quand Harry fit apparaître un sort de couleur verte émeraude dans sa main droite.

Le mage tendit sa main sous le nez de Draco qui était ahurit. Crabbe et Goyle partirent en courant, le laissant seul avec les quatre sorciers.

"Comment fais-tu...? demanda Draco.

-Oh? Ca? Tu veux dire ce sort mortel que Voldemort a utilisé tant de fois?"

Harry observa la réaction du sorcier qui eut un air triste que Harry fut sûr de ne pas avoir imaginé, cette fois.

"Donne-moi ta baguette, ordonna Harry en tendant son autre main où il posa aussitôt sa baguette.

-Tu vas me tuer? demanda le serpentard d'une voix male assurée.

-Draco! s'exclama Harry en riant avec sincérité. Je ne te déteste pas au point de vouloir ta mort!"

Cela sembla la rassurer légèrement.

"Il y a seulement deux personnes que je veux tuer en ce monde. Le traître et ton maître.

-Ce n'est pas mon maître, protesta Draco, d'une voix dégoûtée.

-Le maître de ton père", rectifia le mage.

Draco regarda son ennemi dans les yeux.   
_Ses yeux, pensa-t-il, ils sont si plein de douleur. Oh Draco! Reprend-toi! C'est de Harry Potter que tu parles, là! Le chouchou de Dumbledore! Saint Potter!_

"Que se passe-t-il ici", grogna une voix à la porte.

Draco se retourna et Harry fit aussitôt disparaître le sort de sa main. La personne qui se trouvait à la porte n'était autre que le professeur Rogue.

"Alors? 

-Que faîtes-vous ici, professeur? demanda Hermione. Normalement, les professeurs ne font pas partit du voyage...

-Depuis la fin de l'année dernière, il me semble que rien n'ait plus aussi normal qu'avant, la coupa sèchement Rogue et Hermione baissa la tête, confuse. Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question...

-Malefoy est venu dans notre compartiment et il a menacé Harry avec sa baguette, s'expliqua Ron.

-Vraiment? Est-ce vrai, Draco? interrogea le professeur.

-Potter m'a menacé aussi! se défendit le serpentard. Et il m'a prit ma baguette!"

Le maître des potions releva la tête vers Harry, qui le fixa dans les yeux sans ciller.

Ces yeux verts émeraude, Rogue en était devenu malade à chaque fois qu'il les apercevait. Il les connaissait depuis si longtemps. Ca avait été les yeux pleins de vie de Lily, les yeux plein de larmes, aussi, quand elle venait le voir pour qu'il la réconforte. Dans ces moments là, tout s'écroulait autour de lui. Mais quand ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur, alors il était heureux et le seul fait de croiser le regard de Lily lui avait réchauffé le coeur à maintes reprises.

Mais ces yeux là n'étaient ni pleins de larmes, ni plein de vie. Ils étaient vides. Vides de tout expressions ou sentiments. _Vides et morts._

"Alors, Potter, se reprit Rogue. Rendez sa baguette à Mr Malefoy immédiatement."

Harry s'exécuta, sans quitter une seule fois des yeux, le regard noir de son prof de potions.

"Vous viendrez tout les deux sur le quai à l'arrivée à Poudlard", ordonna-t-il puis il partit, suivit de Malefoy.

Harry soupira dès que la porte fut refermée et il s'assit sur la banquette. Hermione se blottit contre lui mais personne n'osa parler.

Hermione avait vu que Rogue avait été déstabilisé quelques secondes quand il avait fixé Harry. La sorcière était sûre que le directeur de la maison de serpentard les avait vus. Il avait vu les yeux de Harry. Quand que le jeune homme était revenu, après sa rencontre avec Voldemort, l'année précédente, ses yeux avaient perdus de leur éclat et depuis son enlèvement, ses yeux vert émeraude ne vivaient plus. Ils étaient _morts_.

Hermione en avait parlé à Ron qui l'avait remarqué aussi, ainsi que Sirius et Aurea. Son parrain s'était beaucoup inquiété mais personne n'avait su comment faire revenir rien qu'un peu de joie de vivre dans les yeux de Harry Potter. C'était comme-ci le sorcier en avait trop vu et qu'il ne s'attendait plus à rien.

"Vous devriez mettre vos robes, annonça Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas à la porte du compartiment. Poudlard n'est plus très loin."

Les quatre sorciers acquiescèrent et quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le château apparaissait au loin, le soleil se couchant lentement dans le ciel d'été, ils furent près.

Enfin le train arriva et alors que Eva rejoignait Hagrid et les autres première année et que Ron et Hermione prenaient place dans une diligence, Harry retrouva Rogue et Draco sur le quai qui se vidait peu à peu jusqu'à ce que les trois sorciers restent les seul à l'exception des elfes de maison qui récupéraient les bagages des élèves.

"Pourquoi vous nous avez fait venir ici? demanda Harry au maître des potions.

-Draco, dit Rogue, je te présente le mage d'Orianne."

Le serpentard fit de gros yeux en se tournant vers Harry.

"Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer...? demanda le mage.

-Explique-lui, Draco, ordonna Rogue.

-Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que je devait parler avec le sorcier le plus puissant sorcier du monde, répliqua Draco d'un air dégoûté, -Harry leva les yeux au ciel- pas à...

-C'EST HARRY CE SORCIER, DRACO! hurla Rogue et quelques elfes de maison se retournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait. Alors dit-lui, reprit-il plus calmement."

Il y eut un long silence. Draco ne voulait pas croire que le chouchou de Dumbledore pouvait être le plus grand sorcier du monde et ce sorcier en question commençait particulièrement à s'impatienter.

"Je pourrais savoir vite ce que tu veut me dire, Malefoy?" demanda Harry en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Le serpentard ne réagit pas. 

"Allez Draco! s'impatienta Rogue à son tour.

-J'ai pas tout mon temps, ajouta Harry mais Draco ne semblait décidé à parler.

Harry soupira et avant que Rogue ne puisse le retenir, il transplana.

"Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit?

-Je ne peux pas! s'exclama Draco.

-Tu devras lui dire un jour ou l'autre, continua-t-il d'une voix plus douce cette fois-ci. Si tu ne te réconcilies pas avec Harry, tout risque d'être plus compliqué pour l'avenir. Ta mère ne sera jamais vengée.

-Je sais, oncle Severus, je sais..."

Et Severus le serra fort contre lui alors que Draco laissait échapper un sanglot, étouffé par la robe de l'adulte. 


	13. Protecteurs et autoprotection

**HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES.**

**Chapitre13: Protecteurs et autoprotection.**

** Note: Encore un grand merci pour toutes les reviews! Aussi, je suis désolé que la présentation du dernier chapter ait été aussi ratée mais le transfert a tout bousillé et donc, je l'arrangerais en tps voulus. Sinon, continuez à reviewer!**

Harry atterrit dans le hall de Poudlard qui était bondé d'élèves, venant d'arriver avec les diligences. Par chance, il atterrit derrière une statue, ce qui passa inaperçu. Il sortit de sa planque et chercha du regard Ron et Hermione mais il ne les trouva pas dans l'abondante foule. Harry était plutôt de mauvaise humeur après son entrevue avec Draco et Rogue, et il lançait un regard noir à quiconque s'intéressait à sa cicatrice. Le jeune mage se demandait bien pourquoi Draco devait lui parler mais il n'avait pas été étonné que Rogue tutoie son élève.   
Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrèrent enfin et Harry y pénétra aussitôt, cherchant toujours des yeux ses deux amis. Il s'assit à la table des Gryffondors, essayant d'être le plus éloigné possible de Albus, qui trônait dans son fauteuil, à la table des professeurs. Il sentit le regard du directeur posé sur lui et, lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers lui, le vieux sorcier le regarda impassiblement alors que les yeux de Harry auraient lancé - si seulement cela avait été possible - des éclairs.  
Alors que Ron et Hermione restaient toujours introuvables, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrèrent et les élèves de première année s'avancèrent timidement dans l'allée, vers la table des professeurs, dirigée par le professeur McGonagall. Eva, qui faisait partie du groupe, fit un grand sourire à Harry lorsqu'elle passa près de lui. Contrairement à la majorité des autres premières années, elle ne regardait pas le plafond magique avec émerveillement. Son sourire était confiant et la jeune sorcière ne semblait aucunement impressionnée.  
Alors que le concierge, Argus Rusard, déposait le tabouret et le Choixpeau magique devant la table des professeurs, Hermione et Ron firent une entrée discrète dans la Grande Salle. Ils rejoignirent Harry à la table des Gryffondors et Hermione s'installa à coté de Harry qui passa une main autour de sa taille. Ron s'assit en face de ses deux amis.  
"Où étiez-vous? chuchota Harry à l'oreille d'Hermione alors que la Répartition commençait.  
-Le professeur McGonagall voulait nous voir, répondit-elle. Ron et moi sommes préfets!"  
Harry lui fit un petit sourire qu'elle lui rendit par un radieux.  
"Félicitation ma chérie!"  
Il lui vola un baiser puis retourna son attention sur la Répartition alors qu'un certain _Jessy Brown -_ petit frère de Lavande -, était envoyé à Gryffondor. Harry remarqua que la chaise réservée au professeur Rogue était vide.  
"Que te voulait Rogue? demanda soudainement Ron.  
-C'était plutôt bizarre..."  
Harry tourna son regard vers le Choixpeau magique quand il entendit sa cousine se faire appeler. Eva s'avança vers le tabouret et elle mit rapidement le Choixpeau avant de s'asseoir. Il se passa plusieurs secondes où la salle resta silencieuse.  
"Gryffondor!" annonça alors le Choixpeau.  
Harry se leva, ainsi que Ron et Hermione, pour acclamer la sorcière qui alla s'installer à coté de Ron, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.  
"Quel soulagement! s'exclama Eva.  
-Pourquoi? demanda Ron. Tu avais peur d'aller à Serpentard, peut-être...  
-Pas du tout, répondit-elle en se grattant la nuque d'un air gêné.  
-C'est ça...", la taquina Ron.  
Ils éclatèrent tout les deux de rire alors qu'un certain _Tom Yang_, était envoyé à Serdaigle. Albus Dumbledore se leva pour commencer son habituel discours.  
"Chers élèves, chers professeur et chers fantômes, nous voilà partit pour une nouvelle année. Après les évènement tragiques de l'année précédente, le retour de Voldemort - une bonne partie des élèves et des professeurs frémirent - a entraîné la mort de personnes proches pour beaucoup d'entre vous."  
Le mage posa son regard sur plusieurs personnes dont une première année à la table de Poufsouffle, qui essayait de retenir ses larmes.  
"Pour assurer votre sécurité à tous, j'ai demandé à quelques sorciers de se joindre à nous pour toute la durée de l'année. Vous les croiserez sûrement dans les couloirs ou encore dans le parc. Je vous demande d'accueillir Arabella Figg, Mondingus Fletcher, Otto Verpey, Roddy Ponteur, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black!"  
Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrèrent à nouveau et c'est sous les applaudissements de tous que les six sorciers allèrent jusqu'à la table des professeurs et s'y assirent.  
"En second lieu, continua le directeur dès que les applaudissements furent finis, accueillons le nouveau professeur de DCFM. Abelforth Dumbledore!"  
Des murmures parcoururent la salle alors qu'Abelforth allait s'installer à la chaise qui lui était réservée, sous les applaudissement, moins nombreux cette fois-ci de quelques personnes.  
"Je rappelle à tous que la forêt est interdite. Aussi, à partir de cette année, le couvre-feux ne sera plus à 21h mais à 20h30."  
Cette annonce fut huée par tous les élèves et Albus fut contraint d'attendre le calme pour continuer.  
"Contrairement à l'année précédente, le tournoie de Quidditch aura lieu! Pour l'occasion, et après le départ... ou la mort de plusieurs joueurs dans toutes les équipes, des sélections auront lieu dans deux semaines, le dimanche après-midi. Les élèves, à partir de la deuxième année, peuvent s'inscrire sur une liste si ils veulent y participer. Cette liste sera affichée dans le hall demain. Je sais que vous avez faim alors, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Bonne appétit!!!"  
Le mage tapa dans ses mains et aussitôt, une multitude de plats, remplis de mets divers, apparurent sur les tables. Harry remarqua que Rogue était revenu mais que Draco manquait à la table de Serpentard. Il décida de penser à autre chose, au moins le temps du repas.  
Le mage observa pendant plusieurs minutes Dean Thomas qui regardait Lavande Brown avec envie. La sorcière s'occupait de son jeune frère qui venait d'arriver à Poudlard et elle avait un petit sourire au coin de la bouche qui signifiait sûrement qu'elle avait remarqué le regard posé sur elle. Seamus, au bord des larmes tellement il rigolait, fit la remarque sur le comportement de son ami qui rougit aussitôt et tous éclatèrent de rire.  
Ginny semblait avoir beaucoup changé depuis l'année dernière. Elle était moins distante avec Harry et paraissait plus mature. Elle discutait avec Hermione et Parvati Patil avec entrain alors que Ron et Eva s'amusaient à comparer les nouveaux Serpentard avec des Gobelins particulièrement laids que Ron connaissait grâce aux cours de Magie, et qu'il décrivait à Eva.  
A la fin du dîner, quand il fut temps de monter dans les salles communes, tous les élèves se levèrent. Ron et Hermione quittèrent Harry pour aller prendre la tête du groupe des premières années de Gryffondor, étant les préfets.  
Le mage d'Orianne attendit donc que la plupart des élèves sortent de la Grande Salle avant de faire de même. Alors qu'il passait la porte, quelqu'un le retint par le bras.  
"Alors Harry? Tu ne vas même pas saluer tes _protecteurs_?  
-Je ne voulait pas déranger, Sirius", trouva-t-il comme excuse.   
En fait, il n'avait pas envie d'y aller à cause de la présence d'Albus. Malheureusement, son parrain ne lui demanda pas son avis - il n'était d'ailleurs pas au courant de la dispute - et Harry fut _contraint_ de la suivre jusqu'à la table des professeurs.  
_Et merde..._  
"Ah! Harry! s'exclama une vieille sorcière que Harry reconnut immédiatement.  
-Bonsoir Mrs Figg", dit-il poliment.  
La sorcière l'étreignit puis elle le regarda en détail. Un autre sorcier lui serra la main vigoureusement. A part peut-être qu'il n'avait pas vraiment la carrure d'un joueur de Quidditch, le sorcier ressemblait presque traits pour traits à Ludo Verpey mais semblait plus jeune.  
"Otto Verpey, se présenta-t-il, je suis le frère de Ludo.  
-Enchanté, répondit Harry en lui souriant et le jeune sorcier le lui rendit.  
-Roddy Ponteur", se présenta à son tour un sorcier semblant avoir environ l'âge de Sirius.  
Harry serra la main de Roddy Ponteur qui, vu sa forte poigne, et sa carrure bien carrée, avait dut être joueur de Quidditch, étant plus jeune.  
Après que Harry ait salué Remus Lupin et Abelforth Dumbledore, il se tourna vers Mondingus Fletcher.  
Le sorcier semblait être presque aussi vieux que Albus. Une certaine puissance émanait de lui et Harry devina dès qu'il vit les nombreuses cicatrices sur le visage de Mondingus, que le sorcier avait été Auror.  
Dès qu'il finit de saluer tous les sorciers, à l'exception de Albus, il partit et se dirigea vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Alors qu'il traversait un couloir vide, qui était couvert de tableaux, une silhouette apparut et s'approcha de lui.  
"Hermione? s'étonna Harry alors que la sorcière l'étreignait.  
-Je t'attendais, expliqua-t-elle, la tête contre son épaule. Tu sais, les préfets ont une chambre à part...  
-Je sais Percy avait une grande chambre individuelle parce qu'il était préfet. Pourquoi tu me dis ça?... Toi aussi! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il comprenait.  
-Exact, répondit la sorcière. Et il y a deux façons d'y aller. Par la Salle commune et aussi, grâce à un sortilège, les tableaux du couloir où nous sommes sont en fait l'entrée de toutes les chambres de préfets de l'école. La mienne est ici."  
Elle lui montra un grand tableau représentant une magnifique licorne, s'abreuvant dans un ruisseau.  
"L'entrée de la chambre de Ron est ici, continua-t-elle ne lui indiquant le tableau d'à coté où un lynx dormait profondément. Le mot de passe de Ron est _Feles_ et le mien est _Monoceros_."  
Le tableau s'ouvrit et les deux adolescents entrèrent dans une grande chambre, éclairée par de nombreuses bougies. Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de plus observer la pièce, car Hermione noua ses mains autour de son cou et elle l'embrassa.  
"Elle est très belle cette chambre, remarqua Harry alors qu'il tombait couché sur un lit, agrandie magiquement par Hermione.  
-Veux-tu te taire?"  
Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue mais, alors que la sorcière commençait à déboutonner la robe de Harry, ce dernier l'arrêta.  
"Pas ici, Hermione. Pas maintenant."  
Hermione le regarda encore haletante, et elle lui fit un grand sourire.  
"On a bien quinze ans, non? C'est la majorité sexuelle et... Tu n'as pas envie, c'est ça? Il fallait me le dire, j'aurais..."  
Elle ne pu finir sa phrase, car le mage l'avait embrassé à nouveau et commençait à défaire les boutons de sa propre robe puis de sa chemise.  
Harry se mit en position dominante après lui avoir retiré ses vêtements. Ses mains caressèrent ses cuisses en remontant langoureusement alors qu'il l'embrassait tendrement dans le cou. La jeune femme lui ôta ses habits à son tour et Harry se retrouva en boxer. Elle caressa son dos en remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale mais, soudain, elle s'arrêta. Harry la regarda avec un air d'incompréhension.  
"Hermione? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?   
-Ton..."  
Elle le regarda quelques secondes puis le repoussa violement et l'obligea à se tourner. Elle poussa un petit cri et il se retourna vivement.  
"Mon Dieu, Harry! s'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée. Ton dos!"  
Harry devint aussitôt très pâle. Il se passa les mains dans le dos et toucha ses cicatrices.   
_Pourquoi étaient-elles à nouveau là? Le sort aurait dû les dissimuler..._  
"Harry, qui t'as fait ça?"  
Il releva la tête mais dès qu'il croisa son regard, il rebaissa les yeux, honteux.   
_Elle n'aurait jamais dû savoir, jamais. _  
Il releva la tête vers elle, et alors qu'elle approchait sa main de son visage, il transplana.  
Il atterrit, il ne savait où. Il s'appuya contre un mur de pierre froid. Le jeune homme était en boxer, et la froid du lieu le fit trembler. Il fit apparaître un _lumos _dans sa main et il découvrit qu'il avait transplané dans la classe de potions. La salle était vide et silencieuse et une atmosphère assez glaciale y régnait.  
Harry se leva. Dès qu'il fut debout, il du se maintenir à une table pour ne pas chanceler. Mais sa main glissa et il ne parvint pas à se rattraper. Le décor bascula alors qu'il fermaient les yeux et essayait de ne pas ressentir le choc qui allait suivre. Mais sa tête heurta le sol froid avec violence et il sombra dans l'inconscience. 


	14. Un nouvel ami de taille

**HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES.**

**Chapitre14: Un nouvel ami de taille.**

** Avertissement: Le chapitre contient un passage avec des scènes très subjectives pouvant choquer les plus jeunes.**

Harry se réveilla lentement. Une douleur à la tête le fit gémir. Il remarqua qu'il était dans un endroit chaud un confortable.   
_Un lit._

Il essaya de se souvenir du comment et du pourquoi il était dans un lit avec une vilaine migraine, mais il n'arrivait qu'à se rappeler d'une chute après que Hermione ait découvert son secret si bien caché.

Alors qu'il remuait dans les couvertures, il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher et il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Il sursauta en reconnaissant Severus Rogue, penché au-dessus de lui, ses yeux noirs le fixant avec un semblant d'inquiétude.

"Où suis-je? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

-Tu es dans mes appartements, répondit le maître des potions.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous amené ici? grogna-t-il en se redressant dans le lit.

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que je pensais qu'il valait mieux éviter de t'amener à l'infirmerie à cause de certaines cicatrices sur ton corps, que, si je ne m'abuse, n'étaient pas censée être découvertes."

Rogue le fixa et Harry baissa le regard. Ainsi, il les avait vu aussi.

"Il faudra que tu parles à quelqu'un de ce qui s'est passé, continua le professeur d'une voix douce.

-Vous n'avez rien à m'obliger à faire, répondit Harry avec haine. Et de toute façon, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Ces cicatrices ont été causés par... Ca ne vous regardes pas d'ailleurs!

-Vraiment? Pourtant ces cicatrices ressembles étrangement à un sort de coupure... Mais comment ont-elles apparut sur ton dos, ton torse ou encore tes bras? Une personne te les a causées, peut-être? Le problème est que je ne connais que trois personnes capables à ce jour de lancer des sorts de camouflage aussi puissant. Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort et... toi."

Rogue lui lança un regard vainqueur que Harry ne supporta pas. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues et il baissa à nouveau les yeux. Maintenant, il avait été découvert. Rogue allait sûrement en parler à Albus, Sirius et Aurea. Après, son parrain et sa marraine allaient le rejeter et Ron et Hermione...

Une main lui fit relever avec douceur la tête. Les yeux noirs de Rogue fixèrent ses yeux verts avec une compassion et compréhension. Des larmes de désespoir coulaient toujours sur les joues du mage et alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, l'adulte le serra dans ses bras avec force.

Et Harry ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire, l'adolescent se laissa aller dans cette chaleur réconfortante. Il passa même ses bras autour du cou du sorcier qui resserra encore son étreinte. Et il pleura. Il pleura sa haine. Il pleura sa douleur et sa peur. Il pleura sa honte, aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit épuisé et qu'il s'endorme dans les bras de Severus.

Ce dernier, le coucha doucement dans le lit et le borda. Puis il sortit de la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui, après avoir chuchoté un _Nox_ pour que les bougies de la pièce s'éteignent.

"Harry, l'appela doucement une voix. Harry."

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il tourna la tête vers le sorcier qui l'avait appelé. Severus lui sourit avec douceur et Harry le lui rendit.

"Quel heure est-il?

-L'heure d'aller déjeuner. Les cours commencent dans une heure. La salle de bains est ici, ajouta l'adulte en lui indiquant une porte, et je t'ai fait apporter des affaires propres par un elfe de maison, continua-t-il en lui montrant des habits au bout du lit.

-Merci, répondit Harry, le plus sincèrement du monde.

-Je t'attend dans le salon pour déjeuner, si bien sûr, tu veux rester déjeuner ici...

-J'arrive", dit Harry en se levant.

Severus sortit et le jeune homme se dirigea avec ses habits dans la salle de bains. Dix minutes plus tard, il ressortit, propre et habillé de la chambre.

Le salon était très spacieux et comme la chambre, il était tapissé aux couleurs de Serpentard. Severus était assis à une petite table où se trouvait la petit déjeuner, et le sorcier lisait la Gazette du Sorcier. Sur un divan, devant une grande cheminée, était étendue Orianne.

"Elle est arrivée ce matin, expliqua Severus en observant Harry, à genou devant le divan, caresser la jeune chatte. Elle a du savoir qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

-Orianne sait tout, dit Harry en se levant. Elle et moi ne formons qu'un, en quelque sorte."

Severus l'invita à s'asseoir et Harry s'installa et commença à manger.

"J'aimerai savoir..., commença l'adolescent. Comment m'avez-vous trouvé?

-J'était dans mon bureau quand j'ai entendu un bruit dans la salle de cours. Et je t'y ai trouvé, inconscient. Je n'ai même pas pensé à t'emmener à l'infirmerie, en fait. C'était trop bizarre de te voir ici. Puis j'ai vu les cicatrices sur ton dos, et j'ai compris. Alors je t'ai ramené ici et j'ai lancé plusieurs sortilèges pour annuler le sort de camouflage que tu avais mis.

-Vous aviez deviné?

-En effet... Mais tes sorts étaient extrêmement puissants, et il m'a fallut mettre beaucoup de volonté et de puissance pour tout annuler."

Severus fixa Harry et lui posa la question tant redoutée. 

"Que s'est-il passé?"

Mais l'adolescent ne répondit pas et Severus n'insista pas.

"Tu sais Harry, parfois, la meilleur façon d'oublier des souvenirs douloureux, n'est pas celle que tu crois. Il ne faut pas essayer d'oublier mais il faut en parler à quelqu'un. Tu me promets que tu vas le faire?

-Je le promet."

Severus lui sourit.

"Que voulait me dire Draco? demanda Harry.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de te le dire mais je crois que je suis contraint de répondre à ta question car mon filleul est quelque peu... buté!

-En effet, approuva le mage et Severus rigola.

-Tu sais que Lucius Malefoy est un mangemort, commença le maître des potions, sans sourire cette fois-ci.

-Oui, répondit l'adolescent, des images de la troisième tache lui revenant à l'esprit.

_Eh bien... Pour faire simple, à la suite d'une dispute entre Narcissa - la mère de Draco - et son père, au sujet justement de Voldemort, Lucius est allé voir son maître et ce dernier lui a ordonné de tuer Narcissa, sa femme. Et... c'est ce qu'il a fait."

Harry resta bouche bée, mais il se reprit vite.

"Mais quel rapport avec moi?

-Non seulement Draco veut se venger de son père mais en plus, cet évènement lui a fait réaliser à quel point son père n'était qu'un pantin du seigneur des ténèbre. Et Draco ne veut pas ressembler à son père.

-Mais pourquoi moi?

-Albus lui a dit qu'il était plus qu'heureux de le savoir de notre coté et, après avoir demandé l'avis à son frère qui a accepté, il a demandé à Draco de parler au dernier mage blanc. Il a ajouté que le plus gros de la _décision_ serait prise par le dernier mage car c'était lui qui serait le plus impliqué dans la bataille.

-Moi."  
Severus acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
"Sinon, je suis curieux de savoir quelque chose, dit-il, les yeux brillant anormalement.  
-Quoi donc?  
-Que faisais-tu dans la chambre de Miss Granger en boxer?"  
Les lèvres de Severus s'étirèrent pour former un sourire radieux alors que les joues de Harry rosissaient fortement.

Harry sortit des appartements de Severus après que celui-ci lui ai donné le mot de passe pour qu'il puisse y retourner quand bon lui semblerait et qu'il lui ai donné son emploi du temps. Il se dirigea vers le couloir des préfets où il entra rapidement dans la chambre d'Hermione, y prit ses affaires de cours et courut vers la salle d'Enchantement.

Hermione et Ron étaient déjà avec les autres Gryffondors, rangés devant la porte. Harry s'approcha de ses deux amis et dès que Ron l'aperçut, il lui sourit puis se retira, le laissant seul avec Hermione. La jeune sorcière le regarda quelques instant avec un mélange d'inquiétude, de peur, de colère et de tendresse. Et alors que Harry allait s'excuser, elle lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres et elle l'embrassa sous les rires de plusieurs serdaigles et gryffondors.

"Je suis désolé, Herm'...

-Chut... Je comprends."

Le professeur Flitwick arriva et il les fit entrer dans la classe. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'essayèrent au fond de la pièce.

"Sortez vos manuels, s'il vous plaît, commença le minuscule professeur. Cette année, nous allons étudier les sorts de guérison et leurs associés. Aujourd'hui, nous ne ferons que de la théorie.

L'enthousiasme ne ne se fit pas ressentir à cette annonce.

"Ouvrez vos livres à la page dix."

En sortant du cours de métamorphose, en fin de journée, où ils avaient commencé à apprendre des sorts très simples pour changer leur propre apparence physique, Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Eva était assise dans un fauteuil et les trois amis la rejoignirent. Harry et Hermione se placèrent sur un fauteuil à coté et Ron s'assit sur l'accoudoir de celui d'Eva.

"J'ai eu le professeur Dumbledore aujourd'hui, annonça Eva. 

-Il est bien? questionna Hermione, intéressée.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment de comparaison mais si faire des sorts de Repoussage pendant tout un cours est bien, alors Dumbledore est un bon prof.

-Il est un bon prof, conclut Ron.

-C'est sur, qu'avec Quirrell, on n'avait pas fait grand chose en première année, remarqua Harry.

-Et avec Gilderoy...

-Je te l'accorde, Ron! s'exclama Hermione.

-Surtout que tu étais folle amoureuse de lui, la taquina le rouquin et Hermione rougit fortement.

-Je n'étais pas...

-Tu ne me l'avais pas dit, la coupa Harry. J'espère que tu l'as oublié!

-Avec toi, après, j'oublis tout ceux d'avant..."

Hermione lui sourit malicieusement et Harry attrapa ses lèvres et les embrassa comme on goûte à un met rare. Ron se racla la gorge mais les deux sorciers n'y prêtèrent pas attention et leur baiser s'approfondit.

"Alors, Harry, tu ne t'ennuis pas trop sans moi."

Harry se tourna vers la sorcière qui avait parlé. Par la même occasion, il se rendit compte que la salle commune s'était déjà bien vidée. Une bonne partie des Gryffondors étaient allé manger et les quatre amis -et surtout Harry et Hermione- n'avaient pas vu le temps passer.

Le mage se leva, obligeant Hermione à se retirer de sur lui, et il alla embrasser Aurea. Sa marraine lui rendit son étreinte.

"Tu ne saurais pas où est Sirius, par hasard? demanda-t-elle.

-Il doit être à la Grande Salle. Tu veux peut-être que j'aille le chercher? proposa Harry.

-Je veux bien. Je vais l'attendre dans ses appartements. Où sont-ils?

-Couloir de la statue de la Sorcière Borgne, tableau de l'homme de l'ombre. Le mot de passe est _Ater_.

-Merci Harry. Je vais l'attendre là-bas.

-OK."

Avant de partir, Aurea salua Hermione, Ron et Eva puis elle sortit par le tableau de la Grosse Damme et les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Alors que Ron, Hermione et Eva s'asseyaient à la table des Gryffondor, Harry se dirigea vers celle des professeurs et se planta devant son parrain. Sirius, qui discutait avec Remus, tourna la tête vers lui et l'interrogea du regard.

"Ta Lady t'attends dans tes appartements, cher parrain.

-Ma Lady? Aurea?

-A moins que tu n'en ai d'autres en ce moment...

-J'y vais, dit Sirius et il se leva et sortit par une des portes située derrière la table des professeurs.

-Il n'était pas un peu... Don Juan, disons, quand il était jeune? demanda Harry à Remus.

-Sirius?! En fait, on pourrait dire qu'une bonne partie de la population féminine de Poudlard est passée dans son lit, avant qu'il ne soit avec Aurea!

-Ca ne m'étonne pas du tout de lui!" s'exclama Harry.

La mage alla s'installer avec ses amis - non sans un dernier regard noir à Albus - et il leur raconta ce qu'il venait d'apprendre à propos de son parrain.

"Tu n'aurais pas des photos de Sirius adolescent? demanda Hermione alors que elle et Harry étaient dans sa chambre.

Harry leva le nez de son devoir de Métamorphose. Il lui fit un grand sourire puis, il se leva de la chaise du bureau où il était assis, et alla chercher quelque chose dans sa valise. Hermione, se redressa, sur son lit, et elle referma le livre quelle lisait.

"Je pense que je dois avoir ça là-dedans, dit le sorcier en s'avançant vers le lit, un livre à la main. C'est l'album de photos qu'Hagrid m'avait offert à Noël, en première année."

Il s'assit contre Hermione qui regardait l'album par-dessus son épaule. Harry feuilleta le précieux livre. Divers photos de ses parents avec les Maraudeurs ou avec lui, lui faisaient de grands signes de main. Une photo de lui avec ses parents, prise aux Etats-Unis, lui arracha un sourire. Lui, bébé, était couché entre ses deux parents et les trois rigolaient, les mines heureuses.

Enfin, il trouva la photo qui l'intéressait. Au centre de l'image, se tenait son père. James avait noué ses bras autour de la taille d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux verts, qui devait être Lily. A la droite de James, se trouvait Remus avec une fille aux cheveux roux. Peter, appuyé sur le dos de James, souriait et Harry grimaça. A la gauche de James et Lily, se trouvait Aurea et Sirius. Le sorcier tenait sa petite amie par les épaules et ses lèvres étaient pressées sur les joues de la sorcière.

Ses yeux noirs brillaient de malice et de joie de vivre. Aurea avait les joues quelque peu empourprées et elle essayait de repousser le Maraudeur. Les sept adolescents semblaient tellement heureux que Harry ne put retenir une larme de regret, de couler sur sa joue.

"Ne pleure pas, Harry, le consola Hermione en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Il ne faut pas regretter cette époque.

-Ils ont l'air si heureux", dit-t-il en s'appuyant un peu plus contre la sorcière. 

Harry chercha la date de la photo et il la trouva en bas à droite.

"La photo date de 1970, murmura-t-il. Ils étaient donc en septième année.

-Tu ressemble tellement à ton père, lui chuchota Hermione à l'oreille. Je comprends pourquoi il est tombé amoureux de ta mère. Avec de si beaux yeux..."

Harry tourna la tête vers la jeune femme.

"Ces yeux là?"

Hermione acquiesça en déposant un petit baiser sur son nez. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux noir jais sans perdre la connexion que leur yeux avaient créé. Puis leur tête se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leur nez se touche presque. Ils fermèrent les yeux et Harry pencha sa tête sur le coté. Il effleura les lèvres d'Hermione alors que une de ses mains attrapait la nuque de la sorcière.

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de la préfète quand Harry lui mordilla doucement les lèvres avant de présenter sa langue à l'entrée de sa bouche. Elle l'ouvrit et leur deux langues jouèrent, se caressèrent, se cherchèrent... Hermione retira sa chemise au mage et il fit de même avec la sienne. Alors qu'elle se laissait tombée couchée sur le lit, Harry s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Il passa ses mains sous sa jupe en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Hermione le fit basculer sur le coté et elle prit la position dominante. Elle lui retira son pantalon et enleva sa propre jupe. Harry dégrafa son soutien-gorge et commença à caresser ses seins. Le goût de l'autre commença à leurs manquer. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Hermione caressa son dos, passant sur les profondes cicatrices. Harry la regarda d'un air interrogateur, une lueur de peur se reflétant dans ses yeux.

"Je n'ai pas peur de ça", murmura Hermione.

Ils finirent d'enlever tous leurs habits sans couper le contact entre leur deux corps. Harry créa un sort de Contraception dans sa main et le posa sur le bas-ventre d'Hermione qui ressentit une chaleur, signe que le sort avait fonctionné. Il pénétra doucement en elle et Hermione se cambra quelque peu. Ca faisait mal et elle s'y était attendu. Bientôt, la douleur disparut et son corps se laissa aller au plaisir. Harry accéléra les allez et venue et un bruit roque, étouffé par le baiser qu'il échangeait avec Hermione, sortit de sa gorge sans qu'il n'arrive à la retenir.

La sorcière tomba essoufflée à coté de lui. Harry lui retira les cheveux qui lui barraient le visage et il déposa un baiser sur son front. Hermione soupira de bonheur dans son cou et ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans cette position, récupérant de l'acte d'amour qu'ils avaient partagés.

"Rien que pour ça, je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de ne plus jamais le refaire avec toi, murmura Harry à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

-Alors nous mourrons ensemble." 


	15. Un mystérieux inconnu

**HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES.**

**Chapitre15: Un mystérieux inconnu.**

** Note: J'ai eu un soudain accès de bonté et j'ai décidé de mettre d'un coup tout les chapters que j'ai déjà écrit... En gros, ça donne 3 chapters et j'espère que je serais remerciée avec au moins 5 reviews... Sinon, ma bonne humeur risque de retomber ;-p Et j'ai même pris le tps de répondre aux reviews!!! Ca, c'est de la bonne humeur!**

Le mardi après-midi, Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent au cours de SCM _**(Soins aux Créatures Magiques)**_, en commun avec les Serpentard. 

Cette année, ils allaient s'occuper d'une créature beaucoup plus intéressante que le Scrout-à-pétard. Hagrid leur demanda de sortir leur livre de cours. Les volumes de _Comment élever sa salamandre géante?_ se retrouvèrent sur toutes les tables. Le demi géant alla chercher des caisses fermées à l'aide d'un couvercle de bois. Il les ouvrit avec quelques élèves et apparurent sous leurs yeux, des espèces de gros lézard noirs, tachés de jaune et aux yeux d'un bleu profond. Leurs petites pattes étaient munies à leur extrémité de longues griffes, aillant l'apparence plutôt tranchante.

"Ce sont des salamandres de Vésuve, expliqua Hagrid. La plupart des espèces de salamandre ne peuvent pas rester au-dehors du feu où elles sont nées plus de six heures. Les salamandres de Vésuve peuvent y rester autant quelles le veulent à une seule condition. Il faut les mettre dans un feu magique une fois par mois environ."

Il prit une des salamandres et détailla aux élèves leurs vertus, leur anatomie ainsi que leur mode de langage et de vie.

"Maintenant, vous allez chacun prendre l'une d'elles, dit-il en leur montrant les caisses. Ce sont toutes des femelles mais elles n'ont pas toutes le même âge. Dépêchez-vous!"

Ron et Hermione allèrent prendre une des créatures alors que Harry attendait que tous les élèves se soient servis. Il n'aimait pas trop être prit dans une foule, d'autant plus que les serpentard jouaient avec leurs coudes pour passer. Quand la foule fut dispersée, il s'approcha du groupe de caisse et n'en trouva pas une de pleine. Enfin, il aperçut une queue noire, rayée de jaune, disparaissant derrière une des caisses en bois. La salamandre se débattit entre ses mains, après qu'il l'eut attrapée Malgré les nombreuses entailles que la créature lui infligeait aux doigts, Harry tint bon et il rejoignit Ron et Hermione.

"Quelqu'un n'a pas encore prit sa salamandre?" demanda Hagrid aux élèves.

Tous répondirent par la négative.

"Je pensait pourtant que j'en avait prit juste le bon nombre, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe en regardant une caisse où une salamandre était toujours. J'ai dû me tromper."

Le demi géant referma la caisse de la créature en trop. Celle de Harry se débattait toujours dans ses mains. 

"Vous allez commencer par les nourrir, dit Hagrid. J'ai préparé plusieurs sortes d'aliments, et à l'aide de votre livre, vous allez les nourrir convenablement. Tous se trouve derrière ma hutte."

Les élèves partirent dans la direction indiquée avec leurs salamandres, qui contrairement à celle de Harry, étaient parfaitement calmes. Celle du mage continuait toujours de le mordre et de le griffer et Hagrid arriva à sa rescousse.

"C'est bizarre, d'habitude elle sont tout à fait apprivoisée. Tu veux peut-être prendre celle qui reste à la place? proposa le géant au jeune homme.

-Non merci, Hagrid. Il faut juste que je parvienne à l'apprivoiser."

Harry tenta de calmer la salamandre en prenant ses pattes arrière d'une main et celle de devant de l'autre main. A la surprise de tous, la créature se calma aussitôt. Le mage fronça les sourcils. Il était sûr d'avoir vu une lumière bleue aux reflets bronze sortir de ses mains. Pourtant, il n'avait pas essayé - ni pensé - à se servir de la magie d'Orianne.

"Tu as un don avec les salamandres, peut-être! s'exclama Hagrid en lui donnant une tape amical dans le dos. Tu ferais mieux d'aller lui donner à manger avant qu'elle ne recommence à s'agiter."

Harry acquiesça et il rejoignit Ron et Hermione. Les trois amis se dirigèrent derrière la hutte pour nourrir leur nouvelles amies.

A quelques mètres de là, un certain phénix huma l'air sur son perchoir. Tout sorcier qui aurait vu un phénix se comporter de cette façon, aurait pensé que la créature était folle. Et quelle aurait été sa réaction si il avait vu ce qui ressemblait à un sourire, s'afficher sur le bec de l'animal? Probablement, n'aurait-il pas fait comme Albus Dumbledore, qui approcha son oreille du bec de la créature magique. L'oiseau sembla lui dire quelque chose et un vrai sourire, cette fois-ci, apparut sur les lèvres du vieux sorcier.

Justement, le sorcier caché sous une cape d'invisibilité, qui observait la scène, ne pensa pas que le sorcier ou son animal étaient fous. Il eut à son tour un sourire mystérieux. Puis ferma les yeux et eut l'air de se concentrer. Ses yeux se rouvrirent et il ricana doucement.

"Il ne manque plus que Pisgri et nous serons au complet." 


	16. Une mise au point

**HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES**

**Chapitre16: ** **Une mise au point.**

** Note: Alors? J'espère franchement que vous avez laissé une review avant de venir voir la suite! Attention, sinon je donne pas le reste!!!**

La première semaine passa plutôt vite si on faisait un bilan de sa totalité. Les cours qui avaient le plus plu à Harry avait été ceux de DCFM. Aberforth s'était révélé être un professeur accompli et qui possédait la même autorité que son frère. Leur premier cours, le vendredi matin, avait été consacré à une longue théorie sur le sujet qu'ils allaient étudier durant l'année. Harry était sortit de ces trois heures de cours, la tête emplie de règles sur les duels magiques. Ron avait été exaspéré par tout ce qu'ils avaient du écrire pendant toute la matinée et ce, malgré les affirmations d'Hermione qui essayait de le convaincre qu'Aberforth était un excellent professeur.  
Harry avait sentit une certaine pression sur lui, pendant toute la semaine, et il accueillit le week-end avec joie. Les moments passés avec Ron, Eva et Hermione parvenaient à lui rendre le sourire qu'il avait perdu depuis la fin de l'année précédente. Eva lui redonnait l'innocence qu'il commençait à perdre, Ron arrivait toujours à le détendre en racontant des histoires tellement incohérentes que le mage éclatait de rire; et Hermione, par-dessus tout, Hermione offrait à Harry l'amour dont il avait tant besoins. Sirius, aussi essayait de passer du temps avec lui, mais le jeune homme commençait à le repousser. Parce que son parrain n'arrivait pas à le comprendre, parce qu'il lui reprochait peut-être aussi de ne pas connaître la souffrance silencieuse dont il faisait preuve, Harry s'éloignait de plus en plus de Sirius. Ce dernier avait bien essayé de comprendre pourquoi son filleul le rejetait. Il lui avait même posé la question directement.  
Harry finissait à seize heure le jeudi après-midi, et Sirius en avait profité pour aller le voir après ses deux heures de Métamorphose. Il l'avait presque forcé à le suivre jusqu'à ses appartements puis, avait posé la question que tout adulte a déjà posé à un adolescent. _  
Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien à me dire? _   
Bien sûr, Harry avait répondu négativement et Sirius l'avait regardé d'un air suspicieux avant de se restreindre à le laisser partir. Depuis, les deux sorciers ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole.  
Heureusement, il y avait Severus. Lui et Harry avaient petit déjeuné plusieurs fois ensemble depuis que le maître des potions avaient découvert son secret. Il avait mis le jeune mage en une totale confiance. Severus lui parlait beaucoup de Lily, de sa personnalité, de leur amitié, de l'amour qu'elle portait à lui et James, aussi. Harry s'était même surpris à pleurer, une fois. Severus l'avait alors prit dans ses bras pour le consoler, remplaçant pendant un instant, le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu.  
Aussi, Harry avait appris que Draco était préfet. Le serpentard semblait s'être _adoucit _depuis leur rencontre dans le Poudlard Express. Il s'était assuré que Crabbe et Goyle ne révèlent pas le fait qu'il était le mage d'Orianne en les menaçant de les dénoncer pour toutes les fois où ils avaient voler de la nourriture - info de Dobby. Les deux serpentards avaient, depuis ce jour, aussi peur de lui, que de l'éventualité que toutes substances mangeables disparaissent un jour de la planète!  
La relation avec Albus semblait aussi progresser. Du moins, les deux mages se saluaient rapidement le matin et ne se jetaient plus de regards noirs à tout bout de champs. Hermione, Ron et Eva se réjouissaient d'ailleurs de ce progrès et Harry - même si il ne se l'avouait qu'à lui même - en était content aussi.

Le dimanche soir, après le repas, alors que Ron, Hermione et Eva se dirigeaient vers la tour de Gryffondor, Harry attendit que Draco Malfoy ait finit de manger. Alors que le serpentard se dirigeait vers les portes de la Grande Salle, seul, Harry s'arrêta devant lui. Draco le regarda avec haine mais Harry n'y fit pas attention. Il le prit par le bras et l'entraîna derrière une statue du hall avent de transplaner avec lui, et ce, sous le regard confiant de Severus qui l'avait convaincu de parler à son filleul.  
Les deux adolescents atterrirent dans le salons à Godric's Hollow. Harry lâcha aussitôt Draco qui s'énerva contre lui.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Potter?  
-Excuse-moi, Draco, la question n'est pas ce que _je_ veux mais... qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu veux."  
Draco le regarda, surpris.  
"Severus... ton oncle - Draco parut déstabilisé - m'a expliqué, dit Harry en s'installant dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée.  
-Que t'as-t-il expliqué? demanda le blondinet avec méchanceté. Et où sommes-nous?  
-Pour ta première question, il m'a dit pourquoi tu voulais parler au mage d'Orianne, _moi_. Et pour ta deuxième question... Bienvenue dans la maison des Potter!"  
Draco s'effondra dans le fauteuil en face de Harry. Il le fixa, ses yeux n'exprimant aucune forme de haine, juste une profonde tristesse.  
"Alors, tu sais... constata-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible sans arrêter de le regarder.  
-Oui, approuva le mage. Je suis désolé pour ta mère, Draco, ajouta-t-il avec autant de sincérité de possible. Je suis encore plus désolé pour ton père, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire...  
-C'est vraiment toi qui a l'Arkore? demanda le serpentard.  
-En effet, c'est moi..."  
Harry retira l'anneau qui redevint visible dès qu'il fut entièrement enlevé. Il le tendit à Draco qui, après avoir longtemps hésité, le prit finalement. Harry était étonné de voir à quel point il avait confiance en Draco. Celui-ci regardait l'anneau précieusement, tout en le tournant pour observer les gravures. Puis il le lui rendit et Harry le remit à son doigt et l'Arkore disparut.  
"Avant que je ne te ramène à Poudlard, tu dois me promettre que tu ne vas dire à personne qui je suis.  
-Foi de sorcier, jura Draco en posant une main sur son coeur.  
-Viens."  
Les deux sorciers se levèrent et Harry prit Draco par le bras avant de transplaner. Ils atterrirent devant l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard.  
"Je te laisse ici, dit Harry. Je crois savoir que ta salle commune ne se trouve pas très loin.  
-Merci, répondit simplement le blondinet en le regardant les yeux brillants.  
-De rien."  
Harry laissa Draco et il se dirigea vers les appartements de Severus.  
"Que faites-vous là, jeune homme? le surpris une voix alors qu'il montait les escaliers de marbres du hall d'entrée.  
-Severus? Je voulait justement te voir, répondit Harry en souriant légèrement au maître des potions.  
-Je t'écoute.  
-Je suis allé parler à Draco et je viens de le quitter à l'instant mais...  
-Mais?"  
Harry s'approcha de Severus.  
"Mais je ne suis pas sûr que pour venger sa mère, il doive changer de camps.  
-Changer de camps? s'étonna le sorcier. Draco ne change pas de camps, Harry, il choisit son camp.  
-Eh bien il a peut-être choisit trop vite...  
-Explique-toi.  
-Draco désire le pouvoir, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux quand il tenait l'Arkore. Mais la magie blanche ne donne le pouvoir à personne.  
-Harry. Tu n'as peut-être pas le pouvoir? Tu ne le sens pas au plus profond de toi? Ce pouvoir... Tu sais, je connais Draco aussi bien que Sirius te connaît - Harry soupira discrètement - et je peux t'affirmer qu'il ne veut pas le pouvoir. En fait si, rectifia-t-il vite, il le veut - mais peu de personne ne le veulent pas, n'est ce pas? - mais il vaut l'acquérir par ses idées, sa puissance et non par la mort, la peur ou les menaces. C'est pour ça qu'il a choisi le bon camps."  
Harry le fixa quelque secondes, essayant d'assimiler et de comprendre la tirade de Severus.  
"Je crois que je comprends... dit finalement le jeune sorcier.  
-Tant mieux! se réjouit Severus en lui souriant. Tu devrais aller te coucher, Harry. Tu as cours demain et tu commences par potion, je crois...  
-Oh! Excusez-moi, _Mr le professeur de Potions_! Je m'en vais de ce pas, alors!"  
Ils rigolèrent et se saluèrent. Alors que Severus prenait le couloir de gauche, Harry rejoignait celui des préfets et il entra dans la chambre d'Hermione après avoir donné le mot de passe à la licorne du tableau. La préfète dormait paisiblement. Il se déshabilla, se glissa sous les couverture, puis passa son bras sur le ventre de la sorcière qui se blottit doucement contre lui. C'est dans cette parfaite chaleur qu'il s'endormit.

Note: Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Revieeeeeewwwwww!!! 


	17. Potion à effets nocifs

**HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES.**

**Chapitre17_:_Potion à effets nocifs.**

_**Note: Je suis consciente que l'Ordre du phénix a été reprise du vrai tome 5 d'Harry Potter, mais je ne la décrit pas comme J.K. Rowling.**_

"Asseyez-vous", ordonna Severus.  
Les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard de cinquième année s'installèrent dans un silence quasi parfait. Severus vérifia rapidement des yeux si tous les élèves étaient présents puis il commença son cours. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient à leur place habituelle, au fond de la classe. Le cours de Potions porta sur la suite des essais des potions que les cinquièmes années avaient eu à faire durant les vacances.  
Harry, qui avait fabriqué des potions d'amnésie et de révélation, testa la première sur un rat. Le rongeur s'écroula dès que ses lèvres touchèrent le liquide jaune et Severus parut satisfait - même si en réalité, il était plus que satisfait - et il gribouilla quelque chose sur la copie de Harry.  
La potion de révélation, Harry pouvait la tester lui-même. Il approcha la fiole de ses lèvres et, alors que le liquide se répandait dans son corps, sous le regard de tous les autres élèves, il entra dans une sorte de transe. Ses yeux devinrent entièrement blancs et tous reculèrent à la vue du sorcier.  
"C'est normal!" les rassura Severus.  
Harry vit passer un premier flash devant ses yeux. Une lumière verte l'éblouie soudainement. Une silhouette noire s'effondra sur le sol et sa baguette roula aux pieds de Harry qui la ramassa. Il murmura quelques mots et des silhouettes sortirent les unes après les autres de la baguette. Le mage la lâcha alors qu'un homme aux cheveux noirs et une femme aux yeux verts émeraudes s'approchaient de lui doucement pour le pendre dans leurs bras. Harry venait de tuer Voldemort et les victimes du Seigneurs des Ténèbres renaissaient devant lui.  
Les images cessèrent et tout devint noir.  
Et presque aussitôt, un second flash apparut. Alors que d'autres images défilaient, Harry se mit à crier. Il hurla. Un cri de désespoir sortit de sa gorge comme une longue plainte. Un cri de terreur, un cri de mort.  
"Harry! Harry!" l'appela une voix.  
Le sorcier ouvrit les yeux, et les visages d'abords flous de Severus, Ron et Hermione, devinrent de plus en plus nets. Il se redressa et se rendit compte qu'il était sur le sol de la classe de Potions, et que, à part Severus, Ron et Hermione, penchés sur lui, les autres élèves étaient à l'autre bout de la pièce, le regardant avec des yeux emplis de peur.  
"..., essaya de parler Harry mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.  
-Ca va, Harry?" lui demanda Severus d'une voix douce.  
Harry répondit positivement d'un signe de tête.   
_Tout ce que j'ai vu n'était pas réel. Non, ce n'était pas réel._  
La main d'Hermione entoura ses épaules et la jeune fille le regarda avec des yeux inquiets. Harry lui sourit légèrement et il réussit finalement à lui dire:  
"Ca va, Herm'. Ca va."  
La sorcière sembla rassurée mais le rouquin à coté d'elle, ne le paraissait pas du tout. Harry se releva avec l'aide de Severus, et il regarda les élèves qui étaient toujours à l'autre bout de la salle. Maintenant, il en était sûr. Il avait vraiment crié. Il ne l'avait pas seulement imaginé.  
"Le cours est exceptionnellement terminé", annonça Severus et les élèves ne se firent pas prier.  
Ils sortirent tous silencieusement, les Gryffondors lançant des regards inquiets vers Harry et les Serpentard, le regardant avec méfiance. Draco sortit le dernier en lançant un discret sourire au mage qui se remettait doucement de ses émotions.  
"Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu, Harry, dit Severus, et...  
-Pourquoi? le coupa Ron, rouge de colère. Pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé boire cette potion? Vous le saviez ce qu'il allait se passer.  
-Albus n'avait en effet mis en garde sur le fait que Harry ne devait pas boire cette potion, Mr Weasley, avoua Severus.  
-Alors pourquoi..., commença Hermione.  
-Parce que maintenant, le coupa le professeur de Potions, Harry, tu sais.  
-_Je sais_..." répéta le jeune mage, les yeux pleins de haine et de larmes, levés vers le plafond.  
Mais Severus ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas que Harry avait vu autre chose. _Une chose encore plus terrifiante que tout._

  
Le cours de Potions n'avait finalement duré que deux heures et aussitôt après, les trois amis étaient allés dans le parc pour changer les idées à Harry. L'après-midi, le cours de SCM avait été consacré à promener les salamandres du Vésuve à l'intérieur du parc de Poudlard, protégé pour l'occasion par plusieurs sorciers. Le soir, Hermione et Harry s'étaient enfermés dans la chambre, les regards des autres élèves depuis le cours de Potions, ayant finit par plus que fatigué Harry.  
"Dis-moi ce que tu as vu, Harry"; demanda Hermione alors qu'elle et le mage étaient dans la chambre de la préfète.  
Harry la regarda à peine une seconde alors qu'un voile de tristesse s'abattait sur ses yeux verts.   
"Je ne peux pas Hermione."  
Depuis qu'il était revenu, l'année précédente, du cimetière près de la maison des Jedusor, le mage était devenu très renfermé sur lui même. Il ne se confiait plus à Ron et Hermione et il était devenu dur de lui arracher un sourire.  
"Ca fait déjà plusieurs choses que tu ne peux pas me dire, lui reprocha-t-elle. Je ne sais même pas d'où viennent les cicatrices sur ton corps, Harry. Tu m'as promis que tu me dirais, c'est vrai, mais je crois que tu ne me le diras jamais.  
-Tu ne comprends pas, Herm'...  
-Bien sûr que si! C'est toi qui crois que je ne comprends pas, mais je peux!  
-Non, trancha Harry. Plus tu insistes et plus je me rends compte que tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu ne comprends donc pas que j'ai mal?  
-Excuse-moi... Harry... Je... je me suis emportée. Mais, comprend-moi... Depuis ton enlèvement, tu n'es plus le même et, tu sais que je tient à toi, tu le sais, pas vrai?  
-Oui, je le sais. Et moi aussi je tiens à toi, mais...  
-Mais tu ne me fait pas confiance, finit Hermione.  
-Mais tout cela est trop dangereux pour toi, rectifia-t-il, et je ne veux pas que par ma faute, il t'arrive quelque chose.  
-Il ne m'arrivera rien, le rassura-t-elle. Je te le promet."  
Elle réussit à lui arracher un de ses rares sourires. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement et Harry la serra dans ses bras comme pour la protéger d'un danger imminent. Il aimait tellement sa présence qu'il se demandait parfois s'il serait possible qu'il réussisse à survivre sans elle.  
"Je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.  
-Moi aussi, je t'aime."  
La jeune femme finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Harry. Ce dernier préféra se lever. Il se dégagea de la chaleur du lit et revêtit rapidement un pantalon avant de sortir dans le couloir des préfets. La nuit était douce et la lune, illuminant quelque peu le couloir, donnait un air enchanteur à la scène. Le fait d'être torse nu ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Il avait à nouveau camouflé ses cicatrices récemment.  
"Harry? l'appela une voix alors qu'il commençait à s'avancer dans le corridor.  
-Sirius? questionna le jeune homme.  
-Oui, c'est moi."  
La silhouette de son parrain s'avança jusqu'à lui et s'arrêta à quelques pas.  
"Albus voudrait te parler."  
Le visage de Harry s'assombrit ce qui n'échappa pas à son parrain.  
"Tu sais, il regrette, dit Sirius en posant une main sur son épaule  
-Il te l'a dit? s'énerva Harry.  
-En effet... C'est plutôt moi qui lui ait demandé mais... ouais il me la dis."  
Harry regarda son parrain avec haine et il repoussa la main sur son épaule.  
"Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Harry, lui reprocha Sirius en lui relevant le menton. Je n'y suis pour rien si Albus t'a giflé."  
Harry baissa la tête.  
"Excuse-moi...  
-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il. Maintenant on va y aller, d'accord?"  
Le sorcier acquiesça et il suivit son parrain à travers le couloir jusqu'à la gargouille de pierre devant le bureau du directeur. Sirius donna le mot de passe à la statue qui les laissa passer. Ils avancèrent sur la première marche de l'escalier qui les mena directement devant la porte du bureau d'Albus. Sirius frappa à la porte et une voix les invita à entrer.  
"Harry est là, dit Sirius à l'assemblée alors qu'il allait s'asseoir à une chaise devant le bureau où Albus était assis.  
-Merci Sirius, répondit le mage d'Aradia. Tu peux entrer Harry, ajouta-t-il au jeune sorcier qui était resté à l'entrée.  
-Je sais", répondit-il froidement avant d'entrer.  
Il salua rapidement toutes les personnes présentes - hormis Albus - puis il s'assit à coté de son parrain.  
"Harry, commença le vieux sorcier, j'aimerais te présenter les membres de l'Ordre du phénix. Au départ, nous étions une vingtaine de sorciers et après la chute de Voldemort, nous sommes restés onze, seulement. Tes parents en faisaient partis ainsi que...  
-Peter, le coupa Harry, un rictus passant sur son visage.  
-Oui. Il y a aussi ta marraine et les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue. L'Ordre du phénix avait pour but de contrer de Voldemort, bien sûr, mais aussi d'empêcher le Ministère de le combattre. Je crois que Sirius t'a déjà expliqué comment cette époque s'est passée? Le Ministère de la Magie a commencé à combattre le mal par le mal et ça, ce n'est pas la meilleure solution. Le mal engendre le mal..."  
Albus le fixa de ses yeux bleus.  
"Si je te raconte ça, Harry, c'est parce que je veux te faire la proposition suivante: Veux-tu entrer dans l'Ordre?"  
Les deux mages se fixèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, dans un silence parfait.  
"Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais? demanda Harry froidement ce qui lui valut une petite tape sur la tête de la part de Sirius.  
-Parle-lui correctement, Harry!  
-Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais? répéta-t-il plus gentiment.  
-Rien, répondit Albus en s'asseyant en face de lui, sur son bureau.  
-Alors c'est non, trancha Harry en lançant un regard provocateur au directeur.  
-Très bien, tu peux partir."  
Harry commençait à se lever quand quelqu'un le retint par le bras. C'était Sirius.  
"Lâche-moi, Sirius, ordonna Harry.  
-Pas tant que tu n'auras pas fait tes excuses à Albus.  
-Je ne m'excuserais_ jamais_, lança sèchement Harry.  
-Alors je te prive de quidditch jusqu'à la fin de l'année."  
Le visage de Harry se décomposa.  
"Tu ne peux pas faire ça! protesta Harry.  
-Mais si, je peux. Je suis ton tuteur, après tout....  
-Pas le quidditch! Tout sauf le quidditch! Je te déteste!  
-Alors excuse-toi!" ordonna Sirius.  
Il poussa Harry devant Albus, sans lâcher son bras. Harry toisa son arrière-grand-père avec haine et mépris.  
"Va te faire foutre...  
-Harry!" s'énerva Sirius en resserrant sa prise sur son bras.  
Harry baissa la tête et, alors que ses lèvres s'ouvraient, il fixa Albus dans les yeux et lui cracha au visage.  
"J'ai dit de te faire foutre!"  
Et il transplana. La main de Sirius se referma sur du vide et Albus s'essuya le visage sous le visage outré des autres personnes excepté Aberforth qui affichait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.  
"Je suis désolé Albus, s'excusa Sirius. J'ai essayé...  
-Quel sale gamin il peut être! s'exclama Albus. Ce n'est pas possible qu'il soit aussi rancunier!  
-On a raté quelque chose?" demanda une voix à la porte.  
Severus et le professeur McGonagall entrèrent dans le bureau. Remus leur résuma la situation et Severus se mit à rigoler.  
"Ca me rappelle quelque chose! s'exclama-t-il.  
-Moi aussi, ajouta Albus. Il a aussi mauvais caractère que toi, Severus.  
-Mais moi je n'avais pas pu transplané... fit remarquer le Maître des Potions.  
-Non. En effet. Je pense que tu dois encore porter la marque de la gifle que je t'ai lancé!"

_**Note: Alors maintenant vous pouvez appuyer sur le petit bouton **_Go_ pour faire plaisir à tata FannyMJV!!! Sinon, gare aux fesses! _


	18. Dispute et réapparition

**HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES.**

**Chapitre18_:_Dispute et réapparition.**

Note: Vos reviews m'ont fait super plaisir!!! Comme quoi, parfois il faut gueuler un bon coup car ça arrange tout! Message particulier à Olivier: Fais gaffe, je serais bien cape de te la donner... Je suis du genre à tout oser! Ah oui, pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas remarqué, j'ai répondu aux reviews précédentes!

Le dimanche, jour où se déroulaient les sélections de Quidditch, arriva plutôt vite. Les cours s'étaient succédés sans que Harry ne parvienne vraiment à s'en rendre compte. Bien sûr, il se souvenait parfaitement de ce que Sirius lui avait dit dans le bureau d'Albus.   
_Je te prive de Quidditch. _  
Harry avait donc décidé d'aller voir son parrain pour essayer de le faire changer d'avis mais ce dernier ne s'était pas laissé faire par les yeux de chien battu de son filleul. Il avait refusé avec obstination, disant que tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait ses excuses à Albus, il ne servait à rien d'essayer de soulever la punition. Harry était ressortit des appartements de Sirius en criant des insultes en vers son parrain et Albus, et depuis, Sirius arrivait toujours à éviter son filleul dans les couloirs ou dans le parc et Harry - même s'il montrait le contraire à ses amis - en était au fond de lui _très_ triste et il regrettait ses paroles.  
Heureusement, Severus continuait de le voir régulièrement en dehors des cours, même après avoir appris le comportement qu'avait eu Harry en vers Albus. Il avait même raconté au jeune mage comment lui aussi, alors qu'il était en septième année, avait craché au visage du directeur et aussi comment l'histoire avait fini. Severus avait fait des excuses au vieux sorcier et avait purgé la retenue la plus dure de toutes ses années à Poudlard.  
Le week-end avait été plus que chaud et Harry essaya de se remonter le moral en se disant que s'il avait été sur le terrain de Quidditch avec les autres membres de l'équipe, il serait rentré en sueur. Pourtant, Hermione voyait très bien la mine renfrognée qu'Harry avait adoptée depuis qu'ils s'étaient levés ce matin là. Elle était allé jusqu'à l'emmener à la Bibliothèque pour lui changer les idées, mais elle avait du s'avouer vaincue. Dernière tentative: elle s'approcha doucement de lui alors qu'il lisait un livre,et comme il remontait ses lunettes sur son nez, elle colla ses lèvres aux siennes, sans plus de pudeur par rapport aux autres élèves présents. A son plus grand plaisir, le mage se mit à rire en la repoussant et en lui demandant ce qu'elle avait. Et la sorcière répondit par une mine boudeuse ce qui fit redoubler son rire. Tout cela se transforma alors en un jeu, qui dura toute la matinée.  
Plusieurs fois, alors que Harry cherchait des livres dans les rayons de l'immense Bibliothèque de Poudlard, Hermione arriva par derrière en nouant ses bras autour de son cou ou de sa taille, et en l'embrassant fiévreusement dans la nuque. La première fois, elle réussie même à le faire sursauter et le jeune homme en lâcha ses livres. Ils tombèrent dans un grand fracas sur le sol. La bibliothécaire les avait sévèrement réprimandés mais cela n'avait pas suffit à Hermione, qui continua. Avant de partir à la Grande Salle pour le repas, Harry finit par se prêter au jeu et il l'embrassa alors que la sorcière parlait avec Lavande Brown. Elle gloussa en lui rendant son baiser devant les yeux brillant de Lavande qui semblait envieuse.  
"Excuse-moi Lavande, dit Hermione alors que Harry allait chercher leurs affaires avant qu'ils ne partent manger. Harry est quelque peu perturbé ces temps-ci!  
-Je t'envie tellement, avoua Lavande, rêveuse.  
-Tu as Seamus de toute façon...  
-Chut! s'exclama la jeune fille en regardant si quelqu'un les avait entendu. Tu es la seule à être au courant avec Parvati et Ginny.  
-Tu peux m'ajouter à ta liste! la fit sursauter Harry en posant une main sur son épaule. Je suis désolé mais j'ai tout entendu, continua-t-il d'un air pas désolé du tout.  
-Connaissant Harry, fit Hermione, je pense plutôt qu'il la fait totalement exprès..."  
Harry lui fit un sourire malicieux que Lavande ne pu voir, du fait qu'il se trouvait derrière elle. Il fit un clin d'oeil à Hermione avant de déclarer:  
"Tu devrais aller voir Seamus, Lavande. Je peux te dire que je sais - et crois-moi - que Seamus en pince pour toi et plus que tu ne le crois.  
-C'est... c'est vrai?  
-Je te le jure sur la tête... d'Albus Dumbledore!"  
Lavande lui fit un grand sourire avant de sortir de la Bibliothèque. Hermione s'approcha de Harry et elle noua ses bras autour de son cou en lui souriant mystérieusement.  
"Tu viens de jurer faux sur la tête d'Albus Dumbledore?  
-Je viens de jurer sur la tête d'un imbécile... rectifia Harry en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.  
-Harry! s'exclama Hermione d'un ton reprochant.   
-Je plaisantait, mentit Harry en effleurant ses lèvres.  
-Tu comptes aller aux sélections, je parie? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le couloir des préfets.  
-Oui.  
-Et Sirius?  
-La situation ne peut pas empirer, affirma Harry avant de donner le mot de passe à la licorne du tableau, gardant l'entrée de la chambre d'Hermione.  
-N'en soit pas si sûr..., dit Hermione en déposant ses affaires sur son bureau.  
-Vraiment? Tu crois que le vieux Patmol peut encore plus m'en vouloir après ce que j'ai fait à Albus?  
-Je pense seulement que..."  
Hermione releva soudain la tête.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Albus?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix énervée en s'approchant du mage.  
_Oh oh!_  
Harry recula devant le visage énervé d'Hermione, sa bouche formant une grimace, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur.  
"Alors? questionna la sorcière.  
-Je... je lui ai juste craché au visage...  
-Quoi!!!"  
Hermione les mains sur les hanches, s'approcha encore plus près.  
"Tu as fait quoi?  
-Tu ne peu pas comprendre Hermione! C'est un pauvre salop de toute façon! Et il l'a mérité! Tu sais quoi? Si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans..."  
"CLAC!"  
Elle le gifla de toutes ses forces.  
"Putain! C'est quoi cette manie de toujours me gifler, s'énerva Harry en portant une main à sa joue rougie.  
-Et c'est quoi cette histoire de cracher sur Albus Dumbledore? cria Hermione. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait? Tu l'as insulté en plus, Harry! Le plus grand sorcier...  
-Ce n'est pas le plus grand sorcier du monde! la coupa Harry. Et même pas de Poudlard! En plus...  
-Albus Dumbledore sera toujours plus grand que toi, Harry! Simplement parce que, lui, il te respecte!"  
Harry la regarda, la bouche encore grande ouverte. Sa vision devint de plus en plus brouillées au fur et à mesure que des larmes emplissaient ses yeux verts et il se laissa glisser contre le mur en sanglotant doucement. Hermione s'accroupit à coté de lui et elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.  
"Excuse-moi, Hermione. Je suis désolé...  
-Je sais. Chut..."  
Le mage releva la tête. Hermione essuya une larme coulant sur sa joue, d'un de ses doigts.  
"Pourquoi essaies-tu toujours de te montrer plus fort que tu ne l'es? Derrière ton masque, tu es plus fragile que n'importe qui.  
Elle lui sourit tendrement.  
"Viens, allons manger."  
Hermione l'aida à se lever et ils sortirent de la chambre sans se douter que quelqu'un avait suivit leur discussion.  
"Tu as beaucoup grandit, Harry Potter, se murmura à lui-même le sorcier en retirant sa cape d'invisibilité. N'essaies plus de m'arracher une dent, je risquerais de t'arracher le coeur... Maintenant je connais ton point faible... Albus, mon vieil ami, pourquoi ton arrière-petit-fils te déteste-t-il autant?"  
Sa longue robe verte traîna sur le sol alors qu'il s'avançait vers le tableau de la licorne.  
"Merci, Kitana, surveille le bien surtout.  
-Oui, maître, répondit la licorne en abaissant son encolure.  
-Merci."  
Le sorcier repoussa en arrière ses longs cheveux blancs puis il transplana dans un bruissement d'étoffes.


	19. Une autre gifle, troisième du nom

**HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES.**

**Chapitre19_:_Une autre gifle, troisième du nom._ (Et encore une fois méritée, lol)_**

**_Note: Je voudrais préciser que j'ai finit ce chapitre à exactement 04:48 du mat' et que j'espère que je ne regretterait pas d'avoir veillé si tard pour ça. Alors, je vous en pris, je vous en supplie, juste une review, une! Ce chapitre mérite bien ça, non? _****_ J'ai décidé de mettre une citation à chaque chapitre - et en rapport avec le chapitre ça va de soi. Ce sera maintenant une habitude._**

**_La citation du jour: Il est du véritable amour comme de l'apparition des esprits: tout le monde en parle mais peu de gens en ont vu, de Duc de la Rochefoucauld._**

"Harry, mange."  
Le mage ne leva même pas le nez de son parchemin.  
"Harry... Ca fait un mois que tu ne manges presque rien. Tu ne veux vraiment pas faire un effort?"  
A cette phrase répondit un soupir énervé, localisé derrière le parchemin qui cachait le visage de Harry. Hermione soupira à son tour et elle _posa_ brutalement sa fourchette sur la table. Cela ne servait plus à rien d'insister. Quand Harry avait décidé d'être têtu, il le restait jusqu'à ce que l'on se soit avoué vaincu - et même après le plus souvent -, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait lui dire. Ron eut un sourire moqueur en observant les deux sorciers. Eva, en pleine discussion avec une camarade de classe, fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu et continua son argumentation sur la beauté ou non d'un serpentard de septième année, pendant que Lavande et Seamus, fidèle à eux-mêmes, se bécotaient dans leur coin, exaspérant au plus les autres - sauf peut-être le petit frère de Lavande qui regardait la scène avec amusement tout en parlant avec son ami Lucas Flets.  
Les sélections de Quidditch s'étaient passées sans embrouilles et Ron avait été désigné comme nouveau gardien à son plus grand bonheur. Tout Poudlard avait assisté à l'évènement sauf Harry, bien sûr, qui était resté toute la journée dans la bibliothèque, s'enfermant encore et toujours dans son mutisme. Albus avait aussi annoncé que un nouvel attrapeur devait être désigné pour remplacer Harry. La nouvelle avait été apprise avec surprise - et joie pour les serpentards - et c'est avec regrets que Ginny était devenue la nouvelle attrapeuse - même si le talent de la sorcière était certain. Depuis ce jour, la bonne humeur de Ron semblait indestructible et même les scènes de ménages entre Harry et Hermione ne semblaient le perturber.  
C'était devenue une habitude pour les gryffondors, d'observer cette abstinence à manger depuis un mois. J'aimerais aussi ajouter que la plupart des personnes s'en amusaient encore. Mais Hermione et Eva n'en faisaient pas vraiment partit. Particulièrement Hermione d'ailleurs. Cependant, Harry ne s'en préoccupait même plus. Il restait à lire un livre, un parchemin - comme aujourd'hui - ou une lettre pendant la totalité du repas. Parfois, heureusement, la sorcière arrivait à le raisonner et il avalait, sans vraiment de conviction, une pomme de terre ou un - petit - morceau de viande, mais Ron n'était pas sûr que Harry le faisait pour Hermione. Plutôt parce qu'il finissait par avoir faim, pour être honnête.  
En bref, Harry refusait de manger et ce, depuis les sélections de quidditch. Mais ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir été privé de quidditch qui faisait à ce point déprimer le mage. Pas _seulement_. De vieilles blessures commençaient à se rouvrir lentement, des blessures que personne ne pourrait jamais refermer, des blessures qui n'étaient pas physiques. De ces blessures, Harry ne pouvait en parler qu'à Severus. Et Severus semblait inaccessible. Inaccessible parce qu'Harry ne se sentait pas capable, pas assez fort pour aller le voir de lui-même. Tout aurait été si simple si le maître des potions serait venu de lui-même pour lui demander si tout allait bien! Malheureusement, Severus n'était pas venu et même pas Sirius. Ce dernier continuait à ignorer son filleul depuis la dispute dans le bureau d'Albus et Harry n'en était pas trop perturbé, en fait. Il avait vécu quatre ans sans personne au près de lui en tant que parent, pourquoi pas cinq? Bien sûr, Aurea lui écrivait régulièrement. Mais elle resterait toujours la _femme à Sirius_ pour Harry. Pas plus, pas moins. Il la connaissait si peu en fin de compte. Pour combler ce trou - qui n'avait jamais vraiment été comblé en fait - il ne restait plus que deux personnes. Enfin trois. Mais je vous ai déjà parlé de Severus.   
Ces deux personnes donc, Ron et Hermione bien entendu, comblaient assez bien ce manque à vrai dire. D'abord, Ron ne prenait pas partie avec Hermione pour obliger son ami à manger et Harry lui en était très reconnaissant. Aussi, le rouquin ne cessait jamais d'essayer de le faire rire et encore une fois, le mage n'en était pas dérangé. Au contraire. Mais, il y avait aussi Hermione. Un sacré cas en fait! Elle passait son temps à contrôler à tous les repas sans exception ce que Harry mangeait. Mais je suis censé vous parler de son bon coté donc j'arrête là! Bien sûr personne ne voyait ce qui se passait le soir ou les week-end dans la chambre de la préfète. Hermione avait donc un bon coté plutôt utile, dirait Harry. Je ne le contredirais pas d'ailleurs!  
Enfin ce que je veux tout _simplement_ vous dire, c'est qu'en ce soir d'Halloween, tout ce cinéma ne fit pas défaut. Harry refusa d'avaler toute nourriture, pas même un verre de Bièraubeurre, et après qu'il eut terminé de lire son parchemin, il fixa une des citrouille qui flottait dans les airs au-dessus de lui et ne la lâcha pas du regard avant la fin du banquet d'Halloween.  
"Tu ferais mieux de monter plutôt que de rester là, proposa Hermione d'une voix plus douce qu'au début du repas.  
-Quoi? demanda Harry en cessant enfin de fixer la citrouille illuminée.  
-Le banquet est finit, Harry."  
Harry regarda autour de lui et il s'aperçut que la Grande Salle était pratiquement vide mis à part la table des professeurs où beaucoup d'entre eux continuaient à discuter.  
"Oui, j'arrive."  
Le mage se leva et il entoura la taille d'Hermione de son bras droit. Ils passèrent les portes de la Grande Salle, montèrent les escaliers du hall et se dirigèrent vers le couloir des Préfets. Le chemin fut tout le long silencieux, et aucun des deux sorciers ne fit quelque chose pour rompre ce lourd silence. Arrivée devant le tableau qui dissimulait l'entrée de sa chambre, Hermione prononça le mot de passe avant d'entrer dans la pièce, où des bougies s'étaient allumées automatiquement à leur entrée.  
Harry entra à son tour et il enlaça directement Hermione en la plaquant sur le lit. La sorcière, d'abord surprise, ne le repoussa pas quand il commença à l'embrasser. Mais alors que le mage commençait à introduire sa langue entre ses lèvres, elle le repoussa fermement.  
"Harry... Non."  
Il la regarda en souriant, les yeux encore brillants. Apparemment il n'avait pas compris son refus car il la plaqua à nouveau contre les draps et continua sa progression là où il s'était arrêté - contre son gré - quelques secondes plus tôt. Hermione essaya encore une fois de le repousser mais il la retint. Ce n'était pas si difficile vu la musculation qu'il avait développée depuis l'année dernière. Hermione se contorsionna sous lui en gémissant, étouffée par sa jambe mise en travers de son ventre pour la retenir et par sa langue qui explorait sa bouche avec ferveur. Elle aurait voulue crier, mais... Non! C'était Harry quand même! Mais il n'était pas dans son état normal. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Il était si... diffèrent depuis un mois. Hermione fit finalement la seule chose qui pouvait la libérer de lui.   
"PUTAIN!"  
Harry se releva soudainement en retenant le filet de sang qui coulait sur ses lèvres. Hermione n'avait pas loupé sa langue et elle l'avait mordu de toutes ses forces. Ce dernier la regardait maintenant avec des yeux pleins de haine, tout en essuyant le sang qui coulait peu à peu sur son menton où le fait qu'il ne se soit pas raser depuis deux semaines, commençait maintenant à se voir par une petite barbe aux poils drus d'un noir profond. Hermione se leva devant lui et elle le gifla violement.  
"CLAC!"  
Harry se releva difficilement de sur le sol en se tenant la tête à l'endroit où il venait de se cogner en tombant sous la violence de la gifle d'Hermione. C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit son erreur et qu'il commença à essayer d'imaginer ce qui pourrait pour faire pardonner à Hermione sa stupidité.  
_Plus con que moi, tu meurs.  
_ Hermione était toujours debout devant lui, l'air plus énervé encore que le jour où elle avait giflée Malfoy - _Draco_, se força à l'intérieur de lui-même Harry - quand celui-ci s'en était pris à lui. _A lui_. Cette fois, c'était lui qui avait fait la faute. Pas Malfoy. Et jamais Hermione ne lui pardonnerait ça. Il avait tellement besoins d'elle. Au point de devenir fou. Au point de forcer la personne la plus chère à ses yeux, à lui laisser prendre son plaisir.   
_Pauvre con.  
_Elle le regardait d'une haine indéfinissable. Indéfinissable étant donné qu'ils étaient censés s'aimer. _Censé.  
_"Hermione... J'ai été trop bête, essaya-t-il en cherchant ses mots avec attention. Excuse-moi."  
_Faute avouée, à moitié pardonnée_. Pas à ce moment là apparemment. Sûrement pas vu l'air toujours aussi haineux qu'avaient les yeux de la sorcière. Ce proverbe était faux. Peut-être pas à tout les coup mais là... Harry essaya de lui prendre la main mais Hermione recula et elle bascula sur le lit derrière elle. Elle le fixa, sans oser se relever, comme attendant qu'il ne se jette sur elle. Mais Harry ne fit pas un geste. En tout cas jusqu'à qu'il s'approche d'un pas et lui pose une main sur la jambe.  
"Excuse-m...  
-LACHE-MOI, HARRY! TU ME FAIT PEUR!"  
Harry croisa son regard ou plus qu'une peur, une vraie terreur pouvait se lire. Il retira sa main comme s'il avait touché quelque chose de brûlant et après un dernier _je suis désolé_ à peine audible, il partit en courant en direction du tableau de la licorne et disparut dans le couloir des Préfets vide et froid, laissant une Hermione en pleurs sur le lit.  
  
Severus avait observé Harry pendant tout le repas. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui? Il en avait déjà parlé avec Sirius qui lui avait certifié que son filleul faisait cette comédie pour qu'il l'autorise à jouer à nouveau au Quidditch. Bien sûr, Severus n'avait préféré ne pas le contredire pour ne pas éveiller le vieux caractère _explosif_ du sorcier. Il avait déjà eu assez d'exemples alors qu'ils étaient à l'école ensemble. Cependant, il n'en pensait pas un mot. Pour lui, Harry avait autre chose qui n'allait pas. Il ne pouvait pas non plus prétendre connaître l'adolescent mieux que n'importe qui mais c'était juste une certitude. Une certitude qui était arrivé et que personne même les meilleures raisons, ne pouvaient contredire. Cette certitude lui disait que Harry avait quelque chose à cacher et que c'était important. Il n'était pas non plus arrivé à cette conclusion _comme par magie_. Il se souvenait d'un _ petit_ détail. Pas si petit en fait. Les cicatrices sur le dos d'Harry ne lui étaient pas sorties de l'esprit et Severus était sûr qu'il devait y avoir un rapport avec sa soi-disant_ comédie_.   
La meilleure chose qu'il aurait pu faire aurait été d'en parler à Albus. Le vieil homme était le meilleur placé pour savoir quoi faire. Mais encore une fois, quelque chose lui en empêchait. _Plusieurs_ en fait. D'abord, il suffisait de prononcer le mot _Harry_ pour que le directeur de Poudlard se renfrogne. L'épisode du _cracha à la figure de son arrière-grand-père_ n'avait pas été oublié apparemment. Aussi, Albus était assez occupé ces derniers temps. Voldemort avait cessé toute attaque et Albus le soupçonnait de préparer quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il voulait découvrir à tout prix avec l'aide des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Malgré ces deux raisons, il est vrai que Severus aurait quand même pu en parler au directeur. Seulement, une troisième le bloquait complètement. Harry lui avait fait promettre de ne répéter son secret à personne, et lui avait dit qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait subitement confiance en lui.  
Comment trahir cette confiance sans éprouver des remords, sans avoir l'impression d'avoir trompé le monde entier? Juste parce qu'un gamin de quinze ans lui avait confié un secret - il l'avait plutôt découvert par lui-même -, juste parce que le _fils de Lily_ lui avait dit une les chose les plus importante pour lui, il devait, il se sentait complètement obligé de tout garder pour lui.  
Et aussi, d'une certaine manière, Severus sentait qu'il admirait ce gosse plus que tout. Il avait tellement de responsabilités sur les épaules, tellement de personnes comptaient sur lui, tellement de problèmes essayaient de l'empêcher de franchir la ligne d'arrivé. Comment arrivait-il à vivre avec tout ça? Avait-il seulement une idée de ce que c'était de vivre normalement, sans avoir en soi une _putain_ de puissance qui faisait de vous quelqu'un d'exceptionnel?  
_Plus fort que lui, tu meurs._  
Cette pensée était arrivée avec humour même si le sujet était plus que sérieux. Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Aller voir directement le concerné. C'était de toute façon la dernière solution - si on ne comptait pas celle qui consistait à tout ignorer, ce que Severus n'avait même pas pensé.  
Soudain, il aperçut une silhouette courir dans sa direction. Aussitôt, il reprit son air du _vrai_ professeur Rogue, maître des potions, haïssant ses élèves et ne manquant pas de le leur montrer, et retira celui de l'homme aux sentiments humains. Pas pour longtemps. En fait, la silhouette n'était autre que Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien encore pu faire pour courir de cette manière, comme s'il fuyait la peste? Ce gosse arrivait toujours à se mettre dans des situations plus pires les unes que les autres. Qu'avait-il inventé cette fois-ci? C'était sûrement en rapport avec son attitude. L'autre attitude, qui ne consistait pas comme celle-ci à courir comme un dératé dans un couloir sombre, alors qu'un professeur s'y trouvait au même moment, mais de ne plus rien avaler pendant les repas - ou le stricte minimum pour ne pas tombé raide mort ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être toujours aussi maigre -, de ne plus participer aux cours -activement j'entends-, de rester sur le qui-vive à tout moment et surtout d'avoir ce voile de tristesse dans le regard.  
"Severus?"  
Le sorcier sortit de ses pensées et regarda avec inquiétude l'adolescent qui se tenait devant lui.  
"Il y a un problème, Harry?" demanda l'adulte même si la réponse était plus qu'évidente vu le visage qu'arborait le garçon.  
Harry se jeta brutalement dans les bras de Severus qui vacilla sous le coup. Apparemment, ça n'allait pas vraiment...  
"J'ai été bête, Severus. Je... je... elle ne... je n'aurais pas du... C'est de ma faute... Ca m'a bouffé. Complètement bouffé. J'aurais du te le dire avant... J'aurais du..."  
_Wacha! **(Désolé mais c'est une de mes expressions favorite, lol)**_ Qu'est-ce qui c'était bien passé pour que Harry se retrouve dans cet état?   
"Nous n'allons pas rester ici, Harry, l'interrompit-il alors que quelqu'un s'avançait vers eux à l'autre bout du couloir - et que le regard de Severus devenait très suspicieux en regardant la silhouette. Allons dans mes appartements."  
Harry suivit l'homme presque mécaniquement et, arrivé dans la salle de séjour des appartements du maître de potions, il s'écroula dans le divan, le visage caché entre ses mains. Voyant l'air désespéré de Harry, Severus ne su plus quoi faire.  
"Je... je vais te préparer un thé", balbutia-t-il avant de se diriger vers la table à coté du divan.  
Severus était complètement désemparé et il faillit plusieurs fois lâcher la théière alors qu'il remplissait deux tasses de thé fumantes. Alors qu'il plongeait la main dans la boîte de sucres, la voix étouffée de Harry monta du divan:  
"Je crois qu'il faut que je te le dise maintenant."  
Le garçon marqua une pause et Severus n'osa parler. Quand Harry reprit, il avait relevé la tête et regardait directement l'adulte dans les yeux.  
"Ce n'est personne en particulier qui m'a fait ces cicatrices sur mon dos. C'est... c'est moi."  
Le sucre que Severus tenait dans sa main plongea dans la tasse de thé et l'éclaboussa du liquide brûlant. Mais il ne réagit pas, fixant Harry sans vraiment être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

**_ Note: Un petit clic sur le bouton _ Go_, s'il vous plaît. Juste pour me faire plaisir! Si le chapter n'est pas assez bien pour ça, vous pouvez tout aussi bien le dire avec une review... ;-p (on voit que j'en veut!)_**


	20. Histoires de coeur

**HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES.**

**Chapitre20_:_Histoires de coeur.**

**_Note: Merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai eu, ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer! Aussi, ne vous arrêtez surtout pas d'un si bon pas et continuez votre geste habituel de cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche après la lecture! Encore merci!!! Bouh... C'est bientôt la fin des vacances!... Voilà mon dernier chapter écrit en espérant qu'il vous plaise!_**

**_La citation du jour: L'amitié est l'amour sans ailes, de Byron._**

Il n'allait pas tout oublier par un coup de baguette. Encore moins, allait-il oublier, en fait. Il fallait juste qu'il s'y fasse et que son acte arrête de lui faire du mal par la suite. Severus se souvenait d'une citation moldue d'un certain Léon Dierx, qui disait que « l'homme était né pour souffrir, oublier et se taire. » A ce moment, et devant le visage de Harry en train de boire sa tasse de thé, assis sur le divan, le sorcier aurait voulu maudire l'homme qui avait bien pu pondre ça. Harry avait souffert, il ne s'était pas tu et il n'allait pas oublier. Maudit moldu!   
"Et pourquoi courais-tu dans les couloirs, demanda Severus, essayant d'oublier ses pensées.  
-J'ai fait la plus grosse connerie que... commença Harry en soupirant.  
-Ca ce n'est pas nouveau! l'interrompit l'adulte. Que tu fasses des conneries, je veux dire."  
Harry lui lança le plus grand regard noir qu'il put avant de poursuivre.  
"J'ai été bête avec Hermione, c'est tout.  
-Ah... Et?  
-Et je crois que je préfère qu'on n'en arrête là elle et moi.  
-Pardon?" hurla presque Severus en réussissant quand même à ne pas tout recracher son thé.  
Ca faisait la deuxième fois, ce soir, que Harry arrivait à étonner Severus, et pas toujours dans le bon sens du terme... Ce n'était pas lui qui, il y a à peine quelques semaines, affirmait qu'il aimait Hermione plus que tout? Qu'il aimait une jeune fille comme tout les adolescents de son âge, en fait. Il était vrai qu'à cet âge, les adolescents ne restaient pas longtemps avec la même personne. Mais Harry n'était pas vraiment comme les autres adolescents de son âge. Voilà que les problèmes de Harry venait chambouler sa vie amoureuse.  
"Bon, l'interrompit le mage dans ses pensées, ce n'est pas tout mais je devrais aller me coucher.  
-Hein? Ah, bien sûr."  
Harry se leva du divan et posa sa tasse, à présent vide, sur la table. Alors qu'il commençait à passer le pas de la sortie, il se retourna, murmura un vague _merci_, les yeux brillants de reconnaissance, et disparut dans le couloir. Harry passa son chemin dans un silence presque absolu - il fallait exclure les ronflements des personnages dans les tableau et le grincement des armures - mais il ne s'arrêta pas dans le couloir des Préfet et passa devant le tableau de la licorne sans hésitation.  
Il finit par arriver devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame endormie, et après avoir donné le mot de passe, se retrouva dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. La pièce était totalement vide et seul quelques braises encore incandescentes restant dans l'immense foyer de la cheminée, permirent à Harry de se diriger sans problème jusqu'aux escaliers du dortoir des garçons de cinquième année. La chambre, totalement silencieuse, comportait quatre lits dont l'un deux était complètement vide. Le garçon s'y dirigea en refermant la porte derrière lui et, après s'être rapidement déshabillé, il plongea sous les couvertures. Il s'endormit aussitôt que sa tête ait touché l'oreiller, après qu'il eut enlevé ses lunettes et refermé les rideaux rouges de son lit à baldaquin.  
  
"… son amie lui fait: _Moi ça ne me dérange pas d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec lui_. Sandra la regardé méchamment puis elle s'est retournée vers moi en me disant: _ Mais non ça ne me dérange pas du tout.._. Je crois que j'ai un bon coup!  
-Et toi Seamus? Toujours avec Lavande?  
-Et ouais, mais je sais pas encore ce qu'on va faire cet après-midi. Peut-être qu'on va aller..."  
Les trois sorciers se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le lit où quelqu'un était en train de bailler. Dean se leva du lit de Neville et ouvrit les rideau rouges, dévoilant un Harry encore à moitié endormit assis sur son lit, sa couverture dévoilant son torse nu.   
"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? questionna sans bon sens Dean.  
-Moi aussi je suis content de vous voir, répondit Harry, amusé."  
Il se leva devant les trois paires de yeux curieux et passa en caleçon devant le lit de Neville comme-ci de rien n'était, avant d'entrer directement dans la salle de bains. Aussitôt la porte refermée, Harry transplana dans la chambre d'Hermione, heureusement vide. Il contourna le lit encore défait et ouvrit l'armoire où il prit quelques affaires - pour les jours à venir - avant de s'habiller rapidement.   
Alors qu'il se penchait pour attraper son livre de métamorphose sur le sol, le collier qu'Hermione lui avait offert pour son anniversaire buta contre son menton en sortant de sa chemise. Il se releva en posant le manuel sur le lit et décrocha le médaillon avant de lui faire prendre le même chemin que l'autre objet. Il finit de rassembler ses affaires de cours, récupéra le livre de métamorphose et transplana, ses affaires à la main.  
Quelques temps après, Hermione entra dans la chambre un petit sourire aux lèvres après la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Ginny. La jeune gryffondor lui avait raconté sa soirée avec Terry Boot, un serdaigle de cinquième année. Son sourire disparût aussitôt qu'elle se rendit compte de l'absence des affaires de Harry. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même, au milieu de la pièce, et finit par s'asseoir sur son lit. Sa main se posa sur quelque chose de froid et elle prit l'objet entre ses doigts. Elle reconnut aussitôt le médaillon en forme de demi-cœur et une larme coula le long de sa joue, s'écrasant sur le drap rouge de son lit. 

Harry mangea aussi vite qu'il le put, au grand étonnement de Ron et Eva. Celle-ci regarda son cousin, les yeux plissés d'incompréhension, avant d'enfin lui poser la question qui la brûlait depuis le début du petit-déjeuner.  
"Heu... Vous vous êtes disputés avec Hermione? bafouilla-t-elle.  
-Parce qu'elle n'était pas avec toi ce matin, continua courageusement Ron, et Seamus m'a dit que tu avais dormis dans le dortoir.  
-Traître, murmura Seamus à Ron.  
-Alors?" insista Eva.  
Harry releva enfin la tête de son assiette de pudding et les tua presque du regard. On entendit un _houlà_ venant de Dean Thomas, qui observait la scène avec amusement un peu plus loin.   
"Vous vous êtes disputés? redemanda Ron.  
-On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit enfin Harry, plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Hermione et moi ne sommes plus ensemble."  
Pour la deuxième fois depuis sa dispute avec Hermione, quelqu'un faillit recracher son thé. Ron le regarda, les yeux ronds alors qu'Eva essuyait les contours de sa bouche, finissant d'avaler le liquide. Autour d'eux, des gryffondors s'esclaffaient de la scène mais ils se calmèrent vite après que Ron ait tourné le regard vers eux.  
"Harry mon ami, je crains de n'avoir pas bien entendu, se reprit le roux. Tu as bien dit que c'était finit entre toi et Hermione?  
-C'est ça.  
-Ca c'est une nouvelle... fit remarquer Eva.  
-Quelle nouvelle?" demanda quelqu'un derrière Harry.  
Le sorcier se retourna si vite qu'il accrocha son assiette qui tomba avec fracas sur le sol. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux alors que Harry prononçait un _et merde!_ très sonore. Hermione, les yeux rouges malgré le fait qu'elle essayait en vain de le cacher, s'assit comme-ci de rien n'était à la place de Harry qui s'était levé pour ramasser les morceau d'assiette sur le sol. Les discussions reprirent vite dans la Grande Salle et Hermione reposa sa question:  
"Alors, quelle nouvelle?  
-Heu..."  
Ron aperçut le regard noir de Harry, s'activant toujours derrière Hermione qui commençait à se servir des oeufs brouillés, et il préféra se taire. Mais Eva continua à sa place:  
"Harry nous a dit que vous n'étiez plus ensemble", dit-elle comme-ci elle annonçait que Voldemort n'était pas un mage blanc.  
Cette fois, c'est Hermione qui lâcha sa cuillère mais heureusement, le bruit fut couvert par les discussions alentour. Elle se retourna vers Harry mais le mage avait déjà passé les portes de la Grande Salle en courant.  
Hermione se retourna vers ses deux amis qui la regardaient avec insistance et continua à se servir ses oeufs. Ron et Eva se regardèrent à nouveau puis la sorcière prit finalement la parole:  
"Vous êtes encore ensemble ou pas?"  
Hermione soupira avant de répondre:  
"Plus depuis hier soir, non."

Le lendemain, après le déjeuner, tous les élèves à partir de la troisième année purent prendre la direction de Pré-au-Lard dans la bonne humeur générale en ce lendemain d'Halloween. Eva fut plutôt déçue de devoir rester au château mais Harry lui promit de rentrer plus tôt pour lui tenir compagnie. En même temps, cela arrangeait plutôt le sorcier, qui ne voulait pas passé toute la journée dans le village sorcier. Disons que le moral n'était pas vraiment présent. Il partit donc en début d'après-midi avec Ron, Ginny et... Hermione.   
Le chemin jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard se passa relativement bien, en tout cas avant que Ginny ne parte rejoindre son ami Terry Boot. Il ne restait maintenant plus que Harry, Hermione et au plus grand désespoir de ce dernier, Ron. Il avait beau essayé de détendre l'atmosphère, rien ne le fit. Il pensa même à un moment, laisser l'ex couple seuls pour qu'ils puissent s'expliquer, mais un regard suspicieux de Harry l'en dissuada rapidement.  
Les _trois amis_ - on ne savait plus trop si Harry et Hermione étaient des _amis_ - décidèrent finalement d'aller boire une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais. Ron ne se plaignit pour une fois pas du bruit qu'il y avait dans le pub, car cela comblait le silence à la table où lui, Harry et Hermione s'étaient installés.  
"Je vais chercher les boissons, finit-il par dire avant de se lever non violement. Profitez-en pour... en tout cas ne vous entre-tuez pas!"  
Harry croisa le regard d'Hermione et il faillit éclater de rire. Non. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il bougea inconfortablement sur sa chaise en jouant avec une Mornille. Hermione regardait les autres élèves passer devant leur table, l'air plus que mal-à-l'aise, malgré qu'elle essayait de le cacher, en vain. Harry finit par la fixer, oubliant même de cligner des yeux. Bien sûr, la sorcière l'avait remarqué mais elle essayait de ne pas le voir, comme pour se prouver qu'elle pourrait résister, qu'elle était plus forte que lui, qu'elle ne le laisserait pas faire.   
_Complètement absurde!_  
Elle finit par laisser ses yeux rencontrer son regard vert émeraude, non sans un pincement au coeur quand elle ne trouva pas l'étincelle qui faisait toute la différence... avant. Harry sourit, d'abord légèrement, puis un vrai sourire étira ses lèvres. Ses lèvres...  
_Hermione, contrôle-toi! Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ne l'oublie pas!_  
"Je tenais à m'excuser pour la nuit où... commença Harry rompant la connexion avec ses yeux. La nuit où je suis partit.  
-Excuses acceptées, répondit Hermione en baissant elle aussi les yeux.  
-Aussi, je crois que je te dois des explications pour ce qui s'est passé après...  
-Non! Non... Je comprends. C'était tout à fait censé. Je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé, mais...   
-C'est de l'histoire ancienne, finit Harry.  
-Exact."  
Heureusement, Ron arriva à se moment et son étonnement fut plus que grand quand il se rendit compte que Harry et Hermione se parlait à nouveau. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment comme avant mais c'était un début.  
  
**_Note: Je tiens à préciser que j'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant 911, de Wyclef Jean (feat. Mary-J Blige)._**


	21. Flirt des premières neiges

** HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES.**

** Chapitre21:** **Flirt des premières neiges.**

** _ Note: Vraiment désolé pour le retard! Merci à toutes vos reviews qui m'ont encouragées à continuer la fic' même avec mon pourrit d'ordinateur que j'ai dans ma chambre!!! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, en tout cas, il est bcp moins noir que les précédents. Bonne lecture!_**

Les premiers flocons de neige tombèrent la nuit du premier samedi de décembre et les élèves de Poudlard se réveillèrent dans une ambiance joviale. La température était descendue aussi vite que l'amitié entre Harry et Hermione avait retrouvé ses marques. Même si les deux sorciers n'étaient plus vraiment les mêmes amis qu'avant, ils avaient réussi à changer pour la deuxième fois leurs sentiments communs. Bien sûr, Ron était très content de ça et Eva l'était peut-être même encore plus. La jeune gryffondor avait beaucoup changée depuis les vacances et elle avait maintenant de l'assurance. Elle avait été même allé jusqu'à répondre à Severus - alors ayant recouvert son masque de _vrai professeur Rogue _- après que celui-ci lui ait fait une de ses habituelles répliques cyniques. Harry avait beaucoup rie de cette histoire étant donné qu'il ne partageait plus les même rapports avec son professeur de potions et que leur relation avait trouvé un chemin plus pacifique et même composé d'amitié.

D'un autre coté, sa relation avec Albus, et même celle avec Sirius, n'avaient aucunement évoluées. Harry avait des rapports toujours aussi conflictuels avec les deux hommes, malgré les efforts qu'essayait de faire son parrain. Le mage recevait aussi souvent des lettres de Aurea qui lui parlait de son travail au sein de Ministère de la Magie, où elle était depuis son retour en Grande-Bretagne.

Cette suite d'événements n'évolua pas vraiment pendant le mois de novembre et en ce dimanche soir, elle était toujours identique malgré l'excitation qu'il y avait dans la Grande Salle lors du dîner. Albus, avec son habituelle autorité naturelle qui lui permettait tant de s'imposer et de se faire respecter, se leva à la table des professeurs, réclamant ainsi le silence qui arriva bientôt.

Harry se pencha à l'oreille d'Hermione et lui chuchota espièglement:

"Qu'est-ce que le vieux va encore nous dire comme chose _ très_ importante?

-Oh Harry, arrête! murmura en réponse la sorcière tout en souriant gentiment à son ami.

-Vos désirs..., commença l'adolescent en insistant bien sur le mot _désirs_, ...sont des ordres."

Harry sourie de contentement quand il remarqua la rougeur qui s'étalait peu à peu sur les joues de Hermione. Il savait exactement l'impression qu'il lui faisait à chaque fois qu'il prononçait une phrase insinuante et cela avait le don de l'amuser plus que tout. La jeune fille le pinça légèrement à la cuisse et Harry la regarda avec les sourcils levés de façon provocante se qui fit encore plus rougir la sorcière. Un _vrai_ et grand sourire affiché sur les lèvres, Harry se retourna vers son _cher_ arrière-grand-père pour écouter le message qu'il avait à communiquer.

"Après le succès que le bal de l'année dernière a reçu, les professeurs..., Harry remarqua que Severus avait croisée les bras et qu'il regardait Albus sévèrement, ...et moi-même avons décider de le reporter cette année. Pour permettre aux élèves de retourner dans leur famille à noël, le bal se déroulera le dernier samedi avant les vacances. Seuls les élèves à partir de la quatrième année pourront y aller."

Harry n'arrivait plus à discerner quoi que se soit dans le brouhaha qui venait de retentir dans la Grande Salle. Un mélange assez bruyant d'approbations venant souvent des filles, et les jurons et soupirs désespérés d'une majorité de garçons. Exaspéré par le bruit, Harry releva la tête vers la table des professeurs et surprit le sourire content d'Albus qui regardait _ses_ élèves en plein émoi, alors que Severus continuait à manger sa tranche de roosbeef, l'air boudeur.

_Un vrai gosse celui-là._

"Il va encore falloir trouver une fille avec qui y aller, se plaignit Ron alors qu'Hermione le foudroyait du regard.

-C'est une bonne initiative, défendit la sorcière recevant un regard approuver de la part d'Eva. Les bals permettent aux élèves de mieux se connaître.

-Hermione a raison, approuva Seamus.

-C'est facile quand la cavalière est désigné d'office!

-Oh arrête de râler, Ron, le réprimanda Harry qui avait finit par s'intéresser à la conversation.

-Bien sûr! s'emporta le rouquin. Toi tu va avoir le droit à je ne sais combien de proposition!

-Et pourquoi?

-Parce que tu es Celui-Qui-A-Surv... Aïe! Non mais t'es pas folle Hermione!"

La sorcière venait de lui écraser non sans retenue le pied. Eva rigolait aux grands éclats alors que Seamus retournait à ses occupations, rattrapant Lavande qui commençait à sortir de la salle avec son amie Parvati. Harry se leva en regardant sévèrement Ron et il suivit rapidement la foule d'élèves qui essayaient de sortir de la Grande Salle.

Le premier cours de SCM avec Hagrid, dans la neige nouvellement tombée, fut particulièrement éprouvant mais on ne serait dire si c'était du point de vue des élèves de gryffondor et serpentard, ou plutôt de celui des salamandres. En effet, entre les batailles de boules de neiges qui éclataient aux quatre coins du potager de Hagrid, les chasses à la salamandre - comme l'avait sympathiquement surnommé Ron alors que lui et Hermione observait avec amusement Blaise Zabini courir après sa salamandre -, ou les gerçures que la majorité des élèves avaient découvert à la fin du cours; personne n'était apte à dire de qui avait le plus souffert: les élèves ou les salamandres?

"Saloperie! Viens-là! hurla Seamus en courant après la salamandre qui venait de lui échapper des mains.

-Les salamandres de Vésuve ont la particularité de ne pas craindre le froid, essaya de se faire entendre Hagrid dans le fouillis général. Elles se font une recharge de chaleur aux moments les plus chauds de l'année qu'elles n'utilisent qu'à l'hiver. Si elle sont particulièrement excitées aujourd'hui..., Hagrid prit une boule de neige en plein visage avant de continuer, retirant la neige qui avait recouvert ses épais sourcils, ...c'est parce que le froid est plus éprouvant que dans leur région natale. Pour les calmer, vous n'avez qu'à les envelopper dans les couvertures de laine de mouton d'or que j'ai posé près de la barrière", expliqua-t-il en désignant un petit - minuscule - endroit en or, dépassant de sous la couche de neige. 

Aussitôt, les élèves - ceux qui ne couraient pas après leur animal - se précipitèrent vers les couvertures enfouies sous l'épaisse neige. Harry arriva à en attraper une que Draco essaya de lui arracher des mains sans succès. La salamandre du mage n'était pas particulièrement excitée mais elle restait quand même plutôt gesticulante. Harry, tout en tenant son animal, le recouvrit de la couverture de laine de mouton d'or et attendit - avec une certaine impatience - que la salamandre se calme. L'animal tourna soudainement la tête vers lui, le regardant comme... une personne dotée de conscience. Harry resta complètement bouche bée quand la salamandre lui fit un clin d'oeil, un espèce de sourire animal sur ses lèvres inexistantes.

"Alors là, combien je parie que c'est un animagus, pensa Harry sur le retour du château accompagné d'Hermione et Ron.

-Harry!" l'interpella quelqu'un.

Le mage se retourna précipitamment et se prit aussitôt Parvati Patil qui venait de glisser sur un morceau de chemin gelé. Les deux adolescents tombèrent dans la neige et Harry se retrouva nez à nez avec la sorcière dont les longs cheveux noirs tombaient littéralement sur son visage. Ce fut Harry le premier qui reprit conscience en lançant un: "Si tu voulais m'embrasser, tu aurais pu le faire autrement!"

La sorcière rougit fortement avant de se dégager de sur le mage en repoussant ses longs cheveux en arrière. Elle fixa timidement Harry qui n'avait pas eu l'air du tout gêné par la situation. Elle aurait jurée que son camarade n'était pas aussi sûr de lui l'année dernière, et particulièrement en matière de fille.

"Hum... Désolé... commença avec hésitation Parvati.

-Ce n'est rien, vraiment! assura Harry en lui faisant un sourire... charmeur? Aguicheur en tout cas...

-Bon... En fait je voulais juste te demander si tu avais déjà une cavalière pour le bal."

Harry entendit Hermione dirent à Ron de les laisser seul et, alors qu'il se retournait vers ses deux amis, ceux-ci étaient déjà dix mètres plus loin. Il était complètement seul avec Parvati.

"Ce serais un plaisir d'y aller avec toi! répondit-il enfin à la sorcière qui sourit aussitôt. Je croyais que tu voulais y aller avec ce garçon de serdaigle particulièrement... comment déjà? demanda Harry espiègle ment. Délicieux pour les yeux, c'est ça?

-Hum... essaya Parvati. Ouais. Quelque chose dans ce genre. Alors? Pour le bal?

-Ok!

-Super!"

Ils se sourirent mutuellement avant de commencer le chemin jusqu'à la chaleur apaisante de Poudlard. Alors qu'ils approchaient des portes, Harry se reçu une boule de neige dans le visage, envoyée par Parvati. Il riposta aussitôt et s'en suivit une effrénée bataille de boules de neiges que Harry gagna facilement en envoyant la sorcière dans un tas de neige qui avait été retiré de devant les marches du château.

"Gagné! s'exclama Harry, les cheveux complètement blancs de neige et sa cape de travers. Alors tu t'avoues vaincue? demanda-t-il en renforçant sa prise sur la sorcière complètement immobilisée.

-Ok, ok... Vaincue... approuva Parvati.

-Hum..." 

Harry se pencha un peu plus sur elle et il attrapa doucement sa lèvre inférieure qu'il mordilla légèrement. Parvati gémit doucement et resta complètement immobile même après que le mage soit rentré dans le château après un dernier sourire pour elle.

"Wow..."

**_ Note: Je sais que c'est un peu rapide mais je n'ai pas non plus dit que cela allait tourner vers une relation aussi sérieuse qu'avec Hermione! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience! Aussi, désolé pour la présentation: le transfert a tout bousillé..._**


	22. Pour le meilleur mais surtout pour le pi...

** HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES.**

** Chapitre22: Pour le meilleur... mais surtout pour le pire.**

** _ Note: Le prochain chapitre sera plus dark c'est promis, même si celui-ci l'est un peu vers la fin, ce n'est pas du grand dark. Sinon, une réconciliation arrive mais pas celle que tout le monde attend avec impatiente! Bonne lecture!!!_**

**_ Citation du jour: On ne guérit d'une souffrance qu'à condition de l'éprouver pleinement, de Marcel Proust._**

Les dernières semaines séparant Harry du bal de noël passèrent plutôt rapidement à son plus grand plaisir. Les demandes fusèrent dans le château, les plus jeunes n'ayant pas le droit d'aller au bal restant complètement indifférents à cette effervescence. Eva continuait sa vie de première année de gryffondor sans se soucier de qui irait avec qui au bal ou des derniers potins sur la prochaine cavalière de Harry Potter. En fait, elle observait toute cette agitation autour de son cousin avec un certain amusement.

"Et c'est la quinzième aujourd'hui! s'exclama Ron en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de Harry.

-Le pire dans tout ça, dit Harry en reposant la lettre d'une certaine Sarah Miller, c'est de répondre négativement à toutes ces lettres...

-Alors? le questionna son meilleur ami pour la millième fois de la journée. Avec qui tu y vas?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, murmura Harry en jetant un coup d'oeil en coin à Hermione qui travaillait à l'autre bout de la table, le visage à peine visible derrière une pile de livres. Je préfère ne rien dire pour le moment.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que, se renfrogna le mage en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Je la connais? insista Ron. C'est une fille de quelle année? Quelle maison?

-Ron! protesta Harry.

-Je veux savoir!

-Moi je sais", murmura Eva à l'oreille du rouquin.

Harry lança un regard noir à sa cousine, qui le lui rendit par un grand sourire. Elle s'installa sur la chaise à coté de Ron alors que ce dernier attendait avec impatience une réponse.

"Il y va avec...

-Eva!

-Avec...

-Eva! cria Harry en se levant de sa chaise. Ne dit rien!

-Tu me donnes combien? demanda avec des yeux malicieux la petite gryffondor.

-Grr...

-Je plaisante! s'exclama-t-elle en éclatant de rire alors que son cousin savait très bien que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Ron, il y va avec Parvati Patil...

-Tu es vraiment une traître Eva, se vexa Harry en retournant s'asseoir.

-Vraiment? réagit enfin Ron après être resté plusieurs secondes bouche bée.

-Ouais... répondit avec réticence Harry. On sort plus ou moins ensemble en fait.

-Depuis quand?

-Trois semaines environ... C'est finit les questions? demanda-t-il un peu énervé alors que Eva éclatait de rire à coté de Ron. Je sors, le bruit m'énerve", ajouta Harry avant de suivre la parole aux gestes.

"Il s'est vexé", entendit-il dire alors qu'il quittait la salle commune.

Harry marcha plusieurs minutes dans le château sans aucun but, admirant les tableaux et l'architecture qu'il connaissait si bien. Cela ne le menait à rien de marcher. Il voulait juste rester seul quelques temps pour se concentrer sur lui-même et oublier le reste. Juste penser dans le silence d'un immense château. Qui demanderait mieux? Probablement peu de personnes.

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il était dans le couloir de la statue de la Sorcière Borgne, précisément devant le tableau de l'homme de l'ombre. Devant l'entré des appartements de Sirius.

Dans un soudain élan, Harry prononça le mot de passe et le tableau s'ouvrit pour le laisser passer. Se rendant compte de son geste, le mage inspira profondément avant d'entrer dans le vaste salon. Rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière visite qui datait d'il y a pas moins de trois mois. La cheminée allumée diffusait une agréable chaleur dans toute la pièce, l'ombre des flammes dansant sur le cuir du fauteuil qui faisait face au foyer. La table en bois de noyer était toujours aussi encombrée d'objets divers, des parchemins pour la plupart.

Harry hésita avant de s'avancer dans la pièce, un sentiment de ne pas être à sa place l'en empêchant. Sa tête se tourna vers la porte dans le coin à gauche qui venait de s'ouvrir, dévoilant son parrain, une serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux encore dégoulinant après sa douche.

"Tu es déjà là Rem... commença Sirius mais il se rendit vite compte que le sorcier debout au milieu de son salon n'était pas son meilleur ami mais plutôt son filleul. Harry..."

L'intéressé frémit quand il entendit son prénom prononcé de manière si froide. Glaciale même. Son parrain l'observait sévèrement, le teint soudain blanc, aucune marques de chaleur sur son visage usé par ses années d'emprisonnement à Azkaban.

"Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite? demanda ironiquement Sirius en resserrant la serviette autour de sa taille, un sourire hypocrite étirant ses lèvres encore rouges après sa douche.

-Je me suis trompé de porte, répondit froidement l'adolescent en commençant à faire demi-tour.

-Attend..."

Harry se retourna et attendit que son parrain dise quelque chose, les bras croisé sur son torse.

"Hum... Tu n'es plus avec Hermione?"

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

"Je ne suis pas venu pour parler de ma vie privé je crois, se renfrogna Harry en fusillant l'adulte du regard.

-Voilà ce que j'attendais que tu dises! s'exclama gaiement Sirius, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver encore plus Harry. Alors? Et bien pourquoi es-tu venus?"

Harry accentua l'arcade de ses sourcils mais alors qu'il allait répondre, il baissa la tête comme un gosse prit en flagrant délit de quelque chose d'interdit.

"Pour m'excuser, dit-il d'une voix inaudible.

-Pardon?

-Je suis venue pour te demander pardon."

Sirius sourit avec sincérité cette fois ci.

"Hum... Bien...

-Alors?

-Alors quoi? demanda l'adulte.

-Acceptées?

-Hum... Allez viens là!"

Sirius poussa la tête de Harry sur son épaule et l'étreignit chaudement, toujours vêtu d'une simple serviette. L'adolescent se retira de l'étreinte et observa avec des yeux brillants son parrain.

"C'est pas trop permis de se montrer comme ça à son filleul, plaisanta-t-il.

-Du moment que tu ne me mets pas la main au cul!"

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Sirius lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme il en avait toujours eu l'habitude.

"Sirius! Une attaque à Livingstone" s'écria une voix provenant de la cheminée allumée.

La tête de Remus, posée au milieu du foyer semblait plus qu'alarmée. Sirius répondit qu'il arrivait puis courut dans sa chambre laissant son filleul dans le salon maintenant vide. Harry tourna en rond en attendant son parrain, observant chaque recoin de la pièce, inquiet au sujet de cette attaque, et aussi parce que Sirius y participait. C'était fou comme soudainement, il se préoccupait au sujet de l'adulte. Tout pouvait changer en peu de temps en fait. De la chose la plus banale, à celle la plus importante.

Harry observa une photo de lui - particulièrement laide - dans un coin de la pièce et qu'il n'avait alors jamais remarquée. C'était si bon de se sentir aimé. Particulièrement dans ce champs de bataille géant qu'était devenu le monde sorcier depuis l'année précédente. Et voilà qu'une nouvelle bataille éclatait, paraissant si normale aux yeux de Harry. Une _routine_. Comment pouvait-il parler de _routine_ à son âge? Il le pouvait malheureusement et c'était sûrement la chose la plus triste dans tout ça.

Sirius daigna enfin sortir de sa chambre, habillé d'une longue robe noire, la baguette prête dans sa main droite. Avec un dernier regard vers son filleul - alors trop malheureux de le voir sortir se battre - Sirius s'empara d'une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et disparut dans les flammes vertes après avoir prononcé sa destination.

Harry resta plusieurs minutes dans un silence parfait, les yeux sur la cheminée d'où son parrain venait de disparaître, comme s'il attendait déjà son retour.

Il finit par quitter la pièce, son estomac aussi contracté que quand il y était pénétré, sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons. Harry remonta les couloirs, passa sans s'en rendre compte devant Peeves occupé à décrocher un buste de sorcier célèbre de son socle, et sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu vraiment compte, apparu sur la tour gelé d'Astronomie.

Le mage s'approcha du bord où il monta sans jamais quitter des yeux les lumières qu'il apercevaient bien plus loin au sud, sa cicatrice l'élançant particulièrement mais sans qu'il n'eut aucune réaction. Après tout, il en avait l'habitude, n'est ce pas? Chaque nouvelle attaque lui faisait le même effet donc à quoi bon se plaindre? Il finit par baisser la tête, essayant d'apercevoir le sol du haut de son perchoir, mais réussissant seulement à distinguer le profond blanc de la neige, reflétant les rayons de la pleine lune.

Un désir violent le prit de se perdre dans se blanc immaculé, comme une réponse à la souffrance qu'il éprouvait à ce moment, mais ce frisson d'envie fut vite combattue par sa raison et Harry redescendit du bord glissant de la tour d'Astronomie. Encore une fois, il resta un moment à essayer de sentir le moindre souffle de vent glacial parcourant son visage, s'amusant intérieurement de son manque de courage.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il rebroussa chemin, pressé tout à coup de rejoindre la chaleur de son lit, dans son dortoir. Dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la cape rouge laisser un sillons dans la neige où il s'était tenue il y a quelques secondes à peine.

**_ Note: Alors? Reviews, reviews, reviews!... Aussi, je m'excuse pour la présentation mais encore une fois, le transfert a tout bousillé... Comme au chapitre 21 d'ailleurs..._**

**_Avertissement: Je ne met pas un autre chapitre si je n'ai pas au moins dix reviews... Et oui, je commence le chantage, c'est vrai! Mais le problème c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que 3 personnes qui lisent ma fic'... *soupir* Alors je désespère un peu *gros soupir*_**


	23. Quand la mort fait vivre le mal

** HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES.**

** Chapitre23: Quand la mort fait vivre... le mal.**

** _ Note: Voilà un nouveau chapitre plus_ normal_... Le bad Potter revient enfin avec beaucoup de mal mais surtout beaucoup d'action. Je voudrais aussi ajouter que je viens de finir le tome 5 - le vrai et surtout celui en français parce que c'était plus précis que celui que j'avais lu en anglais - et que contrairement à ce que certain ont pu dire, il n'ait pas aussi nul que ça... Il ne sera jamais aussi bien que le tome 3, je l'avoue, mais quand même! Ca reste du très bon Rowling! La preuve: je l'ai dévoré au trois quart pendant tout le samedi - celui de la semaine de la sortie du livre - et je l'ai finit à 23h, heureuse et... repus! Enfin pas encore à fond... A quand la suite? *soupir*_**

**_ Citation du jour: Le mal? Ce pourquoi on est menacé d'être privé d'amour, Freud._**

**** C'était lors de journées comme celle-ci que Harry aurait le plus aimé être seul. Dans ces journée où justement, une effervescente des plus agaçante régnait autour de lui. Ces journées que tout le monde attendait avec impatience - et Harry aussi c'était vrai - mais que l'on maudissait du plus profond de l'âme après qu'elles soit _enfin_ arrivées. En fait, si vous ne l'aviez pas deviné, c'était une journée particulièrement spéciale. En un point surtout.  
Enfin... _deux_.  
D'abord, c'était le dernier jour avant les vacances de noël. Point très important, je le confesse. Ensuite - ou _enfin_, c'est comme vous préférez -, c'était le soir même que le bal de _noël_ justement, se déroulait à Poudlard.  
En voici les deux raisons.

Et Harry, ne pourrait jamais dire laquelle des deux l'agaçait le plus. Peut-être l'une et l'autre en même temps, qui sait? Ou même... Le bruit dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor? L'absence totale de filles qui étaient toutes parties se préparer? La mauvaise humeur de Ron? _Hum..._ Le fait qu'il perdait complètement sa partie d'échecs contre Ron? Ca ou toutes autres raisons possibles et imaginables que je n'ai pas encore trouvées...  
Le rouquin soupira longuement quand son cavalier mit échec et mat le roi blanc de Harry. Il leva les yeux vers lui et remarqua son manque complet d'intérêt pour le jeu, occupé à observer la neige tombée par la fenêtre de sa chambre de préfet. Ron se racla la gorge et le mage sursauta.

"Hein? demanda Harry. C'est à moi de jouer?

-Non, Harry, râla-t-il. Tu viens de perdre justement...

-Ah.

-Oh! Harry! s'exclama Ron en agitant sa main devant les yeux du brun. Tu es là? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as depuis quelques jours? Tu as l'air bizarre.

-Non, soupira Harry en se grattant la nuque. Non, c'est juste... Rien. Vraiment."

Ron le jugea d'un regard sévère.

"Rien! assura Harry.

-Mais bien sûr! 

-Bon! C'est fini?

-Quoi?

-Cet interrogatoire!" s'exclama Harry en se levant soudainement, renversant le jeu d'échec dont les pièces commencèrent à pousser des injures contre lui.

Il observa quelques secondes la bouche ouverte de stupeur de son ami et, n'y tenant plus, transplana de la chambre, laissant un Ron complètement désolé et déboussolé.

Albus ne s'était pas sentit aussi énervé depuis bien longtemps. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas cet idiot d'arrière-petit-fils qui y était pour quelque chose, c'était vrai. Sa colère ne s'évacuait pas pour autant et il jura dans sa barbe en se remémorant les paroles de Fudge. Comment pouvait-il tout simplement le suspecté? Il s'était pourtant porté garant pour lui! Il l'avait défendu et même cela ne semblait évaporer le moindre soupçon du Ministre.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le directeur de Poudlard n'aperçut même pas son _cher et tendre_ arrière-petit-fils, venant d'arriver à sa droite. Cependant, celui-ci ne prit que quelques secondes pour se rendre compte de la présence du vieux sorcier et c'est un regard noir qu'il dirigea aussitôt vers sa personne. Un regard noir sans réponse.

"Reste ou pas de sorcier puissant, le château est déjà souillé..."

Albus sursauta et se retourna pour avoir une vision - plutôt _chaotique_ de son point de vue - de Harry, appuyé contre le mur, un sourire suffisant sur son visage à l'allure particulièrement pâle. L'adolescent fixait le sorcier de ses deux iris vert émeraudes reliés comme par magie aux yeux bleus de l'homme. Celui-ci poussa un long soupir avant de reprendre sa route, encore plus énervé qu'il y a quelques minutes.

"La puissance ne se juge pas par l'habilité à être cynique, lança Albus sans même se retourner.

-Ni celle à être soi-même,_ idiot_, cracha Harry avec haine.

-En quoi résulte-t-elle alors? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir, se retournant vers lui.

-A... A frapper fort, hésita Harry.

-Oh non... La puissance ne consiste pas à frapper fort, mais à _frapper_ juste", corrigea le vieux sorcier en reprenant sa route.

Albus appuya bien sur le mot _frapper_, sa main désignant sa joue alors qu'il disparaissait à l'angle du couloir. Le jeune mage lança un signe vulgaire à l'endroit ou son arrière-grand-père s'était tenu quelques secondes plus tôt, avant de continuer son chemin jusqu'au tableau se situant au milieu du couloir.

S'arrêtant, il contempla presque la licorne qui dormait dans le cadre d'or, comme si c'était pour la première fois qu'il la voyait. Il rit en se rendant compte qu'il observait l'objet comme un enfant de deux ans, le nez collé contre une vitre, en train de regarder pour la première fois la neige tomber. Secouant la tête, il prononça le mot de passe et entra dans la chambre de préféte d'Hermione.

Bien sûr, la jeune fille ne s'y trouvait pas. Hermione était sûrement dans le dortoir des filles de cinquième année, occupée à se faire la plus belle. _La plus belle. _Hermione avait toujours été la plus belle aux yeux de Harry. Depuis cet été bien sûr, mais maintenant qu'était-elle pour lui? Sa meilleure amie? Non. Tout avait bien trop changé. Elle et... _lui._ Lui plus que tout.

Du petit gryffondor sans aucune audace - à part celle qui lui avait permis de vaincre Voldemort plusieurs fois -, qui, sans ses meilleurs amis, et sans une indiscutable chance, serait mort depuis bien longtemps; il était devenu le mage d'Orianne, sûr de lui - parfois un peu trop peut-être - et particulièrement puissant. Seulement sa puissance n'était que physique. Son esprit, bien trop fragile après toutes les épreuves auxquelles il avait du survivre, restait son point faible en quelque sorte. Un piège qu'il devait éviter pour ne pas sombrer. Pour pouvoir repousser le destin de tout homme: _ sa propre mort_.

Harry, se dirigea vers l'armoire en bois et l'ouvrit. La porte grinça sinistrement, faisait hérisser quelques cheveux sur la tête du sorcier, et finit par arrêter son craquement quand elle dévoila son contenue. La main de Harry chercha activement entre les cintres, ses yeux scrutant les différents tissus à la recherche de celui, de couleur vert bouteille, de sa robe de bal. L'ayant enfin trouvée, il la retira, referma la porte de l'armoire qui grinça à nouveau, et posa l'habit sur le lit d'Hermione.

Il ne restait qu'une chose à faire maintenant. Harry se dirigea vers la table de nuit près du grand lit aux draps rouges, et ouvrit le tiroir du meuble. Il fouilla lentement à l'intérieur et finit par trouver la petite boîte rouge, rongée par le temps, où Hermione cachait ses biens les plus précieux. L'ouvrant, il trouva aussitôt ce qu'il l'avait poussé à retourner dans la chambre de sa _meilleure amie_. 

Harry s'empara de l'objet et le mit rapidement dans sa poche, avant de refermer la boîte, la replaçant à sa place, bien à l'abri des regards. Il se leva, récupéra sa robe et, la main jouant avec le bijou, le protégeant presque inconsciemment, il transplana, bien content d'avoir enfin pu récupérer _son_ bien.

"La musique est splendide! Tu viens danser Harry?"

Le sorcier fixa les yeux brillant de sa cavalière, un sourire se dessinant doucement sur ses lèvres. Attrapant la main habillée d'un gant en satin rose qu'elle lui tendait, il se leva et après un discret clin d'oeil en destination de son meilleur ami, se dirigea vers la piste de danse, son bras entourant la fine taille de Parvati. Après avoir observé quelques minutes son ami danser, Ron se tourna vers Hermione, qui sirotait distraitement une Bièraubeurre.

"Tu ne veux pas danser Hermione?

-Pas tout de suite, répondit-elle en remettant en place une mèche de ses cheveux châtain derrière son oreille. Peut-être après.

-A vos ordres!" plaisanta le rouquin en lui souriant.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry, tournoyant au milieu de la piste de danse, Parvati à son bras, observait la chaise vide de son parrain. Secouant sa tête doucement, il reposa son attention sur la jeune fille qui lui souriait. La musique changea, plus lente et plus douce, et les deux adolescents se resserrèrent, parcourant le peu d'espace qui séparaient leur deux corps. Parvati entoura le cou de Harry de ses deux bras nu alors qu'elle laissait sa tête se reposer contre son torse, se laissant porter avec confiance par ses pas.

La bal touchait bientôt à sa fin et la Grande Salle était déjà pratiquement vide, les plus jeunes étant parties se coucher. Parvati releva la tête et sourit malicieusement à son cavalier, lu faisant clairement comprendre ce qu'elle attendait.

"Et là je suis censé faire quoi? demanda le sorcier en captant le regard de sa cavalière.

-Faire quoi?

-T'embrasser... ou te repousser? 

-A toi de voir", sourit Parvati, très confiante.

Harry s'empara de ses lèvres chaudes et joua avec avant d'immiscer sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche. La sorcière se laissa complètement faire et entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres, caressant la langue de son cavalier langoureusement, ses mains se refermant d'avantage autour de son cou, frôlant sa nuque brûlante. Harry gémit doucement en descendant progressivement ses mains dans le dos nu de la jeune fille, traçant la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale alors que leur bouche ne parvenait pas à se quitter.

Soudain, Parvati mordit la langue de Harry, alors que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvraient dans un fracas. Mondingus Fletcher, la robe noire couverte de sang, s'effondra presque sur le sol alors qu'Albus accourait déjà vers lui. La musique s'était tus et tout les regards étaient tournés dans la direction des deux hommes. 

Harry se plia en deux quand sa cicatrice le brûla brusquement, Parvati essayant de le soutenir, les yeux emplis de peur. Un cri puissant sortit de la bouche du mage et la sorcière le lâcha, le laissant s'effondrer sur le sol froid, glacial même à ce moment. Il se débattit contre une force invisible poussant des hurlements, donnant des coups à des ennemis que lui seul voyait. Hermione se précipita sur lui suivit de près par Ron ainsi que Severus.

La voix tremblante de Mondingus s'éleva alors, seulement couverte par les hurlements de Harry. 

"Prévenez-le... S'il vous plaît prévenez-le...."

Tous se tournèrent vers lui quand il prononça les mots tant redoutés, dont Harry en faisait des cauchemars chaque nuits depuis cet été. Voldemort lui en avait fait la promesse dans ses rêves et il l'avait tenue. C'était la fureur et le tristesse pure qui venait d'atteindre Harry, se débattant toujours sur le sol. La Marque des Ténèbres était une nouvelle fois apparue, tuant et dévastant le peu qui restait précieux à ses yeux.

"Son parrain est mort."

Harry s'évanouit dans un dernier cri.

**_ Note: Non je ne me suis pas inspirée du tome 5, cet événement est prévu depuis bien longtemps. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à me dire ce que VOUS en pensez! Et oui! Le tragique est de retour, et le mystère perdure... lol Aussi, merci à toutes vos reviews! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait chaud au coeur. :-D_**


	24. La tristesse

** HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES.**

** Chapitre24: La tristesse.**

** _ Note: D'abord merci pour toutes les reviews. Ensuite, j'aimerais signaler que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à _ pondre_ ce chapitre mais vos reviews m'ont énormément aidées. Il faut aussi que vous sachiez que ce chapitre n'apporte que peu de réponses à ce qui s'est passé le soir du bal mais je vous assures que les explications viendront très vite. J'ai quand même eu bcp de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre car il contient des scènes de _bad Potter_ et je prends une réelle satisfaction à les écrire. Voilà pour mon bla-bla habituel! Je vous laisse lire mon chapitre! Gros bisous à tous et joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année!!!_**

**_ Citation du jour: Un égoïsme intelligent conduirait l'homme aux plus hautes vertus, Alfred Capus._**

**** Un jour, un grand homme avait dit que dans la vie, le pire de tout était le fait de mourir quand l'on voulait vivre, mais n'était-ce pas le contraire? N'était-ce pas plutôt le fait de vivre quand l'on voulait mourir qui était le pire de tout?

Un autre grand homme - ils étaient nombreux avant - avait dit que mourir était une renaissance. Et il y en avait eu d'autres qui n'avaient pas dit ça, et qui bien sûr, n'étaient pas d'accord avec le premier, ni avec le second d'ailleurs. Chacun finit par se faire sa propre idée de la mort, soit parce que celle-ci bouleversait sa vie, soit parce qu'il avait envie soudain de penser à elle. Tout le monde pensait un jour à ce qu'elle représentait pour lui.

Quand il n'était qu'un gosse et que pour la première fois, il se rendait compte que personne n'était éternel. Puis, un peu plus tard, à l'adolescence, quand son esprit se posait tellement de questions qu'il ne savait plus où en trouver les réponses. Enfin, il y avait des adultes qui pensaient à la mort, soit parce qu'ils étaient restés des adolescents dans leur âme, mais aussi, parfois, parce que c'était leur métier de penser, parce qu'on les appelait des philosophes. La dernière personne à méditer sur la fin de la vie était le mourrant lui-même. Quoi de plus normal de réfléchir à ce qui nous attend dans peu de temps? 

Dans notre monde, cependant, il y avait certaines personnes qui pensaient à la mort et qui n'étaient pourtant ni enfant, ni adolescent, ni adulte, ni vieillard. Qui étaient-ils alors? Devrais-je plutôt dire, _qui était-il_?

Un corps d'adolescent, une puissance d'adulte, une âme de vieillard. Et pourtant encore un enfant.

Harry s'était calmé depuis le bal. Enfin... Seul son corps s'était vraiment calmé, pas ses maux, pas sa souffrance. Il hurlait en silence maintenant. Un silence blanc qui cachait son chagrin et sa peine. Il roula sur lui même s'enroulant un peu plus dans les draps qui le couvraient. Même eux ne parvenaient à le réchauffer. Il avait froid, tout était glacial autour de lui. Le visage s'approchant derrière le mur transparent le fit sursauter légèrement. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Severus était beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude, ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur son visage, cachant son regard accentué par ses sourcils lui donnant un air assez agacé.

Le mage d'Orianne se redressa sur son lit et entourant ses genoux de ses bras tremblant, il fixa la silhouette noire de ses yeux vert émeraude. Son visage semblait celui d'un mort vivant. Il transpirait énormément, une sueur froide lui collant au front, mêlée un peu plus bas avec ses larmes. Silencieux. Le visage de Severus apparut enfin aux yeux de Harry quand un éclat de lumière - le seul dans la pièce où on l'avait enfermé - l'éclaira avec douceur. 

Le soleil venait de se lever sans pour autant parvenir à réchauffer tous les coeurs. Poudlard était maintenant presque vide, mis à part les quelques élèves qui étaient restés pour les vacances de noël, les autres étaient partis le matin même pour rejoindre leur domicile grâce au Poudlard Express. Il ne restait en fait que quatre élèves dans le château: Harry, Draco, une petite première année de Poufsouffle ainsi que Eva. Tous dormaient encore dans leur dortoir, emmitouflés dans leur couverture, leur esprit rêvant de mile et une chose. Tous. Sauf Harry.

Severus passa une main sur son visage pâle, soupirant avec lassitude. Il s'assit sur la chaise qu'on avait posée devant le mur qui le séparait de Harry et fixa le garçon comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Même si le lit était en partie caché dans l'ombre, Severus remarqua très vite la petite boule de poil blanche collée contre l'adolescent. Orianne semblait dormir profondément, rassurée de la présence de son maître à ses cotés. C'est Harry qui détourna le premier le regard.

"Je suis venu te rapporter des nouvelles de là-bas", commença l'adulte, sa voix trahissant une grande fatigue.

Bien sûr Harry ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de relever la tête sans pour autant paraître très intéressé.

"La maison est complètement détruite - mais ça tu t'en doutait déjà, je pense - et les premier sorciers du Ministère qui sont arrivé on fait en sorte de protéger le Chemin de Traverse de la vue des moldus de l'autre rue. Albus est parvenue a sauver quelques affaires de la maison avant qu'elle ne brûle complètement. Apparemment le gaz était resté allumé et une étincelle a fait sauter la cuisine. On pense que Aurea - sa voix se cassa légèrement - devait préparer le repas quand des Aurors sont parvenus à rentrer. Albus s'en veut énormément, il faut que tu le saches Harry. C'était lui qui avait construites les barrières autour de la maison."

Un hululement de hibou fit sursauter Severus mais celui-ci repris son explication.

"Apparemment, Sirius et Mondingus ont été prévenus du raid très tôt mais sont restés bloqué à l'intérieur de Poudlard pendant plus d'une heure. On le saura plus exactement quand Mondingus ira mieux. Il a été transporté d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste. Sirius a voulu protéger Aurea mais les Aurors devaient être nombreux. Ils sont tous les deux morts quand la partie est de la maison a explosés et on a aussi retrouvé les corps de deux Aurors que l'on n'a pas encore pu identifier. Je pense que... je pense vraiment Harry que tu... devrais être fier d'eux. Ils se sont bien battus j'en suis sûr."

Severus essuya rapidement la larme qui coulait sur sa joue puis il se releva presque brusquement. Il sourit - misérablement - à Harry qui n'avait pas semblé réagir et se tournant vers la porte, il dit:

"Albus viendra tout à l'heure, il est avec Fudge pour le moment. Il attend des explications du Ministre et viendra ici pour voir s'il peut te laisser sortir. Il n'a pas trop confiance en ce que tu pourrais faire si on te laissait sortir de là. Et moi non plus. Je repasserait sûrement te voir demain."

Il ouvrit la porte, dévoilant un large couloir lumineux et la referma derrière lui et Harry fixa l'endroit où le sorcier s'était trouvé quelques instants auparavant de ses deux yeux morts.

"Comment vas-tu Harry?"

L'adolescent leva la tête, fixant avec une rage muette le vieux sorcier se tenant devant lui. Il rabattit sa couverture sur son visage et attendit que le mage lui fasse une de ces longues leçons de morale. A vrai dire, il se sentait capable de tout endurer maintenant, même les conseils débiles d'un vieux timbré. Cependant, Albus ne semblait pas vouloir parler. Harry l'entendait marcher, le bruit de froissement de sa robe restait le seul son dans la minuscule pièce. Le bruissement sembla enfin s'arrêter et le mage d'Aradia soupira longuement.

"Tu le sais, Harry, que j'étais obligé de t'enfermer ici."

Aucune réponse.

"Je t'aurais laissé, la première chose que tu aurais faite aurait été d'essayer de venger Sirius et Aurea, n'ai-je pas raison? J'ai été jeune moi aussi, vois-tu, et je sais ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un de cher. Le plus dur c'est à ton âge, c'est vrai, mais je pense que l'on doit accepter les épreuves que la vie nous a faites passer. Ne nous permettent-elles pas de grandir un peu plus? 

-Alors je n'ai pas envie de grandir, dit Harry, sa voix étouffée par la couverture qu'il tenait toujours sur son visage.

-As-tu vraiment le choix? demanda Albus en traçant la ligne de ses sourcils broussailleux. Le crois-tu? De quoi as-tu envie alors?

-Que tu disparaisses d'ici.

-Et après?

-Après tu verras bien", répondit l'adolescent en dégageant sa couverture de sur son visage.

Albus se mit à rire, d'un rire si peu naturel pour cet homme, qu'il nous aurait fait plutôt pleurer.

"Harry je suis las de tout ça! cria-t-il presque, toute trace de sourire ayant complètement disparue de son visage ridé par le temps. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis _fatigué_, exaspéré; j'en ai marre!

-De quoi? questionna le jeune sorcier d'une voix calme avec une pointe d'agressivité.

-De ce masque qui te cache, qui te ronge, qui t'empêche d'être toi-même. Ce masque que tu as recouvert et que tu ne quittes jamais. Et sais-tu ce qu'il cache? interrogea-t-il en fixant les yeux verts de son arrière-petit-fils.

-Non...

-Tout ce qui fait de toi un humain. Ta peur. Ta haine. Ta tristesse. Tes regrets. Tes faiblesses. Tes sentiments. Je te vois aujourd'hui, et j'ai l'impression d'être devant un mur de glace. Froid. Glacial même. Tu sembles presque mort, Harry.

-Je le suis... déclara Harry avec un regard perçant. _Je suis mort_.

-Peut-être as-tu envie de l'être. Mais moi je n'en ai pas envie.

-ALORS TU ES EGOISTE! hurla le garçon en se levant d'un bond.

-Oui, je le suis, avoua Albus en posant une main sur le mur magique qui le séparait de Harry. Et tu sais quoi? J'en suis très heureux en ce moment. Je suis heureux d'être égoïste.

-MAIS MOI JE NE VEUX PAS!

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas Harry?"

Harry était essoufflé, respirant bruyamment, la sueur dégoulinant lentement sur ses tempes, sur sa nuque et son dos. Il semblait combattre quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui, lutant désespéramment pour ne pas perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait. Il s'assit avec une lenteur presque surnaturelle, ne lâchant pas le regard d'Albus. Atteignant le matelas, il inspira profondément pour reprendre sa respiration, les mains encore tremblantes s'agrippant avec ténacité au bois du sommier. Une unique larme coula sur sa joue mais Albus ne sembla pas le remarquer - du moins en apparence - et Harry l'essuya d'un geste qui se voulait de sécher son front ruisselant de sueur.

"Je... commença doucement Albus. Je vais te laisser. Tu as besoins de repos."

Il se tourna vers la porte d'un même geste que Severus l'avait fait le matin même. Ouvrant la porte, il sortit presque avec tristesse, laissant son arrière-petit-fils avec ses tourments et sa peine, aussi profonde était-elle, bien que Harry n'en montrait que le moins possible. Prenant le chemin de son bureau, le vieux sorcier maudit profondément toute les personnes, sorcières ou pas, qui avaient pu un jour, faire de la vie de Harry un véritable enfer.

**_ Note: Review! Review! Merci!!! Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?_**


	25. La colère

** HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES.**

** Chapitre25: La colère.**

**_ Note: J'étais particulièrement inspirée pour ce chapter donc il est arrivé vite... Merci encore et encore pour les reviews, j'y répondrais dès que j'en aurais le courage, lol. Pour ceux qui aurait des questions, je leur conseille de m'écrire sur mon adresse mail, je pourrais y répondre plus rapidement. Mais que ça n'empêche personne de mettre des reviews! Ce chapitre est encore du bad Potter donc si cet fic' vous plaît parce qu'elle est _dark_: vous serez servis..._**

**_ Citation du jour: La colère est une courte folie, Horace._**

"Fudge aurait payé très cher s'il n'avait pas été le Ministre de la Magie. Les deux Aurors qui sont mort dans l'incendie ont été enfin identifiés et je les plains du fond du coeur d'être mort au service d'un imbécile comme Fudge. Bien sûr il ne faut pas en vouloir à eux, Harry. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas?

-Je n'en veut qu'à une seule personne, Severus. Même si tu m'assurais que Voldemort n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, je ne pourrais le croire vraiment. Je suis sûr qu'il y est pour quelque chose, confessa Harry en serrant ses poings rageusement.

-La haine ne t'aidera pas.

-Je sais... Ma tristesse est comme envolée même si je les pleure toujours au fond de moi. J'ai l'impression que je ne peux plus qu'haïr le monde entier."

Harry soupira longuement en remontant le drap sur son torse. Severus souriait, le fixant avec des yeux brillants de bienveillance, tout en essayant de réchauffer ses mains gelées. Il se leva lentement et passa sa main à travers le mur magique. Harry la serra brièvement le visage impassible, mais ses yeux trahissaient largement ses sentiments.

"Albus te laissera sortir pour le nouvel an, il la dit. Si tout se passe bien du moins.

-Eva va bien? s'inquiéta Harry en retournant s'asseoir sur son lit sur son lit.

-Plutôt oui. Elle est très préoccupée à propos de ton sort. Elle ne sait pas que tu es ici bien sûr."

Harry acquiesça en hochant la tête. 

"A demain alors."

Severus se retourna est sortit de la pièce, laissant Harry seul pour combattre le froid qui régnait dans la pièce. Un froid autant physique que ambiant. La pièce semblait se refroidir encore dès que Severus la quittait, comme si la seule chaleur de son corps parvenait à apporter un peu de chaleur, de réconfort.

Voilà maintenant une semaine que Harry était enfermé dans la pièce, passant la plupart du temps complètement seul. Il n'était plus très sûr de savoir s'il regrettait cette solitude ou, au contraire, l'appréciait pleinement. _Le plus pleinement possible._ Harry avait beaucoup pleuré, puis sa tristesse et sa peine avaient finies par le lasser. Un sentiment plus fort l'animait dorénavant, c'était la colère, la haine. 

Il ressemblait à un fou quand il commençait à se plier en deux, le coeur soudain pris d'une sorte de crampe, la respiration saccadées et pratiquement coupée. Albus l'avait surpris pendant l'une de ces _crises_ et avait expliqué au garçon que s'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler la magie d'Orianne qui était en lui, les crises continueraient sûrement parce que la barrière magique bloquait toute forme de magie. Harry, la tête cachée sous son drap, avait fait semblant d'ignorer son arrière-grand-père mais la feinte n'avait pas semblée marcher. Les crises n'étaient toujours pas passées mais elles semblaient moins fréquentes et douloureuse. Pourtant, Harry continuait d'éprouver la sensation qu'on lui arrachait le coeur à chaque fois - la source principale de magie se trouvant dans le coeur - et la douleur ne faisait que de lui rappeler que son corps était déjà déchiré depuis longtemps. _Une vieille douleur._

Le plus bizarre était quand même le fait que plus aucun cauchemar ne le faisait se réveiller en sursaut dans les - rares - moments où il parvenait à trouver le sommeil. Harry se l'expliquait par l'euphorie que Voldemort devait sûrement ressentir après son petit succès. Comment avait il participer à ça? Le jeune sorcier avait imaginé plus d'une possibilité.

Avait-il réussi à trouver un plan pour que Fudge croie que Aurea était un mangemort? Etait-il sinon parvenue à mettre sous l'Imperium le Ministre de la Magie? Ou les Aurors? Non. Fudge avait avoué les avoir envoyé lui-même. Il avait même affirmé sur un article de la Gazette que les Aurors étaient juste allé poser des questions à Aurea. C'était bien sûr la version officielle. Severus avait dit à Harry que sa marraine avait été soit disant dénoncée par un mangemort arrêté et que Fudge n'avait même pas chercher le vrai du faux. Albus était pourtant aller le trouver l'après-midi avant qu'il lance le _raid_ mais le sorcier - pourtant bien idiot - était bien trop orgueilleux pour avouer son tord. Le résultat était celui qu'on connaissait tous maintenant. Aurea était morte, ainsi que Sirius qui avait tenté de la sauver; deux Aurors avaient péris laissant derrière eux des familles en deuil et pendant que tout le monde pleurait les morts - dont Sirius Black qui avait déjà passé douze ans de sa vie à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, le sorcier n'avait décidemment pas vraiment eu de chance dans sa courte vie, avait dit les journaux -, Fudge avait fait des excuses publiques puis était retourné à sa paisible vie, seulement ponctuée de paperasse à signer, d'ordre à donner et d'éloges à recevoir. La mort ne semblait elle pas soudain injuste? Que pouvait-on y faire de toute manière?

"Ah Harry... Je viens t'apporter des vêtements propres."

Le mage sursauta en entendant son nom et se renfrogna quand il reconnu Albus qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver. Le vieil homme lui tendit une pile de vêtements propres à travers le mur magique et Harry les prit sans un merci, plutôt un regard très agacé. Il ne supportait plus qu'Albus se comporte en mère poule. 

"De rien, répondit calmement le mage d'Aradia au remerciement absent de son arrière-petit-fils. Habille toi maintenant, j'aimerai récupérer les vêtements que tu as sur toi.

-Sort de la pièce, ordonna Harry en le fixant méchamment.

-Harry... soupira-t-il. Crois-tu qu'à cent cinquante-cinq ans je pourrais encore être étonné par le corps d'un gosse de quinze ans?

-Je..."

Finalement, Harry soupira et commença à défaire la ceinture de son pantalon. Celui-ci retiré, il grogna et changea son boxer aussi vite qu'il le pu.

_Voyeur._

Enfilant son pantalon propre, il commença à retirer son sweat et en profita pour tourner légèrement la tête en arrière. Albus regardait par la fenêtre, l'air plutôt penseur, et il ne semblait pas se préoccuper de ce que l'adolescent faisait. Harry retira l'habit, et se retrouvant torse nu, il réprima un léger frisson qui parcourut son échine à cause du froid. Alors qu'il commençait à passer sa tête dans le second sweat, la voix d'Albus refit surface:

"Dépêche-toi, quelqu'un m'attend... dans..."

La voix s'arrêta et Harry se retourna, laissant tomber son vêtement sur le sol de pierre. 

"Mais qu'as-tu fait Harry? chuchota presque le vieil homme en s'avançant vers l'adolescent.

-Je... ne... Oh merde..."

Harry avait compris. Albus l'avait vu lui aussi. Il avait vu son dos, ses cicatrices. Seul Severus et Hermione savaient. Maintenant... Mais qu'allait-il faire? Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, il voulait qu'on le laisse en paix. Pas encore des explications, ils y en avait eu trop déjà. Il fallait attendre, attendre et plus tard peut-être viendraient-elles. Mais pas maintenant. 

"Pourquoi? demanda le vieil homme en s'avançant de l'autre coté du mur magique. Pourquoi?

-Ne me touche pas..., prévint Harry en se reculant sur le lit.

-Mais pourquoi Harry?"

Albus se trouvait juste devant lui maintenant. Ses yeux bleus étaient emplis de larmes et de colère, ils fixaient Harry avec une tristesse immense, il semblait en avoir vu trop.

"Qu'avais-tu à reprocher à ta vie? N'étais-tu pas heureux?

-C'est toi qui dit ça! cria-t-il. Mais qu'ai-je donc à reprocher à ma vie! Ne vois-tu rien?

-On ne tente pas d'en finir sans raison!

-Je te l'ai dit Albus, je t'ai prévenu. Tu n'as rien vu. Je te l'avais dit.

-Mais quoi?

-JE SUIS MORT!

-Non, tu ne l'ai pas...

-SI! Ce que tu vois, ce n'est pas moi! Je suis mort! cria Harry en serrant avec rage son poing droit. 

-Quand as-tu...

-Est-ce si important pour toi? _Quand_. Mais peu importe!

-Si, tout importe, dit Albus en baissant le tête. Tu importes.

-Oh non... démentit Harry en secouant doucement la tête. Je n'importe plus. Seul le mage d'Orianne importe.

-Ne l'es-tu pas justement?

-Non, je ne le suis pas. Je ne suis pas ce mage. Ce n'est qu'un masque, c'est toi-même qui l'a dit. Moi je ne suis qu'Harry. Juste Harry. _Je suis Harry_, répéta-t-il en essuyant la larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Je suis un adolescent, mais on me donne des responsabilités d'adulte. Cependant je reste Harry, Albus. Ne me prend pas pour quelqu'un d'autre."

Albus s'assit sur le lit, Harry était appuyé derrière lui contre le mur de pierre.

"Mais tu te montres si fort... reprit l'homme en gardant la tête baissée.

-Je me _montre_ fort. Je suis faible. Vulnérable. Fragile. Je ne suis qu'un enfant, tu sais. Je suis toujours le même Harry qu'il y a un ans, deux ans, trois... Je suis toujours le même. Toujours.

-Et moi...

-Toi tu es un vieil homme, c'est tout. Peut-être as-tu oublier comment c'est d'être jeune? Peut-être as-tu oublié qui je suis vraiment? Ce qui est sur c'est que tu t'es trompé!

-Comment faire... Ma pardonneras-tu?

-Aurais-je vraiment le choix? Le crois-tu? Crois-tu qu'on me le donneras? Penses-tu que j'aurais un jour le choix?

-Je... je ne sais pas...

-N'est-ce pas ironique? L'enfant qui enseigne au vieillard. Ne devrait-il pas être le contraire?"

Albus se leva, traversa à nouveau le mur magique et s'avança vers la porte. Il se retourna, la main sur la poignée, près à fuir ses erreurs de vieillard... comme un enfant fuirait les siennes.

"Je m'en veut, Harry.

-Moi, je n'en veut à personne. Juste à la vie.

-Que Merlin te protège.

-Merlin est mort. Il ne peut protéger personne. Surtout pas moi, dit Harry en se levant.

-La mort n'est pas ton destin.

-La mort est le destin de tout homme.

-Pas le tien."

_**Note: Alors? C'était bien? Je sais c'était court mais veut mieux ça que rien, lol. Bisous à tous et bonne année! **_


	26. La peur

** HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES.**

** Chapitre26: La peur.**

**_ Note: Voilà un nouveau chapter! Moi en tout cas, je l'adore donc j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi! Merci encore et encore pour les reviews! Je tiens aussi à dire que le premier paragraphe n'est pas de moi mais je l'ai récupéré dans le script de la série _ Disparition_ qui passe en ce moment sur _Canal+_ (de Steven Spielberg) Non je ne tire aucun rendement de cette petite pub!!! Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture!_**

**_ Citation du jour: Tous nos actes visent à écarter de nous la souffrance et la peur, Epicure._**

Lorsque l'on avait peur de quelque chose, ce que l'on voulait le plus au monde c'était qu'elle disparaisse. On voulait que notre vie redevienne ce qu'elle était avait été avant qu'on n'ait découvert qu'on avait de bonnes raisons d'avoir peur. On avait envie de construire un mur et de vivre comme avant, derrière. Mais jamais rien n'était éternel. Notre vie d'autrefois n'existait plus et on se retrouvait avec une nouvelle vie, et des murs tout autour. On ne pouvait pas choisir de retrouver les choses comme elles avaient été. On avait le choix entre se cacher ou décider d'affronter ce qui nous faisait si peur. 

La peur n'était donc pas une fin en soi.

La Grande Salle avait été décorée avec soin, les décorations installées avant le bal de Noël s'y trouvaient toujours mais l'ambiance n'y était plus la même. D'abord, seul quatre élèves étaient restés pour les vacances de Noël, ce qui empêchait en fait, toute ambiance. Il était vrai aussi que les professeurs n'étaient pas nombreux, la plupart avaient préférés rentrer chez eux parce qu'on était en temps de guerre et que chaque jour comptait au près des siens. En fait, il ne restait que ceux dont la famille ne comptait plus, pour des raisons diverses.

Pour Harry, la raison était évidente, n'est-ce pas? C'était exactement la même pour la première année de Poufsouffle, Katia. Elle aussi avait perdu ses parents, et elle aussi n'avait plus d'autre famille digne de ce nom. Draco, lui, était allé voir Albus pour que le mage lui permette de rester à Poudlard, lui évitant de voir son père, Lucius Malfoy, qui avait au passage, assassiné sa mère. Quand à Eva, ses parents étaient momentanément occupés, l'enterrement de Sirius et Aurea restait leur priorité.

Le repas semblait celui d'une grande réunion de famille. Tous avaient le même sang, _magique_. Tous avaient besoins des autres pour survivre, parce que c'était en quelque sorte leur dernière famille, et parce que Poudlard aurait été bien vide sans eux, aussi. Mais surtout, ils avaient tous en commun quelque chose: la même peur. Celle d'être un jour seul.

"Où étais-tu avant Harry?

-A l'infirmerie, répondit le sorcier en rassurant sa cousine d'un sourire. Pomfresh ne voulait pas me laisser partir, plaisanta-t-il même s'il aurait préféré ne pas mentir à Eva.

-Elle a estimé que tu étais revenu à un état de folie supportable, railla Draco en lui envoyant un sourire moqueur.

-Non, Malfoy. Pomfresh a pensé que je parviendrais à ne pas m'énerver trop _méchamment_ en ta présence...

-Maintenant que ton parrain est mort..."

La main droite de Harry commença à former des étincelles, mais un coup d'oeil vers Albus lui suffit pour reprendre son contrôle. Son arrière-grand-père le surveillait de près et quand il avait entendu le serpentard insulter Sirius, Albus avait tout de suite prévus une réaction imminente de Harry. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Draco pouvait vraiment être idiot parfois, particulièrement quand il commençait à provoquer les autres. Il n'avait pas encore compris qu'avec Harry, il perdrait toujours, soit parce que le mage l'ignorerait, soit parce qu'il lui lancerait un expelliarmus - ou pire - et le rendrait aussitôt inconscient en l'envoyant valser contre un mur - le mur pourrait lui même ne pas résister.

"Tu devrais arrêter tout ça, Draco, prévint Harry en le foudroyant du regard. Il n'y aura pas toujours un vieux fou pour m'empêcher de venger qui je veux."

Draco tourna la tête vers le directeur de Poudlard, qui présidait l'unique table posée au centre de la Grande Salle, où tous mangeaient. Aussitôt, le vieux sorcier commença à parler avec Severus qui se trouvait à sa gauche, ignorant le sourire moqueur qu'essayait de cacher Harry en mangeant sa part de tarte au citron. Revenant sur Harry, le serpentard commença à ouvrir la bouche pour continuer ses railleries mais un coup de coude dans les côtes le fit taire. Eva, qui avait prévus le coup - dans les deux sens du terme -, le regarda sévèrement puis continua de manger. Harry eut un grand sourire quand il aperçut le geste de sa cousine et Draco, vexé, commença enfin à manger ses oeufs en neige.

Une seule personne restait silencieuse à la table. La petite poufsouffle semblait être minuscule tellement elle faisait son possible pour ne pas être remarquée. Mangeant silencieusement, elle paraissait se rapetisser à chaque fois qu'un éclat de rire surgissait à la table. Albus et Severus, trop occupés à discuter ensemble de chose et d'autres bien trop _ officielles_ pour intéresser les plus jeunes, n'avait même pas l'air de remarquer sa présence. Harry, dont l'estomac criait toujours famine, demanda à la petite sorcière de lui passer le plat d'éclairs au chocolat. Katia rougit en voyant quelqu'un s'adresser à elle et sursauta quand elle s'aperçut que c'était Harry Potter. Faisant bien attention de ne pas faire tomber le plateau, elle lui donna timidement sans oser lever les yeux vers lui.

"Merci... Katia, c'est ça?

-Oui", répondit doucement la sorcière en levant finalement les yeux vers lui.

Harry commença par lui sourire gentiment mais son sourire se figea soudainement. Il savait qui _elle_ était. Il en était sûr. C'était _elle_. Ca ne pouvait être qu'_elle_. C'était _elle_... C'était _elle_... _Elle_.

Le mage se leva en faisant racler bruyamment sa chaise sur le sol de pierre. Tous les regards se levèrent vers lui alors qu'il s'excusait, les yeux toujours posé sur Katia. Albus le fixait suspicieusement alors que Severus essayait de comprendre pourquoi le garçon semblait effrayé par la petite poufsouffle. Il avait déjà eu celle-ci en cours et franchement, il aurait plutôt eu pitié de la gamine plutôt que d'éprouver une quelque conque peur.

Harry s'excusa une seconde fois et il sortit de la Grande Salle, attrapant son écharpe sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il quitta la pièce peut-être un peu trop rapidement mais il ne ralentit pourtant pas son rythme alors qu'il traversait les couloirs vides et noirs du château. Il fuyait sa propre ombre, sa propre peur.

L'adolescent monta un long escaliers alors qu'il prenait soin de nouer son écharpe autour de son cou, le froid se ressentant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de son ascension. Enfin, Harry parvint au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, l'endroit où il aimait trouver refuge pour réfléchir et... oublier peut-être aussi, parfois. S'approchant du bord enneigé, il y monta avec une facilité déconcertante. Les yeux fixé vers l'immensément blanc qui le séparait du sol, il essaya de trouver une bonne raison à sa réaction précipitée.

Au fond de lui, Harry savait parfaitement qu'il avait juste fuit la peur qui lui était remonté le long du ventre quand il avait fixé Katia dans les yeux. Ces yeux lui avaient rappelé tellement de souvenirs, mauvais et plutôt récents, qu'il était parvenu jusqu'à présent à garder au plus profond de son esprit, à l'endroit même où chaque personne enfouit ce dont elle n'a pas envie de se souvenir.

_Oh oui, ces yeux... _

Ils lui rappelaient son passé, celui à Privet Drive, où il se sentait si seul et vulnérable - bien que ces sentiments n'aient pas changé mais seulement évolués - et où le mot famille semblait une entrave à sa joie à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Katia l'avait obligé à se souvenir des moments où il lui avait semblé que personne n'était plus malheureux que lui dans le monde. 

Harry avait tout de suite compris. Cette gamine n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était elle qui avait perdu ses deux parents dans l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse à la fin de l'été. Harry et elle étaient particulièrement liés en fait. Le mage n'était pas complètement innocent de la mort des parents de la fillette, pas entièrement disculpé et ceci, particulièrement dans sa tête. Il se sentait coupable depuis bien longtemps. Une orpheline de plus par sa faute. _Par sa faute._

Harry secoua la tête pour y chasser les nombreux flocons de neige qui s'y étaient logé. Perdant légèrement l'équilibre, il préféra descendre du rebord glissant. Se tournant vers l'ouverture qui donnait sur l'escalier, il vit Draco en sortir, le vert de sa robe ne lui permettant pas de se fondre dans la neige recouvrant la tour d'Astronomie.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda Harry en s'approchant du blondinet.

-Et toi?"

Harry fusilla Draco du regard puis finit par se raisonner et il se tourna à nouveau vers le bord de la tour, tournant le dos au serpentard. Essayant d'apercevoir une lueur sur les montagnes au loin, il ne se rendit pas compte de la présence de Draco à coté de lui. Celui-ci passa une main devant ses yeux pour le faire réagir.

"Draco, ta présence m'est déjà assez pénible comme ça.

-Pourquoi es-tu partit de la Grande Salle? demanda le serpentard les mains dans les poches, en ignorant sa réflexion.

-J'avais fini de manger, répondit Harry en ne prenant même pas la peine de tourner le visage vers lui.

-Tu crois que je n'ai pas entendu les protestations de ton estomac pendant tout le repas? se moqua-t-il en souriant. Et le reste d'éclair au chocolat à peine entamé dans ton assiette?

-Ah... dit Harry en tourna le regard vers lui. A ce moment là c'est sûr, ça change tout."

Draco passa un bras autour des épaules de Harry et celui-ci le lui repoussa aussitôt en le fixant d'un air interrogateur et agacé.

"A quoi tu joues, Malfoy?"

Draco approcha sa tête de la sienne et essaya de l'embrasser.

"Putain, mais t'as quoi? C'est quoi ton problème? s'énerva Harry en serrant le bras du serpentard.

-Je voulais juste voir...

-Voir quoi? Merde, t'es con ou quoi?

-Juste vérifier.... On m'a dit que ton père préférait les gars quand il était à Poudlard. Je voulais voir si c'était passé dans ton sang."

En à peine une seconde, Draco se retrouva à moitié affalé contre le bord de la tour, le nez pissant le sang et à moitié dans le vaps. La neige en dessous de sa tête finit vite par prendre une teinte rouge alors que Harry s'approchait de lui.

"Ta connerie est si grande Malfoy, que je ne sais même pas comment elle peut tenir dans ta cervelle de moineau, susurra-t-il en l'attrapant par le col, le hissant sur la bord de la tour. Si j'étais toi, j'aurais vraiment peur en ce moment. Je ferait dans mon froc en pensant à comment on pourrait me retrouver dans une heure."

Draco cracha à la figure de Harry, la salive pleine de sang. Le mage resserra sa prise et le serpentard finit par avoir la tête dans le vide. Le visage de Harry n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, ses sourcils froncés au dessus de ses yeux verts alors que sa bouche formait un rictus de haine.

"Tu es bien plus terrifié que moi, Potter, tenta Draco bien que sa position ne lui permettait pas vraiment de faire le malin.

-En ce moment, crois-moi, tout ce que j'ai envie de faire, c'est de défoncer ta salle gueule de connard, répliqua Harry en fronçant la nez.

-Si tu essaies, Dumbledore pourrait punir son bébé Potter à lui."

Deuxième coup de poing. Un filet de sang s'échappa de la bouche de Draco alors que celui-ci laissait échapper un gémissement de douleur. Harry ne le lâchait toujours pas.

"Tu en veux encore Malfoy? Ou bien la leçon est comprise?

-Lâche-moi...

-Pardon? Je n'ai pas entendu je crois...

-Lâche-moi, répéta Draco en essayant de sembler encore un peu provocateur.

-Oh mais si je te lâche, tu risquerais de tomber..."

Harry le poussa encore plus dans le vide et Draco sembla paniquer.

"Putain lâche-moi! cria-t-il. Ramène-moi sur la tour!"

Harry le tira brusquement en avant et le laissa tombé violemment contre le sol enneigé de la tour. Il s'approcha à nouveau de lui et l'attrapa par les cheveux, lui faisant relever son visage meurtrie et ensanglanté. Se penchant vers son oreille il murmura:

"Cette fois, c'est moi qui ait gagné Draco."

Il poussa sa tête contre le sol, lui écrasant son nez cassé dans la neige. Draco gémit encore une fois et Harry quitta la tour, un sourire sur ses lèvres, content d'avoir enfin pu venger quelqu'un. Lui-même.

_Quand quelqu'un a peur, parfois il devient méchant._

**_ Note: Ce chapitre est un peu plus long - et mieux aussi! - alors j'attends un peu plus de reviews... A vos claviers!_**


	27. Les regrets

** HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES.**

** Chapitre27: Les regrets.**

**_ Note: Oui, je sais, j'aurais pu me dépêcher un peu plus... Personne n'est parfait! Alors voilà quand même le nouveau chapitre où il ne se passe pas vraiment de choses importantes pour la suite de l'intrigue mais bon, il faut bien passer par là! J'ai répondu aux reviews à la fin du chapitre. Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture!_**

**_ Avertissement: Ce chapitre contient une scène très subjective pouvant choquer les plus jeunes et les plus sensibles. Ouais, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous sont plus jeune que moi et même les plus vieux peuvent se poser des questions de comment je fais pour écrire des scènes pareilles à mon âge! Hum, Hum... (Non, ce n'est pas Umbrige ou Ombrage!) Je ne sais pas... Ca sort de... *tut* ;-p_**

**_ Citation du jour: L'absence est le plus grand des maux, Jean de la Fontaine._**

Quelque chose d'humide et doux se posa doucement sur ses lèvres. Un geste affectueux lui retira ses cheveux ébouriffés de devant son visage aux traits encore endormis. Le garçon sourit en reconnaissant les doigts qui caressaient son visage, et il chercha le plus discrètement possible une prise sur la personne assise sur le bord de son lit. Attrapant finalement sa taille, il la tira vers lui et l'embrassa plus profondément en gardant une prise sur sa nuque encore brûlante.

Un sourire fendit son visage quand quelques mèches de cheveux lui chatouillèrent le menton et un rire discret répondit à son sourire. Ouvrant les yeux, Harry pu enfin regarder Parvati assise sur le bord de son lit, ses cheveux noirs lui entourant son fin visage, laissant seulement transparaître ses deux iris bleus.

"Viens là", l'invita-t-il en soulevant sa couette.

Parvati ferma rapidement les rideaux du lit à baldaquin de Harry avant de le rejoindre sous la couette. Appuyant sa tête contre son épaule, elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou laissant ses sens ressentir son odeur particulièrement sucrée.

"Alors ces vacances? demanda Harry en passant une main dans les cheveux de Parvati.

-Mes parents voulaient à tout prix revoir toute la famille cette année. Tu imagines le monde que ça faisait dans la maison? J'ai quand même pu revoir des cousins - la plupart je ne les avais jamais vu. J'ai rencontré pour la première fois mon oncle qui habite en Australie et ses enfants - une fille et deux garçons, tous plus jeune que moi. Il y avait les neuf frères et soeurs de mes parents et leurs enfants, ainsi que mes grands-parents. En fait, l'ambiance était plutôt bonne...

-Ca doit être super les familles nombreuses...

-Oh Harry! Je suis désolé, vraiment... s'excusa-t-elle en se tournant, fixant ses yeux verts.

-Mais non... Non, ne le sois pas", lui assura le sorcier en embrassant son front.

Lui capturant ses lèvres, Harry sera Parvati contre lui, sa main droite descendant doucement jusqu'au bas de sa jupe, se glissant doucement dessous. La sorcière posa sa main sur son torse nu, ne semblant pas vraiment gênée de la nudité de Harry - il ne portait qu'un boxer. Pressant et caressant avec chaleur et envie les fesses de Parvati, Harry mordit légèrement le lobe de son oreille, lui laissant échapper un gémissement d'excitation.

"J'ai vraiment envie de toi, lui dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu es vierge?

-Non...

-Si je fais quelque chose, jure-moi que tu ne le répéteras à personne.

-Mais quoi? Questionna Parvati en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

-Jure le moi.

-Ok."

Harry lui sourit, et transplana avec elle. Avant que la sorcière n'ait pu réagir, ils s'étaient retrouvés couchés sur un grand lit dans ce qui ressemblait à une grande chambre des hôtels luxueux. Parvati se leva lentement et observa la pièce où ils se trouvaient,lesyeux grands ouverts.

"Oh Merlin! Tu sais transplaner! Où sommes-nous?

-Je ne sais pas exactement en vérité, répondit Harry en se redressant, s'appuyant sur ses coudes. En Angleterre, à Londres je pense. Dans un de ces hôtels luxueux où seul quelques personnes bien riches ont les moyens de se payer une de ces chambres pour une nuit.

-Mais on ne peut pas rester ici! protesta-t-elle. C'est illégal!

-Ce qui est illégal, Parvati, c'est que tu ne m'embrasses pas."

La sorcière tourna les yeux vers lui et le fixa longuement. Finalement, elle sourit et s'approcha de ses lèvres pour les embrasser avec ferveur. Harry gémit et il la dégagea rapidement de ses vêtements en couvrant sa peau de baisers brûlants. 

Prenant le dessus, il dévora son cou puis descendit lentement sur sa poitrine, laissant dans sa trace un filet de salive. Sa bouche s'empara du mamelon durcit de Parvati et, le mordillant langoureusement, il laissa sa main glisser jusqu'à son sexe, humide par l'excitation intense.

Parvati gémissait fortement, accroissant l'excitation du sorcier qui continuait à la caresser, suivant les mouvements de son bassin. Harry se dirigea jusqu'à son nombril puis lui lécha le clitoris, la rapprochant de l'orgasme. Alors que Parvati allait l'atteindre, Harry s'arrêta et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour s'en emparer avidement. Caressant sa langue, il frotta son érection contre la bassin de la jeune fille, essayant de mesurer son envie qui devenait de plus en plus forte.

Finalement, Parvati le renversa sur le dos et, glissant ses doigts sous l'élastique de son boxer, elle s'en débarrassa et approcha ses lèvres de son sexe tendu. Le souffle chaud de la sorcière sur son érection le fit trembler encore plus et il se retint de pousser un cri quand sa langue passa sur ses testicules. Enfin, Parvati prit entre ses mains son membre et, les faisant glisser doucement dessus, elle lécha son gland puis l'organe - qui se durcissait progressivement - tout entier. Harry poussa de longs gémissements alors que Parvati lui caressait le sexe de plus en plus rapidement.

"Viens là..."

Harry embrassa chaudement la sorcière, l'excitation était à son summum. La pénétrant violemment, il commença à mouvoir son bassin alors que Parvati laissait des suçons sur son torse maculé de sueur. Finalement, il explosa en elle et, tremblant de tout son corps, il la serra contre lui en embrassant ses cheveux noirs.

"Tu baises vraiment comme Merlin, chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille.

-Je veux bien te croire... répondit Harry en lui souriant. Maintenant, une petite douche te plairait-elle?

-Avec plaisir!

-Il faut encore trouver la salle de bain..."

Parvati éclata de rire et, après avoir retrouvé ses esprits; elle se laissa guider par Harry jusqu'à la pièce recherchée; après s'être séchés et habillés sous plusieurs baisers langoureux, ils transplanèrent pour Poudlard, où le déjeuner allait être servis.

"Harry! s'exclama Hermione en lui sautant dans les bras, bousculant au passage deux filles de troisième année qui jurèrent. Je me suis inquiétée pour toi!

-Merci Herm', répondit-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

-Ca va? demanda la sorcière en le fixant avec attention.

-Mieux."

Hermione lui sourit gentiment avant de laisser passer Ron, qui avait attendu qu'elle ait finit _d'étouffer_ le mage. Celui-ci sera la main de son meilleur ami, puis finit par l'étreindre - avec tout de même un peu de pudeur. Les deux gryffondors saluèrent Parvati qui se tenait à coté de Harry, le bras passé en travers de son bassin.

"Vous avez les yeux brillants tout les deux, remarqua Ron en se moquant.

-Ah bon? fit semblant de s'étonner son ami brun. Tu trouves?

-C'est ça, gardez vos secrets, dit le rouquin. De toute façon, la prochaine fois on se demandera pas comment vous avez pu disparaître du dortoir alors que personne ne vous a vu passer par la Salle Commune."

Harry éclata de rire au clin d'oeil de son meilleur ami, alors qu'un peu de rouge commençait à couvrir les joues de Parvati. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle et s'installèrent au centre de la table réservée aux gryffondors, alors que leurs amis les rejoignaient peu à peu. Seamus et Lavande arrivèrent main dans la main, suivis par Eva et ses amis de première année - comme le petit frère de Lavande. Bientôt, la pièce fut bondée d'adolescents à l'estomac vide et criard et - bien obligé - Albus autorisa les elfes à servir les premiers plats.

"Regardez Malfoy! s'écria Dean Thomas en montrant du doigt à ses amis le serpentard. Que lui est-il arrivé?

-Tu-Sais-Qui devait vouloir rendre des comptes", suggéra un quatrième année et il se tu vite au regard qu'il reçu de Harry.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers le blond qui arborait un magnifique pansement blanc sur son nez ainsi que quelques points de sutures sur sa joue droite.

"Je pense plutôt qu'il a du se prendre les pieds dans sa robe de chambre en soie blanche en sortant de sa douche, fit le mage en lançant un discret clin d'oeil à Ron.

-Ca doit être ça! Approuva Colin Crivey", alors que tous les gryffondors éclataient de rire.

Ron se pencha vers Harry qui se trouvait à sa droite.

"Je parie toutes mes économies que tu y es pour quelque chose... chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

-Je l'ai juste aidé à se mettre le nez aux endroits les plus douloureux, répondit Harry en souriant franchement. La prochaine fois, il tournera six fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant d'insulter mon père de pédé."

En sortant de la Grande Salle avec Parvati, Harry commença à se diriger vers les salles du sixième étage qui étaient bien connues pour être toujours vides. Alors que les deux sorciers commençaient à monter l'escalier de marbre qui permettait d'accéder au premier, Severus barra la route à Harry et prit son air de _ professeur Rogue antipathique à tous ce qui porte le nom de gryffondor ou Potter_. Le mage d'Orianne recouvra aussitôt son visage d'élève _aimant_.

"Potter, j'aimerai vous parlez seul à seul dans mon bureau.

-Oui, monsieur."

Severus commença à se diriger vers les cachots et Harry le suivit rapidement après un dernier baisé pour la sorcière. Arrivé à son bureau, il attendit que Harry soit entré et, refermant la porte derrière lui pour éviter que les serpentards qui regagnaient leur maison ne surprennent leur conversation, il respira profondément et s'assit derrière son bureau.

"Draco n'a rien voulu dire, bien sûr, commença-t-il en observant Harry qui était resté debout contre la porte. Mais je ne suis pas le dernier des idiots et je sais que c'est toi qui lui a fait _ça_. 

-Tu vas faire quoi? Me punir? demanda l'adolescent d'une voix provocante.

-Non. Je pourrais, naturellement, mais cela ne servirait à rien, n'est-ce pas? De toute façon, je ne doute pas que Draco y soit aussi pour quelque chose...

-Mais pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici, si ce n'est pas pour me faire la morale? s'énerva Harry en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Pour ça."

Severus lui tendit un morceau de parchemin officiel, où le sigle du Ministère de la Magie anglaise y figurait. Harry le prit et en commença la lecture. Son visage, plutôt paisible au départ, finit par prendre un air énervé, des traits rouges se démarquant largement sur son visage.

"Je suis obligé d'accepter? questionna-t-il en jetant le papier sur le bureau devant Severus. Je suis obligé!

-Ne t'en prend pas à moi, Harry. Ce n'est pas si mal après tout... Tu pourras rester au château pendant...

-Je passe déjà l'année ici! Je ne veux pas! Je refuse d'accepter! cria Harry.

-Tu n'as pas le choix Harry! s'exclama Severus en repoussant sa chaise, se levant.

-Alors je m'enfuirais!" déclara l'adolescent en se dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas rapide.

Atteignant la sortie, il tourna la poignée mais une main le repoussa brutalement et un corps l'envoya violemment contre la porte. Face à lui, Severus le fixait avec fureur, gardant ses deux mains de chaque coté de sa tête, l'empêchant de faire un quelque conque geste pour s'en aller.

"Laisse-moi partir!

-Maintenant tu vas m'écouter, Harry! cria l'homme en attrapant sans douceur son menton de sa main droite. J'en ai marre de tes caprices de gamin, tu m'entends? Tu n'as peut-être jamais eu de père, alors je comprends, mais ce n'est pas une excuse. Si il te faut de la violence pour que tu comprennes, tu en auras! C'est clair?

-Oui...

-Maintenant, j'aimerai que tu envoies une réponse à Albus pour qu'il te donne la date et l'heure du rendez-vous, d'accord?

-Oui...

-Et arrête d'être aussi provoquant. Tu n'as pas le dessus avec moi. Pas si on en vient aux mains.

-C'est une menace?

-Un avertissement. _Maintenant_, tu peux partir."

Relâchant son visage, il se recula, observant les yeux verts de Harry. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui et posant lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes, il l'embrassa rapidement, comme s'il n'osait pas faire plus. Figé de surprise, Severus ne pu bouger et ce n'est que quand Harry fut sortit du bureau que le maître des potions parvint à retrouver ses esprits.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de ce gamin?_

**_ Note: Alors? Non, ma fic n'est pas un slash mais il est vrai qu'elle pourrait contenir quelques scènes un peu dans ce genre. Vous aviez quand même remarqué que Harry et Severus étaient proches? Trop proches peut-être?... Ah, ah! Seule la suite vous le dira! Lol_**

**_ ***_**

**_ Réponse aux reviews:_**

**_ Lunenoire: Harry, de mauvaise humeur? Non! Im-pos-sible! Non franchement c'est clair qu'il ne faut pas le chercher... Mais as-tu bien lu la dernière phrase du chapitre? Elle dit bien que les gens qui ont peur sont méchants... Hum, hum... (Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, je n'arrête pas de parler à la Umbrige ou Ombrage!) Alors tu as compris? Il a surtout... peur, non? Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas trop le couple Harry/Hermione mais on m'a tellement engueulée - je suis si méchante que ça? - que j'en deviens parano! Sinon pour Sirius, je sais bien que je suis cruel mais malgré ce que disait _ The King_ ("_Don't be cruel_") je ne pouvais pas faire autrement..._**

**_ Big Apple: La suite est là! Salut à toi aussi et ne m'oublie jamais, lol._**

**_ Patmol 666: Je suis contente pour toi que tu te sois remis et c'est vrai que j'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonnée... Beuh... De rien pour la réponse! C'est mon devoir quand même... Et sinon j'ai pas bien compris: c'est qui la pouffiasse? Rowling ou... moi? Dans les deux cas je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord et particulièrement dans le premier cas! Bon... T'as intérêt à te rattraper à ta prochaine review!_**

**_ Laika la Louve: Je suis curieuse! Je veux savoir ce que tu as à me proposer! Sinon j'ai bien MSN mais je n'y vais vraiment jamais alors ça ne sert à rien: je suis plutôt sur _AOL_ ou _AIM_ mais c'est tout, désolé... Merci pour ton _wahou_ et surtout bisous!_**

**_ Popov: Tu n'en demandes pas trop? Toute l'histoire? Mais tu n'es pas fou! Je n'ai même pas finie le prochain chapitre! Par contre, j'ai déjà fait les chapitres qui seront situés vers la fin de a fic... Et je peux te dire que tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises! Je n'en dis pas plus! Et moi aussi j'aime ce chapitre!_**


	28. Maux de tête ou de coeur?

** HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES.**

** Chapitre28: Maux de tête ou de coeur?**

**_ Note: D'abord, désolé vraiment pour le retard d'une semaine mais ma correctrice n'avait pas la tête à son travail - elle n'est pas payé en même temps mais ça lui permet quand même de lire les chapitre en exclusivité! - car elle est allé voir _ Kyo_ en concert et son cerveau n'a pas eu la bonté de penser à autre chose que ce super groupe de rock français... Je l'engueulerais de votre part! Non, Lin' ne te sent pas visée, je parlais de quelqu'un d'autre... _ _En tout cas bonne lecture!_**

**_ Citation du jour: Toute douleur dérive du vouloir, Arthur Schopenhauer. (Rapport avec un passage vers la fin où Harry dit à Severus: 'j'ai mal'. C'est un jeu de mots en gros... Dites-moi si vous avez compris!)_**

Le coeur est tout d'abord un organe, celui de la vie. Notre sang parcoure nos veines grâce à notre coeur, celui-ci le pousse à aller jusqu'au plus profond de notre corps, aux endroits les plus éloignés. Ses battements sont comme l'annonce de la continuité de la vie, il nous l'infuse à chaque coup, à chaque secousse. Mais pourquoi associe-t-on donc l'amour et l'organe vital, le coeur? Parce que l'amour aussi nous procure des secousses? Parce que grâce à l'amour on parvient à aller jusqu'au plus profond de notre corps, de notre âme? Ou peut être simplement parce que...

... _ l'amour c'est aussi vital_.

Parfois on préférerait se cacher plutôt que devoir affronter nos erreurs. Et on n'aimerait tellement ne pas avoir fait l'erreur pour laquelle on se cachait, pour ne pas avoir à la regretter après. Harry ne déplorait pas sa faute, mais il aurait quand même préféré ne pas l'avoir faite, parce que certaines choses qui n'auraient pas du changées l'avaient été.

Souvent, il nous arrive d'avoir envie très fort de quelque chose, de la désirer à un tel point qu'au moment où on peut l'avoir - même si on prend une multitude de risque - on essai, et c'est après qu'on réfléchie aux conséquences de notre geste. On est bien corruptible, même par nos propres désirs. La corruption semble une facette bien trop dévoilée de la nature humaine, mais aussi une grande faiblesse. Si on est faible, alors on est corruptible; si on est corruptible, sommes-nous faible?

Harry soupira longuement en frottant ses tempes douloureuses. Le fait de réfléchir ne lui était pas si aisé que ça, particulièrement quand il était sensé dormir depuis plus de trois heures et que la nuit commençait déjà à fuir le matin. Il roula sur lui-même sous ses draps rouges, et attrapa ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet, tendant son bras légèrement fourmillant. 

Ouvrant les rideaux de son lit, il observa la chambre silencieuse où seul le bruit des respirations endormies de Seamus, Dean et Neville - sa respiration était plus un ronflement - empêchait le silence d'apaiser la tête douloureuse du sorcier. Il se leva et enfila rapidement son pantalon puis, glissant sa baguette dans une de ses poches, il traversa la pièce et sortit dans la Salle Commune. Les cendres qui rougeoyaient quelques heures plus tôt dans l'immense cheminée, alors qu'il était allé se coucher, étaient maintenant complètement éteintes. Il se dirigea dans le noir, jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse Dame - le portrait dormait profondément, son corps se levant et s'abaissant au rythme de sa respiration.

Le château était - enfin - d'un calme apaisant et Harry prit soin de ne pas emprunter les couloirs où des armures pouvaient se trouver, leurs grincements n'auraient fait que renouveler encore et encore ses maux de tête. Il traversa des couloirs sombres où seul sa mémoire pouvait lui faire éviter les murs ou les statues. 

S'arrêtant dans un des cloîtres que Poudlard possédait - et qui servait souvent de cours extérieures pendant les pauses, entre les cours - il s'assit sur un banc, ne se rendant même pas compte du fait qu'il était torse nu, alors que la température devait être en dessous de cinq degrés, et que le jardin en face de lui était recouvert d'une neige qui brillait largement sous les reflets de la pleine lune - elle était donc _plutôt_ remarquable.

Harry sourit largement quand un hurlement de loup se fit entendre au loin. Remus devait se trouver quelque part dans le château, sous sa forme de loup garou; la nuit avait du être aussi très longue pour lui. Le sorcier essuya la larme qui coulait doucement sur sa joue et se convint que ses yeux devaient être très sensibles au froid; ce n'était pas son coeur bien sûr.

Il tourna soudain la tête quand un léger bruit survint de derrière lui, le son d'une cape traînant sur le sol. Aussitôt, le silence se refit et Harry maudit son cerveau de l'avoir rendu aussi parano. C'était bien trop de prudence, il était à Poudlard tout de même, que pourrait-il lui arriver? A part être mort de honte en croisant le regard de Severus?...

Mais comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide? Embrasser! Il l'avait embrassé! Qu'avait-il pu lui passer par la tête à ce moment là? Severus était en train de l'engueuler et lui, il s'était mis à l'embrasser! Que penserait Sirius de tout ça? Il serait furieux, il... Sirius ne pensait plus de toute façon...

"Il est mort, Harry. Pense à autre chose", se parla le sorcier à voix haute.

La vie pouvait-elle être plus dure encore? Est-ce que c'était possible? Mais pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé? Pourquoi! Il ne le regrettait pas au fond, il en avait mourus d'envie, mais quand même! Bon ce n'était pas vraiment un baisé en fait... Juste ces lèvres sur les siennes. Pas de main autour de sa nuque, de ses hanches, de son cul...

_Harry, ferme-là!_

Il se donna une claque mentale à cette pensée. Penser à autre chose, c'était la meilleure solution pour faire disparaître cet _enculé_ de mal de tête qui lui lancinait le crâne depuis plus d'une heure. Penser à autre chose... Penser à autre chose... Penser à autre chose... Penser à autre chose... Penser à autre chose... Penser à autre chose... 

_Pense à autre chose, bordel!_

Mais à quoi? A qui? A Parvati? Non, pas maintenant. Les choses commençaient à être difficiles avec elle. Albus? Il s'était promis d'aller le voir à midi demain... enfin _aujourd'hui_ maintenant, il devait être au moins cinq ou six heures du matin. Il avait quand même attendu une semaine avant de se décider. Au moins il s'était décidé... Autre chose. Sirius? Aurea? Il y avait bien trop pensé. Il ne fallait pas s'attarder sur _ça_. C'était devenu bien trop difficile de se lever le matin en pensant qu'eux deux ne pourront plus jamais voir le soleil, trop douloureux de regarder une photo où Sirius riait avec James, trop agonisant de passer dans le couloir où les appartements de Sirius se trouvaient, trop... C'était _trop_, c'est tout.

_ Ne pense plus alors..._

Facile à dire! Comment ne plus penser? Comment parvenir à oublier ce qui nous faisait mal? Par quels moyens y parvenait-on? On ne pouvait pas empêcher nos pensées de remonter jusqu'à notre esprit, c'était impossible... Il ne pouvait pas faire taire ce flot d'images si douloureuses, si... Si, il pouvait.

_Harry, ne pense pas à ça non plus. La mort n'est pas une solution._

Bordel de merde. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Pourquoi toutes ces idées noires ressortaient maintenant? Il voulait juste dormir, dormir et ne penser à rien. Le problème était que plus il concentrait son esprit à un vide absolu, plus le vide... se comblait.

Se levant, il fit le tour du cloître, la tête levée vers la lune qui guidait son esprit dans le _bon_ chemin. Ses pas résonnaient légèrement dans l'endroit totalement calme et il se maudit silencieusement en pensant au fait qu'il avait cours dans quelques heures. Et il n'avait pas encore dormit de _toute_ la nuit. En plus, les nuits étaient longues en hiver.

Harry soupira longuement et retourna dans des lieux moins froids du château, espérant vraiment qu'il parviendrait à ne pas s'endormir pendant son cours, demain matin. Cela faisait deux semaines - depuis que les cours avaient repris - qu'il ne travaillait plus vraiment en cours et en dehors aussi. Il n'avait plus la motivation. Pas qu'il en avait une avant mais, là, il n'y avait plus personne pour l'encourager à suivre les cours et à faire ses devoirs. Le lendemain allait être vraiment _hard_, un cours de sortilège, qui plus est, avec des travaux pratiques. Et suivie de métamorphose... Et il n'avait pas _vraiment_ finit les devoirs que McGonagall avait donné la semaine d'avant.

_Que Merlin me vienne en aide..._

"Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu quelqu'un d'aussi pâle."

Harry eut un sursaut quand la voix rauque l'interpella et l'ombre qu'il parvint à apercevoir en se retournant ne l'aida pas à se rassurer. C'était quelqu'un de plutôt grand, c'était...

"Professeur Dumbledore? essaya Harry.

-Alors Harry, que viens-tu faire dans les couloirs à cette heure là, et dans cette tenue? demanda Abelforth en entrant dans les rayons de lunes, qui filtraient par une fenêtre.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, c'est tout, répondit-il en essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que sa migraine qui persistait toujours, mais pas le moins du monde gêné d'avoir le torse nu. Et vous? Que vous arrive-t-il? Vous me suiviez peut-être par ordre d'Albus?

-Oh non, rie doucement le sorcier en secouant la tête, je suis indépendant de mon cher frère, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Alors que faites-vous là?

-Je ne sais pas..."

Harry frissonna au regard perçant que lui lança Abelforth, il lui semblait que l'homme parvenait à voir son coeur qui s'accélérait en ce moment. Ça devait être vraiment un don dans la famille, de lire à travers les autres comme dans un livre ouvert.

"Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse tant?"

_Ça y est. Il sait. Merde..._

Abelforth lui souriait largement, comme s'il voulait lui montrer la fierté qu'il avait à pouvoir _tout savoir_. Harry grogna doucement en baissant la tête et en la relevant, il essaya de garder son visage stoïque.

"Tu deviens de plus en plus blanc, Harry. Es-tu sur que ça va?"

_ Et merde-euh..._

"Oui, oui, répondit-il en parvenant à sourire - béatement. Juste le manque de sommeil sûrement.

-Un cauchemar?

-Il aurait fallu que je dorme pour faire un cauchemar, remarqua intelligemment Harry en reprenant sa marche. Non, ce n'est pas ça... Juste trop de choses dans ma tête et, pas si bonnes que ça...

-Je comprends. Veux-tu venir boire un thé dans mes appartements? proposa le vieux sorcier en lui montrant la direction à prendre de son bras.

-Non. Non, vraiment. Merci. Je préfère retourner dans mon dortoir.

-D'accord, acquiesça-t-il pas le moins du monde vexé du refus de son élève - et presque arrière-petit-fils. A demain matin alors.

-Oui, c'est ça", répéta Harry en prenant la direction opposée de celle des appartements d'Abelforth, même si ce n'était pas le plus court chemin pour retourner à la tour de Gryffondor.

Bien sûr, il n'allait pas retourner à la tour. Il devait vraiment aller voir Severus. Lui expliquer son geste, lui dire qu'il regrettait - même si ce n'était pas du tout vrai - et aussi permettre aux choses de redevenir comme elles étaient avant. Oui, il devait faire ça, au moins pour arrêter ses maux de crâne. Il lui devait quand même bien ça, à sa tête.

Harry hésita très longtemps devant la porte des appartements du Maître des Potions. Inspirant profondément, il prononça le mot de passe et le portrait le laissa passer en restant endormi dans son cadre. La pièce principale était calme et encore chaude grâce aux flammes qui étaient allumées dans la cheminée. Severus avait du lui aussi se coucher tard, ou des Elfes de Maison étaient passées par là.

Se dirigeant silencieusement vers la porte de la chambre située à l'autre bout du séjour, Harry colla son oreille contre le panneau en bois et tenta de discerner du bruit dans la pièce voisine. Rien. Absolument aucun bruit. Pas même celui d'une respiration. Il prit son courage entre ses deux mains et actionna lentement la poignée, passant sa tête dans la fine embrassure. Le sorcier parvint enfin à voir une silhouette dans le grand lit, qui dormait apparemment plutôt bien.

Harry entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Plongé dans le noir, il se dirigea à tâtons jusqu'au lit où Severus se trouvait, et, quand il y parvint finalement, il prit le soin de créer un sort de lumière dans sa main droite. L'homme dormait, c'était sûr, mais Harry ne pouvait voir son visage, caché sous la couverture.

"Harry que fais-tu ici? demanda Severus d'une ensommeillée en bougeant légèrement sous les draps.

-Heu... commença-t-il d'abord en cherchant ses mots, surpris par le fait que Severus était déjà réveillé. Je... Je voulais vraiment m'excuser, dit Harry, peu sur de lui, en essayant d'apercevoir le visage du sorcier grâce au sort de lumière.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas attendre demain matin? grogna l'adulte en se tournant enfin vers lui.

-Désolé...

-Non. C'est bon. Maintenant, cela te dérangerait de me laisser finir ma nuit? proposa Severus en se protégeant les yeux de la lumière que tenait Harry dans sa main droite.

-Oui."

Se retournant, près à sortir, Harry essaya de repousser la boule qui coinçait sa gorge.

"Harry. Attend", l'interpella Severus en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

Claquant des doigts, il alluma les bougies qui étaient dispersées un peu partout dans la pièce et Harry prononça la formule pour éteindre le sort dans sa main. Les deux sorciers s'observaient avec des yeux à demi fermés, essayant de s'habituer à la lumière.

Harry tenta de retenir le rouge qui lui montait aux joues quand il s'aperçut que l'adulte n'était vêtu que d'un boxer noir. Mais il ne parvint à bloquer son regard et celui-ci finit par détailler le corps de Severus, commençant par sa nuque, puis son torse pâle bien développé, le filet brun qui disparaissait sous son seul vêtement, la bosse que formait son...

_ Harry, reprend toi!_

Severus ne _sembla_ pas se rendre compte de son regard et il lui sourit doucement. L'adolescent se maudit, se souvenant qu'il était toujours torse nu et, essayant de refouler la chaleur qui descendait vers son bas-ventre, il s'avança vers Severus. Doucement.

"Je voudrais vraiment savoir, Harry, commença Severus en remontant la couverture sur son ventre. Pourquoi m'as-tu...?

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! s'exclama-t-il en devenant de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Et qu'est-ce que je crois?

-Je... Je veux dire... Tu... Je..."

Severus le regardait avec insistance, semblant attendre une réponse. Harry s'avança encore et finit par être à quelques centimètres à peine de son professeur. Celui-ci secoua la tête et soupira longuement, ses yeux noirs fixant toujours ceux de Harry.

"Harry, je veux être clair avec toi. Je ne veux pas - je ne peux pas - être plus qu'un ami avec toi.

-Mais, je...

-Non. Laisse moi parler. Le règlement interdit toute amitié entre élève et professeur. D'accord, tu es spécial donc Albus accepte que tu ne respectes déjà pas cette règle. Mais s'il y avait quelque chose de plus entre nous - plus qu'une amitié je veux dire -, je pourrais perdre mon poste. Et toi, tu pourrais être expulsé.

-Mais je m'en fous!

-Non, Harry. Il ne faut pas. Et puis nous ne sommes pas fait pour être _ensemble_, tu ne crois pas? Je suis ton professeur et toi, tu es mon...

-Ami, finit Harry.

-Élève. Tu es mon élève, rectifia Severus en secouant lentement la tête. Je suis désolé Harry.

-Tu ne peux pas me rejeter...

-Si je peux. Maintenant part."

Harry laissa une larme couler sur sa joue et Severus ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre. L'adolescent s'approcha lentement de lui et le sorcier essaya de se reculer mais Harry fut plus rapide. Attrapant sa nuque, il l'attira à lui et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

"Harry arrête..."

Le Maître des Potions tenta de le repousser mais en vain, et finalement, son désir l'empêcha de faire quoi que ce soit pour empêcher ses lèvres chaudes de parcourir son visage et sa nuque.

Severus obligea Harry à l'embrasser à nouveau et ce fut un baisé plus ardent, plus dur. Leurs langues se caressèrent, s'emmêlèrent, alors qu'ils tombaient couché sur le lit. Harry gémit et passa une main dans les cheveux noirs de Severus, la descendant progressivement en passant sur son torse, puis elle atteint enfin la barrière que formait le boxer de l'homme.

"J'ai mal, chuchota Harry à son oreille.

-Où? demanda-t-il en prenant le dessus, son érection frottant avec insistance sur la sienne, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres humides. Peut-être voudrais-tu que je retire ceci, proposa Severus en haletant, désignant le pantalon de Harry.

-Excellente suggestion."

Le sorcier déboutonna lentement le pantalon et, alors qu'il était sur le point de libérer Harry de son vêtement, il entendit clairement quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Aussitôt, les deux amants s'immobilisèrent.

"Severus? Tu es là? s'éleva la voix d'Albus derrière la porte.

L'adulte observa son élève, les yeux exorbités d'horreur.

"Oui, deux petites secondes!" s'exclama-t-il en se redressant.

Harry retint son bras et il l'embrassa langoureusement en insistant avec son genou sur son entrejambe. Lui souriant largement, il transplana et Severus entreprit d'enfiler rapidement son pantalon et un T-shirt avant d'ouvrir à Albus.

"Je te réveilles? questionna le directeur en observant sa coiffure désordonnée.

-Oui, en effet, acquiesça Severus en sortant dans le séjour, essayant de faire descendre la tension dans son bas-ventre, alors qu'Albus le suivait. Que me vaut cette visite de bon matin? demanda-t-il en observant la pendule qui indiquait sept heure.

-J'ai à te parler à propos de Harry", dit le vieux sorcier en s'asseyant dans le divan.

**_ Remarque: Je pense que je vais beaucoup utiliser les pensées en italique - comme dans ce chapitre - dorénavant car elles me permettent bien de montrer les pensées de Harry - ça pourrait être d'autres personnages, bien sûr. Est-ce que c'est clair et bien comme _ technique_? __ Oui, ma fic tourne un peu autour du genre du _ slash_ et je voudrais m'expliquer sur les raisons de ce choix - faire apparaître des scènes entre deux hommes. En fait, je pense que Harry est plutôt perturbé - pour diverses raisons - et son adolescence est assez difficile. La relation qu'il pourrait avoir - et qu'il aura, je vous l'annonce officiellement - avec Severus ne sera pas purement sexuelle mais en bonne partie - cool! Je veux dire, les deux sorciers ne sont pas vraiment faits pour avoir des relations _proches_, ils sont quand même au départ élève et professeur. Cependant, je pense que cet épisode de la vie de Harry pourrait lui apporter beaucoup étant donné son manque de repères. J'espère que vous partagez mes idées... _**

**_ Note: Alors? Ça mérite quelle note? Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Please..._**

**_ ***_**

**_ Réponse aux reviews:_**

**_ Lunenoire: Non! Je ne suis pas méchante! Ce qui contrarie Harry autant, ce n'est pas vraiment le fait de rester tout l'été au château... Ce nouveau chapitre te la peut-être fait comprendre. En tout cas merci et bisous!_**

**_ Popov: J'ai une petite question: quand tu dis on attend la suite, tu parles de toi à la première personne du pluriel? Tu fais deux? Lol. Non franchement! Merci pour ta review et la suite... elle est là!_**

**_ Laika la Louve: Je pensais que les indices que j'ai semés dans les paroles de Harry et Severus allaient vous faire découvrir de quoi parlait la lettre. Vraiment, je suis déçu! Non, mais franchement, je te jure que c'est pas si dur que ça... Relis bien et tu peux peut-être trouver! Et pour ton projet, tu veux dire quoi par 'écrire ensemble'? Je veux dire, quel genre de texte? Une fic? Bon j'attends vraiment ta réponse! Bisous et merci!_**

**_ Patmol 666: J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais jamais revenir! Donc c'est bien Rowling que tu insultais? Ça me rassure un peu! Je te jure que j'ai pas voulu trahir qui que se soit, lol. C'est bon, le prochain chapitre est - déjà - là! Je me suis faite pardonnée maintenant?_**

_**Sara:**_ _ **Merci beau**__**coup! Pour poster une fic, il faut déjà avoir un pseudo sur Fanfiction.net et le reste est plus long et compliqué, je te conseil donc d'aller à cette fic' où tout est expliqué clairement. Va à cette adresse: **_**_ Merci pour tout sinon!_**  



	29. Une sensibilité à fleur de peau

** HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES.**

** Chapitre29: Une sensibilité à fleur de peau.**

**_ Note: Ce chapitre n'a rien de particulier mais il apporte quand même beaucoup à l'histoire. Je vous laisse donc le découvrir en annonçant que le prochain arrivera rapidement car j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire. Bonne lecture! Et bonne Saint Valentin à tous et à toutes!!!_**

**_ Citation du jour: Les larmes prouvent l'amour, elles n'apportent pas leur remède, Shakespeare (1564-1616)._**

Severus se dirigea vers la table située contre le mur et entreprit de faire du thé au citron - celui que préférait Albus. Revenant vers le lui avec la théière et deux tasses, il posa le tout sur la table basse devant le divan et s'assit à coté du vieux sorcier. Il remplit les tasses et attendit que le mage parle. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir longtemps soufflé sur son thé que Albus se décida à justifier son _dérangement_ - à un moment aussi peu choisi pour Severus.

"N'as-tu pas remarqué un changement de comportement chez Harry? demanda-t-il en fixant son ami dans les yeux.

-Depuis la mort de Sirius, sûrement, mais ce n'est pas vraiment un scoop ou quelque chose d'anormal, fit remarquer le Maître des Potions se sentant assez mal, du fait qu'il devait être pour quelque chose dans ce changement de comportement. Pourquoi? Vous vous inquiétez pour lui?

-Ce n'est pas nouveau.

-Ni très ancien.

-Je... hésitait Albus.

-Vous? Et lui? Y avez-vous vraiment pensé à lui?

-Harry a un problème, j'en suis sûr.

-Oui, acquiesça Severus en hochant la tête, posant sa tasse sur la table basse. Oui, Harry a _des_ problèmes mais ça, vraiment, ce n'est pas nouveau. Par contre, le fait que vous vous en inquiétez Albus, ça l'est.

-C'est vrai. Tu as raison, avoua Albus en fixant de ses yeux bleus l'adulte à ses cotés. Je suis resté aveugle trop longtemps. Il faut que je rachète mes erreurs, celles que j'ai faites avec ce gosse.

-Ce n'est pas trop tard, déclara l'ancien Mangemort en pensant qu'il parlait peut-être aussi à lui même et à propos de son _autre_ problème.

-Crois-tu que c'est de ma faute tout ça?" demanda-t-il en finissant d'un coup sa tasse de thé.

Severus fut surpris par la question. Observant sa tasse encore pleine sur la table, il se dit à lui même que de toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la finir. Et qu'il n'avait pas envie non plus de répondre à Albus.

"Je ne sais pas, dit-il finalement en se levant, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Je ne pense pas, je crois que...

-Oui? Que crois-tu? s'intéressa le mage en levant vers lui un regard curieux.

-Que Harry a grandi, c'est tout."

_N'essaie pas de te trouver des excuses, Severus. De toute façon le mal est fait._

Albus l'observa avec insistance, comme s'il essayait de voir ce qui se trouvait derrière lui. Les sourcils froncés, il caressait d'un geste machinal sa longue barbe blanche, gardant ses yeux, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, fixés sur l'homme devant lui.

"Es-tu sûr que l'on parle de la même chose? demanda-t-il en fronçant plus encore ses sourcils broussailleux. Tu parles bien du fait que Harry a des notes de plus en plus basses dans toutes les matières, que ses devoirs sont de moins en moins souvent fait et qu'il a un comportement exécrable avec tous ses professeurs?

-Bien sûr, répondit Severus d'une voix qui aurait du être moins ironique peut-être.

-Je pense que si tout ça ne s'améliore pas dans la semaine qui suit, un conseil se réunira - avec sa présence - pour voir ce qu'il est envisageable de faire, annonça-t-il.

-Mais Albus! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! désapprouva le sorcier en s'assaillant à nouveau. Harry a quand même des circonstances atténuantes. Sirius est mort il n'y a pas moins d'un mois.

-Je ne sais plus si je dois jouer la carte des circonstances atténuantes justement, fit remarquer Albus en secouant doucement la tête. Je l'ai tirée et depuis, je la pose à chaque fois sur la table. Harry doit rester un élève, un adolescent et un sorcier comme les autres, traité comme les autres.

-Vous êtes en train de vous tromper complètement, dit Severus. 

-Non. Non, je ne me trompe pas. Regarde Malfoy, Severus. Tu as vu dans quel état il était quand Pompom l'a examiné à l'infirmerie. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? 

-Il a dit, qu'il s'était prit une porte dans le visage, répondit le maître des potions en baissant la tête.

-Et pourtant, tu le sais autant que moi. C'est Harry qui a fait ça.

-Ce n'est pas une raison! Draco l'a sûrement cherché. Vous avez bien vu son comportement au repas de Noël.

-Dois-je le considérer comme Harry Potter ou comme Harry, alors? demanda enfin le vieil homme en fixant son ami.

-Considérez-le comme ce qu'il est.

-Et qui est-il vraiment?

-Ce que le monde - Voldemort et vous - avez fait de lui."

Albus secoua doucement sa tête et soupira en remuant inconfortablement sur le divan. Severus avait tellement vu juste que cela l'incommodait. Pourtant, il devait bien le reconnaître, Harry n'était que comme on l'avait obligé à devenir depuis la mort de Lily et James. C'était maintenant un garçon toujours sur la défensive, à tout moment près à combattre les choses qui pouvaient bien tomber en travers de sa route, et cependant, il restait fragile et avec peu, on pouvait le blesser profondément. 

C'était une sorte de géant de verre. On le percutait et il se brisait, mais les éclats de verre qui finissaient par couper l'asséneur du coup contenaient toute sa haine et sa vengeance. Rien n'était plus dangereux qu'un géant de verre. La seule façon de lui donner des coups sans en prendre était de le blesser de loin. De cette façon, les morceaux de verre n'atteignaient pas l'agresseur. Quelle façon lâche de combattre. Et Voldemort était lâche, tout le monde savait ça, n'est-ce pas?

"Alors ma belle, toujours à fouiner dans tout le château?"

Orianne se frotta langoureusement contre son maître en ronronnant bruyamment, sa queue vibrant au rythme de ses râles de plaisir. Harry passa sa main sur son dos blanc qui s'arrondit sous la caresse, les poils s'hérissant alors que la jeune chatte se couchait contre l'adolescent. Celui-ci s'étendit sur son lit, appuyant sa tête contre son bras, les yeux mi-clos par le bien-être qui le comblait à ce moment là. Il entrouvrit ses paupières, observant entre ses doigts sa bague d'Orius qu'il tâtonnait avec une certaine nostalgie.

_Sirius et Aurea était encore de ce monde le jour où j'ai reçu cette bague. _

Un sourire fendit son visage pâle et il essuya la larme qui menaçait de couler en reniflant doucement, maudissant sa sensibilité alors que sa vision commençait à se brouiller sans même lui avoir demandé quoi que ce soit.

_Maudites larmes._

Se redressant, il remit la bague à son doigt, effleurant l'Arkore et regrettant aussitôt son geste. Il y a certaine chose qu'il préférait mettre aux oubliettes pour un temps, et penser à d'autres beaucoup plus positives. Harry tira les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et se leva en esquivant les coups de pattes qu'Orianne tentait de lui assainir pour lui montrer son mécontentement de le voir _déjà_ partir.

"Une autre fois, Orianne, s'excusa le sorcier en lui donnant une dernière caresse. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment", ajouta-t-il en plaisantant - il savait bien que la chatte n'avait pas compris mais bon, la plaisanterie était bien trouvée, non?

Il sortit du dortoir vide et descendit dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, où Hermione et Ron faisait leurs devoirs dans un coin de la pièce en compagnie de Dean et Parvati. Harry s'assit sur une chaise et se glissa entre ses deux amis, vite rejoins par Parvati qui s'installa sur ses jambes, les mains du jeune homme entourant rapidement sa taille. Dean rigola , vite rejoins par les autres, en apercevant son meilleur ami redescendre du dortoir des filles de cinquième année. Seamus se dirigea aussitôt vers le petit groupe, comme Harry l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt et il prit place sur le bord de la fenêtre à coté de Ron.

"Tu as bonne mine, Finnigan, fit remarquer Harry d'un ton moqueur alors qu'il dévorait le cou de sa copine de baisés.

-Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi, répondit le garçon en souriant.

-Vraiment? Pourtant la seule chose qui pourrait me déranger en ce moment serait la magnifique jeune fille posée sur moi et qui commence vraiment à être lourde."

Parvati lui donna une petite tape sur la nuque, vexée, alors que tout le monde éclatait de rire.

"Au fait, Ron, commença Hermione d'un ton sérieux. J'espère que tu n'avais pas trop avancé ton devoir de potions?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? questionna le rouquin en cessant aussitôt de rire.

-Pour ça."

Ron regarda où Hermione pointait du doigt et il poussa un cri quand il s'aperçut que sa copie de potion, justement, était en train d'être littéralement dévorée par une Orianne joueuse.

"Sauve-toi de là! s'exclama le sorcier en faisant des gestes brusques pour chasser le félin. Lâche ça!"

Mais la chatte se sauva avec la copie et elle disparut sous un fauteuil. Ron jura et il réprimanda son ami d'avoir laissé son animal sortir du dortoir. Harry se défendit aussitôt en affirmant que son chat savait ouvrir les portes tout seul.

"Heureusement que je n'avais écrit que l'introduction, essaya de se rassurer Ron en lançant un regard furieux vers l'endroit où Orianne se cachait toujours.

-Tu vois Hermione. Faire tout ses devoirs tout de suite peut attirer des ennuis, remarqua un Dean moqueur.

-Moi je ne les laisse pas traîner n'importe où, se défendit la gryffondor en fronçant le nez.

-Je n'ai pas amélioré son caractère, je suis désolé, continua Harry sur la lancée en souriant largement. Pourtant j'ai bien essayé.

-Oh toi, c'est bon! s'énerva la sorcière.

-Je plaisante!" s'excusa le mage en déposant un bisou sur sa joue.

Hermione rougit légèrement et Harry retourna à Parvati pour ne pas la délaisser. Dean et Seamus éclatèrent de rire et se tapèrent dans la main avec complicité alors que le couple s'embrassait sans pudeur devant le regard exaspéré des quatre autres.

"Oh Harry! s'exclama Fred en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

-Hum... répondit le sorcier en s'arrachant à regret des lèvres de sa copine.

-McGonagall veut te voir dans son bureau, lui dit George en souriant.

-Quoi...? Quand?

-Maintenant.

-Pourquoi? s'étonna Harry en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Ça c'est à toi de voir, mon pote!" s'exclama Fred joyeusement en lui donnant une légère tape dans le dos.

Harry repoussa gentiment Parvati et après un dernier signe de tête à ses amis, il sortit de la Salle Commune et prit la direction du bureau de son professeur de Métamorphose.

**_ Note: Voilà! Alors qu'est-ce que McGonagall veut à Harry? Et comment va évoluer la relation entre Harry et Severus et celle entre Harry et Parvati? Les paries sont ouverts! En attendant, passons à la..._**

**_ ***_**

**_ Réponse aux reviews:_**

**_ Lunenoire: Merci! Ouais, c'est vrai qu'on commence à comprendre un peu mieux certains éléments passés mais je suis sûre que certains restent encore évasifs! Sinon, j'ai remarqué que tu reviewais beaucoup de fic' que je lis aussi. Est-ce que tu as lu 'Si vous êtes prêt' ou 'Les jolies petits dessins'? J'aime beaucoup ces fic', je trouve que se sont les meilleurs en terme de slash Harry/Severus. Donne moi ton avis! Bisous._**  
**_Popov: Tu m'aimes plus?_**

**_ Laika la Louve: Je veux vraiment en savoir plus! Dis moi quel genre de fic' stp! Ça peut tout à fait m'intéresser tu sais. Bisous!_**

**_ Patmol 666: Oui tu es gentil! 18/20? Mouais pas mal quand même! Et celui là de chapitre? Combien tu lui donnes? J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais pas me mettre de review! Je désespérais! Bon à la prochaine alors. Et cette fois pas de retard! Bisous._**

**_ Sara: Excuse-moi le site a eu un bug je ne sais pas pourquoi. L'adresse est donc: J'espère que tu l'as eu cette fois! Au cas contraire, je suis vraiment désolé..._**


	30. Désir et conscience

** HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES.**

** Chapitre30: Désir et conscience.**

** _ Note: Ce chapitre ramène un peu à la réalité, donnant plus la parole aux sentiments adolescents de Harry. Encore des problèmes de coeur - toujours le même en fait! - et des situations plus comiques et détendues. Place aussi à une vision de la vie de Harry, que vous avez tous vécu une fois, j'en suis certaine! La fin met en scène nos deux amants. Bonne lecture!!!_**

**_ Citation du jour: La conscience est la conséquence du renoncement aux pulsions, Sigmund Freud (1856-1939)._**

**_ ***_**

Harry entra dans la salle de DCFM à la suite d'Hermione et Ron et il prit vite la place du fond alors que ses amis prenaient celles de devant. Personne ne lui adressa la parole alors que gryffondors et serpentards s'assaillaient en discutant bruyamment, sortant leurs affaires ou s'écroulant sur la table après la journée harassante qu'ils avaient eue. Abelforth entra enfin et s'assis sur son bureau, faisant face à ses élèves de cinquième année alors que le silence arrivait peu à peu. Souriant, ses yeux bleus brillants comme des diamants, il annonça haut et fort avec une joyeuse voix - d'une façon qui laissait penser qu'il allait annoncer la meilleure des nouvelles - que le cours du jour serait consacré à de la théorie.

La moitié de la classe soupira avec désespoir alors que l'autre moitié prenait leur tête entre leurs mains - ou continuait à dormir comme Goyle -; le professeur Dumbledore commença à noter le sujet de la leçon du jour au tableau d'un coup de baguette.

_L'influence des mages noirs sur les manières de vivres des sorciers modernes. Super..._

Harry sortit un parchemin et une plume de son sac à bandoulière noir et commença à prendre des notes machinalement, mais son attention à ce que disait Abelforth resta plutôt courte. Repoussant la mèche de cheveux noir qui lui tombait devant le visage, il attrapa rapidement un second parchemin et commença à dessiner des formes sans significations, laissant tombé la prise de note - Hermione lui donnerait sûrement la sienne à la fin du cours.

"Mon cours est ennuyeux à ce point?" demanda soudain la voix du professeur Dumbledore qui se trouvait maintenant tout près de Harry.

L'adolescent eut un sursaut avant de relever la tête vers Abelforth. Il venait de le prendre à nouveau en flagrant délit de... d'ennuie? Ce n'était pas comme-ci Harry se trouvait dans cette situation pour la première fois de la semaine - et même de la journée. Se comportant comme toutes les autres fois, il jaugea son professeur d'un regard innocent et étonné avant de lui faire comprendre qu'il attendait _impatiemment_ qu'il reprenne où il s'était arrêté. 

"Que disais-je déjà? demanda-t-il en regardant les élèves autour de lui, alors tous fixaient Harry. Ah oui! Où est Mr Malfoy alors?

-Il va arriver, monsieur, répondit Zabini en prenant une voix respectueuse qu'il n'utilisait qu'avec ses professeurs. Draco était convoqué au bureau du professeur Dumbledore - le directeur, je veux dire, ajouta-t-il après un moment d'hésitation.

-Très bien. Reprenons alors."

Harry soupira et reprit son griffonnement, la tête appuyé sur sa main gauche et les yeux mi-clos. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le bout de sa plume dessina un visage masculin, un nez crochu se détachant largement, des yeux noirs et brillant, des cheveux long tombant sur de larges épaules nues, un torse musclé et pâle, des bras...

_ Fait chier._

Il attrapa nonchalamment le parchemin et le chiffonna avant de changé d'avis en le glissant finalement dans son sac. Il était avec Parvati, merde. Harry releva la tête quand la porte de la salle de cours s'ouvrit, laissant passer un Draco impassible. Le serpentard s'excusa de son retard à Abelforth et après que celui-ci ait acquiescé d'un hochement de tête, il l'invita à s'asseoir à coté de Harry, au fond de la classe. 

Harry foudroya le mage du regard avant de se résoudre à rassembler ses affaires pour laisser la place libre à coté de lui. Draco s'y assit lentement et sortit ses affaires sans jeter un seul coup d'oeil vers son voisin qui avait recommencé à gribouiller sur un parchemin.

"Je disais donc, reprit le professeur Dumbledore, que le mage Grindelwald utilisait des elfes de maisons pour s'occuper des tâches les plus simples dans son château du Neuschwanstein, près de Munich. Maintenant c'est une pratique courante, la plupart des familles sorcières possèdent au moins une de ces créatures. Pourtant peu de personnes savent l'origine de cette _tradition_ qui ne remonte que de quelques décennies et..."

Ce cours était vraiment à mourir d'ennui pour Harry, et pourtant tous les autres élèves étaient pendus aux lèvres de l'adulte - Goyle n'en faisait toujours pas partit! L'adolescent essaya de se concentrer mais rien n'y fit, il n'avait décidemment pas la tête à ça. Tous ce qu'il avait envie, c'était d'aller voir Severus et de l'embrasser, le toucher, le sentir contre lui et ne plus avoir à se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Parfois, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait encore avec Parvati...

Depuis la rentrée, ses notes chutaient de plus en plus et son attention pendant les cours suivait le même chemin. McGonagall l'avait convoqué dans son bureau deux jours auparavant, et ils avaient discuté pendant deux heures, la sorcière essayant de trouver où se était le problème, alors que de son coté, Harry ne voulait que la paix, répondant à toutes ces questions par ce qu'elle voulait entendre. L'entrevue s'était terminée par un long soupir du professeur de métamorphose puis elle l'avait fixé longuement avant de le laisser partir. En refermant la porte de son bureau, Harry l'avait entendu se dire à elle-même:

"Albus a raison. Ce gosse est encore plus borné que son père."

Harry sourit en se souvenant de cette phrase qu'il avait surprit. Mais son sourire s'élargit plus encore quand la réponse qu'il avait donnée à McGonagall lui revint en mémoire, après que celle-ci l'ait questionné pour savoir si le problème venait du fait qu'il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait devenir après Poudlard.

"Je pense que je vais hanter le château, avait-il répondu impassiblement.

-Comment ça? s'était étonnée McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ou bien je deviendrais fossoyeur si ma première idée n'est pas réalisable. Au moins je pourrais moi-même creuser ma tombe."

McGonagall avait soupiré en se rendant compte que son élève se foutait _radicalement_ de sa gueule - et c'était un faible mot. Elle savait en voyant son visage réjouit que l'adolescent n'était pas du tout désespéré mais qu'il avait répondu ça juste pour qu'elle abandonne de découvrir ce qui le préoccupait. Mais elle s'était aussitôt dis qu'elle n'abandonnerait jamais si vite. Sans succès...

Trois minutes plus tard, Harry ressortait du bureau un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

"Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, dit Abelforth, le ramenant aussitôt à la réalité dès que ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui. J'ai à vous parler, Mr Potter.

-Oui, monsieur", répondit Harry avec un soupir.

L'adolescent jeta un coup d'oeil à Draco qui essayait de dissimuler un léger sourire moqueur. Reportant son attention sur les devoirs qui étaient apparus au tableau, il en prit rapidement connaissance même si l'évidence même était qu'il n'allait pas les faire, et en rendant le sourire qu'Hermione lui donnait depuis le premier rang, il commença à ranger lentement ses affaires alors que la classe se vidait peu à peu. Son sac passé par-dessus son épaule, il se dirigea vers le bureau où Abelforth l'attendait, rassemblant ses propres affaires.

"Ferme la porte, s'il te plaît, le pria-t-il et Harry obéit en fermant la porte, tendant sa main vers elle. Tout d'abord, Albus me charge de te dire que vous vous rendrez au Ministère de la Magie demain après-midi.

-Je ne peux pas, dit calmement Harry en passant une main sur sa nuque. J'ai un cours de SCM demain après-midi.

-Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, le réprima Abelforth. Comme-ci le fait de manquer un cours allait t'attrister ou même te toucher de quelque façon qu'il soit. Le professeur McGonagall devient désespérée à propos de toi, tu sais.

-Pensez-vous vraiment que quelqu'un se soucie de moi? se moqua l'adolescent avec un sourire.

-Tu ne t'en rends seulement pas compte, déclara le mage.

-Les adultes sont de très bons acteurs. Ils savent tromper ceux qui sont plus faibles qu'eux...

-Oh. Harry, objecta Dumbledore. Albus n'est plus adulte depuis bien longtemps. Il est bien trop vieux pour arriver à faire semblant, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

-Je n'en doute aucunement, professeur, approuvai Harry en rigolant.

-Plus sérieusement, Harry. Penses-tu vraiment avec toute l'assurance que tu peux posséder que ta relation avec le professeur Rogue pourrait arranger quelque chose à tes problèmes, déjà bien nombreux pourtant? Je te croyais bien moins idiot que ça. Vraiment.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi vous voulez...

-Bien sûr, le coupa Abelforth en souriant doucement, empoignant sa petite sacoche de cuir de dragon. Et moi non plus. Je crois que la faim m'empêche de penser raisonnablement."

Harry referma vite sa bouche qu'il avait oublié de refermer après avoir essayé de démentir ce que son professeur venait de dire. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire en ouvrant la porte de la classe, et attendant que Harry en sorte, il le suivit de près en fermant d'un sort la salle.

"Vous êtes un peu comme votre frère au fond, dit alors Harry en s'adressant à Abelforth qui commençait à avancer dans le couloir vide de la tour sud, les élèves étant tous partis dîner dans la Grande Salle. Vous en dites toujours moins que ce que vous savez réellement."

Le mage de Cogitendo sourit puis lui tourna le dos sans un mot avant de reprendre son chemin, disparaissant au coin du couloir. Harry secoua doucement la tête, passant une main dans ses cheveux déjà largement ébouriffés, puis il suivit son prédécesseur, pressé de rejoindre Parvati. Elle saurait faire disparaître la tension qui accablait ses épaules. Même s'il aurait préféré qu'une autre personne s'en charge...

"Je ne serais pas là, cette après-midi. Tu pourras le signaler à Hagrid, Ron?"

Le rouquin donna une réponse positive à son ami, mais il ne put s'empêché de demandé:

"Tu es sûr que tu ne tueras personne?

-Ça dépendra de mon humeur... répondit le mage en faisant un discret clin d'oeil à son meilleur ami qui se mit à pouffer.

-Arrêtes ça, Harry! s'exaspéra Hermione en s'assaillant dans le divan à coté de lui. Tu peux vraiment être gamin parfois!

-Tu n'aimes pas? demanda-t-il en lui adressant un sourire charmeur.

-Tu as fait ton devoir de divination? lui demanda Ron pour changer de sujet. Tu sais le truc avec les planètes, ajouta-t-il devant le visage questionneur de Harry.

-Non... De toute façon, je n'irais pas au cours de jeudi, déclara l'adolescent en essayant de faire tomber Ron qui était en équilibre sur une chaise. Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que j'ai eu une vision dans laquelle je me voyais mourir durant son cours et que j'ai donc préféré rester dans la tour.

-_Mon cher, il ne faut pas aller contre la décision des puissances supérieures_", dit Ron en prenant la voix haute perchée de Trelawney.

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire et Ron fut déséquilibré avant de se retrouver par terre, la chaise à moitié sur lui. Ce fut le fou rire général dans la chambre de préfet, Harry plié en deux, Hermione essayant de retenir ses larmes alors que leur ami tentait de prendre un air un tant soit peu fier et droit. Mais sa cape recouvrant la moitié de sa tête et sa robe de travers ne lui permirent que de paraître plus idiot encore.

"_Les puissances supérieures vous ont puni pour votre audace_, reprit Harry en imitant à son tour son professeur de divination.

-Mon audace me perdra alors", plaisanta Ron en se relevant, remettant sa chaise debout.

Ne préférant pas prendre le risque de s'asseoir à nouveau sur la chaise _maudite_, il se posa sur son lit, faisant face à ses deux amis qui commençaient peu à peu à se remettre. Le lynx qui ornait le tableau protégeant l'entré du couloir des préfets de la chambre de Ron s'adressa alors au rouquin, lui annonçant que quelqu'un voulait entrer dans la pièce. Ron demanda au félin l'identité de la personne et l'animal lui répondit que c'était un professeur et aussitôt, le sorcier donna son accord, curieux de savoir qui voulait le voir.

"Professeur Rogue! s'exclama-t-il en découvrant le visage de son _visiteur_. C'est vous!

-Oui, Mr Weasley. Vous êtes plutôt observateur, n'est-ce pas? lança Severus de son ton froid habituel. Potter j'ai à vous parler, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant au mage assis sur le divan.

-Oui, monsieur. Je viens."

Harry se leva et sortit dans le couloir, suivis par Severus. Celui-ci commença à marcher le long du couloir et son élève l'imita silencieux mais dans sa tête les questions se bousculaient. Alors qu'il passait devant la statue de la sorcière borne, il comprit que l'adulte le menait dans ses appartements; il passa devant et fit le reste du chemin, un sourire sur les lèvres. 

Il s'installa sur le divan dans le séjour; Severus debout devant lui, les mains dans les poches de sa robe, semblait chercher ses mots. Mais Harry avait déjà deviné le contenu de la discussion qui allait suivre avant même que le maître des potions n'ait commencé à parler. Et il ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Sans réfléchir, il se leva brusquement et plaquant l'adulte contre le mur, à coté de la cheminée, il tint ses épaules appuyées sur la pierre froide. Severus resta d'abord immobile, trop étonné pour réagir, mais le frottement du bassin de Harry contre le sien le fit vite revenir à la réalité. L'adolescent suça le lobe de son oreille, lui glissant farouchement cette phrase d'une voix rauque:

"Repousse-moi, si seulement tu n'as pas envie de moi."

Severus eut l'image soudaine du visage de Lily devant ses yeux, alors qu'il fixait les pupilles vertes du garçon lui faisant face. Sa gorge se noua, une goutte de sueur coulant le long de son échine, le faisant frissonner légèrement, alors qu'il pensait aux choix qu'il avait à ce moment _ critique_. Harry lécha sa lèvre inférieure, sa main droite - ou peut-être était-ce la gauche, Severus n'arrivait plus à penser correctement - glissant le long du torse de l'adulte.

"Et la réponse est...? demanda dans un murmure Harry en frottant avec une lenteur folle son érection contre celle de Severus.

-Je..."

_Calme-toi, Severus. Pour l'amour de Merlin, calme-toi._

"Tu...?

-Harry, lâche-moi", réussi-t-il enfin à dire, même si des voix dans sa tête lui avaient suggéré autre chose.

Le plus jeune se recula, ses yeux brillants toujours plongés dans ceux de son ami, ses lèvres rouges gonflées donnant encore plus à Severus l'impression de fruit défendu - et qu'il voulait croquer sauvagement. L'adulte baissa le regard et passant devant son élève, il alla jusqu'au tableau qu'il ouvrit.

"Part maintenant, Harry", le pria-t-il, ne parvenant même pas à regarder le garçon.

L'adolescent passa la porte et arrivé dans le couloir, il se retourna vers Severus, une expression impassible sur son visage pâle, où sa cicatrice à ce moment là ressortait largement derrière sa mèche de cheveux noirs. Il laissa sa main s'aventurer sur la joue de l'homme qu'il sentit frémir sous la caresse, puis la retirant subitement, le mage tourna la tête et partit, disparaissant au coin de couloir et ce ne fut qu'après être sûr de n'être plus à porté de vue qu'il essuya les larmes qui inondaient ses joues.

Son coeur semblait prêt à exploser.

Dans ses appartements, Severus passa une main dans ses cheveux, essuyant la sueur qui coulait sur son front. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers sa chambre, et entrant dans la salle de bain, il regarda son visage dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Les morts étaient sûrement moins pâles que lui à ce moment là. Et leur pantalon n'aurait jamais dévoilé un renflement aussi voyant au niveau de l'entrejambe. Eux au moins, ils ne pouvaient pas désirer et être obligé de rester un tant soit peu conscient de leurs gestes pour ne pas basculer vers la tentation; ils n'avaient plus de conscience.

_Quelle chance..._

**_ ***_**

**_ Note: Alors? C'était bien? J'accepte toutes les critiques, je voudrais le souligner - et aussi les compliments! Alors à vos claviers maintenant et donnez-moi des conseils, critiquez-moi, félicitez-moi, mettez ce que vous voulez mais au moins, laissez une review! Merci! Dites-moi aussi lequel de mes chapitre vous avez préféré jusqu'à maintenant. Bisous à tous!_**

_*******_

**_ Réponse aux reviews:_**

**_ Lunenoire: C'est vrai que cette citation de Shakespeare est magnifique.... Le fait que je mette une citation à chaque chapitre n'est pas un hasard; j'admire tout simplement ces petites phrases qui te font réfléchir pendant plusieurs heures. J'aime bien penser alors! Bon, je te laisse. Ah oui! Sinon tu as quel âge au fait? Bisous!_**

**_ Popov: La suite est là! Au fait, tu es fille ou garçon? Bises._**

**_ Laika la Louve: Tu as déjà écrit des fic'? Si la réponse est positive, je voudrais bien les lire. Je vais t'avouer que moi non plus je n'aime pas vraiment Parvati mais c'est mieux que rien... lol. Pour la relation entre Harry et Rogue, seule la suite te dira ce qu'elle va devenir! Bisous._**

**_ Patmol 666: Ouais, c'est vrai que tu es bien à l'heure! J'avoue - je suis bien obligée - que mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs mais au moins ils arrivent plus régulièrement... Ta review est quand même longue, tu sais. Pour les dissertations, c'est vrai qu'une page ça fait - très - court, mais je n'écris pas des dissertation mais une histoire... Enfin, ce n'est pas l'impression que ça me donne! Pour la note, c'est vrai que c'est sympa! Je vais essayer de m'améliorer pour la prochaine fois - et même déjà pour ce nouveau chapitre! Je sais que je fais des fautes! C'est ma correctrice qui n'a pas corrigée, c'est SA faute!!! A propos de ton pari, on verra si tu as dit vrai, l'une de tes propositions sera vérifiée dès ce chapitre et pour la seconde, il faudra patienter encore! En tout cas, la fin de ce chapitre n'est pas des plus positive! Gros bisous sur la truffe! Au fait tu as quel âge? ;-)_**

**_ Sara: J'abandonne! J'arrive pas à faire tenir l'adresse quand je fais le transfère! Désolé! Essai de trouver la biographie de _ alana chantelune_ et tu finiras par trouver une de ces fic' qui s'appelle _conseils_. Tu n'as plus qu'à trouver le chapitre où elle explique comment créer un compte sur Fanfiction.net! Voilà! Laisse-moi une petite review pour me dire si tu as trouvée! Bises._**


	31. Quand les uns profitent des autres

** HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES.**

** Chapitre31: Quand les uns profitent des autres.**

**_ Note: Aujourd'hui, ceux qui n'avait pas encore compris ce que Albus et Harry doivent faire au Ministère de la Magie, vont enfin le savoir et les autres - ceux qui avaient une idée - vont avoir la possibilité de savoir s'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés. Et ceux qui se plaignaient de la longueur de mes chapitres ne vont pas être très content car celui-là est plus court... Désolé! Bonne lecture à tous et surtout, laissez-moi vos impressions!!! Ah oui! Aussi je fais une correction de mes premiers chapitres alors certaines choses vont vous paraître bizarre prochainement mais ce n'est que parce que je les ai légèrement modifiées... Bisous à tous!_**

**_ Citation du jour: La plupart des gens ne jugent des hommes que par la vogue qu'ils ont ou par leur fortune, Duc de La Rochefoucauld (1613-1680)._**

_** *****_

"Je peux retourner à Poudlard, maintenant?"

Harry, les mains sur les hanches, fixait Albus avec une expression meurtrière sur le visage. Le sorcier plus âgé semblait s'en amuser, ses yeux bleus brillant et pétillant alors qu'il essayait de trouver son frère dans la foule qui peuplait le Chemin de Traverse en cet après-midi de février. Son regard se posa enfin sur un long chapeau bleu ciel qui dépassait de la masse, et il leva aussitôt la main pour signaler sa présence à Abelforth. Ce dernier rejoignit les deux mages et il tendit un paquet de la taille d'un livre de poche à son aîné, saluant rapidement Harry dont le visage était crispé par la colère.

Un groupe de sorciers habillés de djellabas passèrent à coté d'eux et un garçon d'environ dix ans pointa du doigt Harry en s'exclamant dans une langue étrangère - probablement l'arabe - en donnant des coups de coudes à ses compagnons. Un vieil homme avec une barbe grise tourna le visage vers le sorcier et ses yeux bruns le fixèrent avec insistance. 

Finalement, l'homme s'avança vers lui et il s'arrêta devant Harry quand il aperçut Albus - celui-ci le dévisageait aussi. Un sourire fendit soudainement le visage des deux sorciers et ils s'exclamèrent en arabe, s'étreignant fraternellement. Abelforth et Harry se fixaient avec la même question en tête et ce fut Albus qui y répondit en s'adressant à son frère:

"Abelforth, je te présente un vieil ami, Mohamed Mostafa. Tu connais peut-être son frère Hassan? demanda le mage d'Aradia alors qu'Abelforth serait la main de Mostafa.

-Non, je ne vois pas... s'excusa-t-il.

-Eh! Mais je sais qui est votre frère! s'exclama Harry en pointant du doigt le sorcier en djellaba. Il est arbitre, n'est-ce pas? La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, l'année dernière.

-Exact, jeune homme, répondit le sorcier avec un accent oriental, en lui souriant. Vous êtes...?

-Harry Potter, enchanté, dit l'adolescent en donnant une poignée de main. Vous êtes d'origine égyptienne si je ne me trompe pas?

-Mostafa est l'adjoint au Ministre de la Magie égyptien, expliqua Albus, encore étonné de l'impertinence - respectueuse tout de même - de son arrière arrière-petit-fils. Mais je ne pense pas que parler de l'événement de l'été dernier sera très bien reçu. Mais que faites-vous là, Mostafa? Je peux deviner que ce n'est pas à titre professionnel, ajouta-t-il en se penchant légèrement pour observer les quatre personnes qui étaient restées derrière l'égyptien.

-Non, en effet. Ces personnes sont des amis du Ministre, Mr Nasser, et je me suis proposé pour leur faire visiter l'Angleterre.

-Pensez-vous vraiment que l'époque est bien choisie? demanda Harry en levant un sourcil. Je veux dire, les nouvelles d'Angleterre sont bien arrivées en Égypte, non? Le retour de Voldemort, les meurtres, les tortures, les kidnappings... Vous n'en avez pas entendu parler?"

Un silence tomba sur le petit groupe. Mostafa fixait Harry alors qu'Albus semblait gêné, se tordant les mains nerveusement en essayant de trouver de l'aide du coté de son frère, qui lui suivait la scène avec amusement, semblait-il. Les quatre égyptiens ne comprenaient pas le soudain gêne - ils ne devaient pas parler l'anglais couramment -, le plus jeune dévisageait toujours Harry avec admiration, la main crispé sur la lanière de son sac en lin.

"Pardonnez-le pour ça, dit soudain Albus en posant une main sur l'épaule de son vieil ami. J'avoue qu'il a parfois des paroles un peu incongrues.

-Oh, mais bien sûr, le coupa le mage d'Orianne en lui souriant de manière fausse. Je suis désolé, Mr Mostafa, mais je dois partir, ajouta-t-il en saluant rapidement l'égyptien. Ravie de vous avoir rencontré."

Harry jeta un dernier regard meurtrier au directeur de Poudlard avant de transplaner, faisant sursauter le représentant, qui se retourna aussitôt vers Albus.

"Il a déjà son permis de transplaner? s'étonna-t-il.

-Disons qu'il ne l'a pas vraiment eu de façon légal, répondit le mage en maudissant intérieurement l'adolescent. Il a volé la clef du Centre d'essai de transplanage, ajouta-t-il pour plaisanter."

Mostafa éclata de rire et il s'exclama:

"Je vous reconnais bien là, Dumbledore! Tout de même, je trouve que ce garçon est très... comment dire?

-Je reconnais, mon ami, que mon élève est quelque peu impertinent.

-C'est Harry Potter tout de même..."

Albus sourit à cette dernière phrase et il invita finalement le représentant à boire un petit verre d'Ogden's Old Firewhisky, qui était réputé pour être l'un des meilleurs whisky anglais - le sorcier ne put donc refuser, comprenez-le.

"Je suis encore convoqué! s'étonna Harry en regardant Angelina qui venait de lui annoncer la nouvelle. McGonagall veut encore me voir!

-Pas le professeur McGonagall. Le directeur, rectifia la sorcière en repartant vers la table où Fred et George travaillaient pour leurs ASPICs.

-Quand? demanda le mage en se levant du fauteuil où il était assis, faisant pratiquement tomber Parvati qui était sur ses genou. Oh Angelina! la rappela-t-il. Quand suis-je convoqué?

-Ce soir... répondit évasement la jeune fille en lui faisant un signe de main agacé alors qu'elle ouvrait un livre de métamorphose avancée. Après le repas je crois.

-_Merci_ Angelina", dit-il d'une voix froide.

Il se rassit dans le fauteuil et Parvati se mit en travers sur ses genoux, nouant doucement ses bras autour de sa nuque. Le sorcier inspira profondément alors qu'il essayait de se relaxer. Pas que sa journée avait été dure mais le passage au Ministère l'avait agacé au plus haut point, ainsi que la rencontre avec Mostafa - il aurait presque tué Albus de ses propres mains. Le pire était surtout que maintenant, cet imbécile était son tuteur légal _devant la loi de la communauté des sorciers_. Le monde allait bientôt vivre l'apocalypse, Harry en était sûr.

Il répondit finalement au baisé que Parvati lui donnait, posant sa main droite sur la hanche fine de la jeune fille alors que la seconde attrapait sa nuque pour approfondir leur baisé. La sorcière descendit une de ses mains jusqu'à son bas-ventre et elle la glissa entre son pantalon et son boxer, le faisant gémir doucement alors que sa main caressait son sexe tendu.

"Tu t'étais rendu compte que l'on était dans la Salle Commune? la questionna-t-il en souriant, les yeux plein de désir.

-Que proposes-tu alors?

-Un retranchement discret..."

Il se leva et prit sa main, entrelaçant ses doigts dans les siens, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le coin de la salle où Ron travaillait en compagnie d'Hermione et Eva. Harry se pencha vers son meilleur ami, le faisant sursauter alors qu'il posait une main sur son épaule:

"Harry! Tu m'as fait peur!

-Désolé... grommela Harry alors que son sexe se faisait de plus en plus douloureux sous son pantalon, surtout parce que Parvati avait noué ses bras autour de ses hanches et que l'une de ses mains caressait presque l'endroit où il voulait qu'elle le caresse _justement_. Je voudrais juste te demander si je pouvais emprunter ta chambre, dit-il en baissant la voix alors qu'Hermione levait les yeux vers eux.

-Pourquoi tu...? Oh... comprit enfin le rouquin en apercevant Parvati qui lui sourit largement. Oui. Oui, pas de problème.

-Merci beaucoup."

Harry lâcha l'épaule de Ron et il marcha jusqu'à l'escalier qui menait aux chambres de préfet - il courait presque en fait. Arrivé dans la chambre, il verrouilla la porte de celle-ci et se tourna vers Parvati qui était assise sur le bord du lit. S'avançant vers elle, il fixa ses yeux bleus alors qu'elle entreprenait de défaire les boutons de son jeans pour finalement tirer dessus. Le vêtement atteignit le sol et Harry s'en dégagea tout en retirant son pull puis son T-shirt.

La jeune fille embrassa doucement son ventre, puis sa langue traça lentement la ligne que formait le haut de son boxer, souriant quand elle s'aperçut de la bosse que formait le sous-vêtement. Harry n'en était pas gêné, gémissant doucement, les mains dans les longs cheveux noirs de la sorcière, la tête renversée en arrière.

Quand elle lui retira son boxer, il crut défaillir lorsque ses lèvres chaudes embrassèrent son sexe en érection, lui procurant des frissons de plaisir dans tout le corps. Ses jambes ne pouvant plus le porter, dès lors il se coucha sur le lit, l'emprisonnant de ses bras posés des deux cotés de sa tête. Parvati sourit en l'embrassant avec fougue alors que les mouvements de bassin de Harry l'excitaient, frottant son pantalon contre son sexe humide.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux avec paresse, embrassant encore la sorcière alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui retirer son haut. Sa main se glissa sous la courte jupe, rencontrant sa culotte fine dont il parvint rapidement à franchir la barrière qu'elle formait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le bureau de son meilleur ami et il eut soudain un blocage, arrêtant tout mouvement, comme un automate que l'on débranche sans prévenir.

Parvati se redressa et elle attrapa ses lèvres, croyant qu'il voulait simplement l'énerver, mais Harry garda son immobilité. Agacée, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns déjà largement ébouriffés et elle lui demanda:

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

-Je ne peux pas, dit soudainement Harry en se redressant, rougissant soudainement de sa nudité. Ce n'est pas toi Parvati, la rassura-t-il en enfilant rapidement ses habits qui traînaient sur le sol. C'est moi...

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a? questionna-t-elle à nouveau en le regardant s'habiller rapidement, assise sur le bord du lit.

-On ne doit plus rester ensemble, déclara le sorcier en enfilant son T-shirt.

-Pourquoi? On s'amuse bien non?

-On ne s'aime pas...

-Oui, mais ça ne dérange pas! s'exclama Parvati en le retenant par le bras. On peut bien baiser tranquillement, non?

-Moi, je ne peux plus, dit Harry en retirant violement son bras de l'attache de la jeune fille.

-Tu as une autre fille c'est ça? demanda-t-elle, l'air déçu.

-Oui, c'est ça. Une autre fille, répéta Harry en souriant intérieurement alors que le visage de Severus se dessinait devant ses yeux.

-Tu n'as qu'à lui proposer de venir avec nous quand...

-Tu n'es pas folle?! s'étonna le garçon en attrapant la poignée de la porte, près à partir. Non, vraiment Parvati. C'était bien, je ne regrette rien, mais il faut que l'on passe à autre chose c'est tout, débita-t-il un peu béatement.

-Tu es sûr? s'assura la sorcière en attrapant sa nuque, approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

-Absolument", répondit Harry en la repoussant, détournant la tête vers la sortie.

Le mage ouvrit la porte en murmurant le sort pour la déverrouiller - sa main s'illumina rapidement sur la poignée - puis il sortit. Se retournant une dernière fois, il murmura à Parvati qui le suivait de près:

"Une dernière chose. Évite de parler de ce que je peux faire de... spécial.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... dit-elle avec malice.

-Merci."

Il finit de descendre l'escalier en colimaçon, puis se dirigea vers ses meilleurs amis, qui rangeaient leurs affaires à la table de travail. Hermione lui sourit en le voyant arriver et Ron lui lança un regard étonné.

"Parvati ne vient pas? demanda-t-il.

-Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, dit Harry en passant son bras sur les épaules de son meilleur ami.

-Pourquoi?

-Divergence d'opinion, répondit évasivement le sorcier. Bon, on va manger alors?"

Harry sourit à ses deux amis et ils partirent en direction de la Grande Salle. Le mage pensa très fort au livre de potions qui reposait sur le bureau de Ron. C'était fou le pouvoir qu'avait un simple livre pour convaincre quelqu'un de prendre une décision. Rien qu'en apercevant le chaudron bouillonnant qui illustrait la couverture du livre, il avait comprit que Severus était vraiment devenu plus qu'un ami pour lui et que son plus profond désir n'était pas d'être avec Parvati mais avec lui.

Après tout, sa relation avec Parvati n'était pas sérieuse, n'est-ce pas? Il l'avait bien entendu parlé avec Lavande, mardi dernier, alors qu'il sortait de son cours de SCM. C'est bien elle qui l'avait traité de _putain de beau mec trop bon au lit_? Et le _ gars le plus connu du monde sorcier qui donne la meilleure réputation qui soit_, il ne l'avait pas rêvé? Non, vraiment. Cette fille n'était pas faite pour lui. Lui était sortit avec elle pour le sexe - parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre chose à se mettre sous la dent - mais elle, elle s'était complètement servie de lui, pour avoir une _meilleure réputation_. Elle s'était foutue de sa gueule.

Les filles étaient parfois de vraies salopes.

_Les mecs aussi..._

Alors pourquoi être resté avec elle pendant encore une semaine? Il l'avait entendu pourtant, qu'elle ne le prenait que pour un objet à exposer au plus grand nombre de yeux, et cela, pour avoir _meilleure réputation_. En fait, il s'était aussi servit d'elle, non? Quand il n'avait pas le moral, il allait la trouver et elle lui faisait prendre son pied, et pendant ces minutes où elle s'occupait de lui, il oubliait ses problèmes. C'était une solution plutôt facile. Un peu trop peut-être?...

**_ ***_**

**_ Note: Voilà! Alors? J'attends avec impatience vos réactions! Je sais que Parvati passe vraiment pour une pétasse - pardon de l'expression... - mais elle l'est un peu quand même, non? Je ne sais plus qui me disait qu'il n'aimait pas Parvati, mais en tout cas, cette personne doit être comblée! Gros bisous à tous, le prochain chapitre arrivera vite, il est déjà finit!_**

**_ ***_**

**_ Réponse aux reviews:_**

**_ Lunenoire: Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi! 21 ans, ce n'est pas encore beaucoup... En tout cas, il est vrai que Harry va avoir des problèmes mais plutôt différents de ce qu'on pourrait penser... Bisous!_**

**_ Popov: Merci! Bisous!_**

**_ Laika la Louve: Je t'ai laissé une review pour Le Loup Solitaire, tu verras! En fait j'avais commencé à la lire mais je ne savais pas qu'elle était de toi... Merci pour le reste en tout cas! Gros bisous!_**

**_ Patmol 666: D'abord, je te conseille de lire la review ci-dessous, elle te concerne un peu. Wahou! Ça va tu as été gentil - beau toutou! - et en plus intelligent! Bon j'arrête de te charrier! Le bisous sur la truffe c'était pour la note! Là, je pense que je vais te faire une gratouille derrière l'oreille! Je suis méchante je sais... Que veux-tu, on ne peut pas me changer... Oui je vais arriver à mieux faire au niveau de la longueur, mais pas encore maintenant! Pour la faute de Skippynette, lit vraiment la review d'après, elle y est pour rien! Les léchouilles, ça peut prêter à confusion attention! Gros bisous et a+! Wouaf!_**

**_ Skippynette: _**_** Lin' franchement t'es une folle! A tous, je vous présentes officiellement ma correctrice! Bon, elle a raison, je ne lui avait pas dit de corriger ce qui est en gras! Donc Patmol 666, c'est de ma faute cette erreur, tu sais pour l'orthographe... Je l'ai avouée! Bon la miss, merci pour ton travail, de toute façon on se revoie au bahut bientôt - c'est la fin des vacances, et oui! Bisous! Bye.**_


	32. Parfois les souvenirs sont douloureux

** HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES.**

** Chapitre32: Parfois les souvenirs sont douloureux.**

** _Note: Hum, hum... *raclement de gorge* J'annonce que ce chapitre contient des scènes _ dark_ et plutôt violentes. Alors pour les plus sensibles, abstenez-vous de les lire - arrêtez complètement de lire ma fic' vu qu'elle est _dark_ en générale! - et pour les fans de ce genre de situations, BIENVENUE!!! Cette fois, ceux qui râlait à propos de la longueur de mes chapitres vont être content, celui-là est plus long! Merci pour les reviews même si j'étais déçu de l'absence de celle de certains de mes revieweurs préférés - ... - et bonne lecture à toutes et à tous! Bisous!_**

**_ Citation du jour: Le souvenir du bonheur n'est plus du bonheur, le souvenir de la douleur est douleur encore, Byron (1788-1824). (Je trouve cette citation très belle et aussi très juste.)_**

**_ ***_**

"Entrez!"

Harry ouvrit la porte en bois, qui grinça doucement quand il la referma derrière lui. Il s'avança jusqu'au bureau, situé quelques mètres devant lui, et légèrement surélevé de plusieurs marches par rapport au reste du bureau directorial. Le sorcier salua d'un simple signe de tête son arrière-grand-père, tout en prenant place dans une chaise, en face de lui. 

Albus écrivait sur un parchemin, sa plume grattant le papier avec un petit bruit; le directeur trempa la plume dans l'encre noire puis continua son occupation, sans prêter attention à Harry. Celui-ci fixa plusieurs minutes le vieil homme puis, après un rictus de colère, il se racla la gorge pour essayer d'attirer l'attention, mais cela n'aboutit à rien - à part peut-être à l'énerver encore plus. Se levant brusquement, sa chaise raclant bruyamment sur le sol de pierre, Harry posa avec violence ses mains sur le bureau ce qui fit sursauter Albus.

"Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir? demanda l'adolescent en se retenant de crier. Tu me fais convoquer à ton bureau, et dès que j'arrive, tu te mets à écrire et fais comme si je n'étais pas là? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? redemanda-t-il en fixant les yeux bleus du sorcier.

-Mais j'écrivais déjà quand tu es arrivé, rétorqua Albus en lui souriant - un peu trop sincèrement. Et je ne feignais pas du tout de t'ignorer, voyons. J'ai d'autres choses à faire qu'à jouer avec toi, Harry, ajouta-t-il d'un ton rogue, alors que le garçon s'assaillait à nouveau.

-Que me veux-tu? questionna une troisième fois Harry en posant ses pieds sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil voisin d'une manière provocante - c'était sa seule arme après tout, la provocation.

-Tes parents ne t'ont pas éduquer pendant un an pour que tu deviennes comme_ ça_, murmura Albus en désignant les jambes de l'adolescent. Tu sais, Harry, que tu sois agressif, piquant ou n'importe quoi d'autre avec moi, je ne me montrerai pas différent en vers toi.

-Et alors?

-Alors c'est tout.

-C'est ça que tu désirais me dire? demanda Harry en reposant ses pieds sur le sol, près à partir.

-Non. Non, je ne désirais pas te dire ça, grommela Albus en reposant sa plume sur le parchemin. Je désirais te dire autre chose..."

Albus se pencha, sa tête disparaissant sous le bureau, et quand il revint à la vue de Harry, il tenait entre ses mains un long paquet emballé dans un papier cadeau illustrant des vifs d'or. L'adolescent se frustra quand le mage posa le paquet devant lui; son visage était devenu complètement impassible.

"C'est une plaisanterie peut-être, commença Harry d'une voix forte en fixant l'adulte avec haine. Oui, c'est une plaisanterie, c'est ça. Alors que contient ce paquet? Un filet du diable qui m'étranglera dès que j'aurai ouvert ce _cadeau_? Ou un autre objet magique qui me tuera sur le coup?

-Ne soit pas stupide, Harry.... lui reprocha Albus en gardant un visage tout aussi fermé.

-Oh, oui... Pardon. J'oubliais que je devais _sauver le monde_. Il faut donc assurer ma _ survie_.

-Tu te trompes complètement, déclara le mage d'Aradia en secouant la tête de désarrois. Ce... ce cadeau, dit-il en désignant le long paquet du doigt, est celui que Sirius... que ton parrain avait prévu de t'offrir à noël. Je l'ai retrouvé dans son appartement... Je suis désolé Harry", ajouta-t-il d'une voix rauque après un silence.

Le garçon le fixa d'abord d'une façon qui montrait qu'il n'était pas dupe puis, voyant l'air triste et sincère de son arrière-grand-père il se résigna à penser à une blague idiote. Et il voulut croire à ce que Albus lui avait dit, parce que c'était important, en fait.

Il approcha sa main du paquet, le caressant comme la plus précieuse des choses. Se levant, le garçon prit précautionneusement le cadeau puis partit avec dans un coin du bureau, s'asseyant sur le sol, sur un immense tapis au blason de Poudlard. Ses mains tremblantes d'émotion déchirèrent le papier, alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il n'essaye vraiment de les arrêter.

Harry avait eu pas mal de cadeaux à noël. Un livre de la part d'Hermione, un autre venant de Ron, les habituels biscuits et le pull de Mrs Weasley, le sac à bandoulière noir qu'il se servait maintenant pour ses cours que sa tante lui avait offert, et enfin, une corne de licorne de la part de Hagrid. Pourtant, il lui avait semblé qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, comme un immense vide, matériel ou peut-être de nature différente - mais il n'avait pas préféré y penser. Non seulement il n'avait pas _eu_ Sirius ou Aurea à noël, mais en plus, le sorcier avait du faire son deuil pendant cette période où d'habitude, on devait être heureux avec sa famille. Et il avait fait un deuil particulier, celui de n'avoir pas de famille, justement.

Le sorcier retint un sanglot quand il découvrit le cadeau que son parrain n'avait pas pu lui offrir - pour une raison plus qu'évidente - et il prit l'objet entre ses mains en essayant de l'examiner du mieux qu'il pouvait à travers les larmes qui lui obscurcissaient la vue. Observant le manche du magnifique balai qui était maintenant à lui, il reconnut tout de suite sa matière plutôt foncée et quand il pu découvrir les cinq lettres d'argent qui brillaient doucement sur le manche, l'adolescent eut un léger sourire. Sirius lui avait offert _L'Aer_, le dernier balai sortit sur le marché. Une pure merveille de technologie, de magie et de... souvenirs.

Ce balai serait maintenant le dernier présent de Sirius. Une sorte de cadeau pour le consoler de sa mort. Un putain de cadeau hypocrite et nul. Totalement nul! Il détestait ce balai d'un seul coup, il le haïssait. Et il méprisait son parrain aussi. C'était un cadeau empoisonné, un objet pour le faire souffrir, pour lui rappeler qu'il était seul maintenant, _complètement_ seul. Sirius le lui avait offert pour le blesser, le meurtrir, l'écraser, le déchirer, pour le faire souffrir.

Harry se leva et il empoigna le balai avec toute sa haine. Prenant son élan, il le projeta comme une batte et l'envoya frapper le mur du bureau, cassant et arrachant au passage plusieurs tableaux et bibelots magiques. Mais cela ne le calma pas et il l'écrasa encore et encore contre la pierre des échardes transperçant ses mains et jusqu'à ce que l'objet se fracture en deux et que seul un morceau de manche lui reste dans la main.

"Par Merlin, Harry! cria Albus en le retenant par la poitrine. Calme-toi! Arrête ça!"

L'adolescent s'écroula par terre sur les genoux, sanglotant librement sans honte en vers lui-même, alors que le vieux sorcier gardait sa main sur son épaule, le visage déchiré par le désespoir de voir le garçon si triste et si violent à cause de la haine qu'il avait. Harry plaqua ses mains encore tremblantes sur son visage essayant de ne pas frapper le mur de ses poings. Il avait si mal. C'était tellement douloureux et insupportable qu'il voulait ne plus ressentir cette haine et cette rage.

Il serra avec force le reste du manche du balai contre sa poitrine de ses mains ensanglantées, pendant que ses larmes inondaient peu à peu son visage. Albus était toujours derrière lui, sa main posée avec douceur sur son épaule et d'une certaine manière, cette présence le rassurait. Mais il voulait se faire du mal, il s'en voulait tellement.

Se levant brusquement, il écrasa son poing contre le mur, avec toute la puissance dont il disposait. Il entendit un craquement sinistre qui le rendit plus haineux encore. Le sorcier ne parvenait même plus à sentir les bras passés autour de son ventre alors qu'il essayait de frapper ses poings sur le mur, comme s'il voulait les casser, les fracturer et les abîmer jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent.

Une chaleur se propagea alors dans tous son corps, en partant de l'endroit où les bras d'Albus le retenaient, puis remonta jusqu'à son visage mais aussi jusqu'à ses pieds. Cela eu pour effet de le calmer immédiatement, comme une bonne claque peut calmer une crise de nerf. Il s'effondra dans les bras du vieux sorcier, soudain complètement impuissant - mais pas du tout frustré de l'être devenu. C'était comme un bain de soleil en plein hiver, ou une étreinte particulièrement forte et sincère.

"Chut, mon garçon, chuchota Albus à son oreille. Voilà, c'est fini. Calme-toi maintenant."

Harry ferma les yeux de bien-être, ne parvenant même plus à lutter. Et comme un jeune enfant dans les bras de sa mère après un sommeil agité ou une nuit emplie de cauchemars, il s'endormit bercé par les chuchotements réconfortants du mage d'Aradia à son oreille mais ses larmes ne cessèrent de couler que bien plus tard, alors qu'Albus l'avait couché sur un divan dans ses appartements personnels, et qu'il était finalement partit après avoir passé une main dans ses cheveux puis posé un léger baisé sur son front.

Le soleil se leva particulièrement rouge derrière les montagnes à l'est de Poudlard, annonçant une nuit où le sang avait coulé, toujours. Le sang de la corruption et de la haine. Un flot rouge incessant qui finissait toujours par déborder dans le ciel matinal. Pourtant ce n'était pas que la communauté sorcière qui était en deuil continuellement ces derniers temps, c'était le monde entier.

L'influence de la magie allait par delà les montagnes, par delà les mers et les continents. Non seulement le monde magique tout entier devenait en danger devant l'avancée de Voldemort, mais les moldus allaient eux aussi finir par goûter aux fruits de la guerre. Une guerre dans un seul but, celui de montrer sa puissance. Mais montrer sa puissance en tuant, en assassinant, en humiliant aussi. En gros, c'était montrer sa puissance à être le plus mauvais, le plus méchant - le plus idiot au fond.

Pourtant, cette guerre était un prétexte. Et ce prétexte n'était pas nouveau à travers les siècles, depuis que les civilisations avaient commencées à se battre entre elles. C'était celui de la différence, physique ou spirituelle. Le dernier conflit de ce genre en date remontait au génocide des juifs, avec la montée en puissance d'Hitler pour la communauté moldue et parallèlement de son précepteur, un puissant sorcier, Grindelwald.

Comme le voulait le destin, c'était le bien qui avait vaincu grâce à la guerre mondiale qui s'était opérée mais grâce surtout à la collaboration entre les sorciers et les moldus. Une des premières, depuis plusieurs siècles, depuis que la communauté sorcière était devenue pourchassée et crainte. Mais maintenant, une nouvelle guerre éclatait, moins officielle peut-être, mais on ne pouvait pas non plus l'ignorer. Une nouvelle guerre pour la souffrance et la mort.

_Une guerre de merde._

Harry observa longtemps le soleil percer à travers les nuages rouges et plusieurs heures après, il n'avait pas bougé. Les jambes repliées contre son ventre, les bras les entourant et la tête appuyée sur ses genoux, il essaya de penser au futur si _sombre_ qui l'attendait. Il était sûr de mourir - personne n'était éternel après tout - mais cela l'importait peu que ce soit aujourd'hui ou dans plusieurs années. Plus beaucoup ne lui importait en fait.

Le garçon descendit enfin du rebord de la fenêtre et la referma. Traversant tranquillement le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année, il se dirigea vers la porte et descendit l'escalier qui menait à la Salle Commune. La pièce n'était occupée que de quelques élèves de première année qui jouaient aux échecs ou discutaient calmement dans un coin. Il passa devant eux avec indifférence et passa le portrait de Grosse Dame pour finalement se diriger vers le Hall.

Celui-ci était déjà plus vivant et animé. Un groupe d'élèves était rassemblé devant la porte qui menait à l'extérieur, Rusard vérifiant sur une liste que chaque sorcier à partir de la troisième année était autorisé à se rendre à Pré au Lard. Encore une fois, Harry passa devant les nombreux sorciers sans feindre son indifférence, même quand il croisa sa cousine, Eva, qui remontait à la tour de Gryffondor ou à la bibliothèque, il ne lui adressa qu'un simple - et mince - sourire.

Cependant, il ne put esquiver Hermione et Ron qui lui barrèrent le chemin - celui qui menait à la Grande Salle où il avait l'intention d'aller voir quelqu'un. Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine alors que Ron posait une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, les deux portaient le même air sur le visage, celui de l'agacement. Étaient-ils énervés? Ils le semblaient.

"Tu étais où Harry? demanda Ron en crispant sa main sur l'épaule du mage. On t'a cherché partout.

-Et bien apparemment non, puisque vous ne m'avez pas trouvé dans mon _dortoir_, remarqua Harry en se dégageant du bras du rouquin. Et vous n'êtes pas mes parents à ce que je sache. Je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre.

-Oui, peut-être, approuva Hermione. Mais tu nous dois quand même des explications. Deux semaines! Deux semaines que l'on ne te voit presque plus. Tu disparais tout le temps, c'est à peine si on t'aperçoit durant la journée vu que tu ne te rends qu'à quelques cours. Je sais bien qu'il a fait beau ces derniers temps, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le soleil à son zénith au-dehors, mais je ne pense pas que tu passes ton temps dehors, te connaissant.

-Je suis à mon procès, maintenant?" demanda Harry d'un ton sec en fixant ses deux amis.

Ron et Hermione soupirèrent d'un même souffle et ils regardèrent avec tristesse leur ami rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Le mage, lui, marcha entre les longues tables de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle et s'arrêta finalement devant la table des professeurs en fixant Severus avec intensité. Le professeur de potions discutait avec McGonagall, assise à sa gauche, et il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le jeune homme.

"Vous désirez quelque chose, Mr Potter? demanda finalement le professeur de métamorphose en se tournant vers lui.

-Oui, professeur McGonagall, répondit-il doucement. J'aimerais parler au professeur Rogue, si vous le voulez bien professeur, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Severus.

-Cela ne peut pas attendre, Potter? questionna l'ancien Mangemort en faisant exprès de ne pas l'appeler par son prénom du fait de la présence de sa collègue.

-Je ne pense pas, professeur, répondit poliment Harry.

-Bien. Allons à mon bureau."

Severus se leva de la table des professeurs et emprunta la porte qui se trouvait derrière lui - Harry la connaissait après y être allé l'année précédente lors d'Halloween, juste après que son nom soit sortit de la Coupe de Feu. Il le suivit et se retrouva vite dans la salle où de nombreux tableaux se trouvaient, puis ils descendirent un escalier menant aux cachots. Son bureau était tout près et Severus s'assit sur une chaise invitant Harry à faire de même. Mais l'adolescent s'avança vers Severus et il s'arrêta juste devant lui sans cesser de fixer ses deux yeux noirs.

"Que me veux-tu Harry? demanda-t-il d'une voix agacée.

-Te poser une question, répondit Harry en réfléchissant à cette question justement - il pensa alors qu'il aurait peut-être du en préparer une. Tu m'avais bien dit que je pouvais te demander ce que je voulais à propos de ma mère? dit-il précipitamment.

-Oui. Oui, en effet, acquiesça le maître des potions.

-Était-elle... était-elle dans l'équipe de Quidditch?"

_T'as posé une question de merde. Pauvre con._

Severus l'observa avec un air concentré, semblant chercher où était le problème. Il savait très bien que l'adolescent connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question, alors pourquoi la poser? Pour faire la conversation peut-être? Ou peut-être ne savait-il pas. Il décida donc de répondre, parce que Lily l'aurait voulu alors il resta plusieurs secondes à fixer le sol puis répondit finalement avec une once de nostalgie dans la voix.

"Ta mère ne supportait pas le Quidditch en fait, commença-t-il un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle avait une peur bleue des balais et des matchs de Quidditch de Poudlard. Le seul auquel elle n'a jamais assisté a été la finale de la coupe inter maisons, alors que nous étions tous en septième année. Lily avait fait un effort pour Potter - James pardon, c'est devenu une habitude... - et aussi pour moi. Parce que ce jour là, nous jouions tout les deux comme poursuiveurs et qu'elle ne voulait manquer cela pour rien au monde. Son fiancé et son meilleur ami en train de se livrer un match, elle n'aurait pas pu ne pas y aller!"

Severus fixa Harry dans les yeux et ses iris verts lui ramenèrent une flopé de souvenirs avec Lily. Leur rendez-vous secrets dans l'école la nuit, alors que le reste du château dormait - à part peut-être les Maraudeurs -, leur grandes discussions plus ou moins utopique au début de leur scolarité, leurs excursions dans la Forêt Interdite pour trouver les plantes et animaux auxquels le serpentard avait besoin pour l'une de ses potions préparée en secret, ou encore les courses poursuites dans les couloirs de l'école entre eux et Mr Ogg, le concierge de l'époque - Rusard lui avait succédé lors de leur sixième année - qui finissaient toujours dans un placard à balai ou une vieille salle de cours. Ce n'était plus pareil en y repensant, comme si l'excitation que ces moments passés ensemble leur avait donné à l'époque avait soudain complètement disparu.

"Et quelle équipe a finalement gagnée la finale de Quidditch? demanda Harry.

-Gryffondor... répondit le directeur de serpentard avec un grain de déception dans la voix. A dix points près, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire et Harry sourit lui aussi mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent si peu qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il faisait une grimace. Mais Lily ne m'a pas laissé tomber pour autant. Au lieu de faire la fête dans sa Salle Commune avec les élèves de sa maison, elle et moi sommes partis faire une ballade vers le lac.

-Tu l'aimais, n'est-ce pas? questionna soudainement l'adolescent en posant une main - couverte de cicatrices récentes - sur le bureau.

-Comme une amie, bien sûr, répondit-il en feignant d'ignorer le sous entendu d'un amour plus fort qu'entre deux amis. Lily a toujours été ma meilleure amie, de Poudlard jusqu'à... jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus l'être.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimais Severus? insista le mage en fixant ses yeux noirs. Est-ce que tu l'aimais comme un mari aime sa femme, comme Sirius aimait Aurea, comme mon père aimait ma mère, comme je..."

Il s'arrêta soudainement puis reprit d'une voix plus forte:

"Est-ce que tu l'aimais?

-Peut-être, répondit Severus en baissant le regard. Oui, je l'aimais sûrement mais elle n'était pas à moi, elle était à ton père. James l'avait, moi je n'avais rien, que son amitié, aussi grande était-elle.

-Tu le regrettes?

-Il ne faut pas avoir des regrets, juste des désirs irréalisés.

-J'ai beaucoup de regrets pourtant, dit Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Le regret de n'avoir pu avoir une famille plus d'un an, le regret d'être ce que je suis, le regret de ne pouvoir être avec la personne que j'aime et le regret d'être de ce monde de merde tout simplement, finit-il en chuchotant presque.

-Et qui est cette personne que...?

-Severus!" s'exclama soudainement une voix derrière la porte.

Les deux sorciers se levèrent d'un bond, courant jusqu'à la porte qui donnait sur le couloir des cachots. Le professeur McGonagall avait son chapeau de travers, alors qu'elle courait vers eux. Sa robe semblait la gêner alors qu'elle traversait le couloir sombre, ses mains posées sur son chapeau dans un effort pour le retenir, mais son visage était crispé par l'horreur. Elle s'arrêta devant eux et sans avoir le temps de reprendre son souffle elle s'exclama:

"Pré au Lard est attaqué! Des Mangemorts!"

***

Note: C'est finit pour aujourd'hui! Reviews s'il vous plaît, je le mérite, non? Allez un petit effort! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! Merci et bisous à tous! 

***

Réponse aux reviews:

Lunenoire: Je me doute bien que tu plaisantais par rapport à ton âge... Sinon, il est vrai que la rupture se passe plutôt bien entre Harry et Parvati mais bon on est bien d'accord que leur relation était du genre superflue...? Aussi, je dois avouer que je n'aime pas les ruptures - particulièrement quand c'est moi qui me fait jeter, normal! - et donc la fic' reflète bien cela même avec la rupture de Harry avec Hermione. Bisous.

popov: Moi, mon seul commentaire sera: tu as raison! Bisous.

_** Laika la Louve: Ton histoire est vraiment superbe alors j'attend la suite! Sinon tu as raison le chapitre 32 était bien en cours de correction. Le voici d'ailleurs! Ma correctrice s'est plein de sa longueur: elle le trouvait trop long à corrigé... Ça c'est bien Lindsay! Le chapitre 33 quand à lui est en cours... d'écriture! Bisous et a+.**_

**_ Patmol 666: J'avoue que tu avais bien trouvé pour la suite de l'histoire sauf qu'il y avait quand même une erreur: Harry n'a pas laissé tombé Parvati que pour Severus. Et oui! Il y avait deux raisons et l'autre - celle qui disait qu'il en avait marre qu'elle profite de sa réputation - tu ne l'avais pas dite! Désolé... Bon, sinon tous ça était très bien pensé! Merci pour la note c'est très gentil de ta part, je suis flattée! Mais Albus ne pouvait pas engueuler Harry, n'oublis pas qu'il n'a plus aucune autorité sur lui alors à quoi bon? J'attend avec impatience ma prochaine note! Avant de te laisser, je veux te faire remarquer que j'ai fais un chapitre plutôt long! Gros bisous - pas derrière l'oreille vu que tu est chatouilleux à cet endroit! - mon toutou préféré! Bye. Wouaf! (désormais c'est comme ça que je te saluerais!)_**


	33. Mort et rédemption

** HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES.**

** Chapitre33: Mort et rédemption.**

**_ Note: Désolé mais les scènes d'attaque seront pour plus tard! Dans ce chapitre, vous apprendrez à ne pas être trop curieux lorsque que quelque chose vous intrigue, à éviter de trop manger car parfois vous pourriez revoir ce que vous avez avalé sous peu, à énerver un Harry qui est déjà sur les nerfs - c'est plutôt facile en fait! - et enfin, à trouver un prétexte pour rouler une patoche - l'expression s'est mis toute seule, ce n'est pas moi! - et plus à celui que vous désirez sans pour autant avoir l'air con - ça c'est utile! Autant dire que ce chapitre sera instructif pour tous! Gros bisous et merci pour toutes les reviews!_**

**_ Remarque:  Je tiens à dire que c'était mon anniversaire le mercredi 3 mars vu que personne n'y a pensé... Voilà c'est dit maintenant, je suis contente, lol. Attendez 15 ans ça n'arrive pas tous les jours... La majorité sexuelle!!! Cool! Lol._**

**_ Citation du jour: La guerre est une maladie, Saint-Exupéry ()._**

**_ ***_**

Harry crut que son coeur s'était arrêté pendant les quelques secondes où lui et Severus avaient observé le professeur McGonagall avec des yeux exorbités. La sorcière avait un visage et une expression d'une telle terreur qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à réagir rapidement, comme si leur cerveau avait eu un soudain blocage. De confessions personnelles entre eux deux, ils étaient passés trop vite à une réflexion de stratégie où plusieurs questions s'étaient alors posées - et McGonagall fut bien obligée d'y répondre alors qu'ils couraient dans les cachots pour atteindre le hall.

Combien étaient les Mangemorts? Quelles parties du village étaient attaquées? Comment y aller avec discrétion mais rapidité et efficacité? Voldemort était-il présent avec eux? Quels professeurs étaient déjà sur les lieux? La directrice de Gryffondor répondit à ces questions que lui posèrent à tour de rôle Harry et Severus, alors qu'ils courraient jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Harry cru qu'il allait devenir fou quand il se souvint que _lui_ pouvait tout à fait transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école.

"Professeur McGonagall! cria-t-il alors qu'il essayait de reprendre sa respiration, la tête penchée et les mains sur les genoux. Professeur venez ici, je vous en prie!

-Potter, nous devons nous dépêcher! répondit celle-ci mais son élève la retint par le bras sans concession.

-Severus!" cria-t-il au maître des potions qui était à quelques mètres devant eux. Severus, reviens!"

L'ancien Mangemort stoppa net sa course effrénée à travers le parc de Poudlard et il revint en arrière en maudissant le garçon de les ralentir. Pourtant, il savait bien au fond de lui qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller jusqu'au village sans Harry, leur survie à tous en dépendait. Il fut étonné de la tête ahurie de sa collègue, toujours retenue par le bras par un Harry trempé de sueur - apparemment le fait que le jeune sorcier l'appelle par son prénom était plus qu'étonnant pour elle. Harry attrapa à son tour son professeur de potions par le bras et les deux adultes se sentirent soudainement transplaner.

Harry les fit atterrir dans une petite ruelle où plusieurs personnes semblaient s'être déjà réfugiées. Trois d'entre elles étaient des élèves de Poudlard, des poufsouffles de troisième année, et ils sursautèrent quand Harry apparut tenant fermement son professeur de potions et de métamorphose par le bras. Les deux adultes ne réagirent pas immédiatement quand Harry commença à partir en courant vers la rue principale mais il le suivirent finalement, encore essoufflés de leur course précédente.

_ Oh par Merlin, faite que ce que je vois n'est pas réel..._

L'adolescent s'arrêta net quand il aperçut la rue, la fixant la bouche légèrement entrouverte, alors qu'il devinait à sa gauche la présence de Severus et McGonagall qui l'avaient rattrapé. Il eut du mal à reconnaître la vitrine brisée et violentée du magasin de friandises où une immense marque aux couleurs d'argent brillaient largement dans le soleil de cette après-midi de mars. Un immense M recouvrait la porte entrouverte de Honeydukes et Harry cru qu'il allait devenir malade quand il vit une main ensanglantée reposée dans l'ouverture de la cloison de bois.

S'approchant les jambes tremblantes d'appréhension, il ouvrit un peu plus la porte et força un peu le passage pour pouvoir passer la tête dans la boutique, observant l'intérieur. Il se retourna brusquement et vomit sur le coté du palier, en se penchant alors que des larmes de haine coulaient sur ses joues. Severus accourut vers lui, laissant sa collègue plantée au milieu de la rue silencieuse et sans vie, et il posa une main réconfortante sur le dos du garçon, ne préférant par tourner la tête vers la porte ouverte d'Honeydukes. Harry cracha sa bile sur le sol - il n'avait pas mangé depuis le soir précédent, son estomac était donc complètement vide - en essuyant du revers de sa main les larmes qui lui obscurcissaient la vue.

"Les Mangemorts sont partis? demanda McGonagall en se tournant vers le maître des potions.

-Oui, je pense, répondit-t-il sans se retourner vers elle, continuant à fixer son élève avec inquiétude. La bataille a été brève. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de faire beaucoup de dégâts et de morts... Ils sont partis c'est sûr", reprit-il mal à l'aise en laissant son regard dériver vers l'intérieur de la boutique.

Ce qu'il vit était plutôt... plutôt quoi? Horrible et inimaginable? Un rictus haineux apparut sur son visage mais il parvint facilement à éviter à son dégoût de s'exprimer aussi radicalement que Harry; il était habitué à des scènes aussi morbides après ses années au service de Voldemort. Il aida finalement l'adolescent à se redresser et essaya de ne pas laisser apparaître un trop plein d'affection envers lui avec McGonagall à proximité. Le mage d'Orianne retrouva plutôt vite une expression impassible mais la pâleur de son visage témoignait de ses sentiments face à _ tout ça_.

"La ministère n'arrive seulement que maintenant, s'exclama le professeur de métamorphose en regardant des Aurors apparaître dans la rue peu à peu. Mais où est Albus?

-Là! s'écria un Auror en les désignant tous les trois du doigt à ses collègues.

-Nous sommes de Poudlard, expliqua McGonagall en s'approchant d'un des Aurors qui semblait être le chef de brigade. Il y a des cadavres dans le magasin là-bas, dit-elle en montrant d'un doigt tremblant Honeydukes. Et des personnes doivent toujours être réfugiés par là-bas mais il...

-Les Mangemorts, la coupa le sorcier en la fixant avec des yeux bleus scrutateurs, où sont-ils?

-Heu... commença-t-elle encore sous le choc. Ils ne sont plus là...

-Nous vous prions de bien vouloir partir d'ici, dit alors l'Auror en faisant un signe à ses coéquipiers pour qu'ils vérifient les alentours et l'affirmation de la sorcière. Nous avons du travail et...

-Nous pouvons vous aider, coupa Severus qui s'était approché avec Harry. Nous _allons_ vous aider.

-Je ne peux pas accepter, s'excusa l'homme en levant une main. Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à...

-Ce n'était pas une proposition, déclara le maître des potions avec un regard autoritaire. Mais une affirmation. Dites-nous ce que l'on peut faire pour vous, ajouta-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

-Je suis désolé mais je dois retourner à Poudlard Severus, s'interposa McGonagall. J'ai pour devoir de m'occuper des élèves de ma maison et vérifier leur présence. Je m'occupe de Serpentard si cela vous arrange et puisqu'il vous tient tant à coeur de rester ici.

-Merci Minerva, dit-il finalement en hochant la tête. On se retrouve plus tard."

Le sorcière lui sourit doucement puis elle disparut en transplanant. C'est à ce moment là que l'Auror en chef repéra Harry qui avait observé la scène avec discrétion. Le sorcier à la robe bleu avec le sigle des Aurors qui brillait d'un orange pétant, le fixa plusieurs minutes semblant chercher dans ses souvenirs, puis ses yeux remontèrent sur le front de l'adolescent pour finalement se poser sur ses mains couvertes de cicatrices.

"Mr Potter, vous pouvez rejoindre Poudlard, c'est bon, dit-il alors en attrapant son regard émeraude. Vous n'êtes plus en danger maintenant.

-Je ne l'ai pas été une seule seconde, répondit avec assurance le mage en croisant les bras sur son torse. Et je ne rejoindrai pas Poudlard pour la simple et bonne raison que vous avez besoin de moi ici."

L'Auror eut un regard surprit mais en lisant la détermination dans les yeux de Harry, il éclata bruyamment de rire, se foutant radicalement de sa gueule. Le garçon eut un rictus de haine et s'approchant de l'adulte, il l'attrapa par le col, le faisant aussitôt cesser de rire. L'homme appela d'une voix étouffée ses collègues mais ces derniers ne semblaient pas oser approcher du petit groupe qu'ils formaient. Severus posa une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent et lui demanda calmement de laisser l'Auror tranquille, pourtant Harry accentuait la pression qu'il avait sur la gorge de l'homme.

Le sorcier suffoquait en regardant le mage avec des yeux exorbités par la douleur et la peur. Il eut un sursaut de terreur quand son agresseur se pencha lentement à son oreille et les quelques mots qu'il lui souffla avant de le laisser le firent presque se lâcher dans son pantalon.

"Sachez Monsieur l'Auror en chef que Harry Potter n'aime pas la moquerie et qu'il a assez de puissance pour tuer d'un sort tous vos collègues présents. Alors le prochaine fois qu'il vous propose son aide, ne la refusez pas si vous ne voulez pas que sa colère, sa haine et son dégoût envers Voldemort se retourne contre vous... Il tenait à vous prévenir."

L'Auror s'écroula sur le sol, toute force l'ayant complètement quittée alors que ses collègues osaient enfin s'approcher. Le relevant à plusieurs, ils lancèrent un regard apeuré à Harry qui, la tête baissée, essayait de calmer la colère qui lui faisait perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait. Severus passa sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son élève puis, le tirant par l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne, il l'entraîna dans ses bras et le serra avec force.

Harry renifla bruyamment sur son torse en passant ses bras autour de son cou, tout en essayant de retenir les larmes qui inondaient la robe du maître des potions. Cause perdue. Ne parvenant pas à retenir le sanglot qui bloquait sa gorge depuis plusieurs minutes, l'adolescent enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l'adulte et il laissa sa peine sortir de lui, la pleurant encore et encore alors qu'elle s'écoulait sur les vêtements noirs, laissant des tâches plus sombres, témoignage de la faiblesse momentanée du mage.

Autour d'eux des centaines de sorciers se mouvaient en courant, baguette en main, habillés de blanc ou de bleu et se battant pour une même cause, celle de sauver le plus de victimes. Mais dans cette rue aux allures de ruines de la fin de la guerre, une légère tension régnait, dissimulée par l'agitation mais non moins palpable. C'était une sorte d'épouvantail au centre d'un immense et paisible champ de blé, il effrayait alors que le décor était calme, et le rue de Pré au Lard faisait peur alors que le reste du monde semblait si pacifique. En apparences bien sûr. Regardez de plus près et vous n'oserez plus revoir ce que vous avez aperçut.

"Nous devrions retourner au château Harry, proposa Severus d'une voix calme mais légèrement tremblante. Ils ont besoin de moi là-bas, et de toi aussi.

-D'accord", acquiesça le mage d'une voix rauque, toujours la tête enfouit dans le cou du maître des potions.

Après avoir transplané dans les appartements de Severus, Harry s'assit sur le divan, en face du feu qui ronronnait doucement dans l'immense foyer. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains en inspirant, essayant de relaxer la tension accumulée, alors que son professeur prenait place debout derrière le canapé, sa main gauche sur l'épaule du mage. L'adulte sursauta quand des doigts s'entremêlèrent dans les siens avec une lenteur folle et il observa la tête du garçon devant lui.

"Tu ne voudrais pas me consoler, Sev'?"

L'ancien Mangemort n'osa plus respirer alors que Harry se tournait vers lui, à genou sur le divan et la main toujours entrelacée dans la sienne. Ses yeux verts sondèrent ses iris noirs avec une insistance presque gênante, pendant que l'adolescent approchait sa main droite du visage de son visage en touchant lentement sa joue, puis ses doigts se glissèrent derrière ses oreilles dans une douce caresse. Severus frémit doucement mais il garda son regard dans celui de Harry, qui approchait lentement ses lèvres des siennes.

"Tu ne voudrais pas me consoler, Sev'?" répéta le garçon en murmurant contre ses lèvres, qu'il désirait tant goûter.

L'adulte frémit encore en sentant le souffle chaud caresser sa bouche. Il sonda une dernière fois les yeux verts qui le fixaient toujours, puis passant sa propre main derrière la nuque de Harry, il l'attira à lui et s'empara avec avidité de ses lèvres, goûtant au fruit défendu. Leurs bouches se caressèrent presque violemment avant que leurs langues ne se trouvent et qu'elles commencent à s'enrouler et à s'enlacer avec même convoitise.

"Non... gémit doucement Severus en essayant de repousser son élève. Harry... Lâche-moi..."

Il parvint finalement à s'extirper de la chaude étreinte de l'adolescent et, encore essoufflé du moment passé, Severus tenta de parler pour encore une fois repousser les _avances_ de Harry. Mais ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de le faire.

Il posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et enlaçant à nouveau sa main dans la sienne, il fit le tour du divan et se planta devant lui, remarquant que son aîné le dépassait de plusieurs centimètres. Harry déboutonna lentement la robe noire de son professeur, celui-ci observait son geste toujours aussi hésitant à propos de la réaction qu'il devait avoir. Quand la robe glissa sur ses épaules pour rejoindre le sol, la respiration de Severus devint soudain plus saccadée et quand Harry commença à retirer sa propre robe puis finalement sa chemise qui rejoignit le reste des vêtements, la situation ne s'arrangea pas.

L'adolescent approcha lentement son visage de celui du maître des potions pour enfin presser ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baisé plus lent que le premier mais tout aussi avide. Ce fut Severus qui entoura le premier les hanches de Harry, essayant de garder dans sa mémoire la texture de la peau du garçon alors qu'il laissait ses doigts glisser jusqu'à son dos. Il s'appuya sur le dossier du divan en serrant un peu plus le mage contre lui, pressant son érection naissante contre la sienne à travers leurs pantalons.

Severus eut un frémissement quand il sentit les fines cicatrices qui couvraient le dos de Harry passer sous ses doigts, et le garçon se pressa un peu plus contre lui alors que ses lèvres embrassaient, suçaient et goûtaient chaque parcelle du cou et de la nuque de l'adulte, sa main droite essayant de forcer la barrière que formait encore sa chemise noire. Les petits gémissements de Severus l'encouragèrent à être plus entreprenant et il finit par obliger sa chemise à rejoindre le sol puis la ceinture retenant le pantalon du sorcier aussi.

"Je veux que tu m'embrasses encore, murmura Harry en approchant ses lèvres de l'oreille de Severus. J'ai tant besoins de toi."

Il ne put voir le sourire qui illumina le visage de l'adulte quand il prononça ces mots. Finalement Severus captura à nouveau ses lèvres et il commença à mouvoir son bassin contre son érection, essayant de contrôler un tant soit peu les frissons qui parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale. Quand l'adolescent entoura ses bras autour de son cou, il en profita pour poser ses mains sur les fesses bien fermes et musclées du garçon et il le souleva doucement, se dirigeant jusqu'à sa chambre sous les baisés de Harry.

"Ton lit est très confortable, remarqua Harry quand il fut couché sur les draps, alors que Severus qui était au-dessus de lui commençait à descendre ses lèvres jusqu'à ses mamelons dressés.

-Mmh..." fut la seule réponse de son professeur, bien trop occupé à torturer son torse avec sa langue.

Harry était vraiment le plus heureux des adolescents à ce moment là - s'il mettait de coté les évènements passés et la guerre qui se préparait - et cette idée se renforça quand il sentit la langue de Severus tracer la ligne que formait le haut de son pantalon. Il haletait de plus en plus fort et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi excité en la présence de quelqu'un; même avec Hermione il n'avait jamais été aussi impatient de passer aux choses sérieuses, aussi exalté à la seule pensée de la tournure qu'allait prendre les circonstances. C'était une pure torture, aussi bonne était-elle.

"Tu es vraiment sûr de... de tout cela?" le questionna soudainement Severus en approchant ses lèvres de son oreille.

Il fixa finalement ses yeux et essaya de chercher une réponse à sa question dans les deux iris verts. Seul un sourire de Harry lui donna une réponse appropriée et il répondit à ce sourire en passant sa langue sur les lèvres gonflées de désir de l'adolescent, laissant sa main tracer de petits cercles sur son torse et son ventre. Il fut arrêté par la main de Harry qui le repoussa doucement en s'appuyant sur son torse pâle. Severus remarqua alors que les cheveux noirs du mage éparpillés sur l'oreiller étaient plus ébouriffés que jamais et que ses yeux n'avaient jamais autant brillés.

"Je ne voudrais pas t'obliger", dit-il en prenant un air on ne peut plus sérieux.

Il_ faudrait vraiment que ce gamin sache ce qu'il veut..._

"Tout ce que je veux Harry, c'est que tu réfléchisses aux conséquences plus tard - nous y avons déjà assez méditer de toute façon. Je pense que maintenant, tu devrais... profiter de ce qui s'offre à toi... hésita Severus en fixant un point indéterminé sur le torse de Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'offre à moi exactement? demanda l'adolescent avec une petite moue subjective, alors que sa jambe gauche se glissait doucement entre celles de son professeur.

-Moi, répondit-il en essayant de repousser la jambe de son élève qui menaçait d'aller exciter des _parties sensibles _de son corps. Et c'est... - Harry arrête ça - à prendre - tu vas arrêter de... - ou à laisser - Harry je vais..."

Sa dernière phrase fut étouffée par les lèvres chaudes qui s'emparèrent de sa bouche avec violence. Les deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre roulèrent sur le lit et Harry se retrouva sur Severus. Se redressant, il donna un petit coup de langue sur la mâchoire de son professeur au passage, puis s'assaillant plus confortablement il prit position entre son ventre et ses jambes - n'améliorant en rien la douleur qui asseyait Severus à cet endroit précis justement.

L'expression de son regard changea quand il aperçut la marque des ténèbres imprimées sur le bras droit de l'adulte, elle semblait essayer de lui rappeler ce qui se passait à _ l'extérieur_ alors que eux étaient là à... Bref. Severus se rendit rapidement compte du regard de Harry sur la marque et il en fut quelque peu gêné, se rappelant alors de la tête qu'avait fait Lily - la mère de ce gamin justement - quand elle avait vu pour la première fois cette signature appartenant à Voldemort. C'était à ce moment là que tout avait basculé et son monde était tombé dans les ténèbres quand Lily avait trouvé la mort - avec James, mais il n'y avait alors pas vraiment pensé -, laissant derrière eux un môme d'un an.

_Et maintenant je suis en train de tomber amoureux du gosse. Qui aurait pu croire ça?_

Severus sourit doucement à Harry, qui passa doucement ses doigts sur la marque, traçant ses reliefs avec une crainte infondée. Finalement, il se pencha vers le bras droit de son professeur et il posa ses lèvres sur le dessin représentant la tête de mort et le serpent sortant de la bouche de cette dernière. Severus frémit, fermant les yeux et essayant de se rappeler depuis quand il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien. Cela datait d'il y a _très_ _très_ longtemps, c'était sûr.

"Tu m'aimes?"

Severus sursauta pratiquement, d'abord déçu de l'absence des lèvres de l'adolescent sur son corps, puis il fut gêné de devoir répondre à sa question. Il se gifla mentalement quand il se rappela la pensée qu'il avait eue quelques minutes plus tôt; il avait dit qu'il _tombait amoureux du gosse_. De Harry.

_ Et merde..._

"Oui."

Le visage de Harry s'illumina d'un sourire alors qu'il se penchait à l'oreille de Severus, frottant lascivement son bassin contre le sien en gémissant doucement. Il chuchota à son oreille qu'il l'aimait aussi puis il l'embrassa avec passion, leurs deux membres dressés se frottant toujours l'un contre l'autre à travers leurs vêtements. 

Harry s'arracha avec difficulté des lèvres de son professeur, puis, descendant lentement le long de son cou, semant des petits baisés sur son torse et enfin son ventre, il défit le bouton de pantalon de Severus et le lui retira en le tirant de tout son long. Il reprit sa position précédente après avoir retiré son propre jeans, et il se lova dans les bras du maître des potions en posant lascivement des baisés dans son cou. Harry rigola quand Severus reprit le dessus, ses longs cheveux noirs lui chatouillant doucement le visage, et il passa ses bras autour de son cou alors que leurs bassins reprenaient leur danse.

"Je veux que tu me caresses, murmura-t-il à Severus qui gémissait autant que lui.

-Où? demanda celui-ci malicieusement en déposant un petit bisous sur le bout de son nez.

-Sev'... le pria Harry avec impatience. S'il - te - plait...

-Mais où?"

Severus sourit largement quand Harry attrapa sa propre main pour la poser sur sa virilité dressée en gémissant; Severus aima immédiatement la chaleur qu'il sentait sous le tissu noir. Il décida de ne pas embêter plus longtemps l'adolescent et, se penchant vers l'endroit où sa main restait toujours immobile, il passa finalement ses doigts sous l'élastique du boxer du garçon et le retira d'un geste rapide, dévoilant son sexe tendu. Il attendit un dixième de seconde avant d'aller plus loin, se délectant de la respiration impatiente de Harry. Finalement, il se pencha vers son érection et ses mains commencèrent leur caresse.

Et pendant ce temps magie blanche et magie noire préparaient la _dernière_ bataille. Ne croyez pas que mal et bien sont distinct, vous ne feriez que vous tromper. Observez un tant soit peu ce qui se passe autour de vous et vous comprendrez que le mal est le bien et le bien, le mal. Un combat pour vaincre le mal ferait le bien... 

_...mais au prix de combien de vies?_

**_ ***_**

**_ Note: C'est finit! Ce chapitre était un peu plus long que le précédent alors ne m'en voulez pas de le couper à cet endroit! La suite sera là rapidement ne vous impatientez pas trop! Merci à tous les revieweurs et bisous à tous - revieweurs et lecteurs passifs. Je vous adore tous!_**

**_ ***_**

**_ Réponse aux reviews:_**

**_ Laurence_****_: _**_**Merci! Biz.**_

**_ Lunenoire:_****_ Je suis vraiment désolé pour les mouchoirs... Je t'en achèterais d'autres, promis! En tout cas, je suis touchée de voir que je ne suis pas le seule à pleurer - et oui je pleure aussi quand j'écris ma fic' même si c'est plutôt idiot... - et aussi beaucoup flattée. C'est vraie que la citation est vraiment belle et je peux te dire que j'en ai lu beaucoup comme celle-ci mais je n'arrive pas toujours à faire correspondre une citation avec un chapitre. Parfois aussi, c'est mon chapitre que je fais correspondre à la citation que j'ai choisie donc tu n'as qu'à voir à quel point je ne prépare pas à l'avance ma fic'! Gros bisous le grande et a+!_**

**_ Lyly: Merci beaucoup! Et la suite elle est juste là au-dessus! Biz._**

**_ Laika la Louve: Je pense que ce n'est pas le genre à Skippynette de se décourager mais bon merci pour ta proposition quand même. Tu sais entre-nous elle aime bien se plaindre... Je te dis ça parce que je sais très bien qu'elle va lire la réponse aux reviews et j'ai envie de l'embêter, lol. La suite, comme tu as pu peut-être déjà le voir, n'est pas spécialement explosive mais plutôt... sexuelle? C'est assez similaire d'une certaine manière! Allez bisous et a+!_**

**_ Artemis: Vraiment, merci pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir. La suite est là, tu n'as pas trop attendue j'espère... Bisous à toi aussi et j'espère que ta review ne sera pas la dernière - c'est la première, c'est déjà un début! Bye._**

**_ Patmol 666: Ah! Mon petit chien que j'aime! C'est vrai? J'ai eu 20? Wahou!!! Ça c'est de la bonne nouvelle! En plus c'était mon anniversaire quand j'ai reçu ta review alors je l'ai prise comme un cadeau personnel... J'ai bien fait? Et oui! Personne ne savait alors je l'annonce haut et fort! C'était mon anniversaire le 3 mars!!! Même Lin' - ma correctrice - elle a oublié de me le souhaiter mercredi en arrivant au lycée: j'étais vexée... Mais bon je pardonne à mes revieweurs préférés et vu que tu en fais partit... C'est bon! Alors sinon comme tu as pu le voir, la suite n'a pas autant traîné que ça alors tu vois je fais de bon efforts! Bon c'est avec regret que je te laisse. Gros bisous - je sais plus où je dois le faire vu que t'es chatouilleux de partout! - et à la prochaine!!! Bye. Et pour la suite, elle a été longuement attendue à cause d'une certaine Skippynette, tu vois le truc?_**


	34. Les doutes du dragon

**HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES.**

**Chapitre34: ** **Les doutes du dragon.**

**_Note: Ce chapitre commence plutôt avec humour mais la deuxième partie est légèrement plus _dark_ - quoique... En fait ce chapitre n'est pas des plus intéressant en matière de trame de l'histoire mais Lin' - ma correctrice - l'a beaucoup aimé... J'attend de connaître vos propres impressions! Bonne lecture!_**

**_Citation du jour: L'homme qui en a compris un autre est en état de le dominer, Baltasar Gracian (1601-1658)._**

**_***_**

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, un sourire fendit doucement son visage alors qu'il se lovait un peu plus dans les bras de Severus. Celui-ci lui sourit et il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, ses mains caressant son dos et ses épaules avec une telle habilité que Harry fondait littéralement sous la caresse. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs de son professeur, se moquant gentiment de lui en observant sa coiffure ébouriffée. L'adulte prit position au-dessus de lui dans un bruissement de draps, laissant à Harry la totalité des oreillers et de la largeur du lit, alors que ses lèvres se posaient langoureusement sur toutes les traces rouges qui recouvrait le cou du jeune homme.

"Quelle heure est-il? demanda le garçon en soupirant de bien être sous les baisés experts de Severus.

-Tôt, un samedi matin, répondit le maître des potions en glissant sa main le long des hanches de l'adolescent pour finalement caresser ses fesses. En gros on a toute la journée devant nous, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

-Intéressant..."

Cela faisait trois semaines que Harry et Severus se voyaient régulièrement pendant leurs heures libres ou la nuit, essayant toujours de garder leur relation la plus discrète possible. Harry savait que Albus soupçonnait quelque chose; il arrivait au mage d'Aradia de fixer son élève et son professeur de potions tour à tour pendant les repas dans la Grande Salle, essayant vainement de trouver ce qui clochait avec eux deux. Et il avait bien finit par savoir.

Albus avait très vite compris que la relation que Harry avait développée avec Severus dès le début de l'année scolaire était importante pour les deux. L'un avait trouvé un soutien après la mort de son parrain alors que le second était parvenu à dévoiler un minimum de sa vraie personnalité, abandonnant derrière lui le masque d'antipathie qu'il avait pu construire dans le passé. C'était un réel plaisir pour lui de pouvoir parler avec Severus sans avoir l'impression de l'ennuyer profondément. L'homme s'était révélé être une personne aux opinions très captivantes, même si parfois elles se fondaient un peu trop sur des idées toutes faites - Severus ne pouvait pas non plus changer radicalement.

Mais cette situation ne pouvait pas être parfaite, bien sûr. Albus avait des doutes à propos de la vraie nature de la relation entre Harry et l'ancien Mangemort. Abelforth, qui surveillait Harry de très près, lui avait avoué avoir surpris déjà plusieurs fois le garçon se rendre dans les appartements de son professeur de potions au beau milieu de la nuit - et même parfois de la journée.

Il avait vite découvert la vérité quand il avait pu observer les deux sorciers dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans un coin très discret du parc de Poudlard. Pourtant, il s'était tu parce que les sourires qui illuminaient les visages des deux amis au moment où il les avait surpris lui avaient fait plus chaud au coeur que n'importe quelle autre chose. Cependant, d'un autre coté il désapprouvait tout cela. Et il avait aussi envie de n'avoir jamais su tout ça, et de n'avoir pas besoins d'avoir un avis sur la question. Pas qu'il ait à dire son mot, mais il pouvait toujours avoir sa propre opinion.

Il était vrai, qu'étant le directeur de Poudlard, il n'avait pas spécialement le temps de réfléchir à propos des _problèmes _qui pouvaient survenir dans l'école, particulièrement pas les histoires de coeur, et ce, même si c'était d'une relation entre un professeur et un élève dont il était question. Il était aussi vrai que Harry avait certaines... indulgences parfois. Mais maintenant cela allait cesser.

Depuis l'attaque à Pré au Lard, des familles de sorciers riches et pures comme les Malfoy faisaient pression sur l'école par l'intermédiaire du Ministère de la Magie. Lucius Malfoy était le pire salop que l'on puisse trouver. Tuer sa femme puis tenter de corrompre son fils pour l'inciter à devenir Mangemort, comment pouvait-on être autant manipulateur avec sa propre famille?

"Professeur Rogue!"

Harry et Severus sursautèrent et le maître des potions se leva rapidement, enroulant un drap autour de sa taille alors qu'il allait jusqu'au tableau qui dissimulait l'entrée de ses appartements. L'ouvrant, il passa sa tête dans la légère ouverture et put observer Draco Malfoy, son filleul, qui voulait apparemment se concerter avec lui en privé.

"Que faites-vous là, Mr Malfoy? Et à cette heure-ci, maugréa Severus en prenant une expression dérangée.

-Oh, par pitié, oncle Severus, le coupa presque Draco en repoussant le tableau pour entrer dans la pièce. Ne m'appelle pas _Mr Malfoy_ quand nous sommes seuls, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça."

Draco parvint finalement à rentrer et il s'assit sur le divan en face de la cheminée. Il prit un air moqueur quand il put voir complètement la tenue dans laquelle était son parrain et il essaya de ne pas éclater de rire. Severus lui lança un regard mauvais avant de se diriger vers sa chambre - dont il avait prit l'initiative forte heureusement d'en fermer la porte - après lui avoir dit qu'il allait s'habiller. Draco laissa son rire sortir quand la porte se fut refermée.

"Qui est-ce? demanda aussitôt Harry en se redressant quand Severus revint dans la chambre.

-Mon _cher_ filleul, répondit avec ironie l'adulte en laissant tomber le drap sur le sol alors qu'il entreprenait de s'habiller. Et apparemment il veut me parler, et ça ne peut pas attendre. Et bien sûr il faut toujours répondre affirmativement aux exigences des adolescents", râla-t-il en enfilant un boxer, puis il se dirigea vers son armoire à linge.

Harry se leva du lit et il se dirigea vers son professeur, occupé à chercher des vêtements convenables dans sa penderie. Severus ne sembla même pas surpris quand une paire de bras se noua autour de sa taille nue et qu'un corps chaud se pressa contre lui. Les lèvres chaudes de Harry embrassèrent doucement son cou lui laissant échapper un frisson, et il abandonna finalement le pantalon qu'il avait en main pour se retourner face au sorcier.

"Harry... gémit-il en essayant de repousser les mains du garçon qui tentaient de retirer son boxer. Je te rappelle que Draco est juste dans la pièce à coté...

-Mmh... J'ai envie de toi... murmura Harry se frottant lascivement contre Severus. Maintenant.

-Et bien il va falloir attendre..."

Harry l'embrassa avec fougue puis il le laissa reprendre son activité de recherche, toujours appuyé contre son dos. Severus avait une envie folle de prendre le garçon sur le moment, maintenant, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire _ça_. Et pourtant l'érection de Harry contre ses fesses lui aurait fait faire n'importe quoi.

_ Décidemment Draco, tu n'es pas venu au bon moment._

Harry le lâcha finalement pour le laisser s'habiller et il l'observa enfiler son pantalon, sa chemise puis se proposa pour mettre sa ceinture pendant que l'adulte enfilait une de ces nombreuses robes noires. Le mage s'attarda peut-être un peu trop sur la fermeture de la ceinture de Severus mais cela ne sembla pas lui déplaire. Il gémit doucement quand les doigts de Harry caressèrent son sexe à travers le vêtement, mais le garçon fit exprès de les retirer rapidement et il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

"Non, Sev'. Ton filleul t'attend je te rappelle, murmura Harry en collant le moins possible son corps nu contre celui de Severus, alors qu'il suçait en même temps le lobe de son oreille. En plus il faut toujours répondre affirmativement aux exigences des adolescents, ajouta-t-il taquin.

-Préviens-moi la prochaine fois que j'affirme quelque chose d'aussi absurde, fit comme requête Severus en l'embrassant doucement avec un sourire. Je reviens vite, Harry, alors ne t'impatiente pas trop. On a quand même la journée devant nous..."

Severus embrassa une dernière fois Harry en le serrant subjectivement contre lui, puis le lâchant presque trop hâtivement - Harry soupira - il ouvrit la porte et rejoignit son filleul toujours assis sur le divan et tournant le dos à la porte. Il en profita pour fixer quelques secondes le corps du mage puis lui faisant un dernier sourire, il ferma la porte, alors que Harry se recouchait sur le lit en soupirant.

"Il y a quelqu'un dans ta chambre? demanda l'adolescent sans même se retourner. J'ai cru entendre des voix et j'ai pensé que...

-Je suis ton parrain, Draco, le coupa Severus en s'avançant vers la table pour se préparer un café - et aussi pour son filleul pendant qu'il y était. Pas ton ami. Cela ne te regarde aucunement.

-J'ai rien dit! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers lui, s'accoudant au dossier du divan.

-Alors? Pourquoi tenais-tu tant à me voir? demanda Severus en remplissant deux tasses de café, faisant bien attention d'en laisser pour Harry. Un problème de coeur? ajouta-t-il en tendant une tasse de café chaud au serpentard.

-Tu n'es pas mon ami, railla Draco en posant le récipient rempli du liquide encore brûlant sur la table basse. Non, en fait j'aimerais te demander si les rumeurs qui courent dans l'école à propos de toi et un _certain_ élève sont vraies."

Severus s'étouffa pratiquement avec son café. Il ne s'attendait _absolument_ pas à ça. Essayant de reprendre une attitude neutre, il fixa son filleul et tenta de voir si celui-ci se moquait de lui ou... il avait l'air _très_ sérieux apparemment. S'assaillant sur le divan à ses cotés, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, conscient du regard que Draco avait posé sur lui, mais il avait d'autres choses à propos de quoi s'inquiéter à ce moment là. Comme couvrir Harry par exemple.

"Et avec qui me met-on cette fois?

-Harry Potter."

Severus se força à rire, d'un rire si profondément faux que Draco le fixa avec suspicion. Passant une main dans ses cheveux plaqués en arrière, le jeune homme observa son parrain avec presque de l'étonnement. Puis son expression changea en une sorte de... résignation? Draco pouvait-il être résigné au sujet d'une quelconque relation amoureuse entre Severus Rogue - son parrain - et Harry Potter? Impossible.

"J'aurais vraiment du faire ce parie avec Zabini, dit Draco en secouant la tête. J'aurais pu les gagner ces 30 gallions. Bien sûr je me doutais bien de quelque chose mais de là à imaginer que ce soit vrai... par Merlin je crois que je vais aller me pendre, ma vie devient complètement démente. Ou c'est moi qui devient aliéné? Pire que Dumbledore, tu peux me croire."

L'ancien Mangemort éclata d'un rire franc, donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de son filleul. Draco le regarda d'un air boudeur, ce qui fit encore plus rigoler Severus. Puis, l'adulte cessa et un silence insistant s'étendit soudain à toute la pièce comme le froid envahit les paysages d'hiver. A vous glacer le sang.

"Alors, c'est vrai?"

Severus fixa quelques secondes le serpentard en essayant de trouver les points communs qu'il pouvait avoir avec Harry. A première vue, il n'avait rien en commun. Draco était souvent cynique et agressif alors que Harry restait plutôt un adolescent calme et poli - pour les deux, les contextes rendaient parfois les choses différentes. Par contre, une chose était sûre à ce moment, les deux adolescents avaient la même lueur au fond des yeux.

L'inexplicable lueur que Severus avait pu observer chez Harry depuis un petit moment déjà. Cette lueur d'ennui et de trop vu. Celle qu'un vieil homme sur le point de mourir possède dans ses iris, mais qu'on ne peut pas comprendre car elle est alors trop forte, trop évidente et... normal? Deux adolescents ne devraient pas ressentir un ennui, n'est-ce pas? Deux adolescents... normaux.

"J'avoue que Mr Potter prend des cours particuliers de potions avec moi, répondit alors Severus en essayant de paraître convaincant. J'avais espéré que cela reste dissimulé car des élèves pourraient se plaindre de favoritisme ou... de pire apparemment.

-Les élèves ne sont pas assez idiots pour penser que tu puisses favoriser un gryffondor, se moqua Draco en paraissant quand même plus soulagé après le mensonge de son parrain. Mais pire n'était pas exclu en effet...

-Évite d'écouter les ragots à l'avenir, Draco. Tu pourrais devenir plus bête que ces poufsouffles de première année.

-Je suis vexé...

-Ça ne te fait pas de mal!" le railla Severus en souriant, se levant avec les deux tasses de thé en main.

Il les posa sur la table en bois, regardant son filleul le saluer- il y répondit d'un signe de tête - puis le tableau se referma derrière lui. Severus lava les tasses avec un sort de nettoyage puis en remplis une du café qu'il avait gardé exprès. Se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre, il l'ouvrit et alla jusqu'à la bosse que formait la couverture de son lit.

"Le café est servis, Harry."

Il put alors découvrir le mot que l'adolescent lui avait laissé sur la table de nuit, et c'est seulement à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte de l'absence des vêtements du mage sur le sol. Il posa la tasse de café sur la petite table de chevet et attrapa le morceau de parchemin en souriant.

_ Je me suis vraiment emmerdé donc j'ai préféré aller jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour petit déjeuner. Tu n'as qu'à faire de même, on se voit cet après-midi de toute façon. N'oublie pas qu'il faut toujours répondre affirmativement aux exigences des adolescents..._

Severus sourit puis il mit le parchemin dans sa poche en prenant la direction de la Grande Salle. Sur le chemin, il pensa longuement à ce que Draco lui avait raconté quelques minutes plus tôt à propos de la rumeur qui courait sur lui et Harry dans Poudlard. C'était fou à quel point les élèves n'étaient pas aussi bêtes qu'il le pensait depuis des années. Il y avait des exceptions bien sûr... Au détour d'un couloir, il put voir une cape familière disparaître derrière un mur de pierre. Severus s'arrêta, regardant l'endroit où il avait pu observer le vêtement de Harry quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait du rêvé, c'était tout. Il reprit son chemin, alors que Harry justement, se dirigeait vers la cabane de Hagrid.

Le mois de mars avait laissé place à un temps et des températures bien plus acceptables. La neige avait fini par fondre au plus grand malheur des adeptes des batailles de boules de neige. Harry traversa le parc, s'emmitouflant dans sa cape alors qu'il commençait à apercevoir la cabane de Hagrid. Le demi géant était assis sur le palier de sa porte, ses mains hirsutes tenaient un couteau avec lequel il taillait des figures dans un morceau de bois. Harry s'approcha de son ami et le salua de la main.

"Harry! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici? demanda Hagrid en posant le morceau de bois sur la coté en l'invitant à entrer dans sa cabane.

-On non merci Hagrid, refusa Harry en levant sa main en signe d'excuse. Je ne veux pas te déranger...

-Mais tu ne me déranges pas, je...

-Je dois y aller! s'exclama le mage en continuant son chemin vers le terrain de Quidditch.

-Et bien à bientôt alors", dit Hagrid d'un air déçu en observant le garçon s'éloigner.

Tout le monde s'était vite rendu compte du changement qui s'était passé chez Harry depuis le début de l'année. L'adolescent était d'abord devenu bien plus renfermé qu'auparavant, se confiant de moins en moins à ses amis ou même à son parrain. Puis les attaques indénombrables de Voldemort dans toute l'Angleterre et quelques pays voisins avaient laissé place à une sorte d'incessante insécurité et Harry était depuis bien plus sur ses gardes. Le _terrorisme_, comme l'appelait les moldus, rendait les deux communautés aussi inquiètes et stressées l'une que l'autre et le mage semblait porter ce poids sur ses épaules.

Puis le pire était arrivé, et Sirius et Aurea avaient trouvé la mort et ce à cause de Fudge, le Ministre de la magie anglaise qui après avoir reçu des messages anonymes avait fini par soupçonner l'animagus d'être un Mangemort, espion aux ordres de Voldemort. Comme quoi on n'était jamais lavé des soupçons qui auraient pu peser sur nous dans le passé. Sirius et sa femme, nouvellement revenue de France, avaient été tués par des Aurors sous les ordres de Fudge, alors que les fêtes de Noël approchaient et bien entendu, le Ministère avait lavé l'affaire. Mais cela n'avait pas changé l'irréparable. Sirius et Aurea étaient morts et Harry voulait obtenir vengeance.

Aussitôt, Albus avait agis et enfermé le garçon dans un lieu sûr, protégé de lui-même et du monde extérieur par une barrière magique lui empêchant toute utilisation de quelle que magie qu'il soit. Voyant Harry mourir à petit feu, il avait autorisé Severus à aller le voir, permettant à une relation spéciale de se construire entre les deux sorciers. Puis il avait finalement pris conscience de la douleur de Harry; un peu plus encore quand le garçon avait détruit le balai que son parrain n'avait pu lui offrir. Finalement on s'attachait bien plus aux personnes à notre insu qu'avec conscience.

Harry entra dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, marchant calmement dans le long couloir menant aux douches. Au dehors, il pouvait entendre les réprimandes et exclamations du capitaine de Quidditch de Serdaigle, qui entraînait son équipe en vue du match qu'ils devaient jouer contre Serpentard le week-end prochain. Poufsouffle avait été éliminé et Gryffondor déjà sélectionné pour la finale qui allait se jouer en juin contre le gagnant du prochain match. Bien sûr Harry avait la certitude que c'était Serpentard qui allait gagner, de toute façon il le voulait absolument pour pouvoir contrer une seconde fois Draco. Sa dernière petite victoire sur la tour d'astronomie le soir de Noël ne lui avait pas suffit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Potter?"

Harry leva la tête vers Draco Malfoy, un sourire méchant sur le visage, alors qu'il attrapait une serviette sur un des tas qui reposaient sur un banc des vestiaires adjacents aux douches. Il passa devant le serpentard en notant mentalement que le torse musclé et pâle du sorcier était plutôt attirant - ses yeux dérivèrent légèrement sur le filet noir qui disparaissait sous son jeans - puis il s'enferma dans une des cabines de douche. Il s'apprêtait à transplaner quand la voix de Draco résonna dans la pièce vide.

"Tu sais Potter, tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant avec moi, déclara-t-il en observant les pieds du gryffondor sous la porte en bois de la cabine. Je sais très bien que tu veux juste être discret pour pouvoir transplaner je ne sais où.

-Tu es moins idiot que tu en as l'air apparemment, fit Harry en sortant de la cabine. Mais dis-moi Draco, que fais-tu tout seul ici? Tu voulais te branler dans les cabines en toute tranquillité? Ou bien, tu n'as peut-être plus d'amis tout simplement?

-Tu risques de regretter ce que tu viens de dire, Potter! s'exclama Draco en s'approchant de lui.

-Tu es pathétique, cracha le mage en fixant avec haine ses yeux bleus et gris. Depuis que ton père a tué ta mère, tu vas chercher refuge dans les bras de ton parrain parce que tu n'as plus aucune défense. Ton connard de géniteur a dit à tes amis de ne plus te fréquenter c'est ça? demanda Harry avec un sourire ironique.

-Depuis que Black est mort, tu sembles aussi très proche de mon parrain Potter, fit remarquer Draco d'une voix calme mais légèrement tremblante. Alors? Son lit est confortable?

-Je ne prends que des cours particuliers avec lui, rétorqua le gryffondor en remerciant mentalement sa bonne conscience de lui avoir permis d'entendre cette excuse depuis la chambre de Severus le matin.

-Je ne suis pas dupe", déclara Draco en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Harry fusilla Draco du regard puis il le contourna et sortit des vestiaires mais une main le retint par le bras en le retournant avec violence. Un poing s'abattit sur sa tempe et ses lunettes volèrent et s'écrasèrent contre le mur alors que sa tête heurtait le coin de la porte du vestiaire dans un bruit sinistre. Harry gémit puis il leva les yeux vers Draco en se tenant son arcade sourcilière explosée. Un filet de sang coula le long de sa joue puis sur ses lèvres en finissant sa course sur sa robe de sorcier noire pour y former une tache plus foncée.

Harry avait un mal de tête tellement fort que sa vision était brouillée et le visage furieux de Draco lui apparaissait trouble et presque méconnaissable - l'absence de ses lunettes ne l'aidait pas. Le serpentard l'attrapa par les épaules et le plaqua contre le bord de la porte avec haine, lui cognant la colonne vertébrale sur le rebord en bois. Il lui fit relever le menton puis lui assena un deuxième coup de poing de l'autre coté cette fois-ci, lui faisant voltiger le visage avec puissance. Du sang s'envola dans les airs et éclaboussa le mur opposé. Puis un troisième et un quatrième coup le firent gémir sans qu'il n'ait la possibilité de riposter, toujours plaqué au mur par la poigne puissante de Draco.

Puis soudainement, le bras qui lui permettait de tenir encore debout le lâcha et il s'écroula sur le sol comme dépourvu de force. Une main lui attrapa le menton une dernière fois et Draco lui cracha dessus en le giflant violement. Il parvint à l'apercevoir quand le serpentard s'agenouilla en face de lui. Son visage d'habitude si pâle, avait une teinte rouge et de la sueur inondait son front, ses cheveux ébouriffés dans tous les sens.

Il s'approcha doucement de l'oreille de Harry, son souffle chaud contre son cou le fit frissonner. Le mage fut surpris de la douceur soudaine du geste de Draco et il trembla presque, non pas de peur mais... d'appréhension? Un murmure fut entendu et analysé par son cerveau mais il n'arriva pourtant pas à en comprendre le sens, comme si toute son attention était tournée vers autre chose. Même la douleur et les battements sourds contre ses tempes s'étaient tus, seule la caresse de la main de Draco sur sa cuisse droite était ressentie. 

Sa main s'aventura plus haut, effleurant sans insister son entre jambe à travers son jean puis se glissant sous sa robe et son T-shirt. Harry frissonna puis ses bras se nouèrent autour du cou de Draco alors que celui-ci embrassait son cou et caressait son torse avec sa main droite pendant que la deuxième lui permettait de rester en équilibre sur ses jambes. Puis il attrapa les lèvres sanguinolentes de Harry et les embrassa avec fougue en passant sa main droite sur son dos. Mais le moment ne s'éternisa pas.

Ils se séparèrent d'un même mouvement quand les doigts de Draco effleurèrent les cicatrices couvrant le dos de Harry. Celui-ci repoussa le serpentard avec violence et transplana aussitôt dans la chambre de Severus, alors que la douleur refaisait surface, comme se réveillant d'un long sommeil, plus forte encore qu'avant son absence, lui déchirant le crâne et les tempes. Son sang coulait sur son visage, il sentait ce flot incessant glisser sur sa peau avec lenteur.

Le mage se laissa tomber sur le lit encore défait et il prit sa tête entre ses mains, l'écrasant contre l'oreiller qui prit rapidement une teinte rouge sang. Non seulement, il ne savait plus où il en était mais en plus, il avait l'impression de flotter dans les airs, il ne pouvait ressentir que sa tête, ses sens étaient complètement inertes.

Harry avait eu le réflexe de transplaner ici et pourtant, il savait maintenant que Severus n'allait pas revenir avant longtemps, c'était lui qui lui avait suggéré d'aller déjeuner après tout. Il enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans l'oreiller, sentant l'odeur de son sang qui ne finissait plus de s'écouler - peut-être allait-il s'en vider complètement? Harry se donna une claque mentale à cette pensée, il ne devait pas penser à ça, il ne devait pas se montrer faible, il fallait qu'il se redresse dignement et peu importait qu'il ait ce putain de mal de crâne. La question restait: où aller?

Le gryffondor se maudit et il se releva avec une lenteur inhumaine. Le fait de bouger sa tête lui procurait une douleur inimaginable, il gémit le plus silencieusement possible alors qu'il s'appuyait sur les meubles qui se trouvaient sur son chemin jusqu'à la salle de bains. Arrivant enfin dans la pièce, il trébucha en se prenant les pieds dans un tapis mais se releva en s'appuyant contre le lavabo, tenant sa tête, les yeux crispés par la concentration. Il les ouvrit le temps d'apercevoir la tache de sang qui commençait déjà à se former sur le tapis vert sous ses pieds.

Merde, je deviens une vraie loque.

Harry essaya de reprendre ses forces mais la pensée qu'il se vidait littéralement de son sang ne l'aidait absolument pas. Il lui semblait alors que personne n'allait lui venir en aide et qu'il était complètement contraint de se débrouiller seul. C'était une pensée plutôt meurtrissante. Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours transplaner mais il ne s'en sentait plus du tout le force, encore moins celle de crier pour appeler à l'aide. Harry ne ressentait plus que cette douleur cinglante qui lui transperçait le crâne, même sa vision commençait à se faire trouble et le visage qu'il observait dans la glace au-dessus du lavabo ne ressemblait plus au sien.

L'adolescent ne savait même pas comment il tenait encore sur ses jambes, de toute façon sa tête n'arrivait plus à émettre une pensée correcte, tous ses sens étaient concentrés sur sa migraine - quoiqu'une migraine ne pouvait pas être aussi douloureuse et pourtant Harry en avait eu plus d'une depuis le retour de Voldemort. Non. Cette douleur était plus concentrée et en même temps plus présente que celle qu'il ressentait quand sa cicatrice le brûlait.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas seulement être dû aux coups de Malfoy, si?

Harry s'écroula sur le sol, ses dernières forces semblant le quitter en même temps que le flot rouge pourpre incessant qui coulait sur son visage, gouttant sur le sol en le narguant, semblant dire: _Maintenant, tu ne me rattraperas pas!_ Le mage ouvrit une dernière fois les paupières, sa tête reposant contre le tapis vert, ses mains reposant sur sa tête sans plus de force que s'il dormait et ses habits prenant peu à peu une teinte rouge. Puis ses yeux se fermèrent et il sombra dans l'inconscience. Sa dernière pensée s'envola en même temps que les dernières gouttes de son sang.

Je ne veux pas mourir.

**_***_**

**_ Note: Mais comment va finir tout ça? J'attends avec impatiente vos opinions! Les réponses viendront dans les prochains chapitres! Bisous à tous!_**

**_Réponse aux reviews:_**

**_Artemis:_****_ Merci pour mon anniversaire! Bon c'est vrai que ça fait tard maintenant mais comme on dit: mieux vaut tard que jamais! C'est vrai que je suis quelqu'un de plutôt cruelle mais c'est dans ma nature que veux-tu? Lol. Sinon je suis vraiment navrée mais la suite de la petite scène entre Harry et Severus n'existe que dans l'imagination de l'écrivain - moi! - ou des lecteurs, mais absolument pas sur le papier... Une prochaine plus complète ne saurait tarder mais pas encore cependant. Bisous et a+!_**

**_ Laika la Louve: Lin' va continuer en effet! Et elle a même rattrapé son retard en corrigeant les deux derniers chapitres en un seul dimanche - elle m'a même confiée qu'elle ne le referait pas! - mais en compensation je lui ai dévoilé un peu de la suite de l'intrigue même si elle n'en connaît que les ficelles principales. C'est l'avantage de me rendre service! Lol. Sinon, il est vrai que ce dernier chapitre était plutôt sexuel mais ça ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps - en plus je prends du plaisir à écrire ce genre de scène, je me défoule! - et en plus ça plaît aux lecteurs! J'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de slash? J'ai mentit! Mais je ne vois pas vraiment Harry gay, simplement bisexuel! En plus cette 'tendance' est justifiée par le fait qu'il est un peu perdu et donc préfère se consoler avec des personnes du même sexe qui le comprenne peut-être un peu mieux. En tout cas, c'est ce que je pense! Bisous la miss et à la prochaine!_**

**_Lunenoire: Tout à fait d'accord avec toi par rapport à la guerre. C'est surtout de la connerie en fait! Mais cette citation n'existe pas apparemment! Maintenant si! Plus ou moins joyeux le chapitre 33 mais c'est vrai que le fait que Harry et Severus soit enfin ensemble est plutôt réjouissant. Ces Aurors ont une dent contre Harry tu t'en rendra très vite compte. ;-) Bisous!_**

_**Sealunis: Ta review m'a beaucoup fait marrer! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry ne va pas tuer quelqu'un avant plusieurs chapitres! Lol. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais beaucoup de personnes ont aimé la fin de mon chapitre! Qu'avait-elle de si spéciale?! Bisous et a+!**_

_**Patmol 666: Je ne savais pas que tu avais 15 ans! Enfin bon je ne vais pas me vanter car il y a beaucoup de mes revieweurs qui sont largement plus vieux - et cultivé! - que moi! Et merci de t'inquiéter pour moi mais non, je n'ai pas trop bu, juste quelques verres de champagnes et même un peu de cigarettes - je me suis autorisé quelques extras! Enfin bon, du moment que ça ne devient pas une habitude... Bon sinon pour la note je suis déçu! J'espère que j'aurais plus cette fois-ci! Skippynette m'a dit que c'était son chapitre préféré tu sais, et à propos d'elle, évite de dire des trucs sur elle car elle lit les réponses aux reviews et les reviews! Bon allez bisous mon petit toutou - pas au sens péjoratif t'inquiètes! Bye.**_


	35. Innocence et culpabilité

**HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES.**

**Chapitre35: Innocence et culpabilité.**

**_Note: Bonjour à tous! Alors je dois vous dires que j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire le chapitre qui suit et que j'ai finalement fait quelques changements dans le chapitre précédent pour que ça corresponde plus avec celui-là. Ce qui m'amène à cela:_**

**_Avertissement: LE CHAPITRE 34 CONTIENT UN PASSAGE EN PLUS A LA FIN. SI VOUS VOULEZ COMPRENDRE LA SUITE DE MA FIC' VOUS ALLEZ DEVOIR ALLER LIRE CE PASSAGE. C'est assez clair? Lol._**

**_Phrase_****_ du jour: Tout le monde fait des erreurs. L'homme le plus intelligent est celui qui se rend compte de ses fautes, qui comprends pourquoi il les a faites et qui réagit en conséquent. Mais rares sont ces personnes. (Elle est de moi! Lol. Je voulais changer et ne pas mettre une habituelle citation. Comprenez, j'avais envie de vous exposer ma philosophie... ;-p)_**

**_***_**

Des voix qui résonnent. Une douleur familière dans son crâne. Encore ces voix. Elles cessent. Une chose chaude - ou froide? - sur son front. Un gémissement, c'était lui qui avait gémit. De la lumière. Il essayait d'ouvrir les yeux mais ces derniers semblaient vouloir le contraire. Encore une voix, plus forte celle-ci. Ça y est il pouvait voir. Où se trouvait-il?

Deux yeux bleus transpercèrent ses iris, alors qu'il essayait de s'habituer au froid désagréable du sol sur lequel il était étendu. Harry tenta de se redresser alors qu'il reconnaissait le vieil homme penché sur lui, sa main toujours sur son front, l'observant avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Il réussit à s'asseoir, son dos s'appuya contre un meuble et il étudia la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

A sa droite, une fenêtre donnait sur le parc de Poudlard; devant cette fenêtre, une douche vitrée cachait en son coin un meuble en hêtre sur lequel plusieurs fioles traînaient sous une pellicule de poussière. Harry reconnut très vite la salle de bains des appartements de Severus et il chercha l'homme du regard. Sa tête se tourna vers la gauche et il put reconnaître le maître des potions, debout contre le montant de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse alors qu'il observait l'adolescent de ses yeux d'ébène.

Et alors qu'il essayait de déchiffrer la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de l'homme, Harry sentit son esprit s'engourdir à nouveau. Quand il reprit conscience, il était dans un cachot, couché sur un sol froid, ses mains entravées par des chaînes qui le reliaient au mur. Il ne ressentait plus qu'une légère douleur dans son crâne, mais pourtant, il savait que la douleur qu'il ressentait au fond de lui était plus forte, plus mentale aussi.

Des pas se firent entendre et une paire de pieds se posa devant ses yeux. Albus s'agenouilla devant le garçon et il attrapa son menton entre sa main, lui faisant relever la tête.

"Nous allons pouvoir parler maintenant, dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme en sondant de ses yeux bleus les iris de Harry. Comment as-tu réussi Harry? Comment es-tu parvenu à faire _ça_ à mon insu?

-Faire - quoi? demanda-t-il avec difficulté, parlant pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures.

-Me tromper."

Harry fixa avec incrédulité l'homme devant lui.

"Te tromper?

-Voldemort a dû beaucoup rire de ma naïveté, n'est-ce pas?"

C'était fou comme le monde que l'on connaissait pouvait s'écrouler à une simple accusation. On pouvait avoir l'impression d'être trompé par celui qui nous accusait, mais en fait, le plus blessant était de ne s'être même pas rendu compte que cette personne avait des doutes sur nous. Comme si tout se dévoilait subitement sans que l'on ne puisse y faire quelque chose; c'était plutôt frustrant, et aussi vexant il faut bien l'avouer.

Harry eut le souffle coupé après qu'Albus lui ait parlé de Voldemort. Comment cet homme pouvait-il croire cela de lui? Le mage d'Orianne eut l'impression de ne pas se trouver en face de son arrière-grand-père mais d'une personne qui se faisait passer pour lui, et d'une façon très mauvaise. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était comme une évidence au fond de lui que le vieil homme agenouillé devant lui était Albus Dumbledore. C'était plutôt difficile à croire.

"Alors tu ne réponds rien?"

Harry releva le visage vers Albus et il put apercevoir une légère panique dans les yeux du mage. Il était vrai qu'il ne devait pas avoir un visage très attirant; Harry pouvait sentir le sang séché collé sur son visage mais en plus, ses lèvres devaient être extrêmement gonflées après les coups que Draco lui avait portés. Peut-être que tout cela avait un lien? Draco aurait pu aider Albus à _l'attraper_. Non, bien sûr que non. Le serpentard ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'il allait aller dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, c'était insensé. Mais peut-être qu'Albus ou Abelforth... Mais pourquoi le vieil homme l'avait-il soigné dans la salle de bains?

"Que veux-tu que je réponde? demanda-t-il alors que son cerveau cherchait à toute vitesse la solution pour se sortir de la situation actuelle.

-Avoue que tu es espion à la solde de Voldemort... répondit Albus comme-ci c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

-Et après? Tu vas me mettre à Azkaban? questionna Harry avec haine, mais au fond de lui, il tremblait de tout son être après la dernière phrase d'Albus.

-D'abord, je souhaite savoir."

Harry sut dès lors que la situation était bien plus compliquée qu'il ne le pensait alors. Ce n'était pas son arrière grand père qui l'accusait de trahison mais Albus Dumbledore, le mage d'Aradia qui était parvenu à tuer le mage Grindelwald et seul sorcier à inquiéter un tant soit peu Voldemort. Harry n'aurait pas d'indulgences, pas de regard ironique ou même de pardon; le vieil homme allait le traiter comme n'importe qui d'autre et même pire, comme un traître.

Un traître? C'était assez incroyable de quelle façon ce mot sonnait mal quand on l'associait à Harry Potter. Comment le Survivant aurait-il pu rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort alors que celui-ci avait lui-même tué ses parents? Était-il assez fou pour cela? C'était donc cela que pensait Albus en le soupçonnant. Que son pardon envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres était possible? C'était lui le fou pas Harry. L'adolescent ne pouvait pas s'associer avec la personne qui avait tué en quinze années de sa vie les quelques personnes qui avaient pu être des parents pour lui. De plus, le pardon n'était vraiment pas une des vertus de Harry, surtout à ce point là.

"Dis-moi Harry, reprit Albus en lui faisant relever le menton, pourquoi t'es-tu tourné vers Voldemort? Je n'arrive pas vraiment à le comprendre.

-Je ne me suis jamais tourné vers Tom! se défendit le garçon en tournant la tête pour se débarrasser de la main du mage qui reposait sur son visage. Comment peux-tu penser cela de moi?

-Tu m'as beaucoup déçu ces derniers temps Harry. D'abord ta manie d'être borné, puis ta perpétuelle soif de vengeance, ta liaison avec des personnes plutôt suspectes comme Malfoy, tes sorties nocturnes très nombreuses...

-Draco n'est pas quelqu'un de suspect! s'exclama Harry en fusillant Albus du regard. Severus s'en est porté garant.

-Severus fait parfois confiance à n'importe qui... remarqua le sorcier en observant Harry avec moquerie.

-Draco n'est pas n'importe..."

Harry s'interrompit et il réussit à déchiffrer la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux bleus du vieil homme.

"Severus me fait confiance et il a raison, déclara Harry. Lui au moins ne doute pas de ma sincérité.

-Je ne parle pas de sincérité Harry, reprit calmement Dumbledore en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Je me fiche de savoir si tu l'aimes ou pas, cela ne me regarde absolument pas; et même si je suis ton tuteur, je te sais bien assez grand pour décider de toi-même ce que tu veux ou ne veux pas faire. Cependant, cette vertu t'a mené dans le mauvais chemin. C'est à cela dont je faisais référence.

-Je ne suis pas...

-C'est moi qui parle, le coupa le mage en tendant à nouveau sa baguette vers son visage. Tu _as_ trompé Severus par le simple fait de lui cacher ta position par rapport à Voldemort, peut-être même as-tu profité de sa place privilégiée dans l'Ordre du Phénix pour te servir de lui et récolter des informations secrètes? Je n'en sais pas plus. Et Severus ne te fait plus confiance depuis quelques minutes, ajouta Albus en se tournant vers un coin sombre du cachot. Approche Severus, je t'en pris."

L'ancien Mangemort sortit de l'ombre et il s'avança vers Harry d'une démarche plutôt mal assurée, ce qui restait assez rare venant de lui. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules, celles-ci recouvertes d'une robe aussi noire; on n'apercevait plus que le visage pâle du sorcier dans la pénombre du lieu. Harry eut le coeur prit dans un étau et il observa avec le plus de naturel possible l'homme se tenant debout devant lui. Il ne se rendit compte de rien quand Albus se leva et rejoignit son frère dans le fond du cachot, laissant les deux sorciers ensembles.

"Par Merlin, commença Harry en sentant les larmes lui venir aux yeux, ne me dis pas que tu crois cet imbécile!

-Je ne crois plus à rien maintenant, répondit Severus d'une voix faible alors que son visage brillait un peu plus à la lueur des torches qui couvraient les murs du cachot.

-S'il te plaît Sev' fais-moi confiance! s'exclama Harry en attrapant le regard de l'adulte. Je t'aime!"

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Severus, puis un sourire mauvais et ironique barra son visage et ses yeux noirs brillèrent avec intensité. Son expression triste se métamorphosa en celle du Mangemort qu'il avait été et qu'il devenait à chaque fois que son rôle était de tuer quelqu'un et que celui-ci le suppliait, à genou devant lui et des gémissements implorants sortant de sa bouche comme une longue plainte. Puis Severus abaissait sa baguette en direction de sa cible et la tuait avec le sort de mort immédiate, prononcé de manière terrible et pourtant efficace. La silhouette s'écroulait sur le sol puis il transplanait.

"Je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi! s'exclama Harry en se levant, les mains toujours attachées aux chaînes. Ne le crois pas je t'en pris Sev'!

-Je ne veux plus t'entendre... susurra le directeur de Serpentard en s'approchant dangereusement de Harry. Tais-toi.

-Severus je t'aime!

-Non, tu ne m'aimes pas, tait-toi."

Harry parvint à poser brutalement ses lèvres sur celles de l'adulte et une main se posa sur sa nuque pour approfondir la baiser. Leur langue se cherchèrent, se caressèrent avec fougue alors que leurs lèvres s'attrapaient avec violence, leurs dents mordant ces deux morceaux de chairs. Une seconde main le repoussa brutalement et Harry s'écrasa contre le mur avec violence. Severus n'avait pas bougé, mais l'adolescent pouvait maintenant apercevoir son visage, bien plus brillant qu'à l'habitude. Il pleurait.

"Je t'en pris, je t'en supplie, recommença Harry en se relevant, son corps le faisant souffrir de partout, alors qu'il parlait avec difficulté. Je t'aime Severus, tu es ma dernière chance.

-Tu n'as plus aucune chance alors, dit l'homme d'une voix rauque.

-Je t'aime Severus, murmura avec peine Harry en retenant ses larmes. Je t'aime...

-Tait-toi!

-Je - t'aime, répéta le mage presque comme une plainte en fixant ses yeux noirs.

-FERME-LA!"

Un poing s'abattit sur la tempe déjà douloureuse de Harry et il cogna à nouveau le mur, glissant contre celui-ci pour finalement resté assis sur le sol froid du cachot, fixant la paire de pied devant lui. La voix de Severus s'éleva une dernière fois dans la pièce, glaçant le sang de Harry:

"Moi, je ne t'aime plus."

Severus fit demi-tour et il partit en direction du fond du cachot. Harry entendit Albus parler rapidement avec le sorcier mais aucune de ses paroles ne prirent un sens dans l'oreille du garçon. Une exclamation résonna une dernière fois dans la froide pièce, la porte claqua violemment puis un silence tomba avant qu'Albus ne revienne vers Harry. Le mage d'Orianne releva le regard vers son arrière-grand-père et il lui cracha au visage avec toute la haine qu'il avait. Seul une gifle lui répondit et sa tête lui fut un peu plus douloureuse encore.

"Tu n'es pas en position pour me manquer de respect, Harry.

-Quel est ton but dans tout ça? cracha Harry avec haine en essayant de se relever mais Albus tapa dans ses mains et ses liens se resserrèrent. Me pourrir la vie? Que tout ceux qui ont un minimum d'estime pour moi me haïssent? Ron et Hermione vont aussi venir c'est ça? Pour que tu les corromps afin qu'ils se tournent tous contre moi!

-Tu as fini? demanda le mage d'Aradia avec ironie.

-PAUVRE ENCULÉ!"

Albus pointa sa baguette sur Harry et il lui arracha sa chemise et son pull qui vola à l'autre bout du cachot dans un bruit de froissement. Alors que l'adolescent s'apprêtait à parler, le mage lui lança un sortilège de silence qui lui empêcha aussitôt de faire sortir un seul son de sa bouche. Puis il s'agenouilla devant lui et attrapa son menton pour lui faire redresser la tête. Sa main se leva et il frappa Harry avec violence, gardant sa tête entre ses doigts. De la sueur inonda le front du mage d'Orianne à l'agonie.

"Celle-ci était de ma part, dit Albus en fixant les yeux verts émeraudes de Harry. Maintenant nous allons discuter toi et moi, et pour éviter que tu ne m'interrompes, je préfère te tenir sous silence. Alors voilà, ce que j'ai fini par comprendre avec toi."

Albus s'assit sur le sol de pierre, à la hauteur de Harry, et il fixa son regard pendant plusieurs minutes. Secouant la tête, il eut un sourire imperceptible puis ses yeux fixèrent plusieurs secondes les cicatrices couvrant les mains de l'adolescent, pour finalement se poser sur son torse pâle et nu.

"J'ai longtemps réfléchi aux raisons qui me poussaient à t'accuser comme je suis en train de le faire. Elles sont assez nombreuses en fait, mais pas toutes très claires pour moi. J'y ai pensé pendant de longues heures et voilà comment je vois les choses; certaines ne sont peut être pas tout à fait exacte mais je sais qu'elles ne sont pas loin de la vérité."

Son regard transperça à nouveau celui de Harry.

"Voldemort a fait un pacte avec toi, le soir où il t'a enlevé. Tu as accepté et il t'a demandé de faire tes preuves bien sûr. Alors tu es allé trouver Narcissa Malfoy et tu l'as tuée. Ou alors était-ce cette gamine - orpheline maintenant -, qui habitait sur le Chemin de Traverse? Ce qui compte c'est que Voldemort t'a couvert et qu'il t'a prit dans ses rangs. 

Mais tu t'es très vite allié à Severus et le Seigneur des Ténèbres est très intelligent; il t'a aussitôt cru espion à ma solde et t'a provoqué en tuant Sirius et Aurea. Je ne t'avais pas enfermé pour rien dans cette tour pendant les vacances de Noël, dit alors Albus, ses yeux bleus brillant avec intensité. Je commençais à avoir des doutes et j'ai préféré t'enfermer avec des prétextes différents que ceux qui m'avaient en fait vraiment poussé à agir de cette manière. Pour la sécurité de tous, et de Poudlard surtout."

Harry eut un frisson en repensant à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Albus alors qu'il était dans cette tour. Maintenant il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi celui-ci avait réagi comme cela avec lui. 

"Puis nous avons discuté, je voulais te tester. Et j'ai fini par découvrir ces cicatrices que tu t'étais faite sur le dos. Aussitôt elles m'ont rappelé des souvenirs de ma jeunesse."

_ N'a-t-il jamais été jeune?_

"Les suicides sorciers peuvent prendre des formes très particulières. La honte d'être soit même est accompagnée d'un élan de magie plus considérable. Alors parfois, le sorcier n'a plus envie d'être ce qu'il est et c'est comme ci son âme prenait l'initiative de se retirer de son corps."

Harry baissa la tête, plus confus que jamais. Les mots d'Albus le touchaient au plus profond même si l'homme était contre lui à ce moment là, il faisait réaliser beaucoup de choses au garçon. La première était tout simplement la raison qui avait fait que de larges entailles s'ouvrent sur son dos une nuit, alors qu'un attentat était survenu à New York, causant la mort de plusieurs milliers de personnes. La culpabilité qu'il ressentait depuis était donc la principale responsable de cet _auto-suicide_. Puis c'était la volonté de mourir pour ne plus emmerder le monde qui avait finie le travail.

"A ce moment là, te sentais-tu peut-être coupable des personnes que tu avais lâchement assassinées?"

_Pour une fois, il a totalement raison._

Harry essaya de retenir les larmes qui essayaient de fuir à son contrôle pour aller se déverser sur son visage, preuve d'une peur et d'une culpabilité sans nom. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas montrer ses faiblesses devant Albus, surtout pas à ce moment là.

"Abelforth t'a largement surveillé pendant ces derniers mois et il m'a affirmé t'avoir vu souvent sortir de ta Salle Commune pour te balader dans les couloirs jusqu'à des destinations parfois inconnues puisque tu finissais souvent par transplaner. Puis ces nombreuses querelles avec Draco Malfoy, peut-être au sujet de son refus de faire parti des rangs de Voldemort, qui sait? Et enfin, tu es parvenu à t'approcher de l'Ordre où tu avais toi même refusé d'y entrer. Severus t'a aidé dans cette tâche, de façon passive bien sûr puisqu'il n'en savait rien."

Harry releva le visage et il lui lança un regard mauvais. Pour lui, c'était insulter tout son être que de dire qu'il s'était servi de Severus. L'ancien Mangemort, il l'avait aimé avec vérité et franchise et jamais il ne l'avait trahi ou trompé d'aucune sorte. Son coeur lui appartenait entièrement.

Enfin jusqu'à il y a environ deux heures maintenant.

"Pourtant il m'avait fait part de l'entrée d'un nouvel espion dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis Noël environ. Du moins, Voldemort avait dit à ses Mangemorts que sa nouvelle recrue était testée depuis plusieurs mois déjà, et qu'elle avait fait ses preuves. Des personnes comme Macnair n'ont pu retenir leur langue et Severus a vite eu vent de la nouvelle et il m'en a fait part. Tout coïncide avec toi, Harry."

Albus pointa sa baguette sur Harry et il annula le sort de Silence. Pourtant Harry ne pipa mot et il resta silencieux, fixant toujours le directeur de Poudlard avec haine. Une seconde fois, il rassembla sa salive dans sa gorge et il cracha sur le sorcier devant lui. Albus le gifla en essuyant le mollard qui recouvrait sa joue.

"Si tu ne veux pas parler, alors tu attendras ici quelques temps, dit-il d'une voix calme en le regardant avec indifférence.

-Tire toi connard, susurra Harry entre ses dents."

Un poing plutôt solide s'abattit sur le nez de l'adolescent, accompagné d'un craquement cynique puis le vieux sorcier se releva et il partit sans un mot de plus vers le fond de la pièce. Une porte fut fermée puis un silence recouvra toute la pièce, plongeant Harry dans un état à la frontière de l'inconscience.

Que pouvait-il faire maintenant? Il ne pouvait pas transplaner, ses chaînes l'en empêchaient - Albus y avait sûrement ajouté un sort anti-transplanage, c'était sûr, il ne voulait même pas essayer. Il n'avait pas non plus la possibilité de se tirer, encore moins de rester, cela il ne pouvait l'accepter. Pourtant, il savait très bien au fond de lui que la magie d'Orianne allait l'aider. De toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à perdre alors pourquoi ne pas tenter quelque chose?

Dans le noir total, l'adolescent essaya de desserrer ses liens étroitement serrés mais ce fut sans succès. Il contracta ses poings avec rage, hurlant intérieurement contre son arrière-grand-père. Il n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir le haïr autant, pourtant c'était bien le cas maintenant et cette irritation le rendait plus fort encore. Harry ferma les yeux et il se concentra sur l'image de ses deux mains attachées aux chaînes. Visualisant avec le plus de précision possible les bracelets de fer qui obstruaient ses poignets, puis les chaînes qui le rattachaient au mur; un éclat bleu illumina soudainement la pièce et ses liens de fer éclatèrent, les morceaux se désintégrant dans l'air.

Maintenant, il était libre.

Il se leva, s'appuyant sur le mur de pierre et respirant avec difficulté comme après un grand effort. L'adolescent passa une main sur son visage, gémissant alors qu'elle passait sur son nez apparemment cassé. Une nouvelle fois, il se concentra et une lueur bleue pâle illumina le creux de sa main, répandant une agréable chaleur sur son visage qui retrouva son aspect normal - son sang était toujours accroché à sa peau. Harry souffla et il releva son visage souillé vers le plafond comme tentant d'en percer la pierre. Il savait alors qu'il voulait le voir. Une dernière fois.

Il transplana et se retrouva dans la chambre de Severus, le lit se dressant à sa droite comme une ombre maléfique. Il s'y approcha avec une lenteur presque inhumaine, ses yeux s'habituant peu à peu au noir, alors que son visage couvert de sang séché prenait une expression douloureuse. Il s'arrêta au chevet de Severus et se pencha sur le corps endormi du sorcier, bloquant au plus faible sa respiration. Sa main s'approcha du visage pâle et s'y posa avec douceur, caressant sa joue puis son front et sa bouche.

Harry laissa une larme couler délibérément sur sa joue droite, puis plusieurs autres suivirent la première dans un flot incessant qui se déversa sur son visage souillé. Les larmes salées prirent une teinte rouge avant de tomber sur les draps blancs du lit de Severus, laissant une tâche rouge pastel tout près de l'endroit où la nuque de l'homme reposait. Le mage retint un cri de rage et sa main se crispa sur la joue droite de l'ancien Mangemort y laissant une profonde entaille.

Harry transplana avant que Severus ne se réveille en sursaut, envoyant valser ses draps qui tombèrent sur le sol. Il posa ses pieds sur le sol, tremblant comme une feuille, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bains. Ses pieds se prirent dans le tapis qui ornait le sol de la pièce mais il se rattrapa au lavabo, accrochant alors son propre regard dans le miroir. Il avait un air de mort-vivant, ses yeux noirs ressemblaient à deux diamants ayant perdus leur éclat.

Sa main s'approcha doucement de sa joue droite, effleurant l'entaille qu'il avait, alors que son esprit tournait très vite. Bien sûr, il savait déjà qui lui avait fait cela. Il sourie misérablement à son reflet, se sentant soudainement très lasse. Ça n'avait pas été un cauchemar... Il avait fait une erreur, n'est-ce pas? Harry n'était pas un Mangemort. Cela ne se pouvait pas.

_ Ne parle pas avec ton coeur. Parle avec ton esprit, bordel._

Severus tourna délibérément le dos au miroir, s'appuyant sur le lavabo alors que ses yeux fixaient ses pieds. Il avait la position d'un gosse de huit ans venant de se faire prendre en flagrant délit de vol de bonbons par sa mère, et dont les accusations le faisaient avoir honte de lui-même. Mais lui, contrairement à ce gosse, il était adulte et il n'avait pas volé des vulgaires bonbons mais toute une vie. Et il avait aussi, bien plus honte que ce gamin. Non seulement de lui-même, mais aussi de sa vie. Sa pauvre et misérable vie.

A l'inverse de lui, Harry allait se venger du mal qu'on lui avait fait et les gens qui en étaient responsable allaient payer pour leurs actes. Severus comprit alors que c'était cette soif de vengeance qui rendait le garçon plus fort et qui lui permettait d'enfouir au fond de sa tête ses maux. Lui, il n'avait jamais réussi à se venger de tout ce qu'on lui avait fait subir dans son enfance. Il n'avait jamais eu cette force. L'ancien Mangemort soupira profondément, ses yeux se fermant avec regret.

_ J'ai été idiot, encore une fois..._

**_***_**

**_Note: Et bien c'était plutôt dark en fait, non? Alors j'attends vos reviews, vos impressions et vos jugements sur ce chapitre. Selon vous, comment va finir l'histoire? J'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez... Bisous à tous! _**

**_Réponse aux review:_**

**_Artémis: Que de compliments! Vraiment ça m'a fait chaud au coeur en plus je suis allé sur ta bio et j'ai remarqué que tu connaissais assez bien Elehyn. Je suis une grande fan de ses histoires et je dois avouer que je m'inspire parfois de celles-ci mais bon chut! Enfin bref, je suis très touchée par ce que tu m'as écrit et j'attends vraiment tes impressions pour ces prochains chapitres. Gros bisous et à bientôt._**

**_Laika la Louve:_** **_Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre a été mieux que le précédent en tout cas je l'ai recommencé trois fois... Non moi je trouve que Harry est très bien en bisexuel! Par rapport à la relation entre Harry et Hermione, je pense pouvoir t'affirmer sans me tromper qu'une amitié entre garçon et fille ça n'existe pas, il y a toujours de l'attirance. Pour te prouver cela, je te fais remarquer que Ron semble depuis plusieurs années amoureux d'Hermione et dans ma fic' je dirais que c'est la sorcière qui est toujours amoureuse de Harry. Donc comme ça tu vois mieux les choses? J'espère t'avoir éclairée! Désolé de te décevoir mais ce chapitre n'a pas été des plus dark... Les prochains remonteront la barre! Allez bisous la miss et a+!_**

**_Patmol666: Merci beaucoup! Enfin bon en même temps, tu as précisé que j'avais mis du temps pour uploader: c'était un compliment déguisé, n'est ce pas? Lol. A propos du pseudo de Skippynette, je lui ai demandé - en explosant de rire en fait - et non ça ne vient pas du kangourou! Pour plus de détails, je te renvois à elle... Elle ne veut pas que je te révèle d'où ça vient - en même temps je la comprends car c'est un peu con comme truc! Pourquoi tu parles de cigarette? Excuse-moi mais où il manque des mots dans ta review, ou alors j'ai pas compris, mais qu'est-ce qu'une cigarette vient faire avec un kangourou?! Allez bisous mon petit Patmol adoré._**

**_Circée: J'avoue - humblement! - que j'aime aussi beaucoup voir Harry du coté _ dark_ plutôt que sous les jupes de Dumbledore - ça a parfois tendance à être agaçant... Mais je n'aime pas le voir du coté de Voldemort non plus, donc sa place restait contre les deux sorciers en même temps. J'éprouve beaucoup de plaisir à décrire les scènes où Harry est dans son coté _dark_ et je pense que c'est les meilleures de ma fic' - sans vouloir me vanter! J'essaie juste d'être honnête... Enfin bon, ce n'est pas facile! Lol. En tout cas ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Gros bisous._**

**_Lunenoire: J'ai trouvé ta review très pertinente et donc je suis d'autant plus fière d'y répondre. Lol. Pour ce qui est de Draco, je dirais qu'il est furieux pour les deux raisons que tu as mentionnées et tu as pu voir dans ce dernier chapitre qu'il se pourrait bien qu'il soit jaloux - en même tu t'en doutais un peu, n'est-ce pas? Par ailleurs, j'avoue que la citation n'est pas très exacte. On ne peut prétendre connaître parfaitement quelqu'un - et même se connaître soi-même est une dure épreuve - mais tu m'excuseras d'avoir choisie quand même cette phrase. Je le justifie par le fait que Draco avait compris ce que Harry ressentait pour son parrain - Severus - et donc qu'il 'était en état de le dominer'. Pourtant je suis contrainte - le terme est un peu fort quand même - de reconnaître que cette citation n'est pas des plus justes... Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer! Bisous._**  
  
**_Sealunis:_****_ Lol. Toi et tes reviews bidonnantes... Comme tu as pu le lire dans la modification du chapitre 34, Draco s'est 'fait pardonn' en quelque sorte... Harry s'est peut-être fait massacrer mais bon il a eu une consolation! Bisous._**


	36. Retour à l'adolescence!

**HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES.**

**Chapitre36: Retour à l'adolescence.**

**_Note: Me revoilà! Et oui déjà vous ne rêvez pas! Bon, là j'avoue que j'y suis allé fort et que je n'ai vraiment pas traîné. Mais bon ce n'est pour vous déplaire n'est ce pas? Allez bonne lecture à tous!_**

**_Citation du jour: Après l'adolescence on peut connaître des joies, on ne connaît plus les ivresses, François Jacob (-)._**

**_***_**

Severus faillit louper les marches qui montaient à l'estrade de la table des professeurs, le lundi matin. Il se rattrapa de justesse, se maudissant largement - heureusement la Grande Salle était pratiquement vide à cette heure encore avancée du matin - alors qu'il prenait place dans sa chaise habituelle, se trouvant entre celle du professeur McGonagall qui était déjà en train de prendre son petit déjeuner et celle qu'occupait habituellement Abelforth. Tandis qu'il saluait rapidement sa collègue, ses yeux ne quittèrent pas une seconde la silhouette qui se détachait à la table de Gryffondor. Il aurait pu la reconnaître entre milles.

Le dimanche avait été une journée assez particulière pour Severus. Alors qu'il corrigeait au moins une pile de copies le week-end, le sorcier n'avait pas suivi cette habitude ce dimanche là - et il n'aurait pas mieux fait, entre nous. Sa bouteille d'Ogden's Old Firewhisky qui était à moitié pleine au début de la soirée - ou à moitié vide, c'est vous qui voyez - avait fini complètement éclatée sur le sol du salon de Severus, l'homme étant profondément endormi sur le divan. Autant dire, que la gueule de bois l'avait surpris ce matin et une de ces bonnes vieilles potions à base de Ricard - un alcool moldu particulièrement fort, quoique à coté du whisky d'Ogden... - lui avait une nouvelle fois permis de ne pas ressentir le mal de crâne qui agrémentait les lendemains de cuites. Toutes les grands-mères savaient que pour prévenir l'abus d'alcool, il fallait... boire. Sans abus bien sûr.

Mais bon au final il avait au moins fêté le fait qu'il avait une vie de merde...

"Vous allez bien, Severus? lui demanda Minerva en le regardant avec inquiétude alors qu'il se tartinait un toast... avec une petite cuillère. Severus? répéta-t-elle, agitant une main devant ses yeux.

-Ah? Heu... commença l'homme en quittant pour la première fois des yeux Harry depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu. Oui. Oui, ça va."

_ Très convainquant en effet, Severus..._

"J'ai juste un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil en ce moment, mentit-il en se rendant enfin compte qu'il essayait d'étaler du beurre sur son toast avec une cuillère.

-Oui, je comprends", répondit sa collègue avant de retourner à son petit déjeuner, l'air rassuré.

La sorcière ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, consciente qu'il était devenu commun d'avoir des insomnies en ces temps là. La guerre continuait au dehors, et ce malgré la tranquillité certaine et trompeuse qui régnait à Poudlard. Le château semblait comme étranger à l'horreur qui régnait dans tout le pays, Albus y avait bien sûr veillé.

Assis à la table des Gryffondor, Harry préféra manger ses corn-flakes l'air de rien, quand il aperçut Severus entrer dans la Grande Salle. Pourtant, il fut gêné du regard perçant qu'il ressentait sur lui alors qu'il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de tourner le dos à l'homme. Il finit le plus vite possible son petit déjeuner et se leva du banc, marchant d'un pas rapide jusqu'au Hall. Il n'arriva pas à empêcher son regard de se tourner vers la table des professeurs, tandis qu'il montait les escaliers de marbre, et quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Severus, il tourna vivement la tête, sentant son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il avait très vite remarqué la cicatrice qui couvrait la joue droite de l'homme.

Harry serra les poings rageusement, alors qu'il empruntait un escalier secret dissimulé derrière une tapisserie. Comment pouvait-il encore ressentir quelque chose pour ce bâtard? Ce connard. Ce salop. Cet enculé... Non pas ça. Il essaya de retenir le flot d'émotions qui le submergeaient quand il pensait à Severus et laissa ses pas le guider jusqu'à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Peut-être croiserait-il Ron ou Hermione? L'adolescent ne comptait pas vraiment sur le fait que ses deux amis lui aient pardonné son absence prolongée ce dernier mois. Mais il avait besoins d'eux coûte que coûte.

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et en fait, la seule pensée qui l'avait taraudée jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin aller prendre son petit déjeuner - quoique cette idée n'avait pas non plus disparu depuis - était qu'il n'avait aucun autre endroit où aller à part Poudlard. Sirius et Aurea était parti au même titre que la maison où il se sentait encore un tant soit peu chez lui.

Et il ne se voyait absolument pas ramper devant son oncle et sa tante à Privet Drive, les suppliant de lui apporter leur hospitalité. Non seulement, il était sûr que Vernon et Pétunia Dursley n'avaient jamais eu et n'auraient probablement jamais une once d'hospitalité pour quelqu'un, alors pour Harry... Et de toute manière, le sorcier n'avait aucune envie d'aller se _réfugier_ là-bas. Il préférait encore rester à Poudlard et affronter ses démons. Et c'était finalement la décision qu'il avait prise.

Harry passa dans le couloir des préfets, souriant imperceptiblement alors qu'il passait devant le tableau représentant une licorne - celui dissimulant l'entrée de la chambre d'Hermione. Il arriva bientôt devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame et après avoir donné le mot de passe à celle-ci, entra dans la Salle Commune. L'atmosphère accueillante et calme de la pièce n'avait pas vraiment manquée à Harry. Il avait adoré se retrouver tout les soir dans les appartements calmes et tranquilles de Severus, pour des raisons évidentes - ce sentiment était maintenant bien loin. Et pourtant, il se sentit comme de retour chez lui quand il retrouva les couleurs de sa maison.

Il se dirigea jusqu'à son dortoir et entra dans celui-ci. Le fouillis - non, le bordel - qui régnait dans la pièce aurait pu faire fuir un dragon. Harry comprit très vite que les matelas retournés d'où jaillissaient de derrière des polochons aux draps à moitié enlevés, cachaient en fait les garçons de son dortoir. Dean et Neville étaient tout les deux contre Seamus et l'adolescent semblait avoir beaucoup de difficultés à contrer ses deux camarades de chambre.

Un polochon se dirigea sur Harry à une vitesse assez alarmante ce qui obligea le mage à se baisser pour éviter le projectile. Il le sentit lui raser les cheveux, puis un éclat de rire retentit au fond du dortoir, où Dean s'était jeté sur Seamus et lui donnait de frénétiques coups d'oreillers, tandis que Neville observait avec un peu plus de contenance la scène depuis son lit. Au moins, il y avait de l'ambiance dans le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année.

"Je ne dérange pas j'espère, dit alors Harry avec gaîté, sa bonne humeur retrouvée après le spectacle que ses camarades lui avaient offert.

-Harry!" s'exclamèrent Neville et Dean d'une même voix.

Seamus n'avait pas semblé s'apercevoir de sa présence ce qui était plutôt légitime vu le coussin qui recouvrait sa tête, lui cachant donc la vue. Harry eut un léger sourire et il se dirigea jusqu'à son lit se trouvant près de la fenêtre, au fond de la pièce. Son lit était le seul qui n'était pas défait - défait était encore un faible mot pour décrire l'état des trois autres - et il tira les rideaux avant de s'asseoir sur ses couvertures, heureux au fond de retrouver ses vieilles habitudes.

"Et bien? Tu emménages à nouveau? lui demanda Dean, alors qu'il se levait de sur Seamus qui put enfin voir le mage.

-Oui, répondit Harry en souriant.

-Pour combien de temps? questionna Seamus en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve une copine, plaisanta Dean. Alors tu n'es déjà plus avec Cho Chang? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Harry.

-Pardon? s'étrangla presque le mage. Je ne suis jamais sorti avec Cho Chang! Qui vous a raconté une telle connerie?

-Heu... Elle-même, répondit Neville alors qu'il s'afférait à faire son lit.

-Elle vous a vraiment dit ça? s'étonna Harry en fixant ses camarades. Et en plus vous l'avez cru? Non mais vraiment vous me voyez sortir avec Cho Chang? demanda-t-il.

-Elle disait dans toute l'école qu'elle était la fille avec qui tu passais toutes les nuits depuis un mois, expliqua Dean. Nous l'avons cru pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait aucune autre explication au fait que tu ne dormais plus dans le dortoir.

-Je vous assure que je ne suis jamais sorti avec Cho - alors coucher avec elle... Je ne tomberai pas si bas, vraiment, affirma-t-il en prenant ses livres de cours dans sa valise. Quelle pimbêche!

-Alors si ce n'était pas avec elle, reprit Seamus en fixant Harry, avec qui étais tu?"

Harry ne répondit pas, feignant n'avoir pas entendu alors qu'il rassemblait les affaires dont il allait avoir besoin pendant sa matinée de cours. Il surprit le regard entendu que se lancèrent Dean, Seamus et Neville et il se tourna vers eux, en fronçant les sourcils.

"Quoi? demanda-t-il en observant l'air mutin que Seamus avait sur son visage.

-Tu ne connais apparemment pas la rumeur qui cours sur toi depuis hier, commença Neville l'air gêné tout à coup, mais Dean et son ami avait toujours la même expression pas sérieuse.

-Laquelle? questionna le mage, pas vraiment sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse après les dernières nouvelles.

-En fait, la plupart des élèves ont très vite trouvé cette idée complètement idiote, expliqua Seamus. Pourtant, ce sont les serpentards qui l'ont lancée ce qui est plutôt bizarre venant d'eux. Cho a tout de suite démenti bien sûr, en criant sur tous les toits que c'était avec elle que tu étais et personne d'autre, mais la rumeur est...

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on dit sur moi, bordel? le coupa l'adolescent en redoutant le pire.

-Que tu couches avec - tiens-toi bien Harry - que tu couches avec Rogue", répondit en rigolant Dean.

Harry ne réagit pas immédiatement. Son visage resta complètement stoïque plusieurs dixièmes de secondes puis il éclata de rire, vite suivit par les trois autres garçons. Mais son rire ne sonnait pas vrai; un rire forcé et nerveux plutôt. Heureusement Seamus, Dean et Neville ne parurent pas s'en apercevoir et ils rigolèrent encore pendant quelques minutes.

"C'est vraiment idiot, pas vrai? fit Dean en le regardant avec un grand sourire.

-Oui, vraiment, approuva Harry d'une voix fausse. Et tu dis que ça vient de qui?

-Les serpentards."

Harry perdit aussitôt son sourire et le visage de Draco Malfoy se forma dans son esprit. Alors là, le blond avait fait fort, il ne pouvait pas démentir. Naturellement cela restait une rumeur, mais de toute façon personne n'aurait vraiment pu le prendre au sérieux, les conflits entre Severus Rogue et Harry Potter étaient légendaires à Poudlard. Même si cette antipathie était simulée depuis plusieurs mois, elle n'en restait pas moins une référence pour les élèves. Personne n'aurait pu croire que le professeur de Potions et le Survivant pouvaient coucher ensemble - et même si on disait que haine et amour étaient des sentiments proches - c'était évident.

_ Heureusement pour moi, en même temps._

Et bien maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à éviter Draco s'il ne voulait pas sauter sur le blond pour lui casser sa sale gueule de connard. Si on faisait le compte, Harry devait essayer de ne pas croiser Albus, Severus, Abelforth et maintenant Draco. Quoique le serpentard était peut-être déjà sur la liste des _ personnes-à-éviter-de-toute-urgence-si-l'on-ne-veut-pas-signer-son-arrêt-de-mort-ou-la-prison-à-vie_ avant ça. Il n'avait que renforcer l'avis auparavant hésitant de Harry sur la question.

C'était vrai qu'il doutait encore beaucoup de la culpabilité de Draco. Ou le serpentard l'avait frappé dans les vestiaires de Quidditch pour simplement satisfaire sa vengeance après leur rencontre _pacifique_ - ironie - sur la tour d'Astronomie. Ou alors cela avait été depuis le début orchestré par Albus. Il était plutôt difficile de débattre là-dessus à l'heure qu'il était.

Pourtant, une question restait toujours sans réponse. Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait fait une si importante hémorragie, après seulement les _quelques_ coups de Draco. Bien sûr, on pouvait penser que son arcade sourcilière avait été assez éclaté pour permettre à une artère remontant au cerveau d'être touchée et donc de le vider presque entièrement de son sang. Mais... et bien, il y avait un mais. Tout d'abord Draco ne l'avait pas frappé au point d'éclater une artère sur son visage - bien que les coups avaient été plutôt forts. Mais en plus, se vider de son sang demandait quand même un peu de temps - pas qu'il l'ait déjà expérimenté... - et Harry s'était plutôt très vite évanoui.

_ Une nouvelle bizarrerie dans ma vie à ajouter sur la longue liste déjà écrite... Pffff..._

De toute manière, il n'avait pas le temps de penser plus longtemps aux étrangetés de sa vie. Il avait quatre heures de Sortilèges avec le professeur Flitwick dans dix minutes et il était encore à deux étages et cinq couloirs de la salle de cours. Autant dire, qu'il allait devoir speeder pour ne pas arriver après neuf heures. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme-ci Harry n'arrivait jamais en retard en cours; il avait même cumulé les minutes de retard depuis plus de deux semaines. De plus, ses notes étaient devenues exécrables dans la plupart des matières et même avec ses facilités en magie, les cours théoriques confirmaient largement le fait qu'il était devenu un _élève passif_. Et le professeur McGonagall l'avait convoqué plusieurs fois dans son bureau. Elle désespérait complètement à propos de Harry.

Le mage entra dans la salle de cours légèrement essoufflé, alors que le minuscule professeur de Sortilèges était en train de fermer la porte. Harry lui fit un sourire d'excuse, puis se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre sa place, c'est-à-dire au fond de la classe, à la toute dernière table et... seul. Il sortit rapidement de quoi prendre des notes - bien qu'il savait qu'il n'allait sûrement pas même tremper sa plume dans l'encre - ainsi que son manuel de Sortilèges, avant de lever le regard vers le professeur Flitwick assit sur son habituelle pile de coussin.

*

En sortant du cours de Métamorphose en fin de journée, Harry cru qu'il allait devenir fou. Il venait de se ramasser un cinq à son dernier devoir de cours et McGonagall l'avait à nouveau convoqué mercredi soir. En fait, le pire dans tout ça était qu'elle avait précisé d'une voix quelque peu suave - Harry l'aurait presque fusillé du regard - qu'il ne devait pas venir à son bureau mais dans celui du directeur. Celui d'Albus Dumbledore, faudrait-il ajouter en passant.

"Quelle journée de merde", pensa tout haut Harry en prenant le chemin de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

L'adolescent bifurqua à l'angle du couloir, évitant délibérément les appartements de Severus. Il rejoignit un peu moins rapidement la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, mais au moins il avait évité le pire - croiser le professeur de Potions. Ne voulant pas non plus rencontrer Ron et Hermione sûrement afférés au travail avec les autres Gryffondors, il transplana directement dans son dortoir, ou plus précisément dans la salle de bains de celui-ci, voulant éviter de se faire surprendre par un de ses camarades de chambre.

Il surprit son propre regard que lui envoyait son reflet dans le miroir situé au-dessus du placard à serviettes. Harry observa son visage, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés que jamais, sa cicatrice semblait un peu plus rouge tout comme la pomme de sa joue droite; son arcade sourcilière gauche était quelques peu enflée ainsi que son nez mais en fait, seul lui pouvait le voir car c'était tout simplement trop léger pour être remarqué.

Par ailleurs, Harry savait que son visage était différent que d'habitude et il perça ses yeux verts d'un air concentré pendant plusieurs secondes. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il réfléchissait intensément. Mis à part son visage quelque peu enflé à de nombreux endroits, il ne voyait pas où était le changement et pourtant, il était sur qu'il... ses lunettes!

"Putain, c'est quoi ce délire?!"

Harry avait beau chercher, il était sur qu'il n'avait pas de lunettes sur le nez - vu l'état dans lequel les siennes devaient être depuis _l'assaut_ de Draco, il aurait été peu probable qu'elles tiennent encore sur son nez - et néanmoins, il voyait parfaitement bien. Comment n'avait-il pas put se rendre compte plus tôt de l'absence de ses lunettes? Quand on était sorcier, on savait très vite mettre les choses peu habituelles sur le dos de la magie. Mais il n'avait pas prononcé de sort, ni même pensé à rectifier sa vue... Cela s'était-il fait _ automatiquement_?

Il devait vraiment aller parler avec quelqu'un capable de lui expliquer un minimum des pouvoirs que la magie d'Orianne lui permettait. Le problème était qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention d'aller parler de ça avec Albus et encore moins avec Voldemort... C'était plutôt ennuyeux d'imaginer qu'Harry Potter puisse avoir une discussion un tant soit peu rationnelle avec l'une de ces deux personnes. Enfin il restait toujours Abelforth Dumbledore...

Harry se promit d'aller voir le plus tôt possible son professeur de DCFM et ce, même s'il pouvait toujours craindre que l'homme en profite pour manigancer quelque chose contre lui avec son frère. Pourtant, Harry avait une certaine confiance en Abelforth. Enfin, minuscule, mais confiance quand même...

En attendant, il avait des devoirs à faire. Pas que ça l'enchantait mais bon, le professeur McGonagall s'était portée garante pour lui et il devait encore affronter Albus avec son professeur de Métamorphose - autant se blanchir quelque peu pour pouvoir mentir plus aisément. Il sortit de son dortoir et pénétra dans la Salle Commune. La première chose qui l'étonna fut l'absence totale des plus jeunes gryffondors; les tables et fauteuils étaient en majorité occupés de cinquièmes ou septièmes années qui étaient pour la plupart plongés dans des livres de cours ou occupés à réviser leur examens en groupe - le tout restant très discret.

Harry se dirigea vers la table qu'occupait Hermione et Ron. Ses deux amis - enfin il ne les avait pas vraiment beaucoup fréquentés depuis les dernières semaines - étaient en train de lire un épais livre de métamorphose, la sorcière prenant des notes à des intervalles réguliers alors que Ron semblait presque somnolent, son visage caché derrière l'épais grimoire. Harry ne sut comment faire remarquer sa présence.

"Heu... salut", fit-il d'une voix mal assurée en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Hermione leva son regard vers lui, sa plume s'arrêtant net sur son parchemin. Elle le fixa de manière impassible pendant plusieurs secondes, rendant le sorcier encore plus nerveux; Ron ne l'avait quant à lui apparemment pas aperçut - ou alors dormait-il vraiment derrière le livre? Harry s'assit sur une chaise libre mais il le fit de manière peu naturelle. Hermione le fixait toujours.

"Vous révisez quoi? demanda-t-il alors qu'il savait parfaitement que sa question était plus qu'idiote vu que les immenses lettres formaient les mots _métamorphose avancée_ sur l'immense grimoire.

-Tu étais où? l'interrogea la jeune femme en continuant à le fixer avec insistance, ignorant royalement sa question.

-J'étais... à la bibliothèque, mentit-il en baissant le regard.

Je parlais de ces dernières semaines, pas de maintenant, fit Hermione d'une façon ironique. Et pourquoi tu as le visage aussi amoché qu'un homme qui serrait passé sous un camion de quinze tonnes? Bien sûr tu le caches aisément mais je ne suis pas idiote...

-Je..."

_ Comment peut-elle remarquer que j'ai été blessé? C'est si... imperceptible._

"Et tes lunettes? Elles ont disparut? Avec toi peut-être..."

Que voulez-vous que Harry réponde à _ça_? Le sorcier releva les yeux sur le visage d'Hermione, mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment de courage à affronter son amie. Il devait avoir un semblant de lâcheté tout compte fait, pas ce courage incroyable que l'on attribuait à Gryffondor.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment pour mes lunettes, répondit-il en fixant finalement les yeux noisettes de la sorcière. J'en ai plus besoin c'est tout. Et par rapport à l'état plutôt critique de mon visage, Malfoy est tout simplement passé par là."

Hermione n'eut aucune réaction notoire.

"Et toi? demanda-t-elle finalement sans lâcher son regard.

-J'étais... avec quelqu'un, avoua Harry en se grattant la nuque de façon nerveuse.

-Qui?"

Harry n'avait qu'une seule envie, crier à Hermione que ce n'était pas ses affaires et qu'elle n'avait qu'à se mêler de ce qui la regardait. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler de sa relation avec Severus - l'inverse tenait aussi en réalité -, néanmoins il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer cela _ici_. Et puis, c'était devenu si compliqué maintenant.

Ça allait être difficile de lui avouer tout ce qu'il avait pu faire ces derniers mois. Il avait beaucoup changé en fait, mais pas toujours du bon coté. Le plus dur ne serait pas de lui dire, mais plutôt d'en donner les raisons. Harry n'était même pas sur de les connaître lui-même alors de là à en donner à Hermione... Mais bon, elle était sa meilleure amie et seule elle le comprendrait mieux que quiconque. En gros, il valait mieux laisser Ron à ses _révisions_.

"Je veux bien te parler Hermione, dit-il en lui prenant la main alors qu'il se levait, mais pas ici.

-Viens dans ma chambre", proposa la sorcière en prenant la direction des escaliers menant aux chambres de préfets.

Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il rentra dans la chambre qu'il avait jadis partagée avec la sorcière et s'assit sur le lit, Hermione faisant de même sur le divan en face de lui. Harry soupira doucement, conscient du regard insistant de la jeune femme sur lui, puis il releva le regard et s'appuya sur ses bras. Il attendit encore quelques secondes puis ses lèvres se délièrent et il raconta à son amie ce qui lui tenait sur le coeur.

"Attend Harry, tu es en train de me dire que tu _sors_ avec le professeur Rogue? demanda Hermione en fixant le mage avec de gros yeux - elle rougissait aussi un peu. Donc tu l'embrasses et tu... vous...?"

Harry hésita entre éclater de rire ou se cacher sous le lit. Dur choix, croyez-moi.

"Ben, je pense que tu sais ce que signifie _sortir ensemble_, répondit-il avec une voix plutôt mal assurée, mais en fait il souriait. Mais bon, nous ne sommes plus ensemble tu sais.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouvais? cria presque la sorcière en le fixant sans sembler y croire, ignorant sa dernière phrase. Enfin Harry, c'est Rogue! Tu l'insultais il y a encore un an et Ron et toi vous vous moquiez de son apparence... Vous disiez qu'il...

-C'est bon je sais! s'exclama le mage en la coupant, se redressant devant elle. Non seulement, je ne suis plus avec, je te le répètes encore une fois mais en plus... et bien les gens ont le droit de changer, non?

-Oui, bien sûr..." fit-elle mais elle ne semblait pas très honnête avec Harry.

Elle le fixa pendant quelques minutes puis se décala sur le divan, l'intimant à s'asseoir à ses cotés. Harry accepta l'invitation et dès qu'il se posa, Hermione prit sa main dans la sienne et elle le regarda avec franchise dans les yeux. L'adolescent savait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui mais il ne voulait tout simplement pas qu'elle le lui dise; ses sentiments étaient déjà assez complexes comme ça.

"Hermione, ne dit rien s'il te plaît... murmura-t-il presque en posant sa main libre sur l'union que formaient leurs mains enlacées. Je sais que je ne suis pas un simple ami pour toi, je le conçois parfaitement et je l'accepte, mais...

-Harry je ne voulais pas te dire ça, déclara Hermione en le regardant sérieusement.

-Quoi alors? questionna-t-il en paraissant étonné.

-Je sais que tu es assez intelligent pour savoir que tu as prit des risques en étant avec le professeur Rogue et de toute façon je ne peux pas te blâmer. Je suis seulement ton amie, pas ta mère. Et en plus, je ne serai jamais objective avec toi à propos de ça, tu ne le sais que trop bien. Non, Harry, dit-elle, ses yeux fixant les siens, ce que je voulais dire... Je voulais juste que... que l'on parle de Sirius..."

Les iris verts de Harry perdirent leur éclat, et ses yeux prirent une expression impassible; Hermione ne pouvait même plus lire en lui, il s'était complètement fermé comme une boite hermétique ou une huître qui se protége d'un prédateur en refermant sa coquille. Elle caressa sa joue de sa main et plongea son regard dans le sien, essayant de lui donner de son assurance.

"Voilà où je voulais en venir, chuchota-t-elle presque en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. J'ai compris que tu t'en étais remis trop vite. Tu te montres fort mais en fait, au fond de toi, c'est tout le contraire.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il faut que j'oublie? demanda Harry avec une certaine méchanceté en se dérobant à la caresse d'Hermione.

-Harry... commença-t-elle sur un ton de reproche en le fixant avec un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Tu sais autant que moi qu'on ne doit pas oublier ce qui nous fait mal. Juste apprendre à vivre avec.

-Je n'ai pas envie, déclara le mage en faisant attention à ne pas faire ressortir de sentiment dans sa voix.

-Et bien tu le feras pour moi, alors."

Harry observa le visage confiant de son amie, remarquant les yeux brillants qu'elle avait quand elle était avec lui, et sa main qui ne lâchait plus la sienne. Il soupira légèrement, conscient que la sorcière le connaissait bien mieux que n'importe qui et que même s'il essayait de feindre certains sentiments, Hermione arrivait à percer son masque de joie. Elle seule arrivait à se rendre compte du fait qu'il avait du mal à supporter la guerre qui se jouait en Angleterre. Oui. Hermione l'avait compris, tout simplement.

"Et c'est une sorte de thérapie, c'est ça? demanda-t-il finalement le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Harry... lui reprocha Hermione, mais elle comprit alors qu'il ne plaisantait pas du tout. Non... Non, ce n'est pas comme on pourrait le faire avec un psychologue, expliqua-t-elle. C'est... et bien c'est différent.

-Tu veux baiser avec moi? questionna-t-il en souriant.

-Non! dénia la jeune femme, puis elle se vexa quand elle se rendit compte qu'il se moquait d'elle. T'es vraiment idiot, toi!

-Ouais... approuva le garçon en souriant. Pourtant _il_ ne me disait pas ça quand je lui...

-Harry! Tais-toi, je t'en pris!" s'exclama Hermione en se recouvrant les oreilles de ses mains.

L'adolescent explosa de rire et il se jeta sur la sorcière, la chatouillant alors qu'elle se débattait sous lui, plaquée contre le divan et le corps du mage. Elle tomba sur le sol, Harry la suivant dans sa chute et il se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre, les deux mains du mage de chaque coté de la tête d'Hermione, se regardant avec des yeux brillants. Leurs respirations se calmèrent peu à peu alors qu'ils se fixaient avec intensité. Puis, ce fut Harry qui rougit le premier.

"Tu sais que je ne t'ai jamais donné une explication valable quand je t'ai laissé, dit-il en observant le visage de son amie. Maintenant je peux te la donner car je l'ai trouvée.

-Laquelle? demanda Hermione en passant ses bras autour du cou du sorcier.

-Je... Je crois tout bêtement que je ne voulais pas que l'on gâche notre amitié, expliqua Harry. Elle est bien trop précieuse pour moi.

-N'y aurait-il pas une autre explication? questionna la jeune femme en approchant sa bouche de son oreille.

-Non... Que veux-tu dire?

-Et bien... Ne voulais-tu pas me protéger de Voldemort?

-Tu as sûrement raison", sourit Harry en déposant un baisé sur la joue quelque peu rouge de son amie.

Il se redressa, défroissant ses vêtements d'un geste rapide, puis tendit sa main vers Hermione qui la prit. Elle se remit debout à son tour puis le fixa encore plusieurs minutes. Harry lui sourit presque tendrement puis il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de la préfète. Prise d'une soudaine pulsion, Hermione le retint par le bras et le tira pour qu'il se retourne, collant ses lèvres aux siennes dans un chaste baisé. Quand elle s'éloigna de lui, ses joues prirent une teinte rouge et elle garda le visage baissé, avant de contourner Harry pour sortir de la pièce.

Harry regarda Hermione quitter la chambre, puis il resta quelques minutes à regarder la porte par laquelle elle était sortie. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire et ses yeux verts brillèrent largement. Il prit le même chemin qu'elle et, alors qu'il sortait de la Salle Commune pour prendre la direction de la Grande Salle, il pensa à sa relation avec Hermione, si compliquée depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble.

_ Bah... Les filles..._

Il sourit à nouveau.

_ Et les mecs alors?_

**_***_**

**_Note: Vous avez pu remarquer dans ce chapitre qu'il faut être plus que patient avec moi avant de comprendre certaines choses - comme le fait que Harry a largué Hermione... Et oui! Que voulez-vous! Les explications ne peuvent pas tomber tout cru dans votre assiette! Lol. Bon, j'espère que ce chapitrez vous a plu, le prochain sera sûrement la confrontation entre Harry et Albus - et oui, encore...! Mais aussi une petite scène entre Harry et Hermione ainsi qu'entre Harry et Severus. Vous savez tout! Bisous à tous, je vous adore! A la prochaine!_**

**_Réponse aux reviews:_**

**_Fanny Radcliffe:__ Puisque tu veux absolument que je réponde à ta question, je peux te dire que Harry et Hermione ne vont pas se remettre ensemble. Par contre, je pense que leur amitié va continuer à évoluer et tu as pu t'en rendre compte dans ce dernier chapitre - c'est aussi le cas dans le prochain. Hermione est toujours amoureuse de Harry et elle lui fait comprendre plusieurs fois et de plusieurs manière... enfin tu vois le topo. Je ne sais pas s'il y aura un changement là-dedans mais je peux déjà te dire que leur couple officiel est révolu et que même s'il est possible qu'il couche ensemble une fois, Harry mettra un terme à leur relation. J'espère avoir été assez honnête avec toi. Surtout ne t'arrête pas sur un élément comme celui-ci pour cesser de lire ma fic'. Je veux dire, l'histoire a d'autres attraits, non? J'espère t'avoir convaincue! Gros bisous._**

**_Aulili: Ouais, Albus est devenu complètement fêlé mais c'est ce qui fait son charme! Au moins, je ne le représente pas comme le maître parfait et unique de l'univers, comme il apparaît dans certaine fic'. Je trouve ça quelque peu exagéré... Quand à Severus, le pauvre homme ne sait plus qui croire puis finalement, il fait confiance en son coeur, on pourrait dire. Comme quoi rien n'est perdu! Bisous._**

_**Lunenoire: ****J'ai eu beau sortir mon dictionnaire de latin, je ne suis pas parvenue à traduire ta citation et pourtant j'ai trois ans de latin à mon actif - pas que j'ai beaucoup suivi ce cours mais bon j'ai les bases! Je comprends en gros mais pourrais-tu me donner la traduction exacte? Sinon, Albus n'a pas donné de **_Veritaserum_ à Harry car, premièrement il avait une certaine sûreté à propos de ses accusation, mais en plus j'avoue n'y avoir pas pensé! Lol. Ouais, l'auteur avoue ne pas être parfait! Par contre, Severus va très vite s'activer à réparer les dégâts - dès le chapitre suivant - mais la question est: va-t-il parvenir à ses fins? Suspens! Gros bisous._

**_Sealunis: Ouais, je suis d'accord avec toi, Albus est nul et il a des suspicions complètement débiles. Mais bon les vieux croient parfois tout savoir... Ça doit être l'âge! Lol. Bisous._**

**_Laika la Louve: Oulà! Tu jures toi? Je ne suis pas entièrement d'accord avec toi cependant. Albus n'est pas un enculé - je le vois mal homo en plus! - mais en plus je lui trouve des excuses quand à ses réactions. Non seulement la vieillesse, mais aussi les attaques de Harry envers lui, qu'il doit au fond de lui vouloir lui faire payer. Si j'ai un problème avec ma fic', je n'hésiterai pas je te rassure! Gros bisous la miss!_**

**_Patmol666:__ Wacha! La review! Je t'assure que tu en a mis assez long! C'est qui la personne qui m'a fait une réponse longue aussi? A propos de Skippynette, son pseudo vient en effet du kangourou mais c'est pas parce qu'elle l'aime bien. Par contre, j'avoue que c'est dur à assumer! Lol. A part ça, je vois bien que tu es du genre à raconter que des conneries. Entre ton délire sur les cigarettes - que t'as déjà oublié - ou ton histoire de calepins... Le tout reste quand même relativement lourd! Peut faire mieux! Si tu as des origines italienne, j'espère qu'au moins tu as une belle gueule... S'il te plaît n'en profite pas pour te venter! Je laisse ton ego se reposer, en attendant je te dis à bientôt et surtout, gros bisous! Bye._**

**_Artémis:__ Merci pour tes compliments! Moi aussi, je partage ton opinion sur le couple Harry/Severus mais bon pour le moment il traverse une crise... Hum hum... Comment ça va évoluer? Je suis flattée que tu trouves autant de choses à me dire! Lol. J'espère aussi que tu as apprécié ce nouveau chapitre et je peut te dire que le prochain est déjà écrit et donc ne devrait trop tarder. Gros bisous la miss et à bientôt!_**


	37. La tentation

**HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES.**

**Chapitre37: La tentation.**

_**Note: Désolé pour le lourd retard... Ce chapitre met en scène plusieurs situations plutôt tentatrices pour Harry mais vous allez voir qu'il va arriver avec brio à résister à ses pulsions. Je me suis plutôt amusée à écrire ce chapitre, bien que j'avoue que certains détails sont quelques peu irréalistes mais bon... rien ne peut être parfait! Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt!**_

**Résumé du chapitre précédent: Harry ne s'est pas enfuit de Poudlard après qu'il est parvenu à se sauver des mains d'Albus, qui l'accuse d'être à la cause de Voldemort. Depuis, le mage d'Orianne est fâché avec Severus. Par ailleurs, Harry refait surface dans son dortoir où ses camarades de chambre lui racontent les derniers potins de Poudlard. Puis il se tourne finalement vers Hermione, avec qui il se réconcilie. Mais leur relation est encore particulière et elle n'est pas totalement amicale.**

**_Citation du jour: Je peux résister à tout, sauf à la tentation, Oscar Wilde (1854-1900)._**

**_ ---_**

****

****

Harry prit tout son temps pour se rendre au bureau directorial le mercredi soir. Il ne prit pas la peine de transplaner, ni même d'accélérer un tant soit peu le pas, pas du tout pressé de voir Albus et encore moins de parler d'études avec lui.

Le mage avait quand même préparé ses arguments - bien que ceux-ci soient totalement stupides - et il était assez confiant. De toute manière, ce n'était qu'une convocation chez le directeur de l'école, pas un piège mortel.

Quoique, on pouvait s'attendre à tout avec Albus Dumbledore...

Quand il fut à un couloir du bureau, Harry s'efforça de ralentir encore son allure. Pourtant, il arriva plus vite qu'il ne le voulu devant la statue dissimulant les escaliers qui menaient à la porte du bureau, et il salua son professeur de Métamorphose en inclinant légèrement la tête. La sorcière lui rendit son salut, puis elle prononça le mot de passe et s'engagea dans les escaliers en colimaçon, Harry sur ses pas.

McGonagall frappa à la porte de bois et attendit une réponse du directeur, qui ouvrit finalement lui-même la porte. Elle entra dans la spacieuse pièce et se dirigea jusqu'au bureau se dressant au fond, juste devant les fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc de Poudlard, commençant à être recouvert des ténèbres de la nuit.

"Et bien, entrez Mr Potter, fit Albus à Harry qui n'avait pas encore passé la porte.

-Oui, _monsieur_", répondit l'adolescent d'une façon insolente.

Harry pénétra dans le bureau, puis s'assit de lui-même dans une chaise faisant face à celle dans laquelle Abus prit bientôt place. McGonagall se posa à coté de son élève, légèrement surprise de l'impolitesse de celui-ci. Harry observa plusieurs minutes l'horizon, se délectant de la couleur rouge orangée qu'avait prit le ciel juste au-dessus des montagnes.

La nuit s'annonçait très belle.

"Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, Mr Potter, commença Albus en perçant son regard.

-Oui, soupira presque le garçon, s'arrachant avec regret à la contemplation du soleil couchant.

-Bien. Je vous laisse donc exposer les faits, professeur McGonagall, dit le directeur en se tournant vers sa collègue.

-Merci, Albus."

La sorcière se tourna vers Harry.

"Vous êtes un très bon élève, Harry, dit-elle en l'observant de manière sévère derrière ses lunettes. Vous avec de très grandes capacités et beaucoup de facilités aussi. Jusqu'à maintenant, vous vous en êtes servis très bien, mais depuis les vacances de Noël environ, vos notes ont chuté et votre attention en classe est quasi inexistante.

-Je sais déjà cela, parla Harry d'un ton poli.

-Oui. Pourtant, vous ne faites rien pour y changer.

-Je n'aime pas les cours, c'est tout, déclara l'adolescent en lançant une oeillade provocatrice à Albus qui écoutait la discussion, les mains croisées sur son bureau.

-Si on doit faire des cours que tous les élèves apprécient, nous ne somme pas sortis de l'auberge, lui fit remarquer McGonagall. Et ce n'est pas aux professeurs de s'adapter à chaque élève, mais le contraire. Vous ne voulez pas réussir vos études, Harry?

-Non. J'ai d'autres projets, dit-il en lançant un regard noir au directeur. Et Poudlard n'est pas éternel... pour moi, ajouta-t-il pour provoquer Albus. Dans trois ans à peine, je pars, que j'ai ou non mon diplôme. De toute façon, je n'aurais sûrement pas le temps de m'en servir.

-Comment ça? demanda le mage d'Aradia, parlant pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretient.

-Vous savez que vous devez avoir votre ASPIC pour pouvoir accéder à un métier dans le monde de la sorcellerie ou même entrer dans une école supérieure, ajouta le professeur de Métamorphose. Comment comptez-vous entrer dans la vie active sans diplôme? questionna-t-elle d'une manière intéressée.

-Si, par Merlin ne sait quel miracle, je parviens à ne pas me faire tuer - ou à me tuer - avant la fin de mes études, alors je regretterai tout le restant de ma vie d'avoir négligé mes études. Au cas contraire, je ne serais plus de ce monde pour éprouver un quelconque regret.

-Soyez un peu moins pessimiste", lui reprocha Albus en le fixant de ses yeux bleus, alors que Harry tournait son visage vers lui.

Harry serra les poings, essayant de se retenir de se lever et de frapper le sorcier assis devant lui. C'était déjà miraculeux qu'il ait réussit à ne pas le faire jusqu'à maintenant. La tentation devenait de plus en plus forte.

Il haïssait de plus en plus cet homme. Il détestait ses yeux pétillants et son regard perçant, il exécrait son air malicieux et en même temps intelligent - comme s'il savait tout de tout le monde -, il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir ses longs cheveux blancs qui descendaient dans son dos et son visage vieillit par le temps; Harry méprisait de toute son âme tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler Albus Dumbledore.

Cet homme était devenu synonyme de malheur et de trahison dans son esprit.

"Je ne fait que d'être réaliste, cracha Harry en tremblant pratiquement de rage. Pas comme vous.

-Ah oui? fit Albus d'un ait faussement surpris.

-Vous essayez de protéger Poudlard de la guerre, n'est-ce pas? Et bien en fait vous ne faites que cacher la dure réalité des choses. Même les gamins de onze ans ont le droit de connaître la vérité; ils ne sont pas aussi innocents que l'on pourrait le penser.

-De qui veux-tu parler Harry? demanda le vieil homme en repassant au tutoiement sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Tu t'exprimes pour les premières années de cette école, ou par rapport à toi?

-Je crois que l'on s'éloigne du sujet initial de cet entretient, les coupa McGonagall, qui commençait à ne plus comprendre les insinuations que faisaient les deux mages.

-Non, Minerva, lui répondit le sorcier. Il est intéressant de voir ce que Mr Potter pense à propos de comment il faut diriger cette école. C'est tout naturel qu'un gamin de quinze ans ait une idée plus juste qu'un vieillard, dix fois plus âgé que lui. Bien sûr, l'un a sûrement plus d'expérience que l'autre et donc, est plus apte à prendre des décisions sages. Mais lequel des deux est-ce?

-Pauvre connard! l'insulta Harry en se levant de son fauteuil.

-Potter! cria le professeur de Métamorphose en le tirant par le bras. Arrêtez ça tout de suite où j'enlève cents points à Gryffondor!"

Harry essaya de contenir sa rage, fixant les pupilles bleues de Dumbledore, qui l'observait avec calme. Ce calme qui agaçait tellement l'adolescent justement. Celui-ci se rassit finalement sous un regard noir de McGonagall et il commença à respirer plus calmement, tentant de contrôler sa haine.

C'était une tâche plutôt difficile.

"Je suis désolé Madame, dit-il d'une voix plus apaisée.

-Oui, Potter, vous pouvez l'être, dit-elle d'un ton sévère. Maintenant, vous feriez mieux de partir, même si cette entrevue n'a put être finie. Sachez que si vous continuez de ne plus travailler j'opterai pour une solution plus radicale que discuter... Vous m'avez bien compris Potter? demanda-t-elle en l'observant avec les sourcils froncés.

-Oui, répondit simplement Harry.

-Bien. Sortez hors de ma vue alors."

Harry se leva et contourna les chaises qui faisaient face au bureau directorial. Il sortit le plus rapidement du bureau, fermant la porte derrière lui, puis descendit la volée de marches le menant dans un couloir vide de Poudlard. Sans même réfléchir, il se dirigea aussitôt vers la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, arpentant sombrement l'école qu'il connaissait par coeur.

Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Albus Dumbledore, et pas de la meilleure façon qu'il soit. Il le maudissait de tout son être.

Le mage était complètement épuisé de ses rencontres avec son arrière-grand-père; il avait l'impression d'être face à Voldemort lui-même quand il était en présence d'Albus. La seule différence était qu'il n'avait pas la même arme; avec Tom il utilisait la magie, alors qu'avec le directeur c'était les mots qui servaient pour blesser et assener des coups.

Une chose était pourtant identique, Harry mettait toute sa violence dans ces _combats_. Mais cela ne payait pas toujours.

Harry soupira, énervé d'avoir autant de pensées noires alors qu'il avait promis d'aller voir Hermione après l'entrevue. Il donna finalement le mot de passe à la licorne qui était peinte sur le tableau dissimulant l'entrée de la chambre de la préfète et entra dans la pièce.

Hermione était assise en tailleur sur son lit, dos à la porte; elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue, bien trop occupée par son bouquin. Le sorcier s'avança vers le lit et se glissa derrière la jeune femme, passant ses jambes autour d'elle.

La préfète fit un magnifique bon et manqua de faire tomber Harry en arrière.

"Harry! s'exclama-t-elle sa main sur son coeur. Ne me fais plus jamais ça!

-Pourquoi? Tu n'aimes pas que je te prenne comme ça? demanda-t-il d'un air taquin en passant ses bras autour des hanches de son amie. Tu préfères que je te laisse tranquille?

-Non, dit-elle en souriant. Mais il y a d'autres moyens de me prévenir de ton arrivée.

-Sûrement, approuva Harry en déposant un baisé sur la joue de la sorcière. Mais celui-ci était le plus tentant...

-Fiche-toi de moi!" râla Hermione en le poussant.

Harry rigola devant l'air vexé de son amie et il la taquina en lui pinçant la joue de manière puérile; Hermione se mit debout pour éviter son geste. Il put alors se rendre compte que la préfète était vêtue d'une magnifique petite nuisette noire qui la moulait parfaitement bien.

Le mage, bien qu'il connaissait déjà les formes d'Hermione, aurait pu les redessiner grâce à la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Hermione eut un petit sourire en surprenant le regard qu'Harry avait sur elle. Ses deux iris vertes étaient pétillantes et son visage offrait une expression désireuse.

"Alors comme ça tu me trouves séduisante? demanda-t-elle au sorcier en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Non. Délicieusement attirante", rectifia-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Harry la rejoignit à l'autre bout de ma chambre et ils se sourirent mutuellement. Hermione ouvrit une des fenêtre de la pièce et se dirigea jusqu'à sa table de chevet. Ouvrant un tiroir de celle-ci, elle en tira un petit paquet en carton et retourna avec vers Harry, qui avait suivit son geste avec surprise.

Quand il reconnut l'objet que tenait la sorcière entre ses mains, il sourit et fut encore plus surpris.

"Tu fumes toi? s'étonna-t-il en reconnaissant un paquet de cigarettes anglaises.

-Non, répondit Hermione en sortant une cigarette. Mais ce soir, oui. T'en veux une aussi? lui proposa-t-elle lui tendant le paquet.

-Non, fit Harry d'un ton ferme en mettant une main devant lui. J'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. Mais dis-moi. Tu les as prise où ces clopes? Tu ne les as pas volées à quelqu'un quand même?

-Eh! s'offusqua-t-elle. Tu me prends pour qui? Non, je n'ai pas fait ça. C'est une amie de primaire, que j'ai revu pendant les vacances de Noël qui m'a donné le paquet. Elle fume régulièrement et j'avoue m'être fait prendre à la tentation, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne fume qu'à l'occas. Cette petite merveille m'a permis de mieux me remettre de la mort de Sirius et Aurea, tu sais, expliqua-t-elle en désignant la cigarette qu'elle tenait entre son pouce et son index.

-Je ne tomberai pourtant pas si bas, fit le mage en s'accoudant à la fenêtre alors qu'Hermione allumait sa cigarette avec sa baguette magique. Tu sais que je suis radicalement sur le cul là? ajouta-t-il en fixant la sorcière qui prenait une bouffée de fumée, le bout du cône en papier rougeoyant légèrement.

-Pourquoi? Parce que je ne suis pas aussi innocente que je le parais?

-Hermione, je sais très bien que tu n'es pas une fille innocente, fit Harry sérieusement. Vu les relations que l'on a eu ensemble, je sais parfaitement que tu es bien moins naïve que la plupart des filles de Poudlard. En plus, tu sais reconnaître les emmerdes et tu arrives même à ne pas fourrer ton nez dedans. Tu es peut-être même beaucoup moins innocente que moi."

La jeune femme rigola en reprenant sa cigarette en bouche, fixant Harry du regard. Elle se pencha sur lui et le mage passa son bras autour de ses épaules, la mettant un peu plus encore contre lui.

Hermione lui lança un regard d'en dessous, reprenant sa cigarette dans sa main et lui fit un grand sourire. L'adolescent se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur son front, alors que ses mains entouraient le cou de son amie.

Il adorait ces moments de complicité entre eux.

"Tu as vu Ron aujourd'hui? demanda Harry en appuyant son menton sur le dessus de la tête d'Hermione.

-Pas tellement. Il devait être avec sa Poufsouffle, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Ron sort avec une fille?! s'étouffa presque le garçon.

-Ben oui, répondit béatement Hermione en écrasant sa cigarette finie sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-Je n'ai jamais pu l'imaginer avec une fille, avoua Harry en se reculant pour laisser son amie fermer la fenêtre. Ron est si...

-Immature? proposa Hermione alors qu'elle s'asseyait à nouveau sur son lit.

-C'est exactement le mot que je cherchais, sourit le sorcier en la rejoignant sur le lit. Comment cette fille peut-elle supporter ses airs de gamin? Elle doit vraiment être courageuse.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment la vertu première d'une Poufsouffle, plaisanta Hermione se mettant à genou derrière la mage, ses bras se refermant autour de son cou alors qu'il se mettait en tailleur.

-Et quelle est ta vertu à toi? demanda Harry en feuilletant le livre que la jeune femme lisait avant qu'il n'arrive.

-Je ne sais pas... répondit-elle en embrassant sa joue, tandis qu'elle se penchait contre lui. Je suis comme je suis, c'est tout. Hermione Granger, ajouta-t-elle en déboutonnant les boutons de la chemise de Harry avec une lenteur insupportable.

-Hermione? Tu crois faire quoi là? questionna le mage d'une voix calme en observant son amie glisser ses mains sous sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée.

-Devine?"

Elle laissa ses mains caresser le torse de l'adolescent, ses lèvres laissant des traces humides dans sa nuque tandis que Harry avait stoppé son mouvement machinal avec les pages du livre.

Il ne put pas tout de suite résister aux caresses d'Hermione mais bientôt, sa conscience reprit le dessus et il secoua la tête. Arrêtant les mains de son amie, il les attrapa et les retira de sous son vêtement, se dégageant de son étreinte en se levant.

"Hermione... fit-il d'un ton reprochant tandis qu'il reboutonnait sa chemise.

-Non, c'est bon, le coupa-t-elle en s'assaillant au bord de son lit. Je suis désolé, voilà. Je n'aurais pas dû essayer, je sais que tu n'en as pas envie. Mais c'était trop tentant c'est tout...

-Je devrais y aller je crois."

Harry contourna le lit et sortit par la porte menant dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer le pas, il se retourna et sourit à Hermione, toujours assise sur son lit, le regardant avec une expression désolée sur le visage.

"Bonne nuit, ma belle."

Il se retourna et ferma la porte derrière lui, se dirigeant presque automatiquement vers son dortoir. Celui-ci était calme et somnolent, ses habitants dormant tous; Harry percevait leur lente respiration derrière les rideaux des quatre lits à baldaquin. Il traversa la pièce, longeant les lits le plus silencieusement possible et entra dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche rapide, qu'il savoura cependant pleinement.

Les muscles complètement détendus, Harry enfila un caleçon propre et jeta sa serviette mouillée dans un bac prévu à cet effet. Il alla se glisser dans son lit, son sexe se durcissant quelque peu alors qu'il profitait du bien être qu'il ressentait à ce moment là.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas envie s'assouvir son désir, et encore moins seul. Pas après tout _ça_...

Harry eut une légère crampe à l'estomac à la pensée que la journée du lendemain allait être bien moins tranquille que les précédents jours. En effet, le cours de Potions en commun avec les Serpentard allait le confronter inévitablement à Draco Malfoy mais aussi et surtout à Severus.

L'adolescent aurait à faire tous les efforts possibles pour ne pas étrangler l'homme devant ses camarade... ou alors lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser. La tentation serait plus présente que jamais.

Avant de s'endormir, Harry se promit d'y résister.

Enfin, aussi longtemps que possible...

**_---_**

Harry faillit hurler quand il sentit une chose molle lui tomber sur le ventre. Il se redressa en sursaut dans son lit, sa bouche s'ouvrant sous l'effet de surprise, mais heureusement aucun son n'en sortit.

Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, il passa une main nonchalante dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et fit mine de chercher ses lunettes sur la table de nuit posé à coté de son lit. Se souvenant enfin qu'il n'avait plus besoin de porter des lunettes de vue, il s'efforça de regarder la _chose_ qui l'avait réveillée.

Orianne le fixait de ses yeux verts en ronronnant bruyamment, semblant chercher pourquoi son maître le regardait avec tant de surprise. Harry, d'abord abasourdis de vois son chat, finit par poser sa main sur le dos de l'animal pour le caresser avec jovialité. Ce ne fut pas pour déplaire au félin qui se contorsionna alors pour avoir plus de caresses. Harry sourit et prit son chat dans ses bras, content de pouvoir à nouveau l'avoir avec lui.

L'animal avait disparu depuis plusieurs mois, environ à Noël, mais Harry ne s'en était décidemment pas immédiatement rendu compte de son absence. Les derniers évènements ne lui avaient pas fait tout de suite prendre conscience de cela, et il s'en était aperçu qu'il y a environ... un mois.

Orianne avait tellement l'habitude de partir à la vadrouille dans le château qu'Harry ne s'était douté de rien mais pourtant, même maintenant, il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que le félin n'avait jamais quitté le château.

L'adolescent sortit les pieds de sous sa couette, s'assaillant sur le bord de son lit, le chat ne voulant pas descendre de ses genoux. Il se leva finalement, obligeant dans son mouvement à Orianne de sauter sur le sol.

Harry s'aperçut rapidement que ses camarades de chambre étaient déjà descendus à la Grande Salle et fut plutôt satisfait d'avoir la salle de bains pour lui seul. L'inconvénient de partager un dortoir était surtout le simple fait de devoir attendre son tour tous les matins pour aller faire sa toilette.

Au moins, il allait prendre son temps cette fois-ci.

En ressortant de la salle de bains, Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à la petite horloge qui reposait contre un mur de la Salle Commune. Se rendant compte que les cours allaient commencer dans seulement quelques minutes, il prit en vrac ses affaires de Potions et les jeta pêle-mêle dans son sac à bandoulière avant de se diriger vers les cachots.

Là, il allait vraiment devoir garder son sang froid.

L'adolescent fut rassuré de constater qu'il n'était pas en retard. En effet, Severus n'était pas encore arrivé et les élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient assis à leur place, dans le cachot où le maître des Potions dispensait ses cours.

Harry marcha entre les rangées jusqu'à celle où Hermione était assise à coté de Ron. Une place lui avait été réservée par la jeune femme.

"Et bien, on voit que tu as autant envie de voir Rogue que lui a envie de te voir, lui chuchota Hermione alors qu'il s'assaillait.

-Je suis sûr que son retard n'a rien à voir avec moi, démentit Harry en sortant ses affaires de Potions sur la table en bois, brûlée à de nombreux endroits.

-Oui. Bien sûr", fit la sorcière ironiquement, mais elle fut coupée quand les portes de la salle s'ouvrir dans l'habituel fracas.

Severus Rogue se dirigea vers son bureau, ses robes noires volant derrière lui alors qu'il passait entre les rangs. Ses yeux ne se tournèrent pas une seule fois vers Harry alors qu'il prenait place à son bureau. Son visage avait la même expression sévère et impassible que tout le monde lui connaissait et il parvint à la garder pendant tout le temps qu'il lui fallut pour détailler sa classe du regard, s'assurant qu'aucun élève n'était absent.

Ses yeux cillèrent légèrement quand il croisa les iris vertes du Gryffondor assis au troisième rang, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

"Sortez un parchemin et notez la potion écrite au tableau, fit-il d'une voix dure, en claquant dans ses mains et aussitôt le tableau fut recouvert d'inscriptions. Vous avez deux heures pour la préparer puis vous me donnerez une fiole à votre nom contenant un extrait de votre potion."

Son regard parcourut à nouveau l'assemblée.

"Et bien? Qu'attendez-vous?"

Les élèves s'activèrent aussitôt, et quelques secondes plus tard, seul le bruit des plumes grattant sur le parchemin s'entendait dans la salle. Harry se dépêcha de recopier ce qu'il y avait au tableau puis il alla chercher son chaudron et les ingrédients dont il avait besoin dans le petit tiroir qui lui était réservé.

Il referma le meuble et retourna à sa place, alors que l'étiquette qui était collée sur le tiroir prenait le nom d'une autre personne - Draco Malfoy en l'occurrence.

Le mage lança un regard noir au Serpentard qui était en train de prendre ses propres affaires, mais il se raisonna vite et se dit qu'il devait s'activer s'il ne voulait pas perdre du temps. Et de toute manière, Draco ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

Le serpentard était très étrange depuis quelque temps, souvent seul dans les couloirs ou le parc de Poudlard, le regard vide et vagabondant mais surtout, le visage, non pas crispé de haine mais complètement... mort de sentiment.

Pourtant, Harry n'avait pas fait attention au sorcier plus que ça et même, il n'en avait rien à foutre.

Le jeune homme prit soin de ne pas faire d'erreur dans la préparation de la potion, quelque peu aidé par Hermione qui jouait des coudes dès qu'il commençait à couper la mauvaise plante ou oublier d'arrêter le feu sous son chaudron.

Severus observait d'ailleurs tout cela de son habituel air critique que Harry détestait tant, passant dans les rangs pour lancer des remarques cinglantes à tous les élèves. Même les serpentards y avaient droit cette fois-ci - l'adolescent comprit alors que le maître des potions était plus qu'énervé.

Harry essaya de garder une expression normale quand Severus s'approcha de son chaudron bouillonnant. En même temps, il savait très bien que l'homme allait tôt ou tard venir vers lui et pourtant, cela le rendait vraiment mal à l'aise.

Il s'attendait à entendre une remarque de la part du directeur de Serpentard mais celle-ci ne vint pas tout de suite. A la place, le mage put sentir un corps se rapprocher de son dos, sans pour autant le toucher.

Mais ce qui le fit frissonner fut le souffle chaud qui balaya sa nuque pendant un dixième de seconde, tendant soudainement tous ses muscles à l'extrême.

"Vous pouvez couper votre queue de salamandre plus finement, Mr Potter", gronda-t-il en s'éloignant rapidement vers Neville Londubat, au soulagement de Harry.

La gryffondor tenta de ralentir son rythme cardiaque, qui avait accéléré avec une frénésie plutôt impressionnante quelques secondes plus tôt. Il était sûr que l'effet que Severus lui avait fait n'était pas quelque chose d'innocent.

L'adulte avait voulu le tester, et Harry avait lamentablement échoué, il était bien obligé de l'avouer.

Hermione, occupée à la préparation de sa propre potion à coté de lui, lui lança un regard soupçonneux auquel il répondit par un haussement de sourcil censé montrer son étonnement. Loupé. La jeune femme eut un sourire qui apparut aux coins de ses lèvres puis elle retourna à sa potion.

Harry comprit dès lors qu'elle savait avec bien plus de conviction que lui que Severus était en train de le séduire à nouveau. Pour se faire pardonner probablement. C'était une très bonne façon de le faire d'ailleurs...

Mais ça, Harry ne l'aurait jamais dit de vive voix.

Plusieurs fois encore durant le cours, Severus passa près de lui - bien plus près qu'avec les autres élèves - en le frôlant, parfois même en laissant sa main parcourir son dos; et jamais Harry ne parvint à le repousser.

La seule réaction qu'il avait était de se concentrer pour tenter d'oublier le battement devenu plus rapide de son coeur et le plus souvent sa lèvre était en sang sous la pression de ses dents.

Le plus énervant était en fait le petit sourire qu'arborait Hermione à coté de lui. Un sourire assez moqueur que Harry avait envie de lui arracher du visage, mais bon il ne pouvait tout simplement pas sauter sur la sorcière en plein cours et encore moins dans un cours de Potions.

Et pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

_ Ils me rendent tous complètement fou..._

Harry prit l'oeil de triton posé sur le bord de son bureau d'un geste gauche, et le manche de sa robe en profita pour prendre au passage une fiole encore pleine d'un liquide orange.

L'objet en verre tomba sur le sol en se brisant dans un bruit sinistre, son contenu se répandant sur le sol plus rapidement qu'il ne faut de temps pour dire _merde_. Une odeur nauséabonde emplit aussitôt toute la pièce, alors que Harry se maudissait de l'intérieur.

Severus arriva rapidement près de lui.

"Votre imprudence coûtera dix points à Gryffondor, fit-il d'une voix sévère mais quand Harry fixa son regard dans le sien, il sut que l'homme n'éprouvait aucune haine réelle envers lui. Et vous pouvez dès maintenant commencer à nettoyer le sol. La bile de dragon est un puissant adhésif, particulièrement quand il est à l'air libre.

-Oui, monsieur, répondit poliment Harry en continuant à fixer les yeux noirs de son professeur.

-Et dépêchez-vous si vous ne voulez pas manquer le repas de midi. Vous n'avez plus que dix minutes."

L'adolescent prit sa baguette magique et commença à lancer des sorts de nettoyage sur la surface orange qui recouvrait une bonne partie du sol. Bien sûr, il se rendit très rapidement compte que Severus n'avait pas menti à propos d'_adhésivité à l'air libre_.

La bile de dragon n'avait qu'à peine disparu du sol quand la fin du cours arriva et Harry demanda à Hermione de ne pas l'attendre, étant donné qu'il en avait encore pour longtemps.

Longtemps avant que Severus ne le regarde plus s'activer et qu'il puisse utiliser la magie d'Orianne pour faire disparaître le produit. Ce moment arriva en fait plus vite que l'adolescent ne l'aurait pensé.

Tandis que le maître des Potions était parti dans son bureau pour faire _Merlin seul sait quoi_, Harry laissa sa main glisser sur la bile recouvrant le sol et la surface orange disparu sous une lumière jaune. Le gryffondor se redressa, un grand sourire sur les lèvres puis il rangea son matériel de la même manière.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait déjà passé son sac à bandoulière sur son épaule et s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle.

Harry savait déjà que Severus n'allait pas le laisser partir comme cela et il ne fut donc pas surpris de l'entendre l'appeler par son nom alors qu'il allait passer la porte de la salle.

Le sorcier se retourna et obéit à l'adulte qui lui avait demandé de venir vers lui. Il sursauta quelque peu quand la porte se ferma dans un claquement sec et qu'il se retrouva seul et enfermé avec Severus, debout devant lui.

"Pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas partir, _monsieur_? demanda-t-il en lançant un regard noir à l'adulte. J'ai nettoyé la bile, vous devriez être content, non?

-Oh oui. _Ta_ magie t'a bien servi, fit Severus qui n'était pas du tout dupe.

-Ça te dérange peut-être? s'énerva Harry en repassant sans s'en rendre compte au tutoiement, mais de toute façon ça n'importait que peu puisqu'il était seul avec l'homme.

-Harry, j'ai besoin de te parler, dit-il alors en ne préférant pas répondre à sa réflexion.

-Et moi, je n'en ai aucune envie!" s'exclama l'adolescent en commençant à partir.

Une poigne forte l'attrapa par le bras et le força à se retourner. Harry se laissa faire, conscient de toute façon qu'il pouvait se dérober à tout moment. Transplaner lui serait utile si l'adulte ne lui disait pas ce qu'il voulait entendre.

Il fixa le visage de Severus, un air impatient brillant dans ses yeux.

"Je suis désolé Harry, commença le maître des Potions en fixant ses deux iris vertes. Je m'en veux pour tout ce qui s'est passé.

-Tu n'es pas autant désolé que moi, remarqua le garçon en le jugeant haineusement.

-Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur mais je ne pouvais que croire Albus après ce que j'avais pu...

-Ah oui? fit calmement Harry. Alors tu as préféré croire ce bâtard plutôt que moi? Ça veut dire que tu m'as pensé coupable d'avoir tués tous ces gens? D'avoir rejoint le camps de Voldemort?

-Pendant un moment, oui, reconnut-il.

-Et bien c'était déjà beaucoup trop! Comment as-tu pu penser ça? Tu me connaissais si bien!

-J'ai fait une erreur.

-Oui, tu en as fait une, approuva Harry.

-Je n'en avais pas le droit?"

Harry fixa l'adulte plusieurs secondes, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait lui répondre. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas complètement blâmer Severus. L'homme n'était pas parfait et la petite théorie d'Albus était tellement bien construite que n'importe qui aurait pu se faire avoir. Même lui y avait cru pendant un instant dans ce cachot.

En même temps cet homme il l'aimait encore. Il en avait aimé la personnalité, il en avait aimé la douceur, il en avait aimé la violence, il en avait aimé le corps...

Que pouvait-il répondre maintenant?

"Est-ce que tu m'aimes?" demanda-t-il alors en sondant les yeux de son professeur.

Severus parut d'abord étonné de sa question, puis ses yeux brillèrent avec plus d'intensité et Harry sut dès lors la réponse qu'il allait lui donner.

Mais le visage de l'adulte sembla soudain plus vieux, comme si plusieurs années étaient soudainement tombées sur ses épaules.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils et attendit la réponse avec appréhension.

"Je n'ai jamais réussi à aimer personne."

**_---_**

****

_**Note: Au moins maintenant Harry a une réponse. Je tient à annoncer que ma fic' va bientôt parvenir à sa fin, bien que celle-ci soit encore assez trouble, même pour moi. En tout cas vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises! Au fait, je suis allé au cinéma mercredi pour la sortie de HP et le prisonnier d'Azkaban et je dois dire que je ne suis absolument pas déçue! Sublime! Et l'acteur qui joue Draco... Miam! Lol. Bisous à tous!**_

**_ ---_**

****

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Patmol666: Bon, je vais être franche avec toi, oki? Déjà, je m'excuse vraiment de t'avoir blessée et tout le reste, je ne le voulais pas du tout, je te l'assure. Ensuite, je crois que l'on s'est embrouillées sur le fait que tu soit italienne et d'ailleurs, je crois que ce qui va suivre va, ou t'éclairer du pourquoi du comment ou alors t'énerver, ou alors te faire marrer franchement, ou aussi t'énerver encore plus... Je préfère encore que tu tu te foutes de ma gueule, entre nous! Tu es prête? Voilà... Grâce à Lin', j'ai découvert juste près avoir udapté mon dernier chapitre que... - ne rigole pas en fait s'il te plaît c'est la honte pour moi - tu était une fille. Là, tu peux pas savoir comme je n'ai pas cru Lin' quand elle m'a dit ça, puis j'ai relu tes reviews et je me suis rendue compte que tu mettais bien les adjectifs et participe passé au féminin... Bref. Je suis profondément désolée de t'avoir prise pour un mec... En plus, les réponses que je te faisais était parfois légèrement exagérées bien que toujours humoristique bien sûr, comme la 'léchouille derrière l'oreille' ou... Non, je n'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser plus! Enfin bon... J'attend ta review pour connaître ta réaction à tout ça et encore une fois pardon. Sans rancunes? Gros bisous... Élodie c'est ça?**

**Lunenoire: Ah oui, tu as raison, ta citation latine est très bien. Par rapport à la citation que j'ai mise au chapitre précédent, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Vraiment, le fait d'avoir un enfant n'est pas la même 'ivresse' que celle que l'on peut avoir à l'adolescence. Non seulement, c'est quelque chose de plus fort d'un point de vue sentimental mais c'est aussi un acte responsable... c'est différent quoi! Je suis bien assez adolescente pour me rendre compte de cette différence... enfin bon, après tout c'est chacun son opinion. Par ailleurs, j'aime beaucoup également la citation que tu m'as écrite, elle est non seulement très juste, mais en plus, même un gosse de huit ans pourrait la sortir tellement c'est quelque chose de vrai!  
Merci pour tes reviews sur Seule La Musique Peut Parler De La Mort, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Personnellement, c'est la première que je préfère On Ne M'a Pas Laissé Le Temps. Gros bisous et a!**

**Laika la Louve: Merci! Allez gros bisous et j'espère que l'on va se recroiser rapidement sur MSN et que je vais trouver le temps de réfléchir à notre projet! Bye.**


	38. Un après midi au bord du lac

**HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES.**

**Chapitre38: Un après-midi au bord du lac.**

**_Note: Et voilà mon tout nouveau chapitre! Lol. Je tiens vraiment à dire un gros merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews car ça me permet vraiment de trouver le courage pour passer au-dessus des obstacles que je croise sur ma route quand j'écris un chapitre. Merci à tous! Bon, à part ça, je pense que je vais udapter plus régulièrement car je suis en vacances et que j'ai déjà écris les chapitre 39, 40 et 41! En fait, la fréquence de mes mises à jour dépendent maintenant du correcteur - soit Lindsay, soit Laïka. Allez, je vous laisse lire! Bonne lecture!_**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent: Harry se rend au rendez-vous donné par McGonagall dans le bureau d'Albus. Là-bas, la discussion est plutôt houleuse et pleine de sous-entendus, mais l'adolescent arrive à s'en sortir sans trop de casse. Ce soir-là, Hermione et lui passent un très bon moment ensemble, bien que la sorcière essaie de tenter son ami plusieurs fois. En vain. Le lendemain, le cours de Potions se passe très mal pour Harry, qui a des difficultés à se concentrer avec Severus à quelques mètres de lui. S'en suis, à la fin du cours, une mise au point entre les deux amants: Severus avoue à Harry qu'il ne l'a jamais aimé.**

**_Texte du jour: Je n'aime pas les conversation, elle me font souvent changer d'avis, Anonyme._**

**---**

Le soleil semblait enfin avoir compris que son absence commençait à se faire sentir, et donc, avait fini par montrer le bout de son nez depuis deux semaines. Mais malheureusement, pour les étudiants de Poudlard, le retour du beau temps ne leur avait pas permis pour autant de rester allongé au soleil lors de leurs temps libres.

En effet, comme tous les professeurs ne manquaient pas de le leur rappeler, les examens de fin d'année étaient maintenant tout proches et la meilleure chose qu'ils avaient à faire n'était pas de profiter de l'été qui arrivait mais... d'étudier.

La vie semblait alors complètement injuste. Cependant, les élèves étaient rapidement parvenus à concilier leurs révisions et leurs loisirs et beaucoup d'entre eux étaient en cet après-midi ensoleillé de fin mai, allongés dans l'herbe fraîche du parc de Poudlard, leurs bouquins de cours à la main.

Harry adossé contre le tronc d'un arbre, au bord du lac, les sourcils froncés par la concentration et les yeux rivés sur les pages de son livre de SCM, profitait comme beaucoup d'autres du magnifique temps qu'il faisait ce jour-là.

Et Hermione ne faisait pas défaut à la règle.

La jeune fille avait posé sa tête sur les cuisses de son ami et elle était tout aussi passionnée que lui par son livre d'Arithmancie dont elle tournait les pages à une vitesse plutôt rapide - beaucoup pouvaient se demander si elle avait vraiment le temps de lire toutes les pages ou si elle faisait semblant.

A quelques mètres d'eux, Lavande Brown et Seamus Finnigan étaient enlacés dans l'herbe et on comprenait assez rapidement qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi studieux que leurs deux camarades de Gryffondor.

_ ... taille variant de deux à douze centimètres, la fée a une tête, des membres et un petit corps humanoïde, mais arbore de grandes ailes semblables à celles des insectes, transparentes ou multicolores selon les cas. La fée possède quelques faibles pouvoirs magiques dont elle peut se servir pour échapper à ses prédateurs, tel l'Augurey. Elle est d'une nature querelleuse mais..._

Harry soupira en entendant pour la énième fois le rire de Lavande casser la tranquillité du parc et il se redressa en fusillant du regard le couple. Vraiment, ils ne pouvaient pas se la fermer?

"C'est interdit de réviser dans le calme? s'exclama-t-il en sentant l'énervement lui monter au nez.

-Laisse-les Harry, fit Hermione sans pour autant quitter des yeux son livre. Ils profitent du beau temps, ils ont raison.

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça", soupira le sorcier en essayant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son livre.

_ ... mais, en raison de sa vanité excessive, elle devient très docile chaque fois qu'on lui demande de servir d'ornement. En dépit de son apparence humaine, la fée est incapable de parler et communique avec ses semblables en émettant des bourdonnements aigus. La fée pond jusqu'à cinquante oeufs à la fois sur..._

Ce fut en vain. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il soit parvenu à ne pas penser à autre chose pendant une demi-heure, mais là, c'était vraiment trop lui demander.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et remua ses jambes légèrement ankylosées par le poids de la tête d'Hermione. La sorcière se redressa et s'appuya à son tour contre l'arbre à coté de lui en émettant un claquement de langue agacé.

"Vraiment Harry, c'est toi qui devrait arrêter d'être aussi nerveux, rouspéta-t-elle en le regardant sévèrement. Cela fait deux semaines que tu n'arrives plus à tenir en place et je suis obligée de supporter ça toute la journée.

-Et bien alors excuse-moi, grogna-t-il en se levant. Je ne peux tout simplement pas resté ici alors qu'il..."

Il préféra ne pas terminer sa phrase pour ne pas avoir à parler de Severus. Discuter avec Hermione à propos de cet homme n'allait que l'agacer encore plus, il l'était déjà bien assez comme ça avec les _putains_ de galipettes de Lavande et Seamus juste devant lui.

Harry mit d'une manière violente ses mains à l'intérieur de ses poches et il s'appuya à nouveau contre l'arbre, fixant un point indéterminé vers le château. Pourtant, sa vision fut rapidement animée par une silhouette qui lui était bien connue et qui venait de sortir du hall.

Quand on parle du loup, il sort de son trou.

Cela ne fit que baisser un peu plus son moral, qui avait déjà atteint une bassesse plutôt élevée.

"Harry, assis-toi au lieu de fixer Rogue de cette manière, dit avec agacement Hermione en tirant sur la jambe de son pantalon. Ou alors va le voir, parle-lui, roule lui un beau patin, casse-lui la gueule; fait ce que tu veux. Mais je t'en pris arrête de tirer cette gueule là!

-Pffff..."

De mauvaise foi, Harry se rassit finalement sur le sol à coté de la sorcière mais il continua de fixer son professeur avec la même haine. Celui-ci croisa finalement son regard mais son expression resta tout aussi pacifique - enfin si on pouvait qualifier l'expression habituelle de Severus de pacifique... - et il passa devant Harry comme si de rien n'était.

Le garçon grogna devant ce manque total de signe de regret ou d'affection. Il détourna le regard du dos de Severus quand Hermione soupira à son coté.

"T'es vraiment chiant toi! s'exclama-t-elle en relevant les yeux de son livre. On dirait un pauvre petit...

-Ferme-là Herm', la coupa Harry d'une voix énervée.

-C'est ça... répondit la jeune femme en retournant à sa lecture. En tout cas, ce ne sera pas de ma faute quand les cours auront fini, et que tu ne seras pas encore aller le voir. Ce que tu peux être coincé toi des fois!"

Harry explosa de rire en entendant la dernière réplique de son amie. Lui, coincé? Où allait-elle chercher ça vraiment? La coincée c'était elle!... Non. Définitivement non.

Hermione n'était _plus_ coincée _du tout_. Elle pouvait même être du genre _décoinc_! Harry se souvenait parfaitement du jour où elle avait insisté pour qu'il la prenne sur le bureau de sa chambre de préfète... Il s'était vraiment senti obligé d'obtempérer... enfin façon de parler. Il l'avait quand même fait de bon coeur - de très bon coeur même - et Hermione en avait plaisanté toute la soirée.

Bon d'accord, la sorcière n'était pas du genre coincée. Mais lui non plus!

Harry s'appuya contre l'épaule de son amie en essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux jambes de Lavande qui dépassaient des hautes herbes. Les deux gryffondors complètement fou amoureux l'un de l'autre avaient tendance à l'énerver ces temps-ci. Surtout depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus faire comme eux avec Severus.

Même si le sorcier n'aimait pas le dire, il devait bien avoué que l'homme lui manquait beaucoup et qu'il avait follement envie de pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de le caresser et même de le baiser... Bref.

Il avait envie de lui, il ne fallait pas aller chercher plus loin.

Mais le mage savait aussi qu'Hermione avait raison quand elle lui disait qu'il devait aller le voir. Harry se rendait bien compte que Severus n'allait pas le rejeter s'il débarquait dans ses appartements, et même, ils pourraient enfin s'expliquer tout les deux.

Et pourtant, il ne se sentait pas prêt à aller discuter avec l'adulte et devoir rester à distance. L'adolescent se connaissait assez pour pouvoir prévoir qu'il n'allait pas rester immobile devant le regard ébène du maître des Potions.

Il allait lui sauter dessus, oui!

"Tu comptes rester combien de temps comme ça? demanda-t-il à son amie toujours plongée dans ses révisions.

-Je peux te retourner la question, remarqua Hermione en lui jetant un rapide coup d'oeil ironique.

-Ouais... Alors? Insista Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

-Peut-être quand tu auras terminé de me couper dans ma lecture, au moins je pourrais finir ce livre et rentrer au château.

-Quoi?! s'exclama-t-il en la fixant d'un air complètement halluciné. Tu veux dire que tu veux finir ce... ce pavé avant de partir? demanda l'adolescent en pointant le livre de d'Arithmancie. Tu veux ma mort, c'est ça?

-Non, je te rassure, répondit-elle d'un ton évasif. Maintenant, si tu pouvais te taire deux secondes, je t'en serai très reconnaissante."

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Vraiment, quelle idée d'être ami avec une fille qui passe son temps dans les bouquins? A croire qu'elle ne connaissait pas _la détente_... Ça en devenait vraiment désespérant. L'adolescent ne pouvait pas être plus ennuyé par tout ça. Il en devenait même taré.

Et puis les derniers évènements en date n'avaient qu'augmenté sa dégénérescence actuelle. Il se sentait comme fou et désancré de la réalité, et pourtant il ne s'était jamais posé autant de questions sur lui-même, sur ce qu'il était devenu depuis un an.

La première chose qui l'avait fait changé était sans nul doute l'arrivée inopinée de la magie d'Orianne dans sa vie. Mais celle-ci était plus que liée avec le retour de Voldemort, mais aussi avec les massacres qui se produisaient dans toute l'Angleterre depuis le début de l'été.

Puis Hermione s'était chargée de devenir un soutien affectif pour lui - Sirius et Aurea l'avaient été aussi mais d'une manière moins intime - et il avait finalement perdu sa dernière once d'innocence en lui vendant son corps.

Depuis, il lui semblait qu'il n'était plus le même, un autre adolescent, un autre garçon, un autre sorcier, un autre humain.

Mais ce qui n'allait jamais changer, serait les souvenirs qu'il gardait de tout cela. Les bons et les mauvais mais aussi les moments de tendresse, de peur et de colère. Tout cela était gravé dans sa mémoire et rien ni personne n'aurait jamais le pouvoir d'en venir à bout.

Et pourtant, Harry aurait tout fait pour oublier les plus douloureux; pour ne plus ressentir la sensation de vide qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il repensait à Sirius et Aurea, pour ne plus se souvenir des moments qu'il avait passés seul en errant comme un désespéré dans les couloirs de l'école...

Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas oublier.

Et Harry pensa alors, que même dans dix ans, ces souvenirs seront toujours en lui. Allaient-ils lui faire du mal? De toute façon, est-ce que la vie l'aura épargnée dans dix ans? Il en doutait franchement... Plus que tout même.

Harry s'était toujours dit qu'il ne lui restait que quelques temps à vivre - et ce malgré le fait qu'il semblait toujours survivre aux pires ennuis - et il n'avait donc jamais pensé à ce qu'il puisse être dans son avenir.

C'était comme jeter un sort avant de l'avoir pensé.

"Comment me vois-tu dans dix ans? demanda-t-il soudainement à Hermione en laissant sa tête reposer dans le creux de son cou.

-Pardon? questionna la sorcière en levant le visage vers lui.

-Tu crois que j'aurai un métier épanouissant? Une famille? Des enfants? Des collègues de boulot? Une vie? continua le mage en fermant les yeux. Si je suis encore vivant. Enfin imaginons... Comment serai-je?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione en passant son bras autour des épaules de son ami, en fixant sa chevelure noire.

-Est-ce que tu crois en moi, Herm'? demanda Harry en soufflant contre le cou de son amie.

-Plus que tout."

Harry eut un léger sourire. Bien sûr, il connaissait déjà la réponse, cela avait été une question facile. Mais c'était le genre de chose qui faisait toujours plaisir à entendre, surtout quand tout semblait aller mal. Une personne qui croyait en lui était comme un ange gardien.

Enfin, sans tomber dans les trop bons sentiments non plus. Ça risquait d'avoir une allure mélodramatique... Et ce n'était pas du genre à Harry. Enfin bon, c'était toujours plaisant d'entendre Hermione le réconforter. Et puis la réjouissance faisait un peu plus partit de ses traits de caractères.

Le regard de Harry fut soudain capté par la vue d'un couple qui se dirigeait vers le château. Le garçon rouquin avait enlacé sa main dans celle de son amie - qui semblait plutôt jolie - et ils semblaient être en pleine discussion.

Alors que Ron, passait devant l'arbre contre lequel Harry et Hermione étaient appuyés, le mage eut toute la liberté qu'il voulait pour détailler la copine de son _meilleur ami_.

La jeune femme avait de longs cheveux blonds qui ondulaient sous le soleil et un visage à la peau plutôt pâle qui n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Ses yeux étaient grands et pétillants - Harry n'arrivait pas à en discerner la couleur mais il se doutait qu'ils soient bleus - et le sourire qu'elle affichait était des plus... attirants.

Le sorcier laissa son regard glisser sur le corps de la Poufsouffle et il fut plutôt comblé par ce qu'il put voir. La sorcière avait de jolies hanches très bien moulées dans sa jupe bleu ciel qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux. Le reste de sa silhouette était plutôt fine mais avec quand même d'agréables rondeurs où il fallait - pas la peine de préciser où.

Harry dut bien avouer que la Poufsouffle de sixième année était très charmante et que Ron n'avait pas du tout mauvais goût. Harry se souvenait qu'elle traînait souvent avec Cho Chang.

Enfin bon, il n'empêchait que le rouquin en question n'avait même pas daigné lancer un regard à ses deux amis et qu'il avait plutôt vite détourné les yeux quand il les avait aperçu.

"J'ai l'impression que tu es en train de lorgner la conquête de ton meilleur ami... remarqua intelligemment Hermione en souriant à Harry. Elle est plutôt mignonne, n'est-ce pas?"

Harry acquiesça d'un grognement ne quittant plus le couple des yeux tandis que ces deux là pénétraient dans le château. Il tourna finalement le visage vers son amie et leva un sourcil interrogateur devant le visage hilare que celle-ci affichait.

"J'ai bien le droit de contempler les jolies choses, non? dit-il avec agacement.

-Oh oui. Les jolies choses, reprit la sorcière en souriant. Tu es vraiment naïf mon chéri, tu sais?

-Moi, naïf?! se vexa Harry, qui ne préférait faire aucune remarque sur le nom par lequel son amie l'avait appelé. D'abord coincé, puis naïf... je vais être quoi la prochaine fois?

-Hum... Je pense - non, attends, je suis sûr - que tu es très mignon... fit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur sa joue.

-Ouais, c'est ça, fit le sorcier en battant l'air de sa main pour montrer sa septicité quant au fait qu'il était _mignon_. Je te crois", ajouta-t-il mais en fait il rougissait très légèrement.

Hermione éclata d'un rire jovial et elle colla à nouveau ses lèvres sur la rougeur qui couvrait la joue droite de Harry, en laissant sa main, qui était jusqu'à maintenant _gentiment_ posée sur son épaule gauche, glisser dans son cou et le caresser avec douceur. Le sorcier sourit et la laissa faire, bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle allait finir par insister un peu plus - peut-être même que cela allait durer jusqu'à ce qu'il consente au moins, à l'embrasser.

Ce n'était pas comme-ci il n'en avait pas envie, mais bon... son histoire avec Severus était encore trop présente et il ne voulait pas se remettre avec Hermione, juste pour essayer d'oublier l'adulte.

Ce n'était bien, ni pour elle, ni pour lui.

"Tu n'aurais pas ton Arithmancie à réviser toi?" fit-il d'un ton moqueur à la sorcière, cette fois occupée à embrasser son cou.

Hermione lui barra les lèvres des doigts pour le faire cesser de parler, et elle insista un peu plus sur ses baisés, le faisant légèrement frissonner. Pourtant, Harry restait raide comme un piquet pour ne pas se laisser succomber à la tentation de... et bien de faire ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire, c'est à dire embrasser la jeune femme.

Cette volonté perdit très vite toute sa force quand Hermione laissa sa main gauche glisser son sa chemise et effleurer son torse avec agilité, alors que ses lèvres continuaient à glisser sur son cou, puis sa nuque dans une abominable caresse.

Le mage finit par perdre toute résistance et il se laissa choir contre le tronc de l'arbre en soupirant d'aise.

La sorcière prit ce son comme un accord et elle appuya sa main droite sur la nuque de Harry pour le faire tourner le visage vers elle. Celui-ci se laissa encore faire et il fixa ses deux yeux noisettes pendant quelques secondes, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Finalement, Hermione approcha ses lèvres des siennes et elle l'embrassa, d'abord lentement, puis sa langue s'avança à l'entrée de la bouche du garçon et ce dernier finit par lasser ses bras autour de sa taille.

Sans vraiment se rendre compte du geste, Harry se retrouva allongé dans l'herbe, la sorcière sensuellement posée entre ses jambes et ses mains caressant son torse avec douceur.

En fait, c'était avec des intentions plus tendres que fougueuses - cela ne dérangeait absolument pas Harry qui savourait complètement l'étreinte. Pas qu'il n'ait jamais fait l'amour avec Hermione pour simplement satisfaire un plaisir sexuel - il l'aimait quand même bien naturellement - mais cette fois-ci c'était comme différent. C'était en même temps pour satisfaire ses pulsions mais aussi parce que tout cela lui plaisait.

Horriblement.

En même temps, l'adolescent ne pouvait pas dire que la jeune femme était des plus entreprenante. Ces caresses étaient certes destinées à lui procurer du plaisir, mais Hermione ne semblait pas vouloir les glisser dans les zones les plus érogènes, comme-ci cela lui suffisait déjà.

Et Harry ne s'en plaignait en fait pas.

"Hum... gémit-il doucement en repoussant gentiment le visage de la sorcière. C'était en quel honneur tout ça?

-Aucun", répondit-elle simplement en souriant légèrement.

Apparemment, Hermione avait des choses bien plus intéressantes à entreprendre avec son ami. Elle ouvrit avec habileté les boutons les plus hauts placés de la chemise de Harry puis laissa ses lèvres se poser sur son torse, alors que ses mains commençaient, cette fois-ci, à devenir entreprenantes justement. L'une d'elle se glissa discrètement sous le jean du garçon - enfin plutôt sous son _boxer _- et elle ne perdit pas son temps pour commencer à caresser son membre tendu.

Harry était alors partagé entre un sentiment d'excitation et un autre de frustration. Au fond, ce n'était pas cette main là qu'il voulait caressante.

Il désirait que ce soit celle de Severus qui soit en train de... enfin bref...

"Herm'... gémit-il plus qu'il ne parla. Je ne veux pas. Pas maintenant.

-Hum... répondit évasivement la jeune femme en reprenant ses lèvres avec appétit.

-Hermione... répéta-t-il en essayant de résister à l'envie de se laisser faire sous ses caresses, toujours intimes et excitantes. S'il te plaît..." plaida-t-il presque.

La sorcière cessa finalement ses caresses et elle se redressa rapidement en s'éloignant quelque peu de lui, pour s'appuyer à nouveau contre le tronc d'arbre. Harry comprit très vite qu'elle était vexée et il s'assit à coté d'elle en entreprenant de reboutonner sa chemise qui lui pendait maintenant presque sur ses épaules.

A qui la faute?

"Tu sais, ce n'est pas à cause de toi, fit-il d'une voix douce en la fixant, elle, s'obstinant à garder le regard dirigé sur le sol. Mais je ne peux tout simplement pas faire des choses, au combien délicieuses, avec toi alors qu'au fond je ne te désire pas toi.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je hais encore plus Rogue maintenant, répondit la préfète en daignant enfin lever les yeux vers lui.

-Eh! Hermione... Tu me donnes l'impression d'être une vraie gamine jalouse là, tu sais? se moqua gentiment Harry en souriant.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de l'être?

-Une gamine non, mais jalouse... ça permet à mon ego d'être, un peu plus encore proéminent! plaisanta-t-il en passant son bras autour des épaules de son amie. Allez, arrêtes. Ça ne te mènera à rien."

Hermione sembla finalement se détendre et elle tourna son visage vers lui en gardant cependant un air accusateur. Sa main se leva doucement et caressa la joue de l'adolescent, puis comme-ci elle avait touché quelque chose de brûlant, elle se retira tout aussi rapidement et les yeux de la sorcière se fermèrent.

Harry hocha la tête, puis appuya sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour lui permettre de se mettre contre lui. Ce faisant, Hermione soupira et le mage se retint de ne pas rigoler - il savait parfaitement que se moquer d'elle n'allait pas arranger les chose et il n'était pas assez idiot pour le faire.

En fin de compte, Harry commençait à se rendre compte que la préfète avait plus qu'un béguin pour lui. Elle était de plus en plus souvent tendre et câline, mais surtout, elle ne manquait aucune occasion pour tenter sa chance et essayer de rompre ses dernières résistances.

Hermione avait toujours été une fille perspicace et encore une fois, elle le prouvait en montrant qu'elle connaissait parfaitement les sentiments de Harry à son égard. Un mélange d'amitié, d'amour et une volonté infaillible d'être toujours là pour elle et de la protéger. La sorcière se servait de cela à la perfection en fait.

Et Harry avait encore une fois laissé ses barrières trop loin et ne s'était pas méfié. Il fallait _ toujours_ se méfier avec Hermione.

"Tu n'as pas une plume, Harry? demanda-t-elle en fixant son regard vert émeraude.

-Pourquoi? demanda le mage. Ah. Oui, bien sûr, fit-il en comprenant finalement. Je dois en avoir une qui traîne au fond de mon sac. Tu n'as qu'à fouiller, je n'ai rien à cacher... enfin là-dedans."

Hermione le fixa d'un air suspicieux puis elle secoua la tête avec un léger sourire pendu à ses lèvres et s'empara du sac à bandoulière de son ami. L'ouvrant, elle plongea la main dedans et ses lèvres s'incurvèrent finalement en une grimace alors qu'elle essayait de trouver quelque chose dans le foutoir qui régnait _là-dedans_, justement.

Harry la regarda faire en souriant, se délectant de la voir chercher sa plume avec tant d'intérêt alors qu'il pouvait très bien l'aider - mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas, le spectacle était trop plaisant.

"Ce n'est pas un sac que tu as, se moqua la sorcière en continuant à fouiller à l'intérieur. C'est un placard, oui!

-Hum... J'aurais plutôt dit un dépotoir, rectifia Harry après un moment de réflexion. Mais de toute façon, je ne vois pas l'intérêt qu'il y a de ranger mon sac si c'est pour qu'il soit à nouveau dans le même état de _bordélisme_ une semaine plus tard. Au moins, maintenant je jette mes brouillons à la poubelle vu qu'il n'y a plus la place pour les fourrer dans mon sac à la fin des cours... nota-t-il en rigolant largement.

-Ouais, je suis plus ou moins d'accord avec toi, approuva en partie la jeune femme en retirant les livres et parchemins du sac au fur et à mesure de sa recherche. N'empêche que je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu fais pour t'y retrouver!"

Hermione continua sa recherche avec fougue et quelques minutes plus tard - alors qu'un tas de livres et de parchemins commençaient à s'agglutiner contre l'arbre - elle parvint enfin à trouver une plume quelque peu fripée mais qui semblait être encore utilisable.

Son visage affichant un air victorieux, elle la retira du sac mais la plume fut bloquée. La sorcière regarda ce qui la retenait et elle décoinça un fil usé du sac qui était emmêlé autour de la plume qu'elle avait tenté d'extraire.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-elle alors à Harry en observant l'objet qui était accroché au - vieux, semblait-il - fil.

-Oh... fit évasivement l'adolescent en observant le pendentif. Un cadeau d'anniversaire de Ron..."

Hermione le regarda un peu mieux. C'était une petite rose des sables semblant être plus qu'abîmée par le temps - et peut-être aussi par Harry? L'objet était retenu par un fil beige qui avait été craqué et qui s'était lamentablement enroulé autour d'une plume qui traînait au fond du sac. Enfin si on pouvait appeler cette poubelle, un _sac_...

Cependant, la sorcière avait reconnu le pendentif depuis un petit moment.

"Qu'est-ce que l'amulette que Ron t'a offert à ton anniversaire fait au fond de ton _sac_? questionna-t-elle en fixant son ami qui s'était empressé de se désintéresser de l'objet. Elle y pourrit depuis combien de temps exactement?

-Depuis que cet imbécile pourrit lui aussi, répondit Harry en se froissant quelque peu.

-Harry, tu ferais mieux de te la fermer avant que je t'apprenne à insulter Ron... qui est ton meilleur ami en passant! s'exclama Hermione en s'énervant largement. Non mais, depuis quand tu le traites d'imbécile et...?

-C'_était_ mon meilleur ami, nuance, la coupa le mage en la fusillant du regard. De toute manière, il n'a qu'à rester avec sa Poufsouffle - qui est moche en passant - et qu'il aille se faire foutre..."

Harry ne vit pas du tout arriver la main d'Hermione qui s'écrasa plutôt douloureusement sur sa joue gauche. Il posa sa paume sur sa joue meurtrie en lui lançant un regard glacial et se renfrogna encore plus devant les yeux énervés de la sorcière.

Bon d'accord... Il était parvenu de main de maître à la mettre en colère... A ce jeu là, il gagnait toujours. Pas qu'il le désirait vraiment...

_ Encore une, que je n'ai pas volée..._

"C'est bon, excuse-moi Herm'... dit-il d'une petite voix posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Je sais que je suis chiant, mais avec Ron c'est dur en ce moment et... et bien je ne veux pas lui en parler c'est tout. On ne s'est pas adressé la parole depuis plusieurs semaines et je ne me sens pas encore capable de faire le premier pas, c'est tout. Je suis désolé que tu sois au milieu de nous deux... Vraiment, assura-t-il en caressant sa joue avec son index.

-J'en ai marre de vos disputes, tu sais? fit Hermione en le fixant de ses yeux embués de larmes.

-Ouais... Je m'en rends compte, ma puce..."

Harry la prit tendrement dans ses bras en traçant lentement de petits cercles dans son dos. Bien sûr, il savait bien que la préfète devait toujours supporter d'être entre des deux amis et elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts... eux n'en faisaient pas. C'était surtout cela que Harry se reprochait le plus à ce moment.

Il avait été facile d'éviter Ron quand celui-ci dormait sur son livre de Métamorphose le jour où Harry s'était réconcilié avec Hermione, simple aussi de l'éviter dans les nombreux couloirs que possédait Poudlard...

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas continuer cela tandis que sa meilleure amie pleurait sur son épaule à cause de son attitude justement.

"Je vais m'efforcer de faire des efforts, d'accord? proposa Harry en lui relevant le menton de contre son torse.

-Oui, acquiesça simplement Hermione en essuyant d'un geste rapide les quelques larmes qui maculaient son visage.

-Allez, oublie pour le moment, l'encouragea le mage en lui souriant. Tu n'as qu'à continuer tes révisions..."

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et elle attrapa la plume qu'elle avait retirée du sac de son ami. Harry s'appuya à nouveau contre le tronc de l'arbre avec un soupir de soulagement qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

Celle-ci préféra cacher son amusement derrière le parchemin qu'elle commençait à recouvrir de son écriture fine et simple et l'adolescent ne vit rien à cela. Il fixait encore un point indéterminé dans le décor devant lui et son visage était paisible et décontracté.

La sorcière n'avait plus vraiment la tête à travailler mais elle continuait cependant ses révisions pour que Harry puisse avoir un peu de tranquillité. Elle avait appris petit à petit à déchiffrer ce qu'il laissait entrevoir dans ses yeux - ses sentiments étaient tellement faciles à voir parfois.

Et maintenant, elle parvenait toujours à savoir ce qu'il y avait au fond de lui même si elle aurait avoué à n'importe qui que la plupart de temps, elle aurait préféré ne pas le comprendre. Harry n'était pas un adolescent difficile pour rien; la douleur et la haine que l'on pouvait lire dans ses iris étaient quelque chose de déconcertant.

Mais la jeune femme préférait ne plus y faire attention.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer cela et le laisser se terrer dans son silence. Parfois, Hermione essayait de parler de la guerre, des dernières attaques ou tout simplement lui demander si sa cicatrice n'était pas trop douloureuse; mais Harry parvenait toujours à ignorer son amie ou à changer de sujet.

La sorcière avait horreur qu'il fasse cela et pourtant, jamais elle ne lui en aurait voulu. Harry avait ses raisons et celles-ci étaient plus que justifiées.

"J'ai lu dans la Gazette que l'attaque de Pré-au-lard a fait plus de trente morts, commença la jeune femme sur le ton de la conversation en ne quittant pas son parchemin des yeux. Mais le professeur Dumbledore tend plutôt à penser que les Mangemorts n'ont pas vraiment eu le temps de tuer beaucoup de personnes. Peut-être n'y a-t'il eu en fait aucune victime qu'en penses-tu?

-Hermione, ne recommence pas... la prévint Harry en se tournant vers elle.

-Selon le professeur Dumbledore, continua-t-elle en ignorant sa réflexion, ils ont tous fuit en même temps mais il ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi... Et toi, tu en dirais quoi?

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, tu le sais parfaitement, répéta l'adolescent en la fusillant du regard.

-Ne me reproche pas d'essayer... lui fit remarquer la sorcière en levant un sourcil ironique. Après tout, je sais prendre des risques, _moi_."

Harry préféra ignorer cette dernière phrase et il soupira avant de déplier ses jambes pour les étirer. Hermione lui prenait souvent la tête en essayant de lui demander son avis sur tel ou tel truc en rapport avec la guerre et jamais il n'avait voulu lui répondre. Cela l'agaçait au plus haut point en fait.

Pourquoi se poser des questions?

Personne n'avait le temps d'y répondre de toute manière, et lui encore moins. Il ne voulait saouler personne avec ses crises dues aux douleurs de sa cicatrice et Hermione ne faisait pas exception. C'était _son_ problème, c'était à _lui_ de se débrouiller seul avec.

Harry savait être un parfait idiot parfois mais il préférait cela plutôt que mettre ses problèmes, ô combien nombreux, sur les épaules de quelqu'un d'autre.

Un autre de ces problèmes justement, c'était posé à lui quelques semaines plus tôt. En effet, l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor avait remporté le dernier match contre Serdaigle et ils avaient donc été sélectionnés pour participer à la finale de la Coupe de Quidditch contre Serpentard - celle-ci allait justement se dérouler le samedi prochain.

Harry avait été étonné par cette victoire étant donné qu'il n'était plus l'attrapeur de l'équipe depuis que Sirius lui avait interdit de jouer au Quidditch. Pourtant, Patricia Stimpson, la Gryffondor de septième année qui l'avait remplacé, s'était plutôt bien débrouillée depuis le début de la saison.

Tout cela aboutissait à une seule et unique question, mais qui restait des plus difficiles à répondre. Harry ne savait plus vraiment où il en était et en fait, il ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule chose quand cette question venait hanter sa tête.

_Sirius est mort maintenant_.

Oui, Sirius était mort. Et son interdiction ne tenait alors plus. On pouvait alors donc dire que le mage avait tout à fait le droit de reprendre librement sa place dans l'équipe. Oui. Mais tout n'était pas aussi simple.

Rien ne l'était.

Harry avait envie de continuer à jouer au Quidditch et c'était même un voeux cher pour lui. Mais désobéir à Sirius, même si celui-ci pouvait être mort, lui était une décision des plus compliquée à prendre.

C'était comme s'avouer soudainement que son parrain était bel et bien mort. Se dire qu'il ne le reverrait jamais. Penser qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire ce qu'il avait prévu de faire avec Sirius. Mais aussi, laisser entendre à sa conscience qu'il avait encore une fois perdu sa dernière épaule. Bref.

C'était tout simplement trop de choses.

Mais heureusement pour lui, Harry avait une volonté de fer. Il aimait dépasser ses propres limites. Il adorait tenter les choses les plus folles et considérées comme impossibles. Il appréciait vraiment de pouvoir se prouver à lui-même qu'il était mieux que ce dont il pensait.

Et faire quelque chose qui prouverait irréfutablement que Sirius était mort, était une sorte de défi qu'il voulait relever. Et ce, même si son coeur lui hurlait de ne pas le faire en déversant tout son sang pour tenter de noyer son âme.

"Je parie que tu penses à la finale de Quidditch, pas vrai? l'interrompit dans ses pensées Hermione. Tu comptes y participer, c'est ça?

-Peut-être... répondit Harry d'une voix légèrement cassée, mais il ne s'en rendit pas vraiment compte.

-Alors je ne peux que te souhaiter de ne pas te faire repérer par le professeur Dumbledore, fit-elle en le fixant avec un sourire. Du moment que tu es sûr de tes actes, alors agit.

-Je sais."

Hermione venait tout simplement de répondre à sa question muette. Oui. Il allait participer à la finale de la Coupe Inter Maisons. Oui. Il avait peur de le faire. Non. Il n'allait pas renoncer. Il se l'était en quelque sorte promis à lui-même et il n'allait pas abandonner maintenant.

La sorcière n'avait fait que de lui confirmer son choix. Il allait prouver à Albus que son autorité n'était que fictive, que jamais elle ne prendrait d'importance à ses yeux.

Harry avait sa volonté propre et personne n'avait la capacité de l'entraver. Pas même son _tuteur_. Ce n'était qu'un vulgaire titre officiel pour désigner une paire de bracelets reliés à des chaînes.

Une putain d'entrave.

Harry se cala un peu plus contre le tronc de l'arbre, les écorces commençant à le lancer légèrement. Il posa à nouveau sa tête contre l'épaule d'Hermione mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte; c'était devenu un geste bien trop naturel maintenant. Il joua machinalement avec sa bague d'_Orius_, passant ses doigts sur les reliefs que formaient les diamants argent et rouges qui l'ornaient.

L'adolescent avait souvent cette habitude de toucher le bijou en or blanc mais il le faisait toujours de manière inconsciente et le fait de poser ses doigts sur cet anneau lui était plutôt réconfortant. Comme un réconfort longtemps attendu. Mais en vain vraiment réel.

Son regard se fixa soudain sur une silhouette, ô combien connue, et il la suivit des yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Draco Malfoy s'avança d'un pas lent vers eux mais, contrairement à ce que Harry croyait, le serpentard bifurqua et, au lieu d'aller droit sur le mage, il se dirigea vers le bord du lac. Harry l'observa silencieusement, ses yeux détaillant avec surprise Draco.

Le sorcier était comme... différent.

"Herm'... fit-il en donnant un léger coup de coude à la jeune femme. Regarde Malfoy, il..."

Harry s'interrompit quand il s'aperçut que son amie fixait déjà le serpentard avec des yeux curieux et étonnés.

Il tourna à nouveau le regard vers lui et le détailla alors que le blond s'asseyait dans l'herbe d'une manière lourde et disgracieuse - ce qui était très inhabituelle venant de lui. Son visage était un curieux mélange entre le pâle et la couleur d'un bronzage plutôt bizarre. Ses cheveux, qu'il avait toujours plaqués sur son crâne, était complètement relâchés et retombait en de fines mèches sur son visage et devant ses yeux.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il surprit un geste machinale de Draco qui replaça une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille.

"Tu pourrais éviter de le lorgner comme ça, tu sais, fit Hermione d'un ton moqueur en fixant son ami. Déjà que la plupart des filles de Poudlard donneraient n'importe quoi pour sortir avec lui...

-Vraiment? s'étonna Harry sans pour autant détourner les yeux du serpentard.

-Oui. Et ce, malgré sa réputation. Tout le monde sait bien que Draco Malfoy est un Mangemort... ou du moins, qu'il est en bonne voie pour le devenir prochainement.

-Pourtant, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une fille, remarqua Harry, un peu jaloux malgré lui.

-Oh, ça c'est certain, fit Hermione en souriant. Par contre plusieurs filles se vantent d'avoir été avec lui pendant une nuit. Pour ma part, j'ai déjà surpris certaines _choses_ dans le couloir des préfets...

-Ah oui? fit Harry, soudain étonné. Et quoi exactement?

-Il n'y a pas que des filles qui sortent de sa chambre au petit matin...

-Et qu'est-ce qui en sort alors? Des professeurs? se moqua le sorcier en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Oh non... Il ne s'appelle pas Harry Potter non plus, rétorqua Hermione avec un petit sourire. Non. J'ai déjà aperçu plusieurs mecs sortir de sa piaule, tu sais."

Harry la fixa d'un air surpris. Alors comme ça, Draco était bisexuel? C'était une perspective plutôt intéressante, finalement. Surtout, avec ce nouveau... look. Le serpentard était plus qu'attirant avec ce jeans large et ce long T-shirt rouge. En plus, les baskets lui allaient comme un gant.

Vraiment, le sorcier avait plus que changé et Harry se doutait que cette évolution était liée au fait que Lucius Malfoy avait renié son fils depuis quelques temps. Draco était allé se servir dans son propre coffre de Gringotts et s'était acheté de quoi se vêtir. Et ses goûts en matière de vêtements moldus étaient plus que bons.

En fait, le plus étonnant n'était pas que Draco Malfoy porte des habits moldus mais plutôt qu'il avait adopté une attitude _normal_. Le serpentard s'était assis sur un morceau de rocher dépassant du lac, avait quitté ses chaussures et trempait à ce moment même ses pieds dans l'eau en semblant pensif. Harry hallucinait complètement.

Il se surprit même à penser que Draco était plutôt _mignon_.

Au-delà du serpentard, le soleil commençait lentement à amorcer sa descente et les nuages qui couvraient au loin l'ouest du pays, avaient pris une magnifique teinte rouge orangée. Le reflet de ce couché de soleil estival resta plusieurs secondes dans les iris vertes du mage, puis il s'y effaça lentement et Harry se leva.

Il aida Hermione à faire de même puis les deux amis rassemblèrent leurs affaires et suivirent les quelques personnes qui commençaient elles aussi à remonter le parc en direction du château. Des centaines de petites bougies venaient de s'éclairer dans la Grande Salle où le dîner allait être servi.

**---**

**_Note: Alors? Ce chapitre vous a plu? Personnellement, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire car il n'est que très peu dark. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas! Le dark est de retour dans le prochain chapitre, qui je l'annonce haut et fort, va en étonner plus d'un à la fin! Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt!_**

**---**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Ornaluca: Merci! Et pour ton _espérance_, et bien je peux te dire que tu espères bien! Oui, en effet, le retour du SS/HP est prévu dans le chapitre prochain! T'as de la chance toi! Au fait, il faut que je t'appelle Artémis ou Ornaluca? J'hésite toujours! Bisous!**

**Andadrielle: Ou là! Que de compliments! Ça me fait très plaisir en tout cas! Surtout qu'en ce moment j'ai une très mauvaise estime de moi par rapport à ma fic'... Enfin bon, les reviews comme les tiennes ça me remonte le moral, crois-moi! Sinon, ne t'inquiètes pas va, ma fic' n'est pas encore finie. Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises! Par rapport à ta fic', je l'ai lu bien sûr! Je t'ai même laissé une review tu n'avais pas vu? Étant donné que j'ai eu la même idée que toi, j'aime beaucoup l'idée de mettre une chanson de LP dans chaque chapitre. Ça rend très bien! Je te conseille d'utiliser _Faint_ d'ailleurs, les paroles sont superbes! Et ta fic' est très bonne je te l'assure! J'attends moi aussi la suite! Gros bisous la miss! Ah oui! Pour que le gras et l'italique marche, il faut écrire ton chapitre sur _FrontPage_! Voilà!**

**Patmol666: Mirchi de m'avoir pardonnée...! Lol. Bon, du coup je suis allé lire ta fic' et j'ai bien aimé l'histoire. Par contre, la mise en page est un peu catastrophique donc je te conseille de la revoir, car c'est une des choses qui attire facilement les regards! Sinon, j'aime beaucoup les personnages et je te conseille de sauter quelques années pour arriver à Poudlard, car c'est ce que tout le monde doit attendre! Gros bisous!**

**Guenh: Salut à toi! Je prends mes citations dans un dictionnaire de citation interactif qui compose le logiciel de _Micro Application_ appelé _12 Dictionnaires Indispensables 2004_. Voilà! J'espère t'avoir éclairé(e)!**

**Laïka la Louve: Salut la miss! Ouais, tu tiens bien tes promesses! Lol. Merci, ça me vient droit au coeur. Oui, ça y est je ne suis plus bloquée! Ouf! J'en aurais bien chié quand même pour ce chapitre! Enfin, pardonne-moi pour le langage... Lol. Je pense que je vais t'envoyer le chapitre 39 pour que tu le corriges ça t'irais? Parce que Lindsay est en vacances alors je ne veux pas trop la faire chier avec mes chapitres, et puis je comprends que c'est beaucoup de boulot... Bref. Tu es tentée ou pas? Allez gros bisous!**

**White Wolf: Assez trouble? Pas que je veux réfuter cela, mais pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu n'as pas compris et je t'éclairerai, oki? Enfin bon, j'avoue qu'il se passe parfois des choses compliquées, mais cette fic' est en quelque sorte le reflet de mon humeur et de moi tout simplement, donc je vais souvent assez loin dans les faits... Bisous et n'oublie pas de me dire ce que tu n'as pas compris!**

**Lunenoire: Tout à fait d'accord! Mais bon, Harry a quand même bien tenu bon, non? Personnellement, j'adore toutes les confrontations entre Harry et Albus! Un vrai plaisir à écrire! Lol. Bisous.**

**Lindsay: Merci la miss, ça m'a fait très plaisir! Par rapport au chapitre 41, et bien je l'ai déjà bien avancé, disons que j'en suis à la moitié, et je pense qu'il devrait te plaire! Tu m'en dira des nouvelles... Enfin... Dès que je l'aurais fini! Gros bisous et on se recroisera sur MSN d'ici là, c'est sûr de toute façon! Bye.**


	39. Le sang, la sueur et les larmes

**HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES.**

**Chapitre39: Le sang, la sueur et les larmes.**

**_Note: Voilà le retour du dark! Et aussi, un peu de lemon! Hum... ça sent le citron...! Lol. Bonne lecture à tous!_**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent: Harry et Hermione passent un après-midi au bord du lac, profitant du beau temps pour commencer à réviser leurs BUSEs. Allongés dans l'herbe, ils repassent en revue les derniers évènements alors que différents personnages passent sur le chemin du château, suivis par les commentaires des deux amis. Ce chapitre était en quelque sorte un résumé de la situation avec comme point de vue celui de Harry.**

**Dédicace spéciale: A toutes les victimes des attentats politiques et religieux à travers le monde. Aux innocents, qui n'y sont pour rien, et aux coupables, à qui je regrette qu'ils aient été coupables. Et à ceux qui sont un peu des deux. « A moitié victime, à moitié complice, comme tout le monde. » Jean-Paul Sartre [Les mains sales]. Votre âme est morte, mais pas votre souvenir...**

**_Texte du jour: I got a heart full of pain/head full of stress/handful of anger/held in my chest/uphill struggle/blood, sweat and tears/nothing to gain/everything to fear, Linkin Park [Nobody's Listening]._**

**---**

C'était toujours quand tout allait bien, que le pire arrivait. C'était toujours quand on essayait d'oublier ses peines passées que d'autres faisaient surface et qu'elles vous tiraillaient comme toutes les autres. C'était aussi toujours quand on souffrait que l'on se rendait compte que notre vie ne nous appartenait qu'à moitié, qu'elle était à jamais et pour toujours soumise à la providence. Pas obligatoirement la providence divine - tout le monde ne croyait pas en Dieu.

Mais, parfois, plutôt à celle de ceux qui régissaient notre vie. Nos amis, nos ennemis, et également d'autres personnes que l'on ne connaissait même pas mais qui entraient dans nos vies sans rien demander. Oui, on pouvait le dire. La vie était totalement injuste.

Harry frappa le mur avec toute sa force, une fois, puis deux, et encore une fois, alors que son poing meurtri laissait de grandes marques rouges sur le mur de pierre. Il n'aurait pu dire si c'était des larmes ou des gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front, finissant par glisser lentement sur son visage.

La seule chose qui lui importait était de cogner le plus fort possible ce mur froid et triste, et sordide, et... répugnant. Le frapper alors qu'il savait bien au fond de lui que la personne à qui il faisait le plus mal à ce moment là était lui.

Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge, avec un bruit guttural et il laissa son poing s'écraser une dernière fois contre la pierre.

Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre aussitôt, alors qu'il glissait contre le mur, des sanglots lui remontant le long de la gorge dans un relent qui lui semblait infini. Éternel.

"J'en ai marre..."

Ses joues s'inondèrent à nouveau de larmes et il les essuya d'un geste sans volonté, se permettant pour la première fois depuis longtemps de craquer, de laisser sa douleur s'exprimer alors qu'il s'était promis de ne plus pleurer.

Mais le vase avait depuis peu débordé et il n'avait plus la force de retenir ses larmes et sa douleur. Il se sentait terriblement si déçu de pleurer, mais son corps réagissait contre sa volonté. Encore une fois.

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit alors, et Severus Rogue s'avança lentement vers lui, d'abord hésitant.

Il s'accroupit devant l'adolescent et lui fit relever le menton, essayant de capter son regard. Ses yeux noirs exprimaient eux aussi de la tristesse mais si on cherchait bien, il y avait aussi un semblant de haine, une haine profonde.

Les lèvres du jeune sorcier tremblaient alors qu'il voulait échapper au regard scrutateur de Severus. Il n'avait pas vu l'homme d'aussi près depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés et même dans cette situation, il était gêné de sa présence.

"Ne te bousille pas tout seul, Harry, commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

-C'est encore de ma faute... J'aurais du être là, dit Harry en sanglotant, attrapant l'adulte par le col de sa chemise. Je ne savais pas...

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi", le pria le maître des potions en collant son front contre le sien.

Il savait que s'il se montrait trop démonstratif des sentiments qu'il ressentait toujours pour le gosse. Celui-ci allait peut-être finir par s'accrocher à nouveau à lui.

Severus le désirait plus que tout mais il ne pouvait pas s'y soumettre. L'amour devenait pour lui un sentiment bien trop lourd à porter.

"Tu sais que tu n'y es pour rien. Tu le sais. Alors arrête de te faire du mal. On ne t'en fait pas déjà assez?

-J'en ai marre que tout le monde meurt pour moi. Je ne mérite pas toute ces vies volées. Je ne mérite même pas la mienne. Je n'en mérité aucune et je n'en ai demandée aucune.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, lui assura Severus en passant ses bras autour de son cou, l'obligeant à appuyer sa tête contre son torse. Tu n'es pas coupable de tout cela."

Harry s'en voulait de pleurer contre l'épaule de Severus. Il se maudissait de renifler contre lui et d'essayait de cacher sa peine.

Pourtant, cette peine n'était que plus forte et à chaque fois, il avait beau trembler devant elle, elle se renforçait à chaque fois. Ses pleurs étaient devenus comme intarissables. Et le sang coulait... Et la sueur dégoulinait sur son front, se mêlant à ses larmes salées. Il en devenait malade.

Son coeur était remplis de douleur. Sa tête était pleine de tension. Une pointe de colère résistait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine dans une lutte ardue. Le sang, la sueur et les larmes. Il sentait qu'il n'avait plus rien à gagner, et en même temps tout à craindre... À perdre.

"Tu sais où il se cache, n'est-ce pas?

-Qui ça?"

L'adolescent le fixa de ses yeux verts brillants de rage et d'amertume. L'ancien Mangemort n'avait pas besoins de mots pour comprendre de qui Harry voulait lui parler.

Cette haine qui emplissait son regard quand il pensait au Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas comparable. C'était une vraie tare sur son visage maculé de larmes... et en même temps tellement beau.

"Je tiens à toi, Harry, dit alors l'adulte en resserrant ses bras autour du sorcier.

-Et alors?"

Ça y est. La peine avait été balayée sans ménagement. Et maintenant, il recommençait avec sa saleté et foutue rancune.

Il pouvait la trouver dans ses iris et il n'y avait rien de pire pour Severus; un sentiment tel qu'il vous faisait trembler et frissonner d'effroi. Pas par étonnement de le trouver dans les yeux d'un gosse, mais plutôt sous la crainte de l'ampleur que pourrait avoir sa vengeance.

Oui. L'adulte avait peur face à ce regard. Et il avouait même en avoir la chair de poule.

"Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, tu sais.

-Ah oui? s'étonna Harry dont la haine ne faisait qu'être de plus en plus forte. Et comment je suis exactement?"

Severus cru qu'il allait perdre patience. Pourtant, le désir de consoler Harry qu'il avait au fond de lui l'entravait totalement, et il se sentait contraint de garder cette impatience profondément enfouie dans sa tête. Pour la noyer.

Albus l'avait envoyé chercher le gamin, après que celui-ci soit sorti du bureau directorial. Le vieil homme savait très bien que la démarche calme et posée du garçon quand il était parti, n'était que tromperie et feinte face à la peine qui tiraillait son coeur dans sa poitrine, en lui laissant une pâleur inhabituelle sur le visage.

L'annonce d'une attaque aux États-unis, à New York - mais aussi les milliers de morts, sorciers et moldus, qu'elle avait engendrée -, n'avait fait que réveiller ses démons intérieurs qui étaient tombés dans un sommeil agité depuis quelques mois.

Harry essaya de le repousser mais le maître des Potions l'en empêcha en claquant sa langue de façon désappointée. Maintenant qu'il était parvenu à approcher le garçon sans se faire insulter ou rejeter de n'importe quelle sorte qu'il soit, il n'allait pas le laisser le faire.

Il prit alors une décision au-dessus de la volonté qu'il croyait posséder et, se penchant vers le visage encore furieux de Harry, il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce baiser n'avait rien, mais absolument rien de tendre. Même si Severus ne l'avait pas voulu comme cela, il se révéla impossible pour lui de se contrôler alors que ses lèvres agressaient celles de Harry.

Les bras de l'adolescent s'enroulèrent avec passion autour de son cou et leurs langues finirent par se trouver et se caresser avec une violence quasi bestiale. Le mage pressa son corps contre celui de l'adulte et ils tombèrent couchés sur le sol froid du cachot, Severus au-dessus de Harry.

Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent, ils leur falluent plusieurs minutes pour que leur respiration se calment et reprennent un rythme plus régulier.

"Pourquoi je - ne peux pas - me retenir de - t'embrasser? dit avec difficulté Severus en caressant le joue encore rouge de Harry sous lui.

-Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y répondre? questionna en réponse le sorcier en relevant légèrement sa tête pour poser ses lèvres sur la nuque de son professeur. Après tout le mal que tu m'as fait...

-Après tout le mal que tu m'as fait aussi... remarqua Severus en resserrant le corps de Harry contre lui. De toute façon, je sais très bien que si on est ensemble maintenant, c'est juste parce que l'on a besoin l'un de l'autre. Les circonstances l'exigent.

-Va te faire foutre!" s'exclama l'adolescent, en se dérobant à lui.

Harry se délivra de l'étreinte de l'homme et il se releva, rapidement imité par Severus. Il forma un poing avec sa main pourpre et décharnée et essaya de frapper le sorcier devant lui, mais celui-ci calcula le geste et l'arrêta dans son élan.

Attrapant son poignet qu'il serra avec vigueur, Severus approcha Harry de lui et pencha sa tête contre son oreille. Son souffle chaud caressa l'épiderme sensible du cou du garçon, qui ne put retenir un frisson.

"Ne tente jamais de me frapper."

Sa poigne se resserra quelque peu quand le gamin tenta de se débattre pour lui donner un second coup. Finalement, Severus le plaqua contre le mur encore maculé de son propre sang et il bloqua son corps en pressant le sien contre lui.

Harry enrageait mais les pierres qui lui rentraient douloureusement dans le dos ne parvinrent qu'à le faire gémir.

Il détestait se retrouver sans défense devant l'homme qu'il aimait encore. Plus que tout, il haïssait se sentir vulnérable comme à cet instant.

"Je te le répète, Harry, souffla Severus dans son oreille, j'ai besoin de toi. Et cela est réciproque, je le sais parfaitement.

-Et alors? demanda d'un ton insolent le garçon. Tu veux me baiser, c'est ça? Et bien vas-y! Baise-moi!

-Harry... continua l'homme d'un ton calme. Si j'avais envie de _baiser_ - comme tu le dis si bien - je pourrais très bien me payer une putain. De plus, cesse d'être autant irrespectueux envers moi, je suis toujours ton professeur, je te le rappelle...

-Et tu baises avec tous tes élèves? cracha Harry en lui lançant un regard venimeux.

-Ta gueule!" cria Severus en lui assenant une gifle.

Harry laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement de douleur alors que la poigne de l'homme se desserrait et qu'il le regardait glisser misérablement le long du mur. Atteignant le sol froid du cachot, l'adolescent resta là, gisant, se tenant d'une main tremblante sa joue meurtrie.

Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin, mais en même temps, Severus lui avait fait du mal, c'était la stricte vérité. Et il avait voulu lui faire payer. Mais tout cela lui avait fait oublier que l'homme resterait toujours plus fort que lui, et avec plus de retenue peut-être aussi.

"Harry..."

L'adolescent entendit l'ancien Mangemort s'agenouiller devant lui mais il n'osa pas relever son regard vers lui. Il sentit une main se poser sur sa nuque et elle l'attira contre une robe noire dans laquelle il se blottit. Severus passa un bras autour de lui, le second caressant ses cheveux avec tendresse.

Harry ne pleurait pas, il se contentait de se serrer le plus possible contre l'adulte en tentant de capter le maximum de sa chaleur. A nouveau, il se sentait vulnérable, mais d'une manière plus différente.

"Excuse-moi pour cela, gamin, je n'aurais pas dû, j'en suis conscient, fit Severus d'une voix douce. Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne baise pas avec tous mes élèves... Juste avec toi."

Harry sentit que l'homme souriait à ce moment là, même avec ses yeux fermés et sa tête enfouie dans les robes de son professeur. En fait, il se sentait plus que bien, si il faisait abstraction de la douleur qui persistait dans sa poitrine.

"Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai besoin de toi. Alors ne m'abandonne jamais plus, d'accord? lui demanda-t-il en le repoussant légèrement pour capter son regard.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ais abandonné, dit Harry d'une voix cassée, des sentiments diverses et complexes se lisant dans ses iris verts. C'est toi qui m'as rejeté.

-Non, je ne t'ai pas rejeté, démentit Severus. Simplement... éloigné de moi. Je n'aurais pas dû, je sais bien cela maintenant. Pardonne-moi aussi pour ça.

-J'ai mal, Sev'. Tu sais, j'ai mal dans mon coeur et dans ma tête, expliqua maladroitement l'adolescent en se serrant à nouveau contre lui. Depuis si longtemps...

-Ta souffrance est légitime, Harry, fit l'homme d'une voix douce et apaisante, en se redressant. Allez, viens avec moi maintenant. Tu as besoin de soins et de repos. Tout t'apparaîtra plus clair. Bientôt."

Bientôt...

**---**

Harry émergea difficilement du sommeil réparateur dans lequel il avait plongé quelques heures plus tôt.

Il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, se délectant de la chaleur tout autour de lui. Puis, il sentit la sensation de mal-être le posséder à nouveau et c'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que son corps était trempé de sueur. Cette putain de sueur qui le faisait se sentir plus sale encore.

Malgré cela, il ne se leva pas du grand lit de Severus pour aller se laver dans la salle de bains. Il avait bien trop froid.

Remuant lentement sous la fine couverture qui les recouvrait, lui et son professeur, il vint se coller dans le dos de ce dernier, et passa son bras gauche au-dessus de la hanche de l'adulte qui remua légèrement.

Harry bloqua sa respiration, les yeux toujours aussi fermés, et attendit que Severus se rendorme.

Le silence pesa dans la pièce pendant plusieurs minutes avant que la voix mal réveillée de l'adulte s'élève lentement.

"Tu es trempé, remarqua-t-il sans se retourner vers l'adolescent.

-Je sais, répondit Harry en respirant l'odeur épicée du maître des Potions. Je suis aussi frigorifié.

-Viens-là."

Severus remua dans les couvertures et se retourna pour faire face à Harry. Entourant son corps tremblant de ses bras, il le serra contre lui en posant son menton sur le dessus de sa tête. L'adolescent laissa ses lèvres embrasser un des tétons de l'homme puis il se laissa aller contre lui en savourant tout cela.

La soirée avait été ponctuée d'étreintes plus ou moins passionnées, de quelques crises de larmes ou Harry s'était senti plus que honteux, et également de - trop - rares sourires complices. Mais pour le mage, elle restait une soirée particulière entre lui et Severus. Celle où il avait pu se rendre compte de la dépendance qu'il avait développée à son égard.

Une dépendance, elle aussi, singulière.

L'adolescent s'était excusé de se laisser aller à chaque fois qu'une larme avait glissé sur sa joue et toutes les fois, l'adulte lui avait simplement souri en embrassant ses lèvres d'une façon si douce, que Harry avait eu de la peine à y croire. L'ancien Mangemort c'était montré bien différent. Plus... adulte.

"Je n'ai pas envie de quitter tout cela, jamais, dit alors Harry d'une voix étouffée.

-Quoi donc? questionna Severus en caressant lentement son dos nu.

-Toi. Et cette chaleur qui m'entoure."

Severus laissa un baiser sur son front, puis il bougea légèrement l'un de ses bras qui était passé autour de Harry, pour apercevoir sa montre sorcière. Les multiples aiguilles aux signes complexes lui indiquèrent qu'il n'était que six heures du matin. Il n'avait que quelques heures à peine d'avance puisqu'il se levait habituellement à huit heures les matins de cours.

Le sorcier décida donc de rester encore quelque temps avec Harry, déjà parce qu'il était trop tôt pour se lever, mais aussi pour le gosse.

L'ancien Mangemort avait retenu chacune de ses pulsions la veille au soir. Il s'était obligé à garder un comportement, certes tendre, mais un minimum décent, pour que Harry ne se paume pas encore plus dans la complexe relation qu'ils entretenaient.

Plusieurs fois, il avait voulu le prendre sur le divan ou même à un moment, sur la table du séjour, mais sa conscience l'en avait toujours empêché. Cette putain de raison.

Merci à elle, quand même.

Severus se tendit légèrement quand il sentit à nouveau quelque chose d'humide se déverser sur son torse nu. Le gamin pleurait à nouveau. Il se maudit une nouvelle fois d'avoir laissé faire cela, puis resserra son étreinte en chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille de l'adolescent.

Harry, lui, s'en voulait encore et encore de pleurer. Il détestait cela. Il exécrait montrer sa peine sans n'avoir aucun contrôle sur lui-même. Mais les larmes coulaient inexorablement, et elles lui crevaient le coeur et l'âme, tandis qu'il tentait de les retenir en vain. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il pleurait.

Des milliers d'images qui lui faisaient mal, passaient devant ses paupières closes. Des images de personnes défuntes, des souvenirs heureux mais bien loin, des sons familiers mais eux aussi passés et puis... ces cadavres, toujours ces cadavres. Ceux de ses rêves, ceux du Chemin de Traverse, ceux de Londres maintenant; et tous les autres qu'il n'avait peut-être qu'imaginé, mais qui pourtant, emplissait son coeur de peur.

La mort planait au-dessus de sa tête.

"Harry?

-Hum...?

-Ça va? s'inquiéta Severus en le fixant, les sourcils froncés.

-Oui, pourquoi? le rassura Harry en déposant un baiser sur sa nuque.

-Tu trembles."

Ah oui? Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il pouvait toujours prétendre avoir froid, mais ce n'était pas ça. Cela aurait été bien trop facile. Harry avait peur. Non, pas peur. Il était mort de trouille plutôt. Mort.

_Mort_.

Ce mot était tellement effrayant en lui-même. Pourtant, la mort n'avait pas fait si peur à Harry quelques temps auparavant. Pendant cette période, il aurait vraiment tout donné pour mourir.

Mourir et oublier la souffrance. Crever et laisser les autres dans leur misère. Cela n'aurait plus été son problème. Mais son esprit n'était peut-être pas si lâche finalement.

Sous un soudain relent de désir, l'adolescent posa presque violement ses lèvres sur celles de Severus en appuyant férocement sur sa nuque pour permettre à leurs langues de se goûter avec plus de profondeur.

L'homme, d'abord surpris, grogna finalement de plaisir en attirant Harry contre lui, ses mains pressées sur ses fesses. Ce simple geste fit naître en lui un début d'érection qu'il frotta langoureusement contre le corps de l'adulte, ce dernier prenant le dessus. Harry s'arrêta alors un cours moment, ouvrant les yeux pour fixer le regard ébène de Severus. Ses yeux ne lui lancèrent qu'un seul message: le désir.

Pourquoi ne pas s'y adonner?

Il était si facile de vendre son corps pour en exorciser les souffrances. Encore une fois, Harry voulait tomber dans la facilité, et même après avoir fait l'amour avec Severus, ses mains n'allaient pas être lavées. Mais l'homme était le salut de son âme déchirée.

Peut-être allait-il en rassembler les morceaux? Qui sait?

Harry gémit en lançant sa tête en arrière, et Severus en profita pour embrasser sa pomme d'Adam ce qui excita plus encore l'adolescent. Celui-ci se courba quand les lèvres de l'adulte descendirent le long de son torse, lui laissant des traces humides de ses lèvres à son nombril. Sa langue s'enroula autour de son téton gauche, alors que le mage emmêlait ses doigts dans les mèches noires de Severus.

Ce dernier embrassa son ventre en suivant finalement la fine ligne que formait le duvet de poils de l'adolescent, le menant à la barrière de son boxer noir. Tout en se délectant des gémissements de Harry, Severus faisait courir sa langue de droite gauche, puis de gauche à droite, suivant la bordure du sous-vêtement.

_ Rape me..._

Les phalanges de l'homme glissèrent sous le boxer et il tira lentement dessus, révélant l'érection de Harry. L'adolescent frissonna lorsque le souffle de Severus balaya son sexe, son désir s'accentuant de plus en plus.

La main droite de l'ancien Mangemort se referma sur le membre tendu, le caressant langoureusement alors que sa langue en titillait le gland. Harry crispa ses poings qui serraient les draps blancs du large lit, tout en ondulant des hanches sous les caresses de l'adulte.

Quand la bouche de Severus engloutit complètement son érection, le mage d'Orianne cru défaillir, tandis qu'une vague de chaleur s'emparait de son bas-ventre déjà largement en feu. Ses mains, sa bouche, sa langue; tout cela le rendait fou.

Il sentit son corps se tendre et après un dernier gémissement qu'il tenta de faire taire du mieux qu'il put, Harry repoussa la tête de Severus avant d'atteindre l'orgasme. La main de l'homme lâcha finalement son sexe, et il remonta le corps de l'adolescent pour attraper ses lèvres gonflées de plaisir.

"Tu as aimé? demanda avec un sourire Severus, alors qu'il frottait sa propre érection contre le corps encore tendu de Harry.

-Hum... acquiesça le garçon en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Je vais te montrer à quel point j'ai adoré ça..."

**---**

Harry continuait à suivre les cours comme n'importe quel élève. Il se levait tôt le matin, mangeait à peine à la Grande Salle, voyait rapidement Severus avant d'aller en cours, mangeait, allait en cours, mangeait, allait voir Severus, dormait... Bref.

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient tous alors que par ailleurs, le garçon commençait à ne plus suivre ce rythme, pourtant si répétitif. Tandis qu'il refaisait toujours les mêmes gestes, il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose.

_ Ils sont tous morts... par ma faute..._

Seuls Hermione et Severus parvenaient à le consoler - il ne pleurait plus, il se l'était promis, mais sa peine et sa culpabilité n'en étaient pas moindres - grâce à leur tendresse et à leur oreille toujours attentive.

Le mage d'Orianne avait été obligé de s'avouer complètement dépendant des deux sorciers. A chaque fois qu'il avait eu un problème dans la semaine qui avait précédée la finale de Quidditch. Hermione avait parlé à McGonagall des résultats médiocres de Harry en accusant la peine qu'il avait depuis le week-end et la sorcière semblait avoir été convaincue depuis.

Cela n'empêchait pas son amie de le barber avec ses devoirs, qu'elle lui obligeait à faire le soir, alors que l'adolescent ne pensait qu'à aller dormir - bien qu'il ne dormait pas, mais passait ses nuits à partir à la vadrouille dans les vastes vallées d'Écosse.

Et Hermione le savait parfaitement.

Plusieurs soirs de cette semaine là, Harry transplanait au nord de la Forêt Interdite, à l'orée des arbres. Puis, il prenait une direction qui lui paraissait la meilleure et marchait pendant des heures dans les hautes herbes.

Parfois, il rencontrait sur son chemin des murs de pierre qu'il franchissait avec facilité puisque ceux-ci ne dépassaient pas un mètre, et se retrouvait même des fois dans des parcs où un troupeau de chevaux broutait paisiblement. Tout ce calme, cette quiétude qui l'habitait ces nuits où il ne dormait pas, ce souffle d'air pur ; tout cela lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Et puis, au lieu de se poser des questions sur le monde et ses problèmes, Harry observait le ciel étoilé de cette fin mai en se questionnant sur lui.

Qui était-il? Pourquoi était-il lui-même et pas quelqu'un d'autre? Et d'ailleurs, comment était-il? Que deviendrait-il dans quelques années?

Toutes ces questions trouvaient parfois des réponses, parfois non. Et finalement, il rentrait plus ou moins bredouille au château et se couchait dans son lit, en écoutant les respirations endormies de ses camarades de chambre. Le soleil se levait, et une nouvelle journée commençait, identique à toutes les autres.

Sauf peut-être, que ce jour-ci, les cours n'avaient pas lieu. Cela signifiait pour le garçon, deux fois plus d'ennui.

Le samedi matin, Harry était, comme à son habitude, l'un des premiers à franchir les portes de la Grande Salle. Il se dirigea jusqu'à la table des gryffondors où il s'y assit. L'adolescent but rapidement un verre de jus d'orange et croqua dans un toast grillé sans trop d'enthousiasme.

Puis, s'apprêtant à partir pour rendre sa visite matinale à Severus, il attrapa rapidement une serviette en papier pour essuyer les contours de sa bouche, et disparut dans le Hall.

"Je peux entrer?"

Severus, torse nu, ses cheveux ébènes encore trempés après la douche qu'il venait de prendre, sourit au garçon qui avait passé sa tête dans l'entrebâillement du tableau dissimulant l'entrée de ses appartements personnels. Harry entra dans la pièce et il s'assit dans le divan, en face de la cheminée éteinte.

Il n'avait pas besoin de toute une cérémonie quand il venait voir l'homme, et c'était une chose qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Il lui suffisait de le prévenir de sa présence, et puis d'attendre que le maître des Potions engage la conversation ou... ou fasse ce qu'il avait envie de faire avec Harry.

"Bien dormi, Harry? demanda-t-il en servant une tasse de café à lui et au garçon.

-Mouais... Comme d'habitude, répondit Harry en s'installant un peu plus confortablement dans le divan.

-Tu es encore sorti cette nuit, n'est-ce pas? le questionna Severus en fronçant les sourcils en signe de désapprobation.

-Oui. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à trouver le sommeil. Alors à quoi bon rester dans mon dortoir à m'ennuyer, alors qu'à quelques mètres à peine de moi, les autres dorment profondément? Je n'y vois vraiment aucun intérêt..."

Severus lui tendit une tasse de café fumant, tandis qu'il prenait place à coté de lui. L'adolescent s'appuya contre lui en soupirant de quiétude et cela fit sourire l'homme, qui buvait à petites gorgées son café.

Finalement, il passa son bras libre autour de la taille fine de Harry et le rapprocha de lui dans un geste protecteur - même s'il n'aurait jamais avoué pouvoir être un jour autant protecteur envers quelqu'un, Severus devait bien se dire qu'il l'était énormément avec le gamin.

Et puis, leurs relations étaient tellement complexes qu'il s'y perdait lui-même. Harry était comme son gosse pour lui, et dans une dimension totalement différente, ils faisaient l'amour dès qu'ils le désiraient et avaient l'un envers l'autre, une tendresse qui dépassait les relations normales d'un père envers son fils.

C'était un emmêlement incompréhensible entre amitié, amour fraternel et... amour tout court. Et c'était très dur pour Severus de se dire qu'il pouvait aimer et être aimé en retour par quelqu'un.

L'ancien Mangemort reposa sa tasse vide à coté de celle de Harry sur la table basse. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre qui l'informa qu'il n'était que huit heures et qu'ils pouvaient donc rester encore une ou deux heures ensemble.

Severus savait que le fait qu'il ne se présente pas au petit déjeuner n'était jamais remarqué - et seul Albus peut-être pourrait suspecté à nouveau leur relation - et que bien sûr, le samedi signifiait également aucuns cours et donc, une plus grande liberté.

Quoique... Pas vraiment. L'homme avait complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui que se déroulait la finale de Quidditch.

**---**

La sphère dorée bifurqua soudainement sur la gauche et Harry, jouant des coudes contre Draco à coté de lui, réussit avec aisance à suivre le mouvement. Le problème étant à ce moment, que le serpentard avait aussi très bien contrôlé son balai sur cette manoeuvre et il continuait toujours à suivre de près le sorcier habillé en rouge.

Alors que les deux attrapeurs se défiaient à coup de coude, les spectateurs, dans les tribunes, retenaient leur souffle, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette rouge qui filait à toute vitesse dans le ciel bleu de cette après-midi de juin, et l'autre, verte, qui comblait petit à petit la distance qui le séparait de son adversaire.

Harry sentit de la sueur froide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale, tandis que son cerveau s'emplissait d'adrénaline. Voler lui faisait le plus grand bien et ce, malgré le fait qu'il disputait un match de la plus haute importance - l'honneur de sa maison était quand même en jeu.

Le Quidditch lui faisait alors totalement oublier les problèmes qui rythmaient sa vie - les massacres qui persistaient dans tout le pays, le point de non-retour qu'avaient atteint Sirius et Aurea, et puis les yeux bleus qui le suivaient avec une once de sévérité depuis la tribune officielle.

Mais au fond de lui, persistait toujours sa douleur, sa peine. La tension qui emplissait son coeur ne se tarissait pas. Et sans apaisement, encore et toujours cette colère sourde mais rageuse au fond de sa poitrine, qui luttait de plus en plus.

Et sur son balai, que lui avait d'ailleurs offert Sirius, des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues - de bonheur ou de souvenirs? -, ses longs habits de Quidditch lui collaient à la peau à cause de la sueur qui recouvrait son corps et les multiples plaies qui couvraient ses mains s'étaient à nouveau ouvertes alors qu'il serrait avec force le manche de son balai, déversant dans un long supplice du sang pourpre qui tachait lentement les manches de sa robe de Quidditch.

Mais le garçon n'en avait rien à foutre. Ce match, il voulait le gagner et c'est ce qu'il allait faire.

Point final.

Le sang, la sueur et les larmes que déversait son corps n'étaient qu'un signe de sa volonté. Harry allait gagner une nouvelle fois la Coupe de Quidditch et il allait le faire en mémoire de Sirius et Aurea. Comme cela, il n'aurait pas désobéi à son défunt parrain pour _rien_. Non.

Son contournement des règles allait prouver qu'il était capable de frôler des sommets. En fait, il voulait plutôt se le prouver à lui-même, mais ce n'était qu'une excuse.

Avec de la volonté, on pouvait tout avoir.

Harry se plaqua un peu plus contre le manche de son balai, et celui-ci prit encore de la vitesse. Derrière-lui, Draco ne parvint pas à le rattraper, et, alors que le Vif d'Or se rapprochait de plus en plus de sa main tendue, le mage plissa les yeux sous l'effet de la concentration et ferma finalement ses doigts autour de la petite sphère.

"GRYFFONDOR L'EMPORTE!"

Harry sentit aussitôt plusieurs secousses contre son balai, alors que ses coéquipiers se jetaient sur lui pour l'étreindre en gueulant dans la brouhaha général.

Les bannières rouges de Gryffondor s'agitaient avec force tout autour de lui alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la tribune officielle, où Albus tenait entre ses mains la coupe de Quidditch tant convoitée.

Harry sourit pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, tandis qu'il brandissait la coupe face aux élèves en délire dans les tribunes. Ça y est, il l'avait fait.

_ Je l'ai fait... JE L'AI FAIT!_

**---**

Harry rentra le plus rapidement possible dans les vestiaires. Il faillit entrer dans un Serpentard de septième année quand il passa devant la réserve de balais et tenues de Quidditch - le sorcier l'insulta de tout les noms en essayant de le frapper avec un balai.

Le mage pénétra presque en courant dans la pièce adjacente à celle des douches, où plusieurs de ses coéquipiers de Gryffondor ressortaient de leur cabine, une serviette autour de la taille.

"Tu as l'air de fuir la peste, lui fit remarquer Fred en jetant un sort de séchage à ses cheveux roux.

-Retrouve-toi devant un serpentard qui essaye de te tuer à coup de balai et après on verra, ok?" suggéra Harry en entrant dans une cabine libre, après avoir attrapé une serviette propre dans un des placards miteux.

Il se déshabilla rapidement puis entreprit de laisser ses muscles se détendre sous l'eau tiède. Des vapeurs se libéraient en des volutes de fumée, essayant de s'échapper par le trou au-dessus de la porte de la cabine, en tournoyant dans l'air étouffant des vestiaires.

Le mage se savonna, décrassant sa peau rugueuse - à cause de la sueur -, et il frotta encore et encore ses mains, une grimace de douleur déformant son visage, alors que l'eau se colorait petit à petit en rouge. Quelques larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux, mais il les ignora royalement.

Finalement, il se rinça, laissant l'eau couler bien après que toutes traces de mousses ou de sang aient disparu du flot d'eau se déversant sur le sol.

Sa tête, légèrement douloureuse après ces plusieurs heures de Quidditch sous une chaleur suffocante, resta reposée contre le mur carrelé de la cabine et ses yeux fixèrent ses pieds, sans vraiment les voir.

Ça y est, il était parvenu à ses fins. Il avait remporté la coupe de Quidditch et il était... dégoûté. Dégoûté d'avoir donner toute son énergie pour une cause tellement lâche. Juste pour tenter de se dire une fois pour toute que Sirius et Aurea étaient morts.

C'était si... débile... _Il _était débile. Croire que le fait de gagner un match allait changer les choses... Pff...

En plus, le regard que lui avait lancé Albus l'avait complètement convaincu que son attitude avait été irréfléchie. Un regard déçu qui lui avait crevé le coeur, malgré le fait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Harry avait déçu Albus Dumbledore.

Et ça, même si ce n'était pas nouveau, ça le tuait.

Heureusement, Severus était parvenu une fois encore à lui remonter le moral. Pour le féliciter de sa victoire - bien que le directeur de Serpentard n'était pas spécialement supporter de l'équipe de Gryffondor - l'homme l'avait discrètement emmené derrière des arbres et l'avait congratulé à _sa façon_. Façon qui avait amplement plue à l'adolescent. Enfin...

Finalement, Hermione l'avait serré dans ses bras en l'embrassant pratiquement tandis que Ron suivait la scène de - très - loin, sa main enlacée dans celle de sa petite amie de Poufsouffle. Cela l'avait totalement...

Harry émergea de son esprit, quand il s'aperçut que plus aucun bruit ne résonnait dans les douches. Il arrêta l'eau et commença à attraper sa serviette.

"Hum mm..."

Le sorcier releva la tête d'un geste brusque. Une plainte de douleur venait de résonner dans la douche voisine. Alors qu'il collait son oreille contre le mur de bois, séparant sa cabine de celle où le geignement s'était fait entendre, il entendit un objet tomber sur le sol de pierre.

"Il y a quelqu'un...?"

Harry s'interrompit en apercevant un petit filet de liquide rouge, passer sous la cloison de bois. Le petit ruissellement rejoignit la flaque d'eau, au sol de la cabine de Harry et aussitôt, le fluide devint rougeâtre lui aussi.

Mais à qui était ce sang? A lui? Le mage regarda ses mains et il sut alors que ce sang ne lui appartenait pas. Ses mains n'avaient en effet pas changées, toujours pâles, toujours couvertes de fines cicatrices mais aussi légèrement fripées après la longue douche qu'il avait prise.

Alors, ce sang était à quelqu'un d'autre... qui?

L'adolescent attrapa s'empara de sa serviette d'un geste tellement rapide qu'il paraissait inhumain et la noua tout aussi rapidement autour de sa taille avant de sortir de sa cabine.

Comme il l'avait imaginé, le vestiaire était vide. Tous avaient sûrement voulu se dépêcher pour ne pas rater la fête qui allait se dérouler dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor et, il ne fallait pas manquer de le faire remarquer, Harry était resté une bonne demi-heure sous la douche.

"Il y a quelqu'un? demanda-t-il à nouveau en frappant simultanément à la porte de la cabine. Oh! Il y a quelqu'un?"

Seul un nouveau gémissement, à peine audible, lui répondit et Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il recula quelque peu, s'élança sur la porte de bois et la percuta.

Il ne parvint qu'à ressentir une douleur fulgurante à l'épaule droite et le bruit qu'il provoqua après le choc, aurait suffit à réveiller un mort. Mais pourtant, ça ne suffit pas à lui faire perdre courage.

Il reprit à nouveau son élan et encore une fois, la porte résista au choc - il entendit quand même les gonds grincer légèrement ainsi que sa clavicule craquer sans pour autant se déboîter heureusement.

"Saloperie de porte à la con", jura-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Et à ce moment, une idée _ingénieuse_ lui vint à l'esprit.

"Mage d'Orianne, tu parles, cracha-t-il en essuyant ses mains encore humides sur sa serviette. Je ne suis même pas capable de me souvenir que je suis un sorcier! Fait chier!"

Énervé contre la porte qui lui avait résistée - et contre lui-même -, il créa un sort dans sa main et le jeta de toutes ses forces contre la cloison de bois. Celle-ci vola en éclat, et la puissance du sort souffla aussi les tuyaux d'eau qui explosèrent violemment.

Harry se protégea en portant ses mains à sa tête et après qu'un morceau de bois, à peine plus gros qu'une main mais plus affûté qu'un poignard, se soit enfoncé dans son abdomen - lui arrachant un grognement bestiale -, il tomba sur le sol.

Peut-être perdit-il connaissance quelques secondes. Tout ce dont il se souvint par la suite, ce fut une vive douleur à l'abdomen.

Il porta ses mains à sa blessure et, ayant un soudain flot de courage, il arracha le morceau de bois pointu de sa plaie dans un cri de douleur rauque. Autant essoufflé que s'il avait couru un marathon, il se releva lentement - non sans douleur - et observa la scène.

Si il n'avait jamais vu ce lieu avant, il aurait ri à la figure de la première personne lui affirmant que c'était un vestiaire.

Les tuyaux d'eau, arrachés des murs, laissaient échapper leur liquide en de petits jets plus ou moins gros, semblables à des geysers. Les cabines de douches ne ressemblaient plus qu'à un empilement de planches en bois, pour la plupart fracturées ici et là, et recouvrant pratiquement la totalité du sol des vestiaires. Seule la construction principale de la pièce avait tenu bon.

Le mage chercha des yeux la cabine - ce qui en restait - dont la porte avait été visée par son sort de Destruction. Quand il eut retrouvé le lieu exact, il enleva les uns après les autres les morceaux de bois, recouvrant le corps de la personne _en mauvaise posture_. L'adolescent ne cessait de se maudire tandis qu'il sentait des gouttes de sueur perler à son front déjà trempé.

Ou bien étaient-ce des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues?

_ Oh, Merlin..._

Harry sut aussitôt que l'eau qui inondait lentement sur ses joues n'étaient pas de la sueur. Il observa la personne inconsciente et dans un piteux état devant lui, tout en se tenant douloureusement sa blessure à l'abdomen qui saignait abondamment.

Le poignet ouvert et pratiquement vidé de son sang, le visage blême et blanc comme un linge, la tenue de Quidditch couverte de sang et une dague près de lui; Draco Malfoy gisait à moitié mort sur le sol.

_ Malfoy... Merde..._

**---**

**_Note: Ouais, je sais, je suis affreuse d'arrêter là, mais bon que voulez-vous? Il faut bien que je vous donne envie de lire le prochain chapitre, non? Lol. Gros bisous à tous et à la prochaine! Mais avant de vous laisser voilà la..._**

**---**

**_Réponse aux reviews:_**

**Ornaluca****: Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Et la suite est là... très vite! Bisous.**

**White Wolf: Lol. Non ce n'était pas du tout un rêve, mais par contre ce passage m'est venu d'un seul coup! D'ailleurs j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, il existe au moins trois versions totalement différentes... Enfin bon, Lin', ma correctrice, m'avait conseillée de garder celle-là donc voilà... Bisous.**

**Laika la Louve: Hé, hé. Je t'avais proposé de corriger le chapitre 39, tu es sûre? Pourtant, Lin' l'a déjà corrigé donc voilà... Je suis vraiment désolée si tu as commencé. En tout cas, au niveau du chapitre 40, oui, c'est bon je l'ai eu. Tu me fera lire ta fic', hein? Celle qui n'a aucun rapport avec HP... Je l'attends! En ce moment, je ne continue pas la mienne - je ne parle pas de celle d'HP, ne t'inquiètes pas! - parce que j'écris pas mal de chansons, donc voilà... Chaque chose en son temps! Ah, au fait, si tu connais quelqu'un qui parle couramment anglais, pour me corriger mes paroles, je suis ouverte à toutes propositions! Je te dis ça à toi, vu que je sais que tu habites au Québec... Ça court plus les rues qu'en France! Bisous la miss!**

**Andadrielle: Wacha! Et ben, tu n'es pas à cours de compliments! Lol. Merci beaucoup! Vraiment ça me fait très très plaisir! Et puis, tu sais, je ne suis pas un écrivain plein de talent non plus, alors ne m'estime pas autant! Quand je disais qui j'aimais ta fic', j'étais vraiment sincère, je t'assure. J'attends _Faint_ avec impatience en tout cas! Gros bisous la miss!**

**Patmol666: De rien pour la lecture! C'était vraiment sympa à lire, tu sais. Ouais, je sais que la mise en page est un réel problème, mais bon ça peut toujours s'arranger, et pour cela je te conseille d'écrire tes chapitres sur _FrontPage_. C'est ce que je fais! Rho... Tu n'as pas beaucoup aimé mon chapitre? Je suis déçu de ma note, mais je suis sûre que je vais me rattraper pour ce chapitre! Lol. Tu as aimé? J'espère! Bisous la miss!**


	40. Beaucoup de faits encore inexpliqués

**HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES.**

**Chapitre40: Beaucoup de faits encore inexpliqués.**

**_Note: Ce chapitre, vous n'aurez pas eu à trop l'attendre quand même, vous ne trouvez pas? Lol. Bon je vous laisses en profiter, bande de veinards! Bonne lecture à tous!_**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent: Un nouveau massacre à Londres fait se réveiller les démons intérieurs de Harry. Heureusement, Severus finit par se tourner à nouveau vers lui et les deux amants reprennent où ils s'étaient quittés. Parallèlement, la vie suit son cours pour l'adolescent, qui prend la décision de jouer à la finale de Quidditch. Gryffondor vainc mais une mauvaise surprise attend le mage d'Orianne dans les vestiaires. Que faire d'un Draco Malfoy venant de faire une tentative de suicide?...**

**Texte du jour: Une grande envie de mourir c'est aussi une grande envie de vivre une autre vie que la sienne. On croit que l'on voudrait mourir alors qu'on voudrait renaître à autre chose, Françoise Dolto._ (Merci Patmol666, c'est gentil!)_**

**---**

Harry ne se souvenait plus vraiment, comment tout s'était déroulé après qu'il eut découvert le corps de Draco. Seules des images et des bribes de phrases avaient été enregistrées et analysées dans son cerveau.

Mise à part ça, il savait juste qu'il était en ce moment même à Godric's Hollow - il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps -, qu'il soignait et veillait jours et nuits sur Draco et qu'une profonde peur le paralysait à chaque fois que l'idée de retourner à Poudlard l'effleurait. En fait, un grand nombre de choses lui restaient inexplicables et floues.

Le jeune homme se leva de sur le lit où Draco était inconscient et se dirigea vers une porte qui donnait sur une pièce adjacente à la chambre qui avait été celle de ses parents.

Il pénétra dans la petite salle de bains et ouvrit l'eau en tournant le robinet d'un lavabo en marbre. L'adolescent porta ses mains en soucoupe et se rafraîchit le visage avec l'eau recueillie puis s'essuya la figure avec une vieille serviette blanche, retrouvée dans le placard de la cuisine.

Harry avait fouillé la maison de ses parents de fond en comble pour trouver de quoi survivre quelque temps.

Son pactole avait été maigre.

Le reste d'une trousse de secours avec des potions de sommeil, anti-douleur et de cicatrisation, des compresses et une incroyable panoplie d'outils de Médicomage dont Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'usage dont on pouvait en faire.

De vieux et miteux draps et serviettes.

Une dizaine de lots de bougies encore neufs - mais ne possédant pas la technologie de l'époque comme la cire renouvelable ou l'allumage automatique.

De vieux habits ayant sûrement appartenus aux précédents locataires.

Quelques paquets de biscuits vieux de un ou deux ans, retrouvés au fond d'un placard, ainsi que le reste d'une boîte de nourriture pour hibou, une vieille édition de la Gazette du Sorcier datant d'il y a trois ans et un vieux plumier et quelques parchemins usagés.

Autant dire que les heures que le sorcier avait passé à explorer la maison, n'avaient pas vraiment été récompensées.

Il était aussi évident que malgré les sorts de protection qu'il avait lancés dans toutes les pièces et le jardin, lui et Draco n'étaient protégés que d'un danger extérieur mais il pouvait tout aussi bien mourir de faim dans la demeure sans que personne ne les en ait empêché de sortir.

C'était ce mutisme, contre lequel Harry se battait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé trois jours plus tôt sur le divan du salon de Godric's Hollow, une unique serviette tachée de sang autour de la taille, Draco gisant sur le sol à ses pieds. Et, observant son reflet dans le miroir usé de la salle de bains, Harry sentit qu'il était près à faire un pas en dehors de la propriété.

Enfin, _un pas_ était quelque peu déplacé car l'adolescent allait transplaner pour se rendre jusqu'à Londres, coté sorcier et moldu. La liste des achats à faire était plutôt longue, mais heureusement, sa capacité à transplaner allait sérieusement l'aider.

Il allait d'abord acheter quelques habits moldus et sorciers pour Draco et lui - il ne pouvait même pas penser à l'idée de faire un détour à Poudlard pour récupérer ses affaires dans son dortoir -, puis une bonne réserve de nourriture - les biscuits périmés commençaient à être vraiment infectes -, une trousse de secours version moldu pour soigner avec plus d'aisance sa blessure et celle de Draco, ainsi que des livres de sorts de guérison.

Le tout allait devoir être payé, bien sûr, et donc, une petite visite à la banque de Gringott's s'imposait. Et évidemment, si quelqu'un reconnaissait le _célèbre_ Harry Potter faire l'école buissonnière, on le pousserait directement dans le bureau du _respectueux_ Albus Dumbledore pour avoir des explications.

La célébrité pouvait être plus qu'une contrainte et ça, Harry s'en était rendu compte dès sa première année.

En plus, il se pouvait que la destruction des vestiaires ne soit pas passée inaperçue et que, soit Albus ait fait oublier l'incident et la disparition des deux sorciers à tout le monde avec un bon petit sort d'Oubliette - il était le mage d'Aradia, tout de même -, soit la communauté sorcière était au courant de la disparition du Survivant, provoquant des émeutes et battus à travers - au moins - tout le pays.

Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour sauver la seule chance qui restait au monde de contrer Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé?

"Dire que certaines personnes sont jalouses de ma célébrité et de l'éloge qu'on fait de moi, grogna Harry en passant devant le lit où Malefoy se trouvait. Je vais être contraint de changer d'apparence pour pouvoir faire des achats incognito. Qui pourrait rêver _mieux_?!"

Il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur quand il se pencha pour attraper la potion cicatrisante posée au sol, près du lit. Sa blessure à l'abdomen avait la fâcheuse tendance de l'élancer dès qu'il se penchait un peu trop en avant, malgré sa cicatrisation presque achevée.

"Encore un cadeau pour me récompenser d'avoir sauver la vie de Draco Malfoy, ironisa Harry en détaillant le visage encore légèrement fiévreux du Serpentard. J'espère au moins que mes bons soins vont recevoir quelques louanges... Faut pas trop rêver, non plus, se rectifia-t-il pour lui-même."

Le mage s'assit sur le lit et souleva avec douceur le bras de Draco. Il entreprit de défaire les bandages - qui étaient en fait de longues bandes découpées dans de vieux draps blancs - et retira les compresses imbibées de sang recouvrant la blessure. La coupure ne saignait plus autant qu'avant mais elle n'était pas non plus cicatrisée, contrairement à celle de Harry.

Autant dire que Draco n'y était pas allé de main morte, mais heureusement, son état s'améliorait de jour en jour et Harry espérait que le serpentard se réveillerait dans les prochains jours.

"Tu vas encore plus me détester après ça, chuchota-t-il. Je n'ai même pas été foutu de te laisser te suicider en paix! J'espère que j'aurai quand même droit à quelques remerciements... Dans plusieurs années, naturellement. Qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas faire pour se faire gratifier par un Malfoy?"

Il appliqua la potion de cicatrisation sur la plaie puis la recouvrit d'une compresse propre avant d'enrouler le bandage autour du tout. Le nouveau pansement ne serait pas changé avant le coucher du soleil, soit dans environ cinq heures. Heureusement que Draco possédait une montre à son poignet indemne.

Mais Harry ne savait lire que les heures sur les montres d'origine sorcière, la date lui restait donc toujours inconnue. Il la saurait de toute manière le lendemain, jour où il allait partir à Londres.

En attendant, seul quelques heures de sommeil lui suffiraient.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte qu'il laissa entrouverte derrière lui, et commença à descendre l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée.

Son regard fut alors attiré par le contour d'une trappe, dessiné sur le plafond de la descente des escaliers. Il ne l'avait encore jamais remarquée et elle attira beaucoup son attention.

Il créa un sort d'Ouverture dans sa main droite, et le jeta sur la trappe. Rien ne se passa et Harry en fut déçu. Il n'allait tout de même pas utiliser un sort de Destruction. Il avait déjà mis sans dessus dessous un vestiaire, il n'allait pas reproduire la même faute contre la maison de ses parents.

_ Pour parvenir à ses fins avec un maraudeur, il faut toujours essayé de penser comme lui._ C'est Sirius qui lui avait dit cette phrase, lors d'une de leurs nombreuses discussions durant l'été.

Elle illumina aussitôt l'esprit de Harry.

"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises."

A nouveau, la trappe resta de marbre. Harry grogna. Il n'aimait vraiment pas quand quelque chose lui résistait, particulièrement quand sa curiosité était aiguisée.

"Ouvre-toi", essaya-t-il.

Bien sûr, l'effet fut le même. Cinq ans dans le monde magique avaient appris au sorcier que rien ne s'ouvrait jamais par le seul fait qu'on le lui ait demandé. Il n'avait quand même rien perdu d'essayer mais le problème était toujours là, et la trappe toujours fermée.

"Le mage d'Orianne t'ordonne de t'ouvrir."

Rien.

"Ouvre-toi si tu ne veux pas que je détruise ta _saloperie_ de face!"

Toujours rien.

"Ouvre-toi."

Le fait de parler en Fourchelang n'avait rien changé. Harry avait de plus en plus l'impression que la trappe le narguait. Ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. Il inspira et expira profondément, cherchant dans son esprit, un moyen - pacifique - pour que la trappe s'ouvre.

"Harry Potter te prit de bien vouloir t'ouvrir."

C'était tellement simple et puéril.

La trappe s'ouvrit enfin, dévoilant un vieil escalier qui se superposa au premier - en manquant d'assommer Harry au passage. Le mage y monta avec précaution, une main posée sur sa blessure qui l'élançait légèrement.

Une bonne couche de poussière recouvrait ces marches et c'est les pieds nus, recouverts de saleté, un simple pantalon miteux sur la peau, que le sorcier arriva dans un grenier sombre, éclairé faiblement par une unique et minuscule lucarne.

Harry, encore émerveillé d'avoir découvert une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas jusqu'à maintenant, examina le lieu avec un regard brillant. Il créa un _lumos_ dans sa main et l'éleva au-dessus de sa tête.

La pièce n'était pas très grande mais entièrement remplie de coffres et objets, plus ou moins gros, recouverts par de longs draps. Harry s'avança vers celui se trouvant le plus proche de lui et il souleva le drap, dévoilant une grosse caisse en bois. Il l'ouvrit dans un grincement et découvrit une dizaine d'albums photos - pour certains légèrement carbonisés -, une centaine d'exemplaires de la _ Gazette du Sorcier_, ainsi qu'un gros album ayant pour titre _Harry Potter_.

L'adolescent fut aussitôt attiré et il sortit le gros livre. Sa couverture verte était à certains endroits devenue noire, mais les lettres d'or formant son nom n'avaient pas du tout été usées.

Il s'assit dos à la petite lucarne - une petite grimace déforma son visage alors que sa blessure l'élançait à nouveau -, essayant de capter le peu de lumière qui filtrait par la minuscule ouverture. L'ouvrant, l'album se transforma en une petite malle, remplies d'objets et Harry en eut les larmes aux yeux.

Il prit entre ses doigts un bandana rouge, à moitié brûlé mais qui semblait pouvoir survivre à toutes les misères du monde - du moins au fond de son coeur. Ça pouvait peut-être semblé bizarre, mais Harry connaissait ce bandana comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Un simple doudou qui faisait remonter en lui des souvenirs d'un enfant à peine âgé d'un an.

Des souvenirs divers, flous et vus du point de vue d'un bébé, qui allait être orphelin une année plus tard et dont les sourires semblaient illuminer le monde de ses parents.

Un homme assez jeune se penchant sur lui, une main lui ayant appartenue attrapant une mèche des cheveux ébouriffés de l'homme, un éclat de rire plus lointain, un gazouillement et une jeune femme s'approchant à son tour avec le plus beau sourire du monde sur ses lèvres. Celui d'une mère qui aime son enfant.

Des lèvres douces contre sa peau, une main caressant ses cheveux noirs pour calmer ses pleurs, une chanson chantonnée d'une voix tremblante d'émotion, une lumière s'éteignant et une porte se fermant, le coeur léger.

Un éclat de rire alors qu'une petite main pinçait le nez d'un jeune homme ayant l'air peu sûr de lui, des longs cheveux noirs lui chatouillant le visage, une vu lointaine d'un couple comblé, une phrase alors sans sens murmurée à son oreille, des yeux noirs fixant les siens avec amusement, le cri de douleur de l'homme après que son genou ait cogné son entrejambe dans une excitation soudaine, un nouveau porteur l'air encore moins sûr que le précédent, une main tremblante le portant, un pleur, deux mains l'arrachant de l'homme manquant d'assurance et un visage familier lui souriant avec amour.

Une barbe blanche penchée sur lui, une main miniature tirant dessus, un nouveau rire, deux mains ridées le soulevant doucement le laissant rencontrer deux yeux bleus pétillants, un soudain calme, une sensation de bien-être et un grand sourire, plein de joie.

Deux mines joyeuses, un petit pied essayant de trouver son équilibre, un éclat de rire alors que le sol se rapprochait soudain, des étincelles blanches, une chute indolore, un cri de joie, deux mains le soulevant, à nouveau les deux mines joyeuses et un éclat de rire général.

Un visage de bébé, des yeux bleus et gris plein de ruse, une main tirant sur ses cheveux, des étincelles blanches, un pleur d'enfant, un visage familier le soulevant, des paroles où seul le mot _Harry_ avait un sens, un homme blond le regardant avec haine et des lèvres se posant sur sa chevelure meurtrie.

"Harry?"

Le mage sursauta. Il resserra le bandana dans sa main et leva les yeux. Draco, vêtu d'un simple boxer, se tenait avec beaucoup de difficulté contre un des meubles recouverts de drap, le fixant avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

"Ah. C'est toi. T'es réveillé?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici? demanda le serpentard en ignorant sa question.

-Longue histoire... Ça va ton poignet?

-Mon... commença Draco l'air peut sûr de lui. C'est toi qui... Où on est?

-Godric's Hollow... tu sais... la maison de mes parents."

Le sorcier hocha la tête puis fixa à nouveau Harry. Son regard semblait poser des milliers de questions et le mage roula des yeux.

"C'est toi qui..., demanda finalement Draco.

-Oui, je t'ai soigné. Oui, je t'ai sauvé. Non, je n'ai pas fait ça par pitié. Et oui, je savais que tu allais m'en vouloir."

Harry se leva en grimaçant et il glissa le bandana dans la poche du vieux pantalon qu'il portait. Il porta sa main aux pansements qui recouvraient sa blessure alors que Draco la fixait.

"T'es blessé? demanda-t-il.

-C'est rien. J'ai juste reçu ce que je méritais après avoir sauvé ta misérable vie. Allez, suis-moi, tu voudrais sûrement manger un peu, et... je dois changer mon bandage."

Draco ne dit rien et il suivit Harry dans la chambre. Celui-ci se posa sur le lit et entreprit de changer ses pansements, tandis que le serpentard restait debout à la porte, l'observant impassiblement.

Après que la dernière bande soit fixée, Harry se releva et se dirigea dans la petite salle de bains. Il ouvrit un placard, se trouvant au-dessus du lavabo en marbre, et en sortit un miteux paquet de biscuit. Rejoignant l'autre sorcier dans la chambre, il lui tendit deux misérables biscuits.

"Sans façon, dit Draco en faisant une grimace.

-D'une, il n'y a rien d'autre à manger alors tu peux toujours mourir de faim; et de deux, si tu ne prend pas ces... choses, hésita Harry en grimaçant à son tour, je te jure que je te les fait avaler de force."

Draco semblait analyser la situation, fixant les yeux agacés de Harry. Finalement il prit les deux biscuits qu'il lui tendait. Ils mangèrent en silence, fixant chacun leurs propres pieds, sans oser parler.

Harry avait du mal à ne pas fixer le serpentard avec des yeux brillants et plutôt lubriques. C'était assez incroyable de penser que Draco était devenu attirant à ce point. Le mage avait éprouvé un certain plaisir à panser le serpentard ces trois derniers jours, ne se refusant pas de toucher sa peau pâle, son torse musclé, son visage doux... Il en devenait vraiment irrésistible.

"C'est quoi ce truc, demanda alors Draco en fixant le bandana rouge qui ressortait de la poche de Harry.

-Quoi? fit d'abord les sorcier, encore dans ses pensées, quelques peu déplacées. Ah... Un vieux bandana, qui m'a appartenu.

-Un doudou? questionna le serpentard d'une voix mi-moqueuse, mi-curieuse.

-Ouais... acquiesça Harry en essayant de ne pas rougir. Mais je ne l'ai gardé qu'un an. Il a légèrement brûlé quand... quand... quand la maison a été détruite. Je l'ai trouvé dans le grenier. Il m'a rappelé des souvenirs de quand j'étais encore bébé. Alors j'ai décidé de le garder."

Il avait dit tout ça sans cesser de fixer ses pieds et Draco en fut étrangement gêné.

Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui avait perdu ses parents à un an et qui venait de retrouver l'objet qui avait dû être le plus précieux à ses yeux quand il n'était encore qu'un bambin, plutôt court sur pattes.

"Je suis désolé."

Ce fut tout ce qu'il pu dire pour essayer de faire disparaître la boule qui se formait dans son estomac. Les mots n'avaient pas eu vraiment de sens alors qu'ils étaient sortis de sa bouche, mais ils firent aussitôt réagir Harry.

"Désolé? s'étonna Harry avec comme de la colère qui faisait trembler sa voix. Tu es désolé, Malfoy? Mais désolé de quoi?

-De... de... ben... la mort de tes parents et tout ça", répondit le sorcier sans trop d'assurance.

L'éclair qui illuminait les yeux verts de Harry à ce moment-là, était plus qu'effrayant.

"C'est plutôt à moi d'être désolé, Malfoy, dit-il avec calme mais sa main qui tenait encore son biscuit à peine entamé tremblait. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir sauvé la vie. Je t'ai sauvé la vie, Malfoy. Tu sais ce que ça signifie? Ça signifie que j'ai sauvé d'une mort inévitable un crétin.

-Un... Un crétin?"

Draco ne comprenait plus rien. Et il avait peur. Peur du sorcier qui se tenait devant lui. Peur de ce qui allait se passer. Et il aurait souhaité s'enterrer six pieds sous terre plutôt que d'être examiné avec haine par ces deux yeux vert, emplis de puissance et qui lui faisaient tellement peur.

Abominablement peur.

"Je te raconte des souvenirs de quand j'étais enfant et toi... Tu me dis que tu es désolé? Tu sais quoi, Malfoy? Je crois que je me suis trompé sur ton compte. Tu as peut-être essayé d'en finir - peu importe pourquoi. Tu as peut-être aussi voulu te joindre à moi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me suis trompé. En fait, tu es toujours un pauvre gosse à papa, qui jouit d'une vie sans embûche, qui a peut-être eu quelques malheurs, mais qui reste toujours un gamin. Un sale gamin qui ne connaît que le bon coté de la vie et qui a voulu s'ouvrir les veines juste parce qu'il trouvait ça amusant ou peut-être que tout cela allait lui donner encore plus d'attention. Un pauvre gosse à papa qui vit du malheur des autres, qui ne connaît pas la pitié et dont sa seule épreuve a été de venir au monde. Tu sais quoi? Tu es _pitoyable_, Malfoy."

Harry se leva du lit, passa devant Draco et sortit dans le couloir.

_Alors là, il se trompe totalement._

---

La nuit avait été longue à Godric's Hollow. Une nuit où deux adolescents n'avaient pas dormi, bien trop songeurs, attendant l'aube avec impatience. Heureusement, après un long moment où seuls les ténèbres avaient régné, où le soleil, caché par l'horizon, avait attendu qu'on le rappelle; la nuit laissa place au jour et à la lumière.

Harry Potter, couché sur le divan du salon, les yeux fixés sur le feu dansant dans la cheminée en face de lui, attendait patiemment que du bruit résonne enfin à l'étage.

L'étage.

Lieu où Draco Malfoy, allongé sur le lit, le regard fixé au plafond, essayait d'éclaircir ses pensées.

Cette nuit blanche lui avait sûrement été bénéfique. Ses pensée, alors sombres après que Harry soit partit, commençaient, lentement mais sûrement, à devenir plus sages et réfléchies.

Enfin... Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui le gênait plus que tout. Et c'était Harry.

Le mage lui avait sauvé la vie, c'était vrai, mais aussi, il avait découvert que Draco n'était pas si insensible, et ça, ça ne plaisait aucunement à ce dernier. En plus, il lui avait dit des choses plus que blessantes même si c'était vrai que le serpentard avait été un _fils à papa_.

Il l'_avait ét_.

Un simple verbe qui changeait tout. Son père avait délibérément tout changé à ça. Lucius Malfoy, homme si respecté du monde des sorciers, sorcier puissant et... Mangemort, avait tué sa femme qui devenait un peu trop gênante.

_Gênante_.

Gênante! Mais il l'avait épousé, il l'avait aimé, n'est-ce pas? Non. Bien sûr que non. En tout cas, juste le temps d'avoir un fils, un _héritier_. Quelle _chance_ pour l'enfant! Oui, Lucius Malfoy avait aimé sa femme. Enfin... peut-être. Mais c'était fini. Il l'avait _tuée_. Il l'avait _assassinée._

Quelqu'un comprenait-il le désarrois d'un fils, le désespoir d'un enfant dont le père avait tué la mère sans plus de regret que celui de détériorer son image? En tout cas, pas Harry. Sûrement pas Harry.

De toute façon, ça ne changeait rien. Narcissa Malfoy ne raconterait jamais plus comment elle avait rencontré son mari à Draco, elle ne le prendrait jamais plus dans ses bras après que son père l'ait frappé, _jamais_ plus.

Et le pire de tout, c'était que Lucius n'allait jamais payé pour ça. Il n'allait jamais être jugé pour avoir tué sa femme. Tout avait été mis sur le dos de Voldemort, bien sûr. Lucius Malfoy n'aurait _jamais_ pu assassiner sa femme. Jamais, au grand jamais, il aurait pu lancer un sortilège impardonnable. Il était _tellement_ respecté.

"Pff..., tu parles", souffla Draco.

Ce n'était qu'un des larbins de Voldemort, le _Grand Seigneur des Ténèbres_. Il se jetait à ses genoux, lui baisait la robe en se traînant par terre. Ha, ha, ha... Et après on disait que c'était quelqu'un de respecté? C'était à s'en fendre les côtes...

Mais Draco ne s'en n'était pas fendu les côtes. Pas vraiment. En fait, il s'en était ouvert les veines. Quelqu'un pouvait comprendre ce geste? Non, pas vrai?

Il avait voulu en finir et il ne le regrettait pas. Il ne l'avait pas fait _juste parce qu'il trouvait ça amusant ou que tout cela allait lui donner encore plus d'attention_. Il l'avait fait pour mourir, tout simplement.

Parce que le monde l'écoeurait. Parce que _son père_ l'écoeurait. Tout l'écoeurait, même Harry maintenant. Et Draco était quoi? Un _fils à papa_, c'était ça? Ce simple mot l'avait blessé plus que tout.

Draco se redressa en évitant de s'appuyer sur son poignet blessé et il posa les pieds sur la moquette rouge de la chambre. Des rayons du soleil inondaient la chambre de lumière, passant par la fenêtre avec entrain, pour réchauffer le corps à moitié nu de l'adolescent. Le serpentard se leva - un peu chancelant - et il sortit dans le couloir.

Il remarqua que l'escalier menant au grenier avait disparu - Harry y était sûrement pour quelque chose -, avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Le sorcier trébucha presque en arrivant sur la dernière marche et aussitôt, Harry se redressa brusquement sur le divan.

"Ah. C'est toi."

_Bien, Potter. T'es intelligent, dis-moi?_

"C'était juste pour te demander si on pouvait manger... un peu, expliqua-t-il.

-Les biscuits sont dans le placard au-dessus du lavabo de la salle de bains à l'étage, répondit Harry en se recouchant sur le divan. Prends-en autant que tu veux. Je n'ai pas faim et, de toute façon, je vais à Londres ce matin pour acheter de quoi survivre.

-_Survivre_? Pourquoi on ne retourne pas à Poudlard?

-Parce que je te rappelle que ça fait plus de quatre jours que l'on a tout les deux disparus et, pour ton information, la disparition du Survivant n'ait sûrement pas passé inaperçue."

_T'en es fier, pas vrai?_

"Et pourquoi t'es venu ici, hein? Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté à Poudlard?

-Je..."

_T'en sais rien, Saint Potter. Rien du tout._

Draco allait remonter à l'étage quand Harry l'appela.

"Quoi?

-Je veux que tu m'accompagnes à Londres, Malfoy. Alors, tiens-toi près.

-Je n'irais pas à Londres avec toi, Potter.

-Si, puisque je l'ai décidé.

-Tu as peur que je fasse des bêtises, peut-être? se moqua Draco d'un ton haineux.

-Exactement! s'exclama Harry en se redressant pour le regarder avec cynisme. Tu risques de désirer encore faire mu-muse avec un objet coupant."

_Et un point pour moi! Un, Malfoy!_

"Si tu n'étais pas blessé, je ne ma gênerais pas pour te...

-Oh! Mais viens, je t'en pris, le coupa Harry en lui souriant.

-J'aurais trop de peine à abîmer ta _si belle _cicatrice, Potter. Après, on risque de ne plus te demander de signer des autographes dans la rue!"

_Un partout, Saint Potter!_

Les deux adolescents se jugèrent du regard et finalement, Draco détourna les yeux le premier et il remonta à l'étage. Harry resta plusieurs minutes à fixer l'endroit où le serpentard s'était trouvé quelques secondes auparavant.

_Tu es vraiment trop débile quand tu t'y mets! Il te demande quelque chose gentiment et toi, il faut que tu lui ordonnes n'importe quoi. Bien, Harry, bien! Pff..._

Bien sûr ce n'était pas _entièrement_ de sa faute. Draco l'avait cherché.

Mais pas hier.

Hier, il aurait dû fermer sa _grande_ gueule. Il savait très bien que Draco n'avait jamais été et ne serait probablement jamais très habile pour s'exprimer. C'était tellement dit d'une façon _gauche_ qu'on pouvait croire qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, ou que c'était encore une de ces nombreuses moqueries. Et, justement, c'était ce que Harry avait pensé.

Et ça avait été une _grave_ erreur.

C'était vraiment bête. Au moment où il commençait à peu près à s'entendre - du moins ce n'était plus la guerre ouverte - il avait fallu qu'un certain Harry Potter ouvre sa gueule et qu'il étende tous ses préjugés - même ceux qui n'étaient pas seulement des préjugés - devant la figure du serpentard. Parfois, il ne réfléchissait pas vraiment à la conséquence de ses actes et cela, ça pouvait lui coûter cher.

_Très_ cher.

Et quelque chose le préoccupait de plus en plus, tandis qu'il passait tout ce temps avec Draco. Devait-il encore une fois suivre ses envies et tenter quelque chose avec le serpentard? Oui peut-être était-il préférable qu'il régule ses pulsions face à lui? Harry ne savait pas. Et, devant Draco, dont l'innocence était parfois touchante, il avait souvent du mal à se contrôler.

Il se posait aussi beaucoup de questions sur lui. Était-il gay? Ou au moins bi? C'était ce qui lui avait semblé quand le serpentard l'avait embrassé sur la tour d'Astronomie, à Noël, en trouvant une excuse bidon pour expliquer son geste. Ou même, cela s'était plutôt confirmé, après la confession d'Hermione dans le parc, à propos des personnes sortant de la chambre du serpentard au petit matin.

Harry, pourtant, devait être sûr que son attirance pour lui était réciproque. Il avait une chance après tout. Mince, certes. Mais une chance quand même.

Enfin bon... Le fait de sortir ou pas ensemble, n'allait pas les aider à se sortir de la prison dans laquelle Harry les avait volontairement enfermés. Il allait lui falloir plus que du courage pour oser franchir le pas de la porte. Le mage se sentait si protégé dans cette maison, qu'il commençait à se demander si le lieu n'était pas sous un puissant sortilège d'Euphorie. C'était possible après tout.

Harry, se posait également beaucoup de questions sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de son cocon protecteur. C'était tellement étrange que personne ne soit encore venu les chercher ici. Albus savait sûrement où ils se trouvaient, c'était obligé. Albus...

Albus! Mais oui, bien sûr...

C'était sûr maintenant! Albus avait fait quelque chose. Comment expliquer que personne n'était venu les chercher ici, sinon? Bien sûr, lui et Draco étaient protégés par les sorts qu'il avait lancé, mais là n'était pas le problème.

Le problème? _Personne_. Non. Personne n'était passé sur la route bordant la maison, aucun bruit de voitures, d'avions, de promeneurs. Les voisins, également. Même si la nuit et le jour existaient toujours, le reste s'était tu. Les oiseaux ne chantaient plus. Plus de bruit. _Plus rien_.

_C'était comme-ci le temps s'était arrêté._

**---**

"Va te faire foutre, Potter! Je ne viendrai pas! Tu m'as compris?"

La réponse avait pour avantage d'être claire... Draco n'avait pas envie d'aller à Londres avec Harry et il ne s'empêchait pas de le lui faire comprendre. Quand même. Harry avait tendance à prendre un ton un peu trop autoritaire et ça ne plaisait apparemment pas à tout le monde. Et _surtout pas_ à Draco.

"Très bien. Je vais devoir t'y amener de force, alors.

-Pourquoi tu veux à tout prix que je vienne, Potter? Tu as peur, c'est ça?"

Harry hocha la tête, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

"Oui, Draco, j'ai peur pour toi..."

_Bien, Harry! Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher!_

Le serpentard le regarda avec haine, semblant chercher le moindre signe de faiblesse dans les yeux éclatant de Harry. _Aucun_. Pas le choix. Il descendit finalement au salon, et Harry le suivit aussitôt. Il avait réussi à convaincre Draco, finalement. Un vrai miracle.

_Merci Merlin!_

Il n'avait donc plus qu'à le convaincre de le laisser jeter un sort pour le faire changer d'apparence. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Mais comme le disait le célèbre proverbe: _ Qui ne tente rien n'a rien_. Et c'était absolument vrai, donc...

"Euh, Draco?"

_Non, Harry. Non! C'est bien trop gentil! Heureusement qu'il n'a pas eu l'air de t'entendre!_

"Draco je vais devoir te lancer un sort pour changer ton apparence, viens-là _s'il te plaît_."

Le dernier mot avait été prononcé plus par obligation que par conviction. Tant pis. Au moins Draco avait l'air d'avoir entendu cette fois-ci puisqu'il s'était retourné vers lui.

Enfin... Problème assez prévoyant. Son regard semblait... Haineux? Étonné? Probablement les deux. Malgré son _tracas_, Harry ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage. _Presque rien,_ en tout cas.

Harry attrapa nonchalamment le serpentard par le bras et l'attira vers lui.

"Oh! T'es en chaleur, Potter?"

_ Oh, oui... Si tu savais. D'ailleurs,fais attention à toi, Malfoy..._

Le mage ne lui répondit pas - en tout cas à voix haute - et il créa un sort dans sa main droite puis le tint devant le visage blême de Draco. Celui-ci dégurgita difficilement ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Harry qui éclata de rire, arrachant une nouvelle grimace de haine à Draco.

"Ton apparence va changer mais _seulement_ ton apparence, expliqua Harry un sourire au coin des lèvres, en étudiant avec minutie le visage pas du tout repoussant de son camarade. Le sort dur aussi longtemps que celui qui la lancé en a décidé... ou en a eu la possibilité, ajouta-t-il rapidement. Je pense être capable de le faire tenir environ cinq heures ce qui sera largement suffisant. Bon, ferme les yeux."

Draco le fixa mais ne ferma aucunement les yeux.

"Il faut peut-être que je t'aide? proposa Harry. Ou alors tu as _peur_?"

Cette fois, le sorcier obtempéra et Harry pu dévoiler le sourire qu'il retenait depuis le début, devant les paupières closes du serpentard. Il approcha sa main des cheveux de Draco puis la posa sur la chevelure blonde. Aussitôt, le sort jaune prit une couleur blanche et Harry laissa glisser sa paume jusqu'aux pieds du serpentard.

Au fur et à mesure que la lumière blanche passait sur une partie du corps de Draco, cette dernière changeait entièrement. De ce fait, Draco, blond platine, yeux bleus et gris, visage angélique et corps musclé; se métamorphosa complètement et de telle manière que même son propre père n'aurait pu le reconnaître - à la seule condition que ce dernier n'est pas renié son fils, bien entendu.

Harry, pour sa part, était très content de lui. Et il trouvait le serpentard particulièrement attirant. _ Très_ attirant.

"Alors? T'en dis quoi? demanda Harry cyniquement. Pas mal, non?"

Draco jugea Harry de ses yeux aux reflets dorés, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

"Tu pourrais mieux faire, Potter...

-Avec toi comme base, non, se moqua-t-il méchamment.

-Va te faire foutre!

-Oh! s'exclama le mage en faisant semblant d'avoir peur. Ne t'énerve pas! Je plaisantais, beau brun!"

Le visage mat du serpentard rougit quelque peu à cette remarque. Ses yeux dorés - qui lui donnaient un visage brillant - lancèrent cependant des éclairs et Harry éclata de rire, ce qui finit en une grimace après la douleur lancinante qui lui traversa l'abdomen.

Aussitôt, Draco devint impassible comme-ci le simple fait de voir Harry souffrir à cause de sa blessure, lui faisait rappeler que quelques jours plus tôt, il avait tenté de commettre l'irréparable. C'était _un peu_ sa faute en même temps. Un peu.

"C'est bon, je plaisantais, s'excusa Harry d'une voix relativement froide. Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à faire la même chose sur moi."

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Enfin en théorie. Ses cheveux noirs étaient devenus d'un châtain très clair et son regard - toujours aussi puissant - s'était coloré d'un noir profond, même d'ébène. Draco le jugeait avec un sourire qu'il n'arrivait apparemment pas à dissimuler et Harry comprit aussitôt le regard brillant du serpentard. Il leva ses mains à son visage et les posa sur sa cicatrice... toujours bien là et... visible.

_Et merde..._

Cette fois Draco n'essaya pas de cacher son sourire, qui apparut encore plus grand sur ses lèvres, dévoilant des dents parfaitement blanches.

Bon, d'accord, il n'était pas si puissant que ça après tout, puisqu'il n'avait pas réussi à dissimuler une simple... une pauvre... une cicatrice, quoi! Hermione avait peut-être raison après tout, non? Il n'était pas le plus puissant des sorciers. C'était Albus le plus...

_Ferme ta gueule, toi!_

"Bon on y va ou on reste ici jusqu'à la saint Tu-Sais-Qui?

-Ton humour m'étonnera toujours, Malefoy. J'ai bien fait de te sauver la vie en fait."

Le visage du serpentard devint aussi blanc qu'un linge. Il n'était peut être pas si bon de faire allusion à cet évènement après tout. Ça n'avait pas l'air de plaire à Draco en tout cas. D'ailleurs, ce dernier lui tourna le dos et il sortit de la maison, vêtu de son simple boxer.

"Je plaisantais Malefoy!" cria Harry en suivant le serpentard dehors.

Il le rattrapa alors que Draco commençait à traverser la route qui bordait la maison de l'autre coté du jardin. Harry le tira par le bras sous la pluie battante qui tombait sur cette partie de l'Angleterre en cette matinée de juin. Draco lui cracha à la figure - ce qui n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet vu que les deux sorciers étaient déjà trempés - et essaya de se dégager de sa prise.

"Lâche-moi Potter! J'ai dit lâche-moi!

-Arrête d'essayer de partir bordel! Je veux juste te parler! cria Harry en l'attrapant par les cheveux.

-J'en ai rien foutre! Tu voulais me demander mon avis, peut-être? demanda Draco en tentant de lui faire lâcher prise. Pourtant, tu n'en as jamais eu rien à foutre depuis qu'on est ici! Pourquoi tu es venu là, putain? Dis-moi pourquoi! lui ordonna-t-il en le fixant de ses yeux dorés.

-Je... je n'en sais rien...

-Bien sûr que si! cria Draco en faisant enfin lâcher prise à Harry. Seulement tu ne veux pas te l'avouer! Tu as peur Potter! Tu m'entends? Peur!"

Les yeux noirs de Harry perdirent d'un seul coup leur puissance. Ils devinrent ternes, comme recouvert de buée. Un regard mort, mort de tout sentiment ou expression. Des yeux sans vie.

Puis une larme coula sur sa joue, rejoignant les centaines de gouttes de pluie qui ruisselaient sur son visage. Draco restait figé devant lui, suivant des yeux le chemin sinueux qu'empruntait la goutte d'eau salée; glissant sur sa pommette, puis sur sa joue, caressant ses lèvres pulpeuses et tellement différentes avec cette apparence là, disparaissant lentement dans sa bouche pour...

_ Là, je sens que je vais faire la pire connerie de ma vie... Ne fais pas ça, Draco... Ne le fais pas... Ne le fais pas... Ne... le... fais..._

Draco fit un pas rapide jusqu'à Harry, et il posa violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes, en fermant les yeux.

_ ... pas..._

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu..."

D'abord surpris, les yeux grands ouverts, le mage reprit finalement ses esprits. Il gémit doucement, puis ouvrit un peu plus sa bouche tout en appuyant fermement sa main sur la nuque de l'adolescent. Leurs langues se caressèrent avec envie, se cherchèrent, se touchèrent. Et ils perdirent leurs dernières résistances quand leurs corps furent pressés l'un contre l'autres, tout les deux à moitié nus et complètement trempés.

_Oh, putain..._

**---**

**_Note: Alors, vous avez aimé? Je suis sûre que oui! J'espère que le fait que Harry se fasse plusieurs gars et meufs dans un court laps de temps ne vous dérange pas? Lol. Allez, gros bisous à tous et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, hein? ;-p A bientôt, vous tous les gens!_**

**---**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Laika la Louve: Ça ne me dérange pas, si tu fais passer mes textes pour les tiens... Du moment qu'ils sont corrigés! Hé, hé... Bon, sinon je suis désolé mais j'ai décidé de ne pas te faire lire d'ava,ce le chapitre 41 parce que je veux que ce soit la surprise! Lol. En gros, tu vas devoir attendre que je le mette sur le site pour pouvoir le lire... Ouais, c'est sadique mais étant donné qu'il va arriver sur le site le plus vite possible - je pense vers le 10 juillet - tu n'auras pas à patienter très longtemps... Sans rancune? J'espère! A part ça, j'ai vu que tu lisais la traduction que fait _Elehyn_ et que s'appelle _The Broken Lullabies_. Je la lis aussi mais je la trouve très... spéciale. Vraiment, tu aimes? Bon, gros bisous la miss!**

**Onarluca: J'adore être sadique! Hé, hé... Un réel plaisir! Lol. Bon, je ne peux pas dire que ce chapitre finit moins rapidement que le précédent mais bon... Il fallait bien que j'arrête un jour, non? Et je suis sûre, que tu t'es précipitée sur ma fic' quand tu as vu qu'il y avait la suite, juste pour pouvoir - enfin - connaître le dénouement de tout cela! Je me fais peut-être des films, mais j'attends que tu me donnes ou pas raison! Lol. J'ai vu que tu lisais aussi _ Coeur De Cristal_? Elle est super cette fic'! En tout cas, si tu aimes les slashs HP/DM, tu aimeras à coup sûr mon prochain chapitre! Allez je te laisse. Bisous.**

**Lunenoire: Je me suis rendue compte que le couple HP/HG n'était plus, mais alors plus du tout à la mode en ce moment... On ne voit plus que des slashs, j'ai l'impression - pas que ça me déplaise! Alors bon, je pense que tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas trop apprécier le jeu de séduction de Hermione, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de la laisser comme un personnage clef de ma fic'...  
Sinon, par rapport au couple HP/SS, tu as totalement raison quand tu dis que leur relation est complexe parce que les personnages, eux-mêmes, sont complexes. J'ai parfois beaucoup de peine, moi-même, à les cerner, bien que ce soit mes personnages - j'entends par là que j'ai quand même fait évoluer les personnages de HP, d'une manière totalement différente que J.K. Rowling... Alors ils sont un peu à moi, finalement. Bref. Severus sera toujours très mystérieux - que ce soit dans ma fic' ou les livres originaux - et Harry sera toujours un adolescent très complexe à cerner - dans ma fic', du moins. Et cela, je ne le changerais jamais, parce que je trouve que cette incompréhension est particulièrement juste à l'histoire. Tu me suis ou pas? Lol. J'attends ton avis sur tout ça. Bisous.**

**Luffynette: Argh... J'ai cru que j'allais pété un câble quand j'ai ouvert ma boîte e-mail. Je me suis dit: "C'est pas possible, y a quelqu'un qui a reviewé mon histoire depuis le début..." Et bien, je ne m'étais pas trompée! Vraiment, ça m'a fait plaisir, je te l'assure, mais... Heu... Ça te dérangerait de ne me mettre qu'une review la prochaine fois? Juste mettre que tu aimes ou que tu détestes, et vite fait les choses qui t'ont parues bizarre... Je t'assure que c'est possible comme ça! Bon, je ne vais pas faire la fille jamais contente quand même, donc merci beaucoup pour - toutes - tes reviews et bisous!**

**Patmol666: J'étais sûre que ça allait te plaire! Lol. De toute façon, je sais maintenant que dès qu'il y a du dark, tu restes scotchée à ton écran et tu y prends un réel plaisir! Hé, hé... Ouais, c'est vrai que je suis pareille, donc je me tais! Gros bisous et j'espère que je vais recevoir une bonne note pour ce chapitre là aussi! Bye!**


	41. Seuls, à deux

**HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES.**

**Chapitre41: Seuls, à deux.**

**_Note: Et un lemon! Un! Et plutôt spécial, vous verrez... Plus de parole que de gestes, en fait. Mais c'est plutôt dark. C'est une sorte de dialogue, tout simplement. Bon, il dure quand même tout le chapitre, donc vous serez rassasiées après ça! Pas besoin de préciser le couple...? Lol. Bonne lecture à tous - plutôt à toutes! ah, au fait! CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT DES SCÈNE À CARACTÈRE SEXUEL, VOUS ÊTES PRÉVENU._**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent: Après la tentative de suicide de Draco, Harry s'est réfugié avec le serpentard à Godric's Hollow, mais c'est seulement guidé par des forces intérieures qu'il est allé là-bas. Celles-ci lui intiment de ne pas retourner à Poudlard, et l'adolescent les écoute instinctivement. Par ailleurs, après le réveil de Draco, et la découverte de plusieurs objets retrouvés dans le grenier et lui aillant appartenus alors qu'il était enfant, Harry décide de partir à Londres pour acheter de quoi survivre. Mais il se dispute à nouveau avec le serpentard et l'explosion de rancoeur, longtemps contenue, se termine finalement en un baiser fougueux...**

**Texte du jour: Je crois au plaisir de la chair et à la solitude irrémédiable de l'âme, Hjalmar Soderberg._ (J'ai l'impression que ce gars a écrit cette phrase juste pour mon chapitre! Ça correspond complètement! Lol.)_**

**---**

Harry avait la désagréable impression d'avoir été piégé par ses propres pulsions. Il s'était préparé plusieurs heures, avant d'oser franchir le pas de la maison, et maintenant, tout était foutu. Tout ça, à cause d'une pulsion d'adolescent en rut, qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sauter sur le premier prétendant en vue.

Et là, son _choix_ s'était inexorablement fixé sur Draco.

Par ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas prétendre ne pas avoir vu le coup venir. Son esprit était celui d'un jeune homme bourré d'hormone, et il ne pouvait pas combattre ses désirs, même si ceux-ci avaient le pouvoir de faire échouer toute une tentative de survie, préparée longuement et avec courage.

En même temps, Draco aurait toujours pu le repousser. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas fait, pour compliquer plus encore la situation. Il ne fallait pas non plus tout remettre sur le dos du serpentard, Harry en était conscient.

"Potter...?"

Le mage essaya de feindre le sommeil, en vain. Ouvrant finalement les yeux, il put voir devant lui, se détachant dans les rayons peu puissants de la lune qui filtraient par la fenêtre, la silhouette de Draco avancer lentement vers le lit où il était couché.

"Tu ne dors pas? demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée au serpentard.

-Je..."

Draco marqua une pause, en s'arrêtant devant Harry, qui s'était légèrement redressé sur les couvertures. Celui-ci détailla rapidement le corps à moitié nu du sorcier devant lui, laissant ses yeux glisser malgré eux, sur son torse musclé et pâle, son boxer noir, puis ses jambes puissantes et bien dessinées.

Se contrôlant enfin, il fixa à nouveau les yeux onyx du serpentard.

"Je voulais te parler à propos de cet après-midi... lâcha finalement Draco en respirant profondément.

-Oh..."

Harry se décala sur le coté pour lui laisser de la place, et il s'appuyèrent tout les deux contre la tête du lit, fixant le mur nu face à eux. Harry, plus que jamais conscient de la proximité de leurs corps - qui étaient en tout et pour tout, recouverts d'un simple boxer -, sentit son souffle s'accélérer légèrement, tandis qu'il réfrénait au fond de lui, une nouvelle pulsion.

Qu'aurait-il donné pour sauter sur le serpentard à ce moment là?

"Je t'écoute, fit Harry, sa voix restant totalement neutre.

-Et bien... Voilà, commença difficilement Draco en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine nue, continuant tout comme le mage à fixer le mur. Je pense que ce qui s'est passé n'était pas... complètement innocent.

-Oh non, ça ne l'était pas, approuva le sorcier à coté de lui, en tournant son regard vers lui.

-Je sais. Et donc, je voulais savoir ce qu'on allait faire... maintenant..."

Harry se refusa un éclat de rire. Il n'avait jamais vu Draco aussi mal-à-l'aise, et quand celui-ci avait enfin consenti à tourner son visage vers lui, à la fin de sa phrase, Harry avait tout de suite vu la légère rougeur qui recouvrait les joues du serpentard.

C'était peut-être tordant, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se moquer de lui maintenant.

Non. Il allait le tester autrement.

"Tu es puceau, Malfoy?"

Un sourcil levé, les yeux brillants de curiosité, Harry fixait Draco avec amusement. Celui-ci venait de s'étouffer à moitié avec sa salive, et cette vision était vraiment à mettre dans les anales pour Harry.

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? demanda finalement le sorcier, en essayant de contrôler son expression faciale.

-Simple curiosité... répondit le mage en laissant un sourire déformer ses lèvres. Alors?"

Draco s'empourpra un peu plus, mais ses yeux ne cillèrent aucunement, tandis qu'il ne lâchait plus le regard de Harry.

"Non, je ne le suis pas. Et toi?

-Je ne sais pas... D'après toi?"

Le serpentard eut un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres.

"Avec la réputation que tu as à Poudlard, et surtout, sachant que tu as eu des rapports plus que proches avec mon parrain - d'ailleurs, je t'ai bien cassé la gueule à propos de ça, souviens-toi -, je conclus que tu es autant puceau, que Voldemort est un pauvre petit innocent."

Harry posa sa main sur la cuisse nue de Draco, approchant son visage du sien dans un très long mouvement.

"Ta réputation t'a aussi suivi, Draco..."

Le serpentard frémit, à l'entente de son prénom, prononcé d'une manière si sensuelle. Il fallait ajouter à cela, que c'était de la bouche d'Harry Potter qu'il était sorti, ce qui restait très singulier. Et son visage qui se rapprochait, encore et encore...

"Et qu'est-ce que tu as entendu sur moi? questionna-t-il d'une voix curieuse, en appréciant le souffle léger du gryffondor, qui parcourait son visage.

-Oh, rien de très compromettant, se moqua Harry en passant sa jambe par dessus celle de Draco, doucement pour ne pas rouvrir sa blessure. Tu baiserais avec beaucoup d'étudiants, filles et garçons, et il semble qu'ils sortiraient de ta piaule au petit matin, plutôt mal réveillés...

-Comment sais-tu cela? demanda le sorcier, légèrement étonné.

-Je connais une certaine préfète qui possède une chambre juste en face de la tienne... Ne l'oublie pas, Draco."

Maintenant, complètement assis sur les genoux du serpentard, Harry sentit son désir grandir, et il ne put s'empêcher de glisser sa tête dans son cou brûlant, donnant au passage un léger coup de langue sur la mâchoire rugueuse de Draco.

Leurs visages étaient à tous les deux très mal rasés, après les plusieurs jours qu'ils avaient passés sans raser leur barbe naissante. Les conditions de vie, dans lesquelles ils vivaient n'étaient d'ailleurs pas des plus plaisantes.

Cela pouvait-il devenir une excuse pour expliquer leur rapprochement?

"Est-ce que tu as baisé avec mon parrain? demanda alors Draco en posant ses mains encore bandées sur les hanches de Harry.

-Draco, tu me prends pour qui? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en pressant son érection naissante contre le ventre du serpentard.

-Tu l'as baisé, hein?"

Cette fois ce n'était plus une question, mais plus une affirmation.

"Oui... avoua Harry en attrapant son lobe d'oreille avec ses dents. Oui, on a baisé."

_ Et pas plus tard, qu'il y a quelques jours, Draco._

"Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de passer après Severus... dit-il alors en repoussant le torse envahissant du mage.

-Pardon? fit Harry, totalement ahurie de cette dernière remarque. Et moi? Tu ne crois pas que je vais aussi passer après beaucoup d'étudiant de Poudlard? Mais je m'en fous royalement!

-Oui, mais imagine que ton parrain m'ait enculé, Potter. Tu voudrais baiser avec...?"

Draco reçut un coup de poings magistral, avant même qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase.

"NE PARLE JAMAIS DE SIRIUS COMME ÇA, TU M'ENTENDS? hurla Harry en l'attrapant par les épaules pour le secouer violemment. JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER DE LUI COMME ÇA!

-Potter! Arrête, merde!"

Le silence se refit brusquement, et ni l'un, ni l'autre ne parlèrent, tandis qu'ils se fixaient avec stupéfaction. Puis finalement, Draco porta sa main à sa joue meurtrie, qui commençait déjà à bleuir, et ce geste sembla ancrer à nouveau Harry dans la réalité.

"Excuse-moi... Harry... fit le blond d'une voix faible. Je ne voulais pas te blesser..."

Le mage secoua la tête.

"Je me mets dans tous mes états, quand il est question de Sirius... dit-il d'une voix cassée. Je... oublie."

Draco se sentit complètement idiot, tellement il se sentait désemparé à ce moment là. Harry était apparemment plutôt triste et le serpentard craignait qu'il se mette à pleurer. Et consoler quelqu'un, Draco ne savait pas faire ce genre de chose.

_ Oh non... Faites qu'il ne pleure pas... Est-ce qu'il va pleurer, au fait?_

"Écoute, Potter... Harry, se reprit-il. Je serais mal à l'aise si tu te mets à chialer..."

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir été assez compréhensif, mais bon... Au moins, un sourire était apparu sur le visage du gryffondor.

"Non, Malfoy, je ne vais pas me mettre à chialer, promit-il, légèrement amusé de la réaction du sorcier.

-Oh... Tant mieux, alors... fit celui-ci, en fixant ses mains.

-Oui."

Harry posa sa main sous le menton de Draco, et lui fit relever le visage face à lui. Puis, il prit son visage en coupole et s'approcha de ses lèvres en fermant les paupières.

"Embrasse-moi... Je ne te demande que ça..."

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, puis se touchèrent enfin. Les deux adolescents laissèrent échapper un faible gémissement, alors que leur baiser se faisait plus profond. Leurs langues se caressèrent, tandis qu'ils s'enlaçaient, Harry toujours à califourchon sur Draco.

Ce dernier laissa une de ses mains quitter le dos du brun, pour caresser chaque parcelle de peau de son torse. Ses doigts effleurèrent ses hanches, contournèrent le pansement recouvrant sa blessure, frôlèrent son ventre, pour finalement remonter jusqu'à sa nuque, où ils stoppèrent leur course.

Harry se cambrait sous la caresse, délaissant les lèvres de Draco en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Le serpentard en profita pour butiner son cou de langoureux baisers, qui laissèrent Harry complètement pantelant.

Draco avait vraiment une manière exquise de se servir de sa bouche, de sa langue et de ses lèvres.

"Qui... qui a été... ton ou... ta première? questionna difficilement Harry, en invitant Draco à s'étendre sur le lit.

-La première personne avec qui j'ai baisé?"

Le mage hocha la tête.

"C'était une fille... répondit simplement Draco en se couchant.

-Qui c'était? le questionna à nouveau Harry, alors qu'il se positionnait au-dessus de lui.

-Heu... Je ne sais pas, si c'est le genre de truc que j'ai très envie de révéler... avoua le blond en nouant ses bras autour du cou du sorcier. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça?

-Je suis curieux... Allez, dis-le moi."

Harry défia alors plusieurs secondes du regard le serpentard, et celui-ci finit pas lâcher prise.

"Ok... C'était Pansy..."

Draco attendit une réaction, et celle-ci ne tarda pas à venir. L'adolescent au-dessus de lui explosa littéralement de rire, en enfouissant son visage dans son cou, ce qui n'avait rien, mais alors rien de plaisant.

"Va te faire foutre, Potter, s'énerva aussitôt Draco en essayant de s'extraire de sous lui.

-Tu as vraiment baisé avec cette idiote? demanda Harry, en le retenant, les larmes aux yeux. Tu l'as vraiment fait?

-Oui... fit le serpentard en se renfrognant. Et alors?

-Quoi, et alors? questionna le mage, toujours hilare.

-Tu as bien baisé avec Chang, toi!"

Harry stoppa net de rire, puis repartit de plus belle, sous l'oeil exaspéré de Draco.

"Draco! s'exclama-t-il en souriant largement. C'est Cho, qui a inventé cette histoire pour faire parler d'elle! Je t'assure que je ne l'ai jamais baisée! Même pas embrassée!

-Vraiment? demanda le blond.

-Mais, oui, assura Harry. Tu n'es que la quatrième personne avec qui je me retrouve dans un pieu, et dans cet état."

Draco ouvrit de gros yeux.

"Et Cho n'en fait pas parti?

-Non, vraiment."

Draco essaya de retrouver qui pouvait être ces quatre personnes.

Severus, ça c'était sûr, étant donné qu'il en avait eu la confirmation quelques minutes plus tôt.

Et puis Granger... Beaucoup d'étudiants à Poudlard savaient que Harry et elle entretenaient une relation particulière, encore maintenant. Amitié ou amour? Personne n'arrivait à trancher là-dessus.

Mais qui était la troisième personne?

"A mon avis, tu ne trouveras pas, Draco... avertit Harry laissant un petit baisé sur le coin de ses lèvres. Je ne restais avec elle qu'à la Salle Commune de ma maison. Même si les nouvelles vont vites - très vites même - à Poudlard, il se peut que tu n'ais pas eu vent de celle-ci..."

Draco fixa les yeux verts pétillants du mage, en fronçant les sourcils. Il voulait vraiment savoir qui était cette fille. Quelles étudiantes de Gryffondor avaient pu sortir avec Harry Potter?

"Je la connais? demanda-t-il au brun, qui était occupé à courir son torse de sa langue.

-Oui", répondit simplement Harry.

Le serpentard ne put retenir un gémissement quand les lèvres du mage s'attaquèrent à son ventre, alors que ses mains se posaient sur ses fesses. Il commençait à avoir des difficultés à réfléchir clairement.

Son choix se posait plutôt sur une fille étant dans la même année que Harry. Ce dernier ne traînait pas souvent avec les plus âgées... Quoique...

Les joueuses de Quidditch, peut-être? Non... Angelina Johnson sortait depuis le début de l'année avec l'un des jumeaux Weasley, Alicia Spinnet flirtait avec le second et Katie Bell était elle aussi déjà casée, avec un garçon de Serdaigle de 6ème année, un certain Eddie Carmichael.

Les filles de son année, alors? Lavande? Non plus... Elle et Finnigan coulaient le parfait amour depuis plusieurs mois... Draco les trouvait d'ailleurs pitoyables, tellement ils étaient toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre.

Il restait donc la soeur à Weasley. Non, elle était en 4ème année, elle. Et puis Draco la voyait mal avec le meilleur ami de son frère. Ça passait mal, ce genre de choses...

Qui avait-il oublié alors?

Parvati Patil! Alors elle... Une vraie allumeuse. Elle était même allée le voir, lui, Draco Malfoy, pour lui proposer une nuit. Quelle conne, celle-là! Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'il allait accepter de même partager son lit avec elle? D'ailleurs, il se souvenait maintenant, qu'elle avait été la cavalière de Harry au bal de Noël. Oh oui... Il en était certain, maintenant. C'était elle...

"C'est Parvati, c'est ça? demanda-t-il en essayant de contrôler sa voix. C'est elle, n'est-ce pas?"

Un grognement affirmatif de Harry lui répondit. Apparemment, il avait beaucoup plus intéressant à faire.

Sa tête était maintenant à la hauteur de son érection, qui se devinait clairement à travers son boxer noir. Draco frémit quand les doigts de Harry glissèrent sous le sous-vêtement, et le firent glisser le long de ses jambes d'un geste rapide.

Aussitôt, les lèvres voraces du mage, s'emparèrent à nouveau de sa bouche et ils échangèrent un baiser, en gémissant en coeur, leurs érections se frottant l'une contre l'autre.

La langue de Harry jouait impatiemment avec celle de Draco, puis ses lèvres glissaient dans son cou, remontaient en prenant le chemin de son oreille, où elles s'attardaient quelques secondes, pour enfin reprendre la bouche gonflée du serpentard.

Mais Draco voulait plus. Il désirait que cette langue si habile, vienne se pose plus bas... toujours plus bas.

"Harry... S'il te plaît...

-Hum...? gémit le brun en s'arrachant des lèvres tentatrice du sorcier.

-Je veux que... tu... Putain, suce-moi. Merde, je veux que tu me..."

Un doigt se posa sur sa bouche en l'intimant de se taire. Draco obéit docilement, fixant le regard émeraude au-dessus de lui, qui tout comme le sien, brillait d'un désir puissant. Une envie de sexe, tout simplement.

"Fais chier..." soupira alors Harry en se dégageant de sur Draco.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, en avisant l'expression du visage du mage. Puis le sourire moqueur qu'on lui connaissait si bien, étira ses lèvres.

_ Un blocage, Potter?_

"Je ne devrais pas niquer avec toi... fit celui-ci en lui tournant le dos.

-On a pas déjà eu cette discussion il y a quelques minutes? demanda d'un ton agacé Draco, en passant son bras autour de la hanche du sorcier. Je croyais que ça c'était arrangé, non?

-Draco... continua Harry, sur un ton sérieux, en se tournant vers lui. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'ai failli coucher avec Hermione. J'ai le vraiment fait avec Sev' juste avant le match de Quidditch. Et maintenant, je m'apprête à suivre le même chemin avec toi...

-Et alors? questionna le serpentard, qui ne trouvait pas du tout spécial, le fait d'avoir différents partenaires sexuels en peu de temps.

-Et bien, je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour eux deux... et c'est déjà assez difficile de me retenir face à Hermione... C'est un incroyable bordel dans ma tête, et pour corser les choses, j'en trouve un troisième qui...

-Merci, de me prendre pour une roue de secours, Potter." se vexa Draco en se levant du lit.

Harry ne fit aucun geste pour le retenir, et cela énerva encore plus Draco. Celui-ci récupéra son boxer, qu'il revêtit, puis il se dirigea vers la porte, une colère sourde lui restant en travers de la gorge.

Il avait envie de balancer des insanités à la gueule de l'adolescent étendu sur le lit en face de lui. Il désirait lui montrer l'ampleur de sa rancoeur à ce moment là. Son sang bouillonnait littéralement dans ses veines.

Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à passer le pas de la porte, Draco se retourna d'un geste vif et repartit tout aussi vite en direction de Harry. Il stoppa net en arrivant devant le lit, et resta planté là, en fusillant le mage de ses yeux onyx.

"Tu sais quoi, Potter? J'en ai raz le cul de rester ici avec toi. Tout ce que j'ai envie de faire, c'est de prendre un putain de vrai repas à Poudlard, d'arrêter de te croiser pendant toute la journée, mais surtout, de comprendre pourquoi tu as peur comme ça.

-Je n'ai pas... objecta Harry, mais il fut coupé par le blond.

-Si, bordel de merde! Tu as peur! Reconnais-le, putain! Tu es terrifié par pleins de choses!

-Je... Peut-être, finit par avouer le mage en baissant le regard. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai tenté de se suicider... remarqua-t-il en provocant Draco du regard.

-Et ces cicatrices sur ton dos? questionna le serpentard. C'est quoi peut-être? J'ai été élevé par des sorciers, Harry, je ne suis pas aussi naïf que tu ne peux l'être toi-même. Je sais reconnaître un suicide magique quand il s'agit de cela.

-Tu..."

Harry sembla chercher du courage dans les couvertures recouvrant le lit, sur lequel il était. Finalement, il releva son visage vers Draco, et ses joues avaient alors pris une légère teinte rouge. A cause de la honte? De la colère? De la tristesse? Des regrets? Peut-être les quatre...

"Tu gardes ça pour toi, hein? dit-il d'une voix peu élevée. Draco tu... tu peux comprendre toi, n'est-ce pas?"

Le serpentard fit quelques pas en avant, et vint s'asseoir à coté de lui. Il passa timidement son bras autour des épaules de Harry, et le rapprocha doucement de lui. Le mage se cala contre son épaule, en tournant le regard vers lui.

"J'ai horreur des bons sentiments, tu sais? Je déteste toute cette pitié qui émane de toutes les personnes qui vivent autour de moi. Tous ces semblants de sympathie m'écoeurent au plus profond. Je préférerais qu'on me voue une haine public, plutôt que l'on continue de feindre d'avoir de la compassion pour moi..."

Les yeux verts de Harry brillaient comme des émeraudes, tandis qu'il posait enfin ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

"Et puis, par dessus le marché, tous ces gens sont de vrais hypocrites. Ils pillent la conscience de leurs voisins, ils dérobent leurs richesses, ils volent leurs vies. C'est un putain de pays d'égoïstes. Ici, c'est toujours chacun pour soi."

Draco laissa sa main libre, passer sur le visage du mage, pour remettre derrière son oreille une mèche rebelle.

Pendant que Harry se confessait, le blond sentait que tout cela allait entraîner des conséquences et de nombreux changements. Et pour commencer, il se disait qu'il allait jouer la carte de la tendresse. Avec Harry, du moins.

"Moi, je me sens totalement différent par rapport à toutes ces personnes. Un gars pudique au milieu d'une plage de nudistes. Ils se montrent si sentimentales - alors que d'ailleurs, la plupart du temps, ils ne font que semblant, ils se font croire à eux-mêmes qu'ils sont émotionnels -, si pleins de fragilité..."

Le serpentard acquiesçait à tout cela. Parce qu'il le devait face à Harry, mais aussi parce qu'il était totalement d'accord avec lui. Ces paroles, elles auraient tout autant pu sortir de sa propre bouche. Mais lui avait compris une chose que Harry n'avait pas encore assimilée.

"A coté d'eux, je suis un étranger. Je suis renfermé, je suis rêveur, je suis plein d'espoir, je suis naïf comme un gamin de deux ans... Je ne suis pas ce qu'ils veulent que je devienne. Le sauveur du monde... Savent-ils au moins, que le monde, c'est eux qui le détruisent avec leur hypocrisie?"

Oui... Le monde était injuste. La vie était injuste. On s'en apercevait très tôt. L'innocence des gosses était une valeur précieuse mais les adultes la leur arrachaient avec avidité, et les laissaient nus et exposés au monde entier. C'était la socialisation, soit disant.

"J'ai envie de leur cracher ma haine. Je désire tant utiliser ma force contre eux. Mais ils connaissant mes faiblesses... Oui, c'est ça... Je suis faible... Je suis si faible..."

Draco avait comprit que les adolescents avaient beau se rebeller et combattre le monde des adultes, ces derniers restaient et resteraient toujours les plus forts. Ils avaient toujours toutes les cartes en jeu. Vous étiez mis aussitôt au tapis... Alors, vous consentiez à devenir comme eux. Ou alors, vous n'acceptiez pas votre défaite, et vous vous terriez dans votre trou que vous aviez creusé devant eux...

"Parfois, j'ai conscience que je ne peux rien contre eux... Mais je suis battant au fond de moi. Je veux les dévorer de l'intérieur, les faire agoniser, les torturer avec délectation. Dans ces moments, je me sens tout puissant... Et puis, la réalité me saute à nouveau au visage et je tente de détourner le regard... encore... et encore..."

La dépression était le reflet d'un combat intérieur. On se disait que l'on pouvait leur résister. Mais en fait, à ce moment là, on se rendait enfin compte que l'on n'avait aucun pouvoir, que l'on était faible face à eux. Alors, ou on l'acceptait, ou on se détruisait de l'intérieur. Le suicide était la dernière des solutions pour leur résister.

Alors ou tu devenais finalement adulte, ou tu n'étais rien…

C'était exactement ça la vie.

---

Draco roula sur lui-même, puis se redressa, posant le plus silencieusement possible ses jambes sur le sol. Il posa rapidement son regard onyx, sur la silhouette endormie, couchée à coté de lui.

Harry remua légèrement dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveilla pas.

Le blond se redressa et passa la porte menant à la petite salle de bains, adjacente à la chambre où lui et Harry s'étaient endormis quelques heures plus tôt.

Il était au fond de lui, plutôt déçu de devoir se dire qu'il n'avait que dormi sur ce lit, avec le gryffondor. Bon, il y avait eu un peu de sexe, mais rien de très poussé finalement. Pourtant, Draco avouait qu'il aurait voulu plus.

Il observa son visage blafard dans le miroir surplombant le lavabo. Ses cheveux étaient complètement désordonnés, ce qui lui donnait un air plutôt _attirant_. Et puis, ses yeux n'avaient pas brillé comme cela depuis des semaines. A croire que Harry était parvenu à lui faire retrouver vie...

Draco aurait plutôt dit que le mage lui avait sauvé la vie. Ce qui n'était pas si loin, en fait. A quelques nuances près...

Le serpentard se passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage, puis retourna dans la chambre, en faisant attention à ne percuter aucun meuble - ou même mur - dans la pénombre ambiante.

Quand il se recoucha sur le lit, le corps endormi de Harry bougea à nouveau à coté de lui, et Draco retint un frisson quand le gryffondor se cola à lui, dans un geste paraissant plus qu'inconscient - étant donné qu'il était plongé dans le sommeil.

Puis quand une des jambes du mage s'emmêla dans les siennes, tandis que son bras passait sur son ventre, il comprit que Harry était tout à fait réveillé. Le souffle chaud et au rythme rapide chatouillant son cou, lui confirma cela.

"Ne sois pas aussi tendu, Malfoy... dit alors Harry d'une voix mal réveillée. Ce ne sont que de simples gestes de tendresse..."

Draco se sentit rougir, mais il remercia le fait que la pièce soit plongée dans le noir.

"Je connais, Potter. Merci d'en douter..."

Harry sourit légèrement dans le cou du blond, et il ferma langoureusement les yeux quand les lèvres de Draco embrassèrent son oreille. Le mage présenta ses lèvres devant sa bouche, et ils s'embrassèrent doucement, leurs langues se mêlant lentement.

Draco le repoussa en appuyant sur son torse, et Harry poussa un gémissement de douleur, sous la pression de sa main sur sa blessure encore en voie de cicatrisation. Le serpentard eut alors un regard désolé, tandis que le mage essayait de contrôler la douleur qui remontait le long de ses nerfs, puis dans sa colonne vertébrale pour rejoindre son cerveau.

"Putain... souffla-t-il en en serrant la mâchoire. Saloperie de blessure de merde..."

L'adolescent à coté de lui posa sa main sur son épaule.

"Écoute... Harry. Je suis désolé de...

-C'est bon Draco, le coupa le mage en levant sa main, pour lui intimer de se taire. Tu n'as pas fait exprès, je sais. Et puis, la prochaine fois, je m'y prendrais à deux fois avant de m'énerver contre une porte douche..."

Draco se retint de ne pas éclater de rire, devant l'air grimaçant de Harry.

Le sorcier lui avait raconté comment il l'avait sorti des vestiaires, et le blond s'était vraiment senti dépité quand Harry lui avait avoué avoir eu un haut-le-coeur devant son corps à moitié vidé de son sang, et gisant sur le sol souillé.

C'était le genre de souvenir, qu'il tentait d'oublier, lui avait-t-il dit en frottant ses yeux fatigués. Et Draco avait été à ce moment là, totalement d'accord avec lui.

"J'ai dis que ce n'était pas grave..." lui assura Harry en se recouchant.

Draco s'étendit à nouveau sur le lit, et fit bien attention, cette fois-ci, à ne pas toucher la bande entourant l'abdomen du mage. Ils emmêlèrent à nouveau leurs jambes dans un enchevêtrement des plus complexe, et leurs bras respectifs se refermèrent autour du corps de l'autre, tandis que leurs têtes trouvaient une épaule sûre où s'appuyer.

Harry sentit l'érection du blond, cogner contre sa cuisse gauche, alors qu'il tentait mentalement de réfréner la sienne. En vain.

"Ça sert à rien, Potter. La _chose _qui ondule contre mon ventre est très expressive, sache-le, se moqua gentiment Draco en observant le visage concentré du gryffondor.

-Ah? fit-il innocemment. Et elle te dit quoi?"

Un sourire se dessina aux coins des lèvres du serpentard.

"Elle me dit qu'elle a envie de sexe, mais qu'elle n'ose pas demander.

-Vraiment? demanda Harry en levant un sourcil inquisiteur, alors qu'il plongeait ses yeux dans le regard intense du sorcier. Et si par hasard, elle demandait? La _chose_ que je sens contre ma cuisse répondra quoi à cette requête?"

Draco, d'un mouvement de hanche précis, pressa son membre tendu contre la jambe du mage, tendit que son ventre se frottait allégrement contre l'entrejambe de Harry.

Celui-ci gémit et commença à se mouvoir à son tour.

"Elle dirait quelque chose, du genre... Draco mordit sa lèvre inférieure. _Alors tu n'avais qu'à demander._"

Leurs mouvements se firent plus pressant, tandis qu'ils gémissaient en coeur. Harry attrapa les lèvres de Draco, qu'il embrassa avec envie, ses mains vagabondant dans les cheveux complètement ébouriffés du serpentard.

Draco sentit son corps se tendre avec délice, et une onde électrique remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, pour exploser voluptueusement, alors qu'il se libérait dans un dernier cri rauque, rapidement suivit par Harry.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, reprenant difficilement leur respiration.

"Ok, Potter... T'es plutôt doué, j'avoue, dit difficilement Draco, sa tête dans le cou de Harry.

-Oh, mais tu n'as encore rien vu, lui fit remarquer le mage en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

-Vraiment? fit-il semblant d'être étonné. Et que me reste-t-il à découvrir?"

Harry eut un sourire coquin, tandis que ses yeux pétillaient largement.

"Connais-tu la fellation, Draco? souffla-t-il dans l'oreille dans du serpentard. La sodomie?"

L'adolescent sentit son désir refaire surface à nouveau. Il fixa les yeux verts plusieurs secondes, alors qu'il laissait sa main caresser la hanche encore recouverte du boxer du mage, ses doigts faisant frémir le fragile épiderme.

Harry garda ses paupières closes, se concentrant sur la caresse du blond.

"Dire que l'on est pratiquement en mauvaise posture ici - on l'est même, il faut le dire - et nous, on trouve le moyen de passer du bon temps au pieu... fit remarquer Draco d'une voix basse, semblant vouloir oublier la question précédente de Harry. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure solution pour que l'on sorte de la merde où nous sommes...

-Tu as sûrement raison", soupira le mage en embrassant l'épaule dénudée du blond.

Harry laissa sa langue glisser sur la mâchoire de Draco, puis il embrassa doucement ses lèvres.

"Alors, Draco... Tu ne m'as pas répondu... murmura-t-il entre deux baisers. Fellation ou sodomie?"

La respiration du serpentard se bloqua, tandis que la main de Harry se glissait sous l'élastique de son boxer, tirant dessus pour le retirer complètement, le laissant nu face à son regard empli de désir.

L'adolescent laissa sa langue glisser le long du torse du blond, suivant la ligne rejoignant son nombril, alors que ses mains glissaient le long de ses hanches. Draco se retenait de gémir trop fortement sous les mains expertes de Harry, mais... eh bien, il devait bien avouer que tout cela le rendait complètement dingue.

Quand la langue du gryffondor effleura - volontairement ou pas - le bout de son gland, il laissa échapper un petit cri, faisant monter l'excitation du brun, qui commençait à se deviner sous son boxer.

"J'attends... toujours ta... réponse... Draco... haleta Harry en embrassant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, feignant d'ignorant son pénis largement tendu. Q'est-ce que... tu veux... que...?

-Je m'en fous! le coupa le blond en criant presque, au bord de la crise d'hystérie. Suce-moi! Baise-moi! Tout ce que tu veux, Harry! s'énerva-t-il en serrant les draps à l'intérieur de ses mains.

-Ok... acquiesça le mage en fixant les yeux onyx du sorcier. Alors... Apprécie le spectacle..."

Harry se pencha sur l'érection de Draco, et la prit entièrement dans sa bouche, faisant gémir de contentement le blond, dont le plaisir était doublé, la vue du sorcier lui faisant une fellation, le laissant complètement pantelant.

Ça, pour apprécier le spectacle, il appréciait.

Ses hanches commencèrent à rentrer dans une danse frénétique, pour accentuer le mouvement des mains et de la bouche d'Harry. Celui-ci laissait ses doigts accélérer leur caresse, et il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps avant que Draco éjacule, tirant le mage par les cheveux pour lui éviter de goûter à son sperme.

Le gryffondor retrouva rapidement la bouche au goût sucré du garçon, qu'il embrassa avec fougue, plaquant son corps contre celui, collant, de Draco.

Leurs langues jouèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux sorciers à moitié à bout de souffle, l'érection de Harry se frottant toujours lascivement contre le ventre du serpentard.

"Alors maintenant, je peux te baiser... puisque c'était ton désir..." souffla le mage à l'oreille de Draco.

Celui-ci haleta en entendant ces mots, puis il se cambra en gémissant, et Harry se retira de sur lui.

"Mets-toi sur le ventre."

Draco obtempéra, et il sentit le corps brûlant de Harry, se coller voluptueusement contre le sien, son érection cognant délicieusement contre l'arrête de ses fesses.

Cela fut alors une suite d'halètements et de cris rauques, qui s'élevèrent dans la chambre baignée dans la pénombre. Harry caressa le membre tendu de Draco, tandis que ses hanches se faisaient plus précises et violentes, encouragées par les gémissements de plaisir que laissait échapper le blond.

Bientôt, Harry sentit Draco exploser dans sa main, et il ne tarda pas à le suivre, tremblant de tous ses membres, alors que son corps se tendait.

Ils retombèrent l'un sur l'autres, dans un emmêlement de jambes et de bras, et s'embrassèrent plusieurs secondes, alors que leurs coeurs battaient encore la chamade.

"Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour je baiserais un Malfoy, confessa Harry en glissant sa tête dans le cou de Draco.

-Tu crois vraiment que niquer avec toi m'étais déjà venu à l'idée? demanda celui-ci d'un ton étonné.

-Oui, dit dans un souffle le mage.

-Pardon?"

Harry sourit à Draco, tandis que sa main caressait doucement son dos trempé de sueur.

"Sur la tour d'Astronomie à Noël et aussi dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, il y a de ça quelques semaines, énonça Harry en embrassant la nuque du blond. A moins que ces deux fois là, tu m'ais embrassé sans faire exprès?

-Non", marmonna Draco.

Bientôt, le silence recouvra à nouveau la pièce, et les esprits des deux adolescents partirent à des kilomètres de là. Ils s'endormirent en pensant à Poudlard, où les élèves et les professeurs continuaient à subsister, ne se souciant peut-être plus des deux ennemis, survivant ensemble, mais se sentant seuls, au fond d'eux-mêmes.

Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas si seuls que ça...

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était qu'un sorcier venait de pénétrer dans la maison, et qu'il montait les escaliers, alors que Draco et Harry, enlacés dans leur nudité, voguait dans le monde des rêves...

---

**_Note: Rah... Je ne sais pas trop, si vous allez aimer la fin de mon chapitre, en tout cas je la déteste parce que c'est vraiment nul... Enfin bon, le chapitre en lui-même vaut quand même le détour, alors peut-être que vous auriez du vous arrêter avant les deux dernières phrases? Lol. J'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même! Bisous à tous et à très bientôt!_**

**---**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Laika la Louve:**** Je n'ai pas eu de review de toi cette fois-ci mais c'est pas grave vu que tu me donnes ton avis sur MSN. Par contre, je tenais vraiment à te passer le bonjour! Lol. Ah, au fait, j'ai lu la suite de _Le Loup Solitaire_ et je dois dire que j'aime plutôt assez. A part le manque de quelques scènes... peut-être? Hé, hé... Bisous la miss!**

**The Girl Of The Shade: Ça ne va pas mieux comme ça? Lol. Au moins on comprend ce que ça signifie! Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour ta review elle m'a fait chaud au coeur! Mais j'ai mis ce prochain chapitre qu'à une seule condition: ne commets aucun meurtre! D'ailleurs si tu veux la suite - n'utilise pas le fouet non plus merci... Sinon je mords! Lol. - évite de tuer l'auteur - c'est à dire moi! - sinon tu auras du mal à lire les prochains chapitres... Allez gros bisous!**

**Onarluca: Oui, je suis sadique! J'adore! Et comme tu as pu le lire, ouais Harry va aussi avec Draco mais tu verras rapidement que leur relation n'est pas du tout la même que celle qu'il entretient avec Severus. Bref... Tu verras bien! Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup Coeur de Cristal, et c'est finit maintenant... Bouh... Rah c'est pas grave, Umbre va bien revenir avec une bonne fic' après ça! J'en suis sûre! Gros bisous!**

**Lunenoire: Je pense que je n'arriverai jamais à concilier tout le monde - enfin ceux qui lisent ma fic', j'entends - sur un tel ou un tel chapitre. Certains adoraient le couple Harry/Hermione et ont été dégoûtés quand ils se sont séparés, pour d'autres, ça a été l'inverse... Bref, personne n'est d'accord là-dessus. Ensuite, le couple Harry/Severus ne sera jamais simple, et ce à cause de la complexité des personnages eux-mêmes. Et tu peux être certaine que JAMAIS il sera remplacé par le couple Harry/Draco. Je ne commettrais jamais un tel sacrilège, vraiment. Mais il fallait bien s'attendre à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre les deux _ennemis_ après les différentes scènes que j'avais fait apparaître dans certains chapitres. Tout ça pour dire, que tu ne devrais pas te faire de la bile au sujet de Harry et ses prétendant(e)s... Lol. J'espère t'avoir convaincue de mon désir d'écrire une fic' pouvant plaire à des lecteurs aux goûts différents - enfin heureusement, vous aimez tous Harry au moins, c'est un bon début... Lol - et j'espère aussi que je parviens un minimum à mes fins... Bisous et merci d'être honnête avec tout cela, ça ne peut que me faire avancer.**

**Patmol666: Ouais, c'est sûr que cette note n'est pas la meilleure qu'il existe mais je m'y fais, tant pis... Lol. Et puis d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas vrai que l'on peut faire apparaître des biscuits comme on le veut... Je ne pense pas que la magie permette absolument tout, et surtout pas de faire apparaître où l'on veut de la nourriture ou même de l'eau. Imagine les conséquences sur un plan mondial - à la condition que la magie existe, bien sûr... Plus de famine, plus de sécheresse, plus d'inégalités dans ce cas là, et alors, oust la mondialisation, ça ne marcherait plus du tout - du moins avec le principe que l'on utilise c'est à dire, la délocalisation principalement... Bref, c'est complètement inconcevable, et on ne peut pas refaire le monde c'est comme ça... (Ça se voit tant que ça que je veux faire carrière dans la politique? Lol.) Ah au fait, par rapport à la phrase que tu m'as donnée, je l'ai ajoutée - ou je vais l'ajouter - parce que vraiment, je la trouve super! Bisous la miss et à très bientôt!**

**Didinette: Merci beaucoup! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai beaucoup de courage pour écrire mes chapitres - et crois-moi, il en faut énormément! Lol. J'attends ton avis sur ce chapitre là! Bisous!**

**Luffynette: Rah... Marrant... Disons que c'est plutôt ma boîte mail qui a reçu un choc! Mais ça m'a fait plaisir, bien sûr! Et la suite, la voilà, toute fraîche... et heu... ben elle est pas si fraîche que ça en fait... chaude plutôt... LOL. Bisous!**


	42. Les secrets ne sont pas toujours faciles...

**HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES.**

**Chapitre42: Les secrets ne sont pas toujours faciles à garder.**

**_Note: Je vous poste ce chapitre, qui n'est même pas corrigé... Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas updaté et pour cause, je n'ai plus trop l'envie d'écrire en ce moment: je répartie mon temps entre mes devoirs, mes ami(e)s et mon chéri, du coup, je ne trouve plus de moments libres pour continuer à m'évader dans ma fic'. La suite est dans ma tête, la fin même, mais je ne pense pas que je l'écrierais un jour... Désolé pour tout ceux qui aimaient ma fic', qu'il ne m'en veuillent pas trop, et pour ceux qui n'aimaient pas, alors vous serez contents de cette nouvelle! Un dernier gros bisous à tous et à toutes, et peut-être à bientôt qui sais? ;)_**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent: En gros, parce que je préfère faire très simple, Draco et Harry couche ensemble et le chapitre est composé de plusieurs parties où il est question de sexe et la seconde est plus _psychologique_ avec les deux garçons qui donnent leur avis sur leur situation et sur leur vie. Voilà, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais ajouter à ça...**

**_Texte du jour: Un secret a toujours la forme d'une oreille, _Jean Cocteau.**

**---**

La maison paraissait inhabitée quand on la regardait depuis l'extérieur. Son apparence était quelque peu banale.

James et Lily Potter n'avait pas désirés construire leur maison eux-mêmes - avec la magie, cela s'entend - mais ils avaient à l'époque préférés racheter une vieille maison qu'ils avaient complètement réaménagée. Godric's Hollow était cependant entourée de puissants sorts, et la magie irradiait de ses murs.

L'homme debout devant la porte vitrée du salon murmura un sort et entra rapidement dans la maison. Il retira le capuchon de sa cape et ébouriffa ses longs cheveux gris trempés, laissant sous lui une petite flaque d'eau stagnant sur le parquet de la pièce plongée dans le noir de cette nuit d'orage. Puis il posa son vêtement trempé sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Le sorcier sortit de sa poche une minuscule boule en verre, qu'il serra précieusement à l'intérieur de sa main gauche. Une lumière verte et pâle irradia de l'objet et une légère onde de choc ébranla la pièce.

Il replaça la sphère dans sa poche et se dirigea vers les escaliers, montant d'un pas assuré à l'étage.

Arrivé en haut des escaliers, il s'arrêta quelques secondes et chercha des yeux, dans le noir presque complet, la porte de la chambre d'où s'élevait le bruit léger de deux respirations endormies.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, la première chose qui l'étonna fut les deux garçons nus, allongés l'un contre l'autre sur le large lit.

Ayant surveillé Harry pendant tout le temps qu'il avait été à Poudlard, il connaissait depuis longtemps la relation que l'adolescent entretenait avec son professeur de Potions.

Un mélange complexe d'amitié, d'amour paternel et de désir. Autant dire que tout cela traduisait complètement la détresse de Harry, face aux noeuds et aux méandres que sa vie avait pris. Le gosse était pommé, rien de plus.

Mais le retrouvé avec son ennemi de toujours était un nouvel étonnement. Le jeune Malfoy semblait dormir paisiblement, tournant, tout comme Harry, le dos à la porte, son bras gauche passé en travers de la hanche du brun.

Abelforth s'avança silencieusement jusqu'au lit et après en avoir fait le tour, il s'accroupit à côté du corps endormis de Harry. Il caressa doucement la joue de l'adolescent avec son pouce, mais seul un gémissement lui répondit.

Le mage secoua finalement l'épaule du gryffondor et Harry ouvrit paresseusement les yeux en maugréant contre Draco qui dormait pourtant toujours contre lui.

"Merde, on peut plus dormir tranquille..."

Harry remarqua alors la présence d'une autre personne - qui n'était apparemment pas Draco étant donné qu'il sentait le souffle chaud du blond le chatouiller derrière son oreille - et il se redressa brusquement en se mettant sur ses pieds.

Aussitôt, un sort d'une couleur rouge brilla à l'intérieur de sa main et il leva les yeux vers l'inconnu. Il ouvrit de gros yeux en reconnaissant Abelforth Dumbledore, debout devant lui, enroulé dans une longue robe de couleur grise, qui le fixait avec son éternel sourire qu'il avait tant en commun avec son frère.

"Que faites-vous là, bordel? s'exclama-t-il en restant un minimum sur ces gardes. Vous m'avez foutu les jetons, vous savez ça?"

Harry capta le regard bizarre que lui lançait l'homme en retour et il rougit en se souvenant qu'il était complètement nu.

"Rah... Fais chier, putain... maugréa-t-il en se penchant par-dessus le corps encore endormi de Draco pour attraper son boxer, tandis qu'Abelforth retournait vers la porte. Comment êtes-vous rentré? demanda-t-il à celui-ci, alors qu'il retrouvait un minimum de dignité en enfilant son sous-vêtement.

-Par la porte, répondit simplement le mage avec un sourire.

-Je n'ai pas envie de plaisanter, d'accord? s'énerva Harry en secouant l'épaule de Draco pour que le serpentard se réveille. Malfoy, réveille-toi, merde. Plus le temps de paresser maintenant.

-Je n'en ai aucune envie non plus, Harry, dit calmement Abelforth en s'appuyant contre le mur près de la porte. Je suis venu vous chercher, vous n'avez rien à faire ici."

Harry ne répondit pas. Il jeta à Draco son boxer et le blond l'enfila prestement en se sentant complètement perdu face à l'arrivée inopinée de leur professeur de DCFM.

"Vous êtes dans un état lamentable, regardez-vous, continua le vieil homme. Vos blessures sont à peine cicatrisées après plusieurs jours pourtant et vous êtes pâles et maigrichons. On vous croirait sortit d'un camp de déportés.

-Un camp de quoi? demanda Draco en se levant.

-Oubliez, monsieur Malfoy. Maintenant suivez-moi tout les deux, nous retournons à Poudlard."

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougèrent d'un pouce. Harry fronça les sourcils et il fixa Abelforth. A coté de lui, Draco sentit son crâne devenir plutôt douloureux, et il se maudit lui-même d'avoir eu la débilité de baiser avec Harry après avoir déjà montré tant de faiblesse au gryffondor.

"Harry, vous devez vraiment me suivre. Votre disparition a changé beaucoup de choses.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu plus tôt alors? demanda l'adolescent en fusillant l'homme du regard.

-Je ne pouvais pas. Écoutez, Poudlard est l'un des derniers lieus sauf dans le monde et...

-Que voulez-vous dire par là? questionna Draco. _L'un des derniers lieus sauf_. Que s'est-il passé?"

Les mines décapitées des deux jeunes sorciers firent sourire Abelforth.

"Le reste du monde est _ mort_, monsieur Malfoy. Mais pas de la manière dont vous l'entendez. Laissez-moi vous ramener à Poudlard. Mon frère vous donnera toutes les explications.

-Et là, on est censé vous suivre comme des gamins naïfs? demanda Harry d'un ton moqueur. Dites-nous ce qu'il est arrivé aux autres. Dites-le nous! cria-t-il.

-Ils sont vivants, ok?"

_ La plupart d'entre eux le sont._

"Maintenant, suivez-moi," ordonna le mage de Cogitendo en s'avançant dans le couloir.

Harry et Draco se fixèrent un instant, puis le brun soupira en secouant la tête et il suivit l'adulte, Draco sur ses pas. Abelforth les conduisit jusqu'au salon où il récupéra sa cape, qu'il passa rapidement autour de lui.

"Transplane avec Draco, Harry. A Poudlard, cela s'entend. Dans le bureau d'Albus. On se retrouve...

-On ne peux pas transplaner ici, le coupa Harry. J'ai posé de solides sorts d'Anti-Transplanage. D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas comment vous êtes parvenu à rentrer ici. Je...

-J'ai contourné ces sorts, Harry. Et je suis rentré ici de la même manière."

Les deux mages se fixèrent quelques secondes.

"Allons-y", dit finalement Abelforth.

Harry attrapa nonchalamment le bras de Draco, qui sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Il eut à peine le temps de le réprimer qu'il se sentit décoller et ses pieds se posèrent à nouveau sur un sol palpable quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard.

Les deux adolescent restèrent bouche bée face à l'allure inhabituelle de la pièce autour d'eux.

Harry sentit son coeur manquer un battement, à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. A coté de lui, Draco semblait être dans le même état de choc que lui. Le serpentard s'appuya contre une armoire vitrée, le visage pâle comme un linge.

"Par Merlin, vous êtes dans un état lamentable."

_Tel frère, tel... frère... A croire qu'ils ont aussi le même cerveau..._

Albus Dumbledore lâcha la main encore en sang d'Otto Verpey qui était assis dans une chaise non loin de l'imposant bureau, et il s'avança vers les deux jeunes sorciers. Il attrapa au passage deux robes posées sur le dossier d'une chaise faisant face à son bureau et il les leur tendit en captant le regard émeraude de son arrière-petit-fils.

"Que... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici? demanda Draco en enfilant la robe noire, beaucoup trop longue pour lui, avec des gestes tremblants et mal assurés.

-Voldemort a lancé sa première attaque sur Poudlard, répondit sombrement le mage, en attrapant le visage de Harry entre ses mains. Est-ce que tu vas bien? lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude, alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le bandage rougeâtre que Harry portait autour de son abdomen.

-Oui, répondit simplement Harry en se dérobant à la prise d'Albus. Où sont les élèves?"

Mais l'adolescent n'écouta pas la réponse du directeur. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Severus, venant de sortir d'une des pièces adjacentes à celle du bureau, et il se précipita aussitôt vers son professeur.

"Harry, ça va? demanda Severus en attrapant son visage de la même manière qu'Albus l'avait fait quelques secondes auparavant. Toi et Draco allez bien?" répéta-t-il en le fixant, les yeux brillants.

Harry hocha la tête et l'adulte le poussa contre sa poitrine en soupirant de soulagement. Le mage passa ses bras autour des hanches de son professeur et il sentit aussitôt le regard d'Otto Verpey se poser sur eux avec curiosité.

"Ne fait pas attention aux autres, Harry, d'accord? murmura Severus à son oreille. Je me chargerais de leur expliquer la situation à la prochaine réunion ce soir, ne t'en soucis surtout pas."

L'adolescent acquiesça et il se déroba à regret de l'étreinte de l'ancien Mangemort. Celui-ci se dirigea vers son filleul et l'étreignit de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avec Harry.

Le gryffondor sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, alors que la jalousie inondait tous ses sens.

_ Putain de merde, ce n'est que son filleul, Harry..._

Harry salua rapidement Otto Verpey, puis le professeur Flitwick qui passait d'un pas rapide dans le bureau. Il entra dans la première pièce à gauche, et il put rapidement se rendre compte de l'organisation des _survivants_ - il imaginait seulement, étant donné qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle de ce qu'il était arrivé.

Trois sorciers qu'il ne connaissait pas étaient penchés sur une immense carte du château, leurs baguettes à la main, désignant tel ou tel endroit dans le but de préparer une quelconques offensive.

Le professeur McGonagall ainsi que le professeur de Vol, surveillaient le parc de Poudlard par une fenêtre, pointant du doigt des endroits que Mme Bibine communiquait à un Auror, dont la tête disparaissait régulièrement par la cheminée grâce à la poudre de Cheminette.

Autant dire que malgré la petitesse de la pièce, elle était plutôt bien remplie. Harry sentit un mélange complexe de peur et d'excitation courir dans se veines.

_Alors, c'est à ça que ressemble la guerre...?_

Jamais il ne s'était rendu compte à quel point tout cela pouvait le dépasser. Albus avait toujours eu raison en fait. Il était encore immature. Seules ses hormones le guidaient... et ses pulsions - ce qui n'était pas très différent - peut-être aussi.

"Harry! l'appela Severus en l'attrapant par le bras. Viens avec moi, Pomfresh t'attends."

Il ne se sentit même pas la force de résister à sa prise et il suivit l'homme comme un automate, passant dans plusieurs pièces qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusqu'alors et qui semblaient toutes faire parti des appartements privés du directeur de l'école - Albus, pour ne pas le nommer.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de plusieurs minutes dans une petite pièce qui, Harry l'imaginait, avait dû servir d'entrepôt à son temps, à la vue d'un nombre conséquent de parchemins empilés contre un mur.

Mme Pomfresh était occupée à soigner les poignets de Draco et ce dernier gardait sa tête consciemment baissée, la honte émanant de lui à un degré incroyable. Harry eut envie de lui donner une tape réconfortant sur l'épaule mais il n'osa trop rien faire en présence de l'infirmière - et surtout de Severus.

Et puis, ce geste lui aurait parût à lui aussi bien trop déplacé. La nuit passée avec le serpentard lui semblait déjà bien loin. Il n'avait jamais pu baiser avec lui. Cela sonnait si irrationnel. Impossible.

"Ah, Mr Potter! Ce n'est pas trop tôt! dit la sorcière d'une voix impatiente. Couchez-vous dont là, ajouta-t-elle el désignant un matelas posé sur le sol. J'en ai pour deux secondes encore avec Mr Malfoy."

Harry obtempéra et il s'assit simplement sur le matelas, en regardant les gestes précautionneux de l'infirmière. Celle-ci eut bientôt finit de fixer la bande entourant le poignet droit de Draco avec un sort Adhésif, et elle se dirigea alors vers lui.

"Comment vous êtes-vous fait ça? demanda-t-elle en commençant à enlever le tissus blanc recouvrant sa blessure. Lors de l'attaque?

-L'attaque? Quelle...? Oh, non... rectifia aussitôt Harry en la fixant intensément.

-Mme Pomfresh, s'il vous plaît, Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy n'étaient pas présent lors de l'assaut, intervint aussitôt Severus en lançant un regard rassurant à Harry. Ils seront informés très bientôt - c'est à dire juste après leurs soins - mais en attendant, sachez seulement qu'ils ont été blessés dans l'attaque du vestiaire.

-Très bien", acquiesça la femme en soupirant avec résignation.

L'attaque du vestiaire... Quelle était encore cette connerie? Le vestiaire n'avait pas été attaqué, simplement démolie... Harry fut étonné de la réflexion de Severus mais il n'y laissa rien paraître.

Il se laissa juste aller aux soins de Mme Pomfresh, appuyé sur ses avant-bras et les yeux mi-clos. Il n'avait plus envie de réfléchir à tout cela, juste de dormir ou même simplement, se déconnecter de la réalité pour tomber dans le coma. Un coma de facilité.

En fait, son voeu fut rapidement réalisé... et il s'endormit.

---

"Harry... entendit-il une voix murmurer dans son oreille. Harry, allez réveille-toi."

Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et se redressa vivement, faisant tomber Severus qui était penché au-dessus de lui. L'adulte se releva en époussetant sa robe et il secoua la tête, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres, en tendant sa main à Harry pour que ce dernier se lève.

"Pardon... fit-il en baillant, alors qu'il réajustait la robe qu'il portait. Les vieilles habitudes..."

Severus lui sourit doucement et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher de l'homme et d'effleurer sa bouche avec ses lèvres. L'adolescent gémit légèrement, mais la silhouette se dessinant à contre jour derrière son professeur le fit presque sursauter, et il se donna aussitôt une contenance avec l'homme.

Draco entra dans la petite pièce et il tenta de réfréner la colère qui bouillonnait à l'intérieur de ses veines. Tout cela était complètement idiot. Harry Potter n'avait jamais été son exclusivité et ne le serait probablement jamais.

De toute façon il n'en avait rien à faire, pas vrai? Et, par dessus tout, Merlin merci, il n'était _ pas _jaloux. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas être jaloux de son parrain, qui quelques secondes plus tôt, possédait les lèvres du gryffondor.

"Hum... fit Severus en retrouvant son air impassible qu'on lui connaissait si bien. Je pense que vous feriez mieux de trouver des habits plus décents, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

-D'accord, acquiesça aussitôt Harry en évitant le regard perçant que lui lançait Draco. Je vais dans mon dortoir et...

-Non! cria pratiquement l'adulte en sursautant. Non, répéta-t-il plus calmement, tu ne peux pas, Harry.

-Mais pourquoi? demanda celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils. Personne ici ne peut nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé? Abelforth a parlé d'attaque mais..."

Harry arrêta soudainement de parler, et l'éclat dans ses yeux brilla alors de manière bien différente, alors qu'il levait les yeux vers Severus.

"Ils sont dans les dortoirs... murmura-t-il en prononçant ces mots avec difficulté. Ils sont là-bas, seuls.

-Qui, Harry? demanda l'ancien Mangemort, tandis que Draco fronçait les sourcils.

-Les élèves!"

Harry eut envie de leur hurler ce dernier mot mais il était plutôt conscient du fait que des personnes auraient pu l'entendre et il trouvait qu'il se faisait déjà assez remarqué comme cela.

Leur arrivée à moitié nu n'était pas passé inaperçu... Surtout avec Otto Verpey aux premières loges. Le sorcier était connu pour être comme son frère, c'est à dire, plutôt adeptes des histoires diverses à raconter à qui conque voulait bien les entendre.

Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy entier - enfin à quelques plaies près - après plusieurs jours passés ensemble et isolés des autres. Qui aurait pu croire cela? C'était si pathétique aux oreilles de Harry. Surtout que, forte heureusement, les gens ne connaissait que la moitié de la vérité.

Tout comme lui et Draco sur les derniers évènements survenus à Poudlard, d'ailleurs.

"Harry... Je t'assure que les élèves vont... sont en sécurité, commença avec hésitation Severus, ce que Harry remarqua tout de suite.

-OÙ SONT-ILS? hurla-t-il en attrapant l'adulte pas le col de sa robe noire. OÙ EST HERMIONE?

-Harry lâche-moi et calme-toi! cria Severus en faisant lâcher prise à l'adolescent. S'il te plaît, écoute-moi. Ils vont bien... pour la plupart. Hermione va bien, je te l'assure. Dumbledore les a... il a...

-Il a quoi? DIT!

-Il a arrêté le temps, ok? Il a arrêté le temps partout. Le monde entier est intemporel."

Harry faillit tomber par terre, et ce fut Draco qui le rattrapa au dernier moment, l'attrapant sous les aisselles pour le maintenir debout. Severus l'aida à se relever et le mage s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche.

Son visage était plus pâle que jamais.

"C'était ça... C'est de là que vient... ce calme. Ce silence. Mais que sont devenu les... les gens dans le monde? demanda Harry en fixant Severus avec des yeux brillant de larmes.

-Figés. Les élèves sont tous dans leur dortoir, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu y ailles, tu comprends?"

Harry acquiesça en hochant la tête mais il ne se sentit pas la force de faire plus - pas même de prononcer un mot. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

D'abord ce suicide, cette nuit d'insomnie avec Draco - Malfoy, avec Malfoy -, cet arrivée inopinée d'Abelforth et puis maintenant cette... cette annonce. Plus rien n'était normal. Tout avait comme soudainement changé et Harry se sentait complètement largué à propos de ce que formait ce tout.

"Harry?"

Severus le fixait, semblant plutôt inquiet. Derrière lui, Draco voulait que son visage reste totalement impassible, mais il échouait misérablement. Un mélange d'intérêt face à la mine déconfite de Harry, et peut-être bien de jalousie. Elle le bouffait littéralement quand son parrain - Severus - devenait si proche du gryffondor.

"Arrête de faire ta chochotte, Potter, le railla-t-il de sa voix traînante qui lui allait si bien quand il commençait à se moquer des autres - des gryffondors la plupart du temps. On est tous _bouleversés_ mais ce n'est pas la fin du mon de non plus."

_ Pas encore..._

Harry leva les yeux sur Draco. Le blond était redevenu le garçon railleur et aux attitudes vantardes, comme avant. Avant qu'il ne l'ait sauvé du suicide. Avant qu'il n'ait pris la peine de panser ses blessures - extérieures plus qu'intérieures. Avant qu'il n'ait couché avec lui. Et aussi avant que son monde ne se soit écroulé - ou que le mur qu'il s'était bâti face à la vérité ne se soit détruit, à votre préférence.

Avant beaucoup de choses, en fin de compte. L'addition était salée.

"Draco, laisse-nous seuls, ordonna Severus d'une voix dure en ne prenant pas la peine de se tourner vers son filleul, ses yeux toujours fixé dans ceux de Harry. S'il te plaît.

-Mais, je... Tu as pitié de lui, c'est ça?

-Va balancer tes conneries aux Veracrasse!" cria l'homme en se daignant enfin à se tourner face à lui. (_J'ai imaginé que cette réplique était une expression sorcière! Lol._)

Face à son parrain semblant sur le point de perdre son calme - si ce n'était déjà pas fait -, Draco, d'abord offensé, eut finalement un regard apeuré - pittoresque même, du point de vue de Harry - et il leur tourna le dos et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus.

Un éclat de regret subsista une seconde dans les yeux de Severus, mais il disparût vite quand son regard se tourna vers Harry. L'adolescent s'était finalement rassis sur le vieux matelas, et l'homme se posa à coté de lui, en repliant, de la même manière que lui, ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

"Hum... Harry? commença doucement Severus en essayant de capter le regard vert émeraude.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir complètement changé de monde. Dans celui d'avant je savais qui étaient amis, qui étaient mes ennemis, et je m'étais même fixé certains buts.

-Et maintenant?

-Je crois que je sais toujours qui sont mes amis ou mes ennemis. Quelques uns d'entre eux ont peut-être changé de catégorie comme D... Ron, finit-il en se donnant une claque mentale. Mais en fin de compte, reprit-il rapidement pour ne pas faire remarquer son hésitation au Maître des Potions, je sais encore à qui me fier. Par contre, mes buts ne sont plus les même.

-Oh. Et quels sont-ils dorénavant? demanda Severus en caressant la joue rougie de l'adolescent.

-Je n'en ai plus vraiment."

Ils restèrent des minutes entières dans cette position, ne parlant pas. Seul le bruit de leurs respirations était palpable dans la petite pièce.

Harry, ses yeux fixant toujours ses pieds, sentit soudain Severus bouger à ses cotés. Ce dernier s'installa derrière le mage, collant son ventre à son dos, et il commença à défaire les boutons de la robe que portait Harry.

Le garçon ne pipa mot et il se laissa faire, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'adulte. Le sexe allait être encore une fois sa délivrance.

"J'ai envie de toi, Harry, souffla Severus dans l'oreille du gryffondor.

-Je sais, murmura l'adolescent, en enlevant l'unique vêtement qui recouvrait son corps plus maigre que jamais.

-Tu m'as manqué."

--- (_Eh non, le lemon n'est pas pour aujourd'hui, désolé!_)

Albus Dumbledore était peu fier de la résistance qu'il avait instaurée dans Poudlard depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines. La présence de nombres de personnes compétentes aidait vraiment l'Ordre du Phénix.

La partie secrète du château, où plusieurs membres de l'Ordre vivaient ou préparaient les missions parfois en partenariat avec des hommes du Ministère de la Magie, avait été épargnée de l'action du Retourneur de Temps. Peu d'autres avaient eu la même opportunité.

Harry et Draco n'avaient jamais ressentis le changement à cause des Sorts de Protection posés par Harry tout autour de la maison de Godric's Hollow. Cela les avait totalement épargnés, enfin juste Draco, parce que Harry n'aurait jamais pu en être affecté, la magie d'Aradia n'avait aucun pouvoir sur lui.

Et la dernière personne - si le mot _personne_ pouvait vraiment être approprié pour parler de lui- qui n'avait pas été figé était Voldemort. Le mage noir s'était enfui de l'école après la ruse d'Albus.

Tout cela s'était passé très vite. L'attaque de l'école par Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, l'échappée d'Abelforth à travers les couloirs infestés de Mangemorts jusqu'au bureau directorial, l'actionnement du Retourneur de Temps - qui lui avait demandé plusieurs heures durant lesquelles Albus avait fait de son mieux pour rester en vie dans la Grande Salle -, puis la fuite de Voldemort et l'installation de la résistance.

La priorité numéro un du mage d'Aradia avait été de sauver un maximum d'élèves. Les Mangemorts en avaient torturés cinq et seuls deux d'entre eux avaient survécus à leurs sévices. Tous les élèves avaient été ramenés dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, figés et ignorant ce qui se préparait dans les murs du château.

Et à l'heure qu'il était, la situation n'avait pas beaucoup évoluée.

"Voldemort est seul maintenant."

Quelqu'un toussota dans l'assemblée mais aucun autre son ne se fit entendre. Si le temps n'avait pas été arrêté, on aurait tout aussi pu entendre les mouches voler.

"Vous êtes sûr que tous les Mangemorts ont été figés, Dumbledore? demanda un homme portant un chapeau pointu hirsute.

-Pas vraiment, Podmore, répondit le vieux sorcier en le fixant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Nous ne pouvons pas nous en assurer.

-Alors comment préparer une offensive sans savoir avec certitude le nombre de nos ennemis? C'est totalement inconscient!"

La majorité des personnes présentes approuvèrent cette dernière réflexion et Albus dut attendre qu'ils se calment tous pour continuer. A coté de lui, Harry observait les sorciers et sorcières face à lui, les sourcils froncés. Cette réunion s'éternisait et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point.

"Nous n'avons qu'à attendre que Voldemort se montre! proposa quelqu'un en se levant. Préparer un piège si vous préférez."

Dumbledore secoua négativement la tête.

"Trop risqué. Voldemort a beaucoup plus de ressources que ce dont à quoi on s'attend. Je ne veux pas que ce soit à nouveau nous qui doivent nous défendre. Il faut attaquer."

Harry leva les yeux sur le visage de son arrière-grand-père, debout juste à coté de lui. Le sorcier semblait plus vieux et fragile. Les pattes de mouche au bord de ses yeux étaient plus creusées que jamais. De fines cernes enveloppait ses yeux bleus et de multiples tiques de fatigue assiégeaient son visage ridé. Harry était comme hypnotisé par la prestance de l'homme, pourtant si vieux.

Albus du sentir le regard perçant posé sur lui parce qu'il tourna les yeux vers l'adolescent.

Les pupilles émeraude transpercèrent les yeux bleus du vieux sorcier. Leurs deux regards se fixèrent une ou deux secondes d'une manière pénétrante, parlant l'un à l'autre.

_Je te protégerai, quoi qu'il arrive_.

Harry sentit une larme couler sur sa joue et, détournant les yeux, il l'essuya rapidement du revers de sa main. A sa gauche, Severus le fixa avec inquiétude et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule alors que l'adolescent tentait de se donner à nouveau un air impassible.

"Ça va?" chuchota l'ancien Mangemort à son oreille.

Harry hocha la tête, puis il leva à nouveau son regard sur les sorciers et sorcières assis tout autour du bureau.

"... d'après ce que l'on m'a dit. Mais, encore une fois, impossible de s'en assurer avant de lancer l'offensive. Je peux y envoyer un éclaireur, bien sûr, mais si par malheur je m'étais trompé, alors je ne donne pas cher de la peau de cette personne.

-Je peux y aller."

Tous les regards se tournèrent d'un même mouvement sur Harry. L'adolescent avait envie de leur balancer des insultes à la figure. Les adultes étaient si prévisibles et idiots. Il était déjà sûr qu'Albus allait refuser sa proposition. Et lui allait être pris pour un sale gamin inconscient et insolent, devant toutes ces personnes.

Harry sentit la prise de Severus sur son épaule se resserrer fortement. Il en avait presque mal au bras, tellement les doigts de l'adulte exerçait une pression forte sur lui.

"Harry, je te connais assez bien pour dire que tu es du genre à accepter toute mission comportant le plus de risques possibles. C'est justement pour cela que je ne te confierais jamais celle-ci, dit Albus d'une voix calme en le fixant intensément.

-Je ne suis pas non plus suicidaire! s'exclama le mage d'Orianne. Je désire juste... eh bien, aider. Comme toutes les personnes présentent ici.

-Tu n'aideras personne à six pieds sous terre, crois-moi.

-Je ne vais pas mourir, assura Harry, mais sa voix sonnait vraiment faux.

-Non, en effet, approuva le vieux sorcier. Pas avant moi, en tout cas."

Harry fusilla du regard les autres sorciers, qui avaient tous suivis la conversation avec un regain d'intérêt. Severus semblait soudain plus apaisé après la réponse négative du directeur, mais sa main n'avait pas pour autant quitté l'épaule de Harry.

"Bon, nous nous en tiendrons à ici pour aujourd'hui, dit finalement Albus, au grand soulagement de la plupart des présents. Minerva n'oubliez pas d'aller poser de nouveau sorts de protection autour des dortoirs."

La directrice adjointe de Poudlard acquiesça avant de sortir de la pièce, dans le brouhaha général. Quand la plus grande majorité des sorciers furent sortis du bureau, Harry se leva à son tour, et, s'apprêtant à partir, il fut retenu par Albus qui agrippa nonchalamment son poignet.

"Ne risque pas ta vie pour rien. Elle est bien trop précieuse."

Le vieil homme relâcha sa prise et il partit d'un pas pressé du bureau. Harry le regarda filer, massant son poignet douloureux. Que penser de tout cela? Albus ne tenait pas à lui, bien sûr, quand il parlait de _précieux_, il voulait dire par là _ pour le monde_. N'est-ce pas?

Harry soupira et il sortit par la porte de derrière, rejoignant Severus dans ce qui servait de salle à manger. Personne n'y allait vraiment très souvent, en dehors des heures de repas - à ces moments là, Harry préférait ne pas y aller, la pièce était bien trop bruyante. Elle était devenue la salle où lui et Severus passait le plus clair de leur temps ensemble.

Bien que, le plus souvent, ils rejoignaient _l'infirmerie_ pour avoir plus d'intimité.

"Tu ne devrais pas provoquer Albus à chaque réunion, Harry.

-Je ne l'ai pas provoqué. Je souhaite juste qu'il me laisse un peu de responsabilité, se renfrogna Harry en s'assaillant sur un banc.

-Il ne le fera jamais, tu le sais très bien. Albus tient à toi plus qu'à quiconque."

Harry avait envie de rire, mais il ne le fit pas. Pourtant, au seul souvenir de sa détention dans un cachot pendant quelques heures, il n'osait même pas pensé à ce qu'il représentait vraiment pour Albus. Avait-il au moins sa confiance? Il en doutait fortement.

Le mage appuya son dos contre l'épaule musclée de Severus, qui venait de s'asseoir à ses cotés. Son la table, leurs mains se caressaient discrètement, les réconfortant un peu plus dans leur situation précaire.

"Pourquoi Draco n'a-t-il pas participé à la réunion? demanda Harry en fixant un point indéterminé devant lui.

-Il dort encore. Cela fait des jours qu'il s'isole à la tombée de la nuit, et à chaque fois, il ne reviens pas avant six ou sept heure du matin, quand les premiers rayons de soleil perce l'horizon. Je l'entends se coucher, parfois il ne s'endort pas et fait semblant de dormir quand je quitte la pièce, d'autres fois j'entends sa respiration profonde.

-Tu tiens à lui, n'est-ce pas?" affirma Harry plus qu'il ne questionna.

Severus acquiesça, puis sa main gauche se perdit dans les cheveux brun de Harry, dans un geste devenu naturel depuis quelques temps.

"Draco est faible psychologiquement en ce moment. Il est toujours silencieux, ou dans de rares moments, il devient très colérique et violent. Il est perturbé et...

-Nous sommes tous perturbés, fit remarquer l'adolescent en ressentant une pointe de jalousie à la pensée que l'ancien Mangemort connaissait peut-être mieux Draco qu'il ne connaissait Harry.

-Oui, tu as raison, approuva l'homme en passant finalement son bras droit autour de la hanche fine et squelettique de Harry. Mais Draco a fait une tentative de suicide il y a à peine quelques semaines, et puis il se pose des questions sur toi, sûrement.

-Moi? s'étonna Harry, son coeur manquant un battement. Pourquoi sur moi?

-Eh bien, tu lui as sauvé la vie après tout. Ce n'est pas rien, surtout venant de son _rival_."

_Je ne lui ai pas que sauvé la vie, d'ailleurs..._

Harry soupira en regrettant tout à coup d'avoir agis de cette manière avec le blond. Pas le fait de l'avoir sauvé d'une mort certaine - et désirée - mais plutôt pour tous ce qui s'était passé après cet épisode dans les vestiaires.

Cet isolement dont Harry ne connaissait toujours pas les raisons à l'intérieur de lui, et puis par-dessus tout, cette nuit avec Draco. Cette maudite nuit où les deux adolescents avaient laissé leurs pulsions les guider. A tort. Cela avait compliqué au final beaucoup trop de choses.

L'adolescent essaya de chasser de sa tête ces idées trop compliquées. Il n'allait pas débattre sur cette nuit - c'était une simple nuit après tout - avec Malfoy toute sa vie. Tout ce qu'il avait à en dire était qu'il avait apprécié l'expérience et qu'il ne devait en aucun cas la regretter, ou devenir mal à l'aise devant Severus à cause de cela. C'était trop.

"Tu n'aimerais pas aller dans l"infirmerie? demanda-t-il soudainement à Severus sans vraiment réfléchir.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'on pourrait y faire, répondit l'homme, mais ses yeux brillants trahissaient largement ses pensées.

-Faire l'amour, quoi d'autre?!" se prêta au jeu Harry en se levant, espérant pouvoir enfin oublier le blond.

Severus se leva et il attrapa l'adolescent, qui s'apprêtait à sortir, par la taille. Ses bras entourèrent ses hanches et un souffle chaud glissa sur la peau sensible de son cou, le faisait légèrement frissonner.

"Hum... Laisse-moi te faire l'amour sur cette table, Harry..."

Et pour la énième fois depuis le début de la résistance, Harry s'abandonna dans les bras de l'ancien Mangemort. Et pendant que les lèvres dévorantes de l'homme léchaient et mordillaient son cou, le visage d'un certain Draco Malfoy hantait ses pensées.

Et encore une fois, il repensait à _ça_...

Ce qui s'était passé ce soir là dans la chambre de Godric's Hollow. Leur secret.

---

**_Note: Voilà... La non fin de ma fic'... Je posterais peut-être le début du chapitre 43 que j'ai à peine commencé si certains le veulent. J'epère que vous avez quand même appréciez ce dernier chapitre, je vous embrasse tous, et bien sûr je n'oublie pas de répondre aux reviews, je vous doit bien ça._**

**---**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Onarluca: Nan, je persiste la fin était nulle mais bon je ne peux pas toujours être contente de moi, pas vrai? Lol. Ah, vous avez tous pensé à Severus mais ce n'est pas vraiment lui, nan... Enfin bon, j'imagine que tu le sais maintenant! Le jour où Severus s'avouera à lui-même - c'est déjà un bon début - qu'il aime Harry, comme on aime son amant je veux dire, et bien ce moment n'est pas encore arrivé! Lol. Bisous!**

**Patmol666: Mais oui, bien sûr que j'ai mis ta phrase! J'aime bien comme tu dis que tu es fière! Hé, hé... J'adore ma note! Bon alors les deux points je les garde et je les ajouterais à une autre note le jour où je n'aurais pas le maximum, oki? Faut bien négocier quand même! Ouais, je veux faire science po! Enfin bon... De là à y parvenir... Je mets quand même tous mes espoirs de mon coté quoi. La suite est là comme d'habitude! Après pour la vitesse... Sans commentaire mais c'est le résultat qui compte! Lol. Ah sinon, tu as vu de toi-même que le sorcier arrivant dans la maison n'était, ni Albus, ni Severus! Alors... Tu disais? _Toujours raison. _La preuve que non! Gros bisous la miss! Et je ne t'en veux pas de t'être trompée! LOL.**

**Lunenoire: Ouais, c'est vrai que pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas trop le couple HP/DM, il est bizarre que tu ais aimé le chapitre précédent alors que ce n'est qu'un discours entre les deux personnages - enfin ils ne font pas que parler mais on se comprend! Lol. Et pour ce chapitre, j'espère que le retour de Severus t'auras plu, tu remarqueras que sa relation avec Harry s'en voit encore plus complexe après la partie de jambe en l'air entre le brun et Draco... Je me suis plutôt amusée à décrire la jalousie des deux adolescents, qui n'arrivent tout simplement pas à contrôler. Et j'espère avoir retransmis cela! Bisous!**

**Skippynette: Merci de me laisser une review, ça me fait super plaisir, vraiment! Bon, alors d'accord, la fin du chapitre n'était pas nulle... Enfin bon, je trouve toujours mais apparemment ça n'a dérangé personne d'autre donc t'en mieux! Ouais, le suspens est sympa! Lol. D'ailleurs, j'ai apprécié le fait que des personnes aient cru que c'était Severus ou Albus qui allait venir dans la maison. Comme quoi, ceux qui lisent ne pensent pas comme moi... Gros bisous à toi aussi et à très bientôt de toute façon, j'ai encore pleins de chapitres à te refiler! LOL. Je plaisante!**

**Laika la Louve: Rho, ce n'est pas si grave que ça que tu oublies de reviewer un chapitre! Lol. Mais je n'ai pas manqué de te le faire remarquer! Argh... Aucun lemons? Je ne survivrais pas! LOL. Non, je plaisante! En tout cas, je vais me dépêcher d'aller lire ce nouveau chapitre! Gros bisous!**


	43. Apparences trompeuses

**HARRY POTTER ET LES QUATRE MAGES.**

**Chapitre43:**** Apparences trompeuses**

**_Note:_****_ Nouveau chapitre, après plusieurs mois sans, vous ne rêvez pas, promis. Bonne lecture!_**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**** Abelforth ramène Draco et Harry à Poudlard après leur nuit passée ensemble. Là-bas, ils apprennent que le temps a été arrêté après une attaque de Voldemort dans le château, et seuls quelques personnes ont échappées à cette arrêt du temps. Celles-ci s'activent pour assurer l'avenir du monde sorcier, enfermé dans les différentes pièces qui forment le bureau directorial. Harry et Severus sont toujours aussi proches mais le bémol reste quand même la culpabilité qui ronge petit à petit la conscience de l'adolescent. Son secret avec Draco devient très lourd à porter dans cette atmosphère de résistance.**

**_Texte du jour:_****_ Nous ne croyons pas que la vérité reste encore vérité quand on lui enlève ses voiles, Friedrich Nietzsche._**

**---**

Les couloirs du château étaient si vides que toute cette atmosphère en devenait inquiétante. Poudlard, d'habitude si agitée et chaleureuse, avait perdue tout son attrait. Seule une silhouette se déplaçant furtivement, rasant les murs, pouvaient casser l'aspect ennuyeux de la scène.

Harry, les yeux plissés pour tenter de distinguer la fin du couloir à travers la pénombre, s'avança à petit pas rapides jusqu'à un tableau. Il fixa plusieurs secondes la licorne figée à l'intérieur du cadre. Tous les tableaux du château semblaient moldus. C'était terriblement bizarre.

L'adolescent ouvrit le portrait, grâce à un sort d'Orianne, et il entra dans la pièce, son coeur battant de plus en plus vite. Faisant apparaître une petite boule de lumière dans sa main gauche, il leva sa main et porta un regard attentif sur la chambre de préfète d'Hermione.

Tout semblait totalement normal. Et pourtant.

Sur le lit aux draps rouges, le corps figé de son amie reposait, froid et immobile. Harry s'en approcha, réprimant les tremblements convulsifs de son corps, et éclairant le visage de la jeune femme, il retint un sanglot.

Il se sentait si perdu.

Ses doigts s'attardèrent quelques secondes sur la joue froide d'Hermione, puis il se pencha sur son visage et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Une larme égarée tomba sa peau pâle, et Harry se dépêcha d'ignorer celles qui suivaient malgré lui.

Puis ses yeux semblèrent retrouver rigueur à nouveau, quand il sortit de sa poche un gros sablier pendant au bout d'une longue chaîne en or. Un petit sourire de dessina sur ses lèvres, et il caressa presque avec amour le précieux objet.

Le Retourneur de Temps volé dans le bureau d'Albus pendant les vacances d'été allait enfin lui servir.

Harry s'était réveillé cette nuit là, tremblant de tous ses membres, trempé de sueur. Il en avait rêvé. Rêvé de ce qu'il avait oublié. Cette nuit d'été, Albus l'avait giflé, mais cela n'avait pas été sans conséquence. Harry avait pu voler le Retourneur de Temps, et maintenant il allait avoir la possibilité de s'en servir. Et de nouvelles conséquences en perspective...

C'était comme un cercle vicieux.

Un acte, un geste, et une faille apparaissait. Et une nouvelle possibilité, ou un nouveau problème. Dès que cette faille se refermait, ce n'était que pour qu'une nouvelle s'ouvre, et tout recommençait.

Harry allait utiliser le Retourneur de Temps. Il allait jouer avec le temps, mais à quel prix? Au prix de quelle nouvelle faille?

L'adolescent soupira, secouant la tête en tentant de réfréner toutes les pensées de culpabilité qui commençaient à l'assaillir. Il n'avait pas envie de regretter son geste - particulièrement pas avant de l'avoir fait -, et il ne désirait pas non plus réfléchir aux conséquences.

_Non, pas de larmes..._

Harry essuya d'un geste coupable les larmes qui coulaient doucement sur ses joues, et respirant profondément, il s'assit au bord du lit de Hermione, essayant en même temps de ralentir les battements de son coeur. Il passa un bras sous la nuque de la sorcière et passa la chaîne en or autour de son cou, avant de faire de même autour du sien. Puis ses doigts attrapèrent le sablier et il le fixa longuement.

_Un tour, une heure._

Il fit tourner le petit sablier, encore et encore, se souvenant des longues heures de calculs qu'ils avaient fait quelques temps plus tôt. Dernier tour. Le tableau de la chambre de Hermione s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Draco, et Harry eut à peine le temps de relever les yeux sur le visage pâle du serpentard et sa main se détacher doucement de celle d'Hermione, avant de se sentir voler en arrière.

Il n'y avait plus rien à penser dorénavant.

_---_

Harry sentit son sang battre à ses oreilles, alors que des tourbillons de couleurs et de formes passaient devant ses yeux. Il sentit bientôt à nouveau le sol sous ses pieds.

"Ils ont disparut, j'ai cherché partout dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, Albus. Partout!

"Ne paniquez pas, Severus, je vous en pris. Harry peut transplaner, il peut aller n'importe où, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Eh puis, il est avec Draco."

"Justement, ce n'est pas le plus rassurant, Albus."

Le vieil homme laissa échapper un profond soupir, croisant et décroisant ses doigts, trahissant son inquiétude. Debout devant son bureau, le maître des potions contenait avec difficulté sa rage.

"Mon filleul déteste Harry. Il le déteste. Ils _se_ détestent! Vous comprenez ce que cela signifie?

"Oui, bien sûr que oui."

"Et ce vestiaire en ruine. Vous savez ce qui s'est passé, je le sais. Alors dites-le moi."

Albus se leva face à l'homme, son visage révélant une grande gravité.

"Je n'aime pas quand vous avez cet air là, Albus. Vous savez que..."

"Du sang, beaucoup de sang recouvrait le sol, Severus. J'ai vérifié, il appartient à Draco. Tout comme le poignard qui gisait sur le sol..."

"Comment ça...?"

"Laissez-moi finir, s'il vous plaît. Vous êtes intelligent, Severus, alors vous aussi vous pensez comme moi."

"Harry n'aurait jamais pu... Voyons, vous êtes fou! Ils ne s'aiment pas, mais jamais, au grand jamais, Harry n'aurait voulu tuer Draco! Je ne veux pas croire à ce que vous dites, Albus! Je ne peux pas!"

Mais une silhouette apparut derrière Albus et Severus s'interrompit aussitôt. Draco, le visage contracté par la colère, s'approcha du bureau du directeur, fixant celui-ci avec rage.

"Je ne pense pas que ce qui s'est passé dans ces vestiaires vous concerne, Dumbledore."

Le vieux sorcier s'étonna de l'audace du jeune homme.

"Et, non, je me trouve pas à Harry, comme vous le voyez. Mais je sais parfaitement où il se trouve."

"Où est-il, Draco? Réponds-moi!" lui ordonna Severus en attrapant son filleul par les épaules, oubliant soudainement le sujet de conversation qu'il avait abordé avec Albus quelques instants plus tôt.

"Vous ne le retrouverez pas, déclara le blond, le plus calmement du monde. Harry n'est plus de ce monde."

"Comment cela?" demanda Dumbledore, s'attendant au pire.

Draco planta ses yeux bleu et gris dans ceux du mage.

"Harry est allé changer le passé."

_---_

Harry n'avait jamais couru aussi vite. Sa respiration était haletante, un poing de coté commençait même à se faire sentir. Il courrait à en perdre haleine, se servant des souvenirs qu'il avait des couloirs de Poudlard pour se diriger le plus rapidement possible.

La Grande Salle semblait alors si loin.

Quand il fut arrivé au sommet des escaliers du hall, il s'arrêta net, apercevant plusieurs Mangemorts, leurs cagoules sur la tête, lui tournant le dos, alors qu'ils faisaient barrage aux personnes dans la Grande Salle.

A l'intérieure de celle-ci, Harry pouvait entendre la voix, ô combien désagréable de Voldemort.

"Je ne comprends pas, Dumbledore, pourquoi Harry Potter se cache-t-il?"

Harry se figea. Il aurait du y penser. Voldemort n'était pas venu pour Dumbledore. Il n'était pas non plus venu pour Poudlard. C'est lui qu'il voulait. Il n'était mu que par le désir de se battre face à Harry Potter.

Mais Harry était trop faible pour le lui accorder à ce moment-là.

Pourtant, il était obligé de se montrer, s'il désirait changer le cours des choses. Abelforth ne devait pas arrêter le temps. Il ne pouvait.

Priant intérieurement pour qu'Albus parvienne à retenir encore quelques temps la fureur de Voldemort, Harry se précipita aussitôt en direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

Il ne prit pas la peine de chercher le mot de passe, protégeant le passage qui menait au bureau quand il arriva sur les lieux. Il forma un sort de destruction dans sa main et le jeta sur la gargouille de pierre. Celle-ci vola en éclat, les morceaux de roche n'atteignant pas Harry, qui s'était aussitôt protéger avec un sort de Protection.

Sans attendre, le mage enjamba les débris restés au sol et monta quatre à quatre les marche de l'escalier en colimaçon. La porte du bureau était fermée. Et quand il pénétra à l'intérieur, Abelforth ne s'y trouvait pas non plus.

Harry s'arrêta, incrédule.

Où pouvait bien se trouver Abelforth? Lui avait-on mal rapporté les événements? Abelforth aurait-il activé le Retourneur de Temps dans son propre bureau? Une erreur était possible, après tout.

Harry décida d'aller vérifier. Il essaya de transplaner, puis se souvint qu'il était trop faible pour cela alors qu'une douleur lancinante lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale.

_Maudite magie._

Il allait encore devoir courir.

Il arriva vite devant la porte du bureau du professeur de DCFM. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Harry entra à la dérobée dans le bureau.

La pièce était complètement noire.

Harry soupira et commençait déjà à faire demi-tour, lorsqu'une lumière entrebâillant sous la porte qui donnait sur un placard attira son attention. Il s'avança précautionneusement dans le bureau, et, la main posé sur la poignée du placard, l'ouvrit délicatement.

Ce qu'il vit, il n'avait jamais pu encore l'observer.

Abelforth se trouvait bien ici. Une sorte de boule de Cristal lévitait au-dessus de ses deux mains, tandis qu'une lumière presque aveuglante s'échappait de l'objet.

_Une Sphère de Ténébra._

Abelforth était en train d'utiliser la magie de Cogitendo.

Harry ne pouvait plus bouger. Il fixait son professeur de DCFM, les yeux ébahis. La puissance qui se dégageait de lui à ce moment-là, la concentration de son visage crispé; tout cela le stupéfiait.

Puis Abelforth sembla l'apercevoir enfin, et le noir inonda l'endroit soudainement.

Aussitôt, Harry eut le réflexe de créer un sort de Lumière dans sa main. Il sursauta, tandis que le visage d'Abelforth apparaissait à quelques centimètres à peine du sien.

"Tu es revenu, Harry?"

Harry bloqua. Il ne savait plus vraiment qui il était à ce moment là. La scène qui venait de se déroulé devant ses yeux semblait l'avoir complètement perturbé.

"Je…, hésita-t-il. Oui, on pourrait dire ça."

Le mage le fixa avec attention.

"Tu n'arrives pas au bon moment alors, parce que…"

"Je sais tout cela. Je suis allé dans le hall. J'ai vu les Mangemorts. Où en êtes-vous avec le sort?"

Abelforth fonça les sourcils.

"Comment es-tu au courant de tout cela?"

"Dumbledore m'a mis au courant", mentit Harry.

"Oh."

Harry allait à nouveau poser une question, mais Abelforth l'interrompit avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot:

"J'ai besoins de me concentrer, Harry. Et le temps nous est précieux. Je te demanderais donc de sortir d'ici."

Harry hocha la tête, et commença à reculer, faisant mine de partir. Et alors que son professeur semblait avoir baissé sa garde, il créa dans sa main un sort de Stupéfixion et la lança sur ce dernier, l'atteignant en pleine poitrine.

Abelforth n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux; il se figea instantanément, tombant en arrière, le corps raide.

L'adolescent en face de lui, eut un petit sourire satisfait. Harry se pencha sur le corps stupéfixié du sorcier et attrapa la Sphère de Ténébra qui gisait, renversée, sur le sol encombré du placard.

Il la jeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur du bureau, la brisant en plusieurs morceaux, qui volèrent un peu partout dans la pièce.

A ce moment là, il ne savait plus vraiment s'il venait de commettre une erreur.

L'infirmerie était d'un calme absolu. Un calme blanc.

Harry s'avança dans la pièce, ses pas résonnant contre les murs vierge de la pièce. Un léger souffle balayait doucement ses cheveux noirs, rafraîchissant son visage rouge, après sa course effrénée dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Cette petite brise de vent provenait en fait des quelques fenêtres restées ouvertes au fond de la pièce. Les rideaux blancs flottaient comme des fanons, accompagnant le rythme lent du vent de cette soirée de juin.

Le coucher de soleil était pourtant si beau.

Harry referma calmement les fenêtres, inspirant une longue bouffée d'air au passage. Il avait malgré tout encore l'impression d'étouffer.

L'adolescent se dirigea vers le bureau de Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard, lançant un rapide sort d'ouverture sur la porte verrouillée. Le bureau était plongé dans le noir.

Créant un sort de lumière dans sa main, Harry s'avança lentement dans la pièce, cherchant des yeux les armoires où étaient rangées les potions et pansements dont usait souvent l'infirmière pour soigner les divers maux et blessures des élèves et même professeurs de Poudlard.

Un autre sort d'ouverture lui permit de pouvoir contemplé le contenu des armoires. Les potions étaient empilées, révélant une impressionnante collection – presque aussi complète que celle de Severus.

Les étiquettes collées dessus témoignaient d'une très bonne organisation, mais aidaient aussi largement Harry, qui n'était pas très assidus des cours de Potions. Il aurait tout aussi pu boire une potion de Repousse Os sans s'en rendre compte.

Il attrapa trois petites fioles au liquide incolore et les vida d'une traite, laissant les récipients se fendre sur le sol au fur et à mesure qu'il en buvait le contenu.

Une puissante énergie magique semblait renaître dans ses veines, tandis qu'il se concentrait pour la rassembler en lui. Il se sentait beaucoup moins faible. Les potions l'avaient dopées, comme il s'y était attendu.

_A toi maintenant, Tom._

_---_

"Alors, comme ça, tu es revenu, Harry?"

Harry frissonna au contact de la main froide d'Albus sur sa joue. Ses yeux bleus brillaient encore malgré sa faiblesse apparente.

L'adolescent murmura un léger '_oui'_ , son corps encore tendu après le combat qu'il venait de mener. Sa voix était même encore légèrement tremblante.

Autour de lui, les gens s'affairaient dans un brouhaha plus que fatiguant.

Mais Harry ne voyait que le vieux sorcier assis contre le mur de pierre de la Grande Salle. Le voir si faible était une étrange chose pour lui.

"Les choses auraient tellement pu être pires."

_Tu ne sais même pas ce qui aurait pu être pire, en effet._

"Laisse-moi te remettre sur pied, Albus", lui intima calmement l'adolescent en posant sa main droite sur le front du mage.

Une agréable chaleur s'en échappa, se diffusant lentement dans le corps de Dumbledore, qui sentait enfin à nouveau son énergie revenir à lui. Harry retira sa main et fixa son arrière grand-père avec inquiétude.

"Merci, Harry."

Il se leva avec assez de facilité et se dirigea vers les sorciers du Ministère qui arrivaient peu à peu dans Poudlard.

Harry se redressa, se sentant tout à coup bien inutile. Il venait de faire fuir Voldemort une nouvelle fois, il n'allait pas non plus penser qu'il n'avait servis à rien, mais c'était si peu. Encore une fois, il n'était pas parvenu à le tuer.

"Harry!"

La voix d'Hermione le fit se retourner vivement. La sorcière lui sauta presque dans les bras, entourant son cou avec force, ses cheveux venant lui chatouiller agréablement le visage.

Son odeur lui avait bien manquée. Tout comme sa présence. Il lui semblait qu'une éternité était passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait tenu, comme ça dans ses bras. C'était tellement bon.

"Mais où tu étais passé!"

Hermione venait de desserrer son étreinte, et Harry pu enfin remarquer que ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes.

"Ne pleure surtout pas", chuchota-t-il en essuyant la larme qui coulait sur la joue de la jeune sorcière.

Il approcha ses lèvre de son oreille, caressant son cou de son souffle brûlant.

"Tu m'as vraiment manquée, Hermione."

Des bras l'étreignirent à nouveau, tandis qu'il laissait sa tête lourde tomber sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Juste rester avec elle et ne penser à rien. Juste ça, rien d'autre.

"Potter?"

Harry se surpris à soupirer, tandis qu'il quittait les bras de la sorcière, se tournant vers le sorcier qui venait de l'interpeller.

Severus ne pouvait pas vraiment lui sourire avec le monde qui se trouvait encore dans la Grande Salle, mais ses yeux en disaient beaucoup sur ce qu'il ressentait de revoir Harry. L'adolescent fixa son professeur, curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait faire.

"Le directeur veut vous voir dans son bureau, et vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher."

Harry acquiesça, fixant les yeux noirs de Severus avec intensité. Il étreignit Hermione une dernière fois, et lui promit de la rejoindre le soir même dans sa chambre en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il suivit Severus à travers les couloirs du château, totalement conscient que le chemin qu'ils empruntaient ne les menait absolument pas dans le bureau d'Albus, mais bien dans les appartements du Maître de Potions.

A peine eut-il refermé la porte dissimulé par le tableau, Harry reçu une gifle magistrale, qui le fit presque chanceler. La main fermement plaquée contre sa joue douloureuse, il fixa avec fureur les yeux de Severus. Pourquoi l'avait-il frappé, bordel?

"Draco, vient ici!" hurla presque Severus, sans lâcher le regard du mage.

Le blond sortit de la chambre de son parrain d'un pas peu assuré, et il fixa Harry, ses yeux gris reflétant bien l'état d'épuisement dans lequel il était. Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point Draco pouvait être fatigué, après tout ce qui s'était passé. Son épuisement avait tout de même quelque chose de positif: le serpentard n'avait même plus l'air d'en vouloir à Harry.

"Par Merlin, Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?" commença Severus, mais il fut rapidement coupé par la voix tout aussi fatiguée de son filleul.

"Je t'en pris, Severus, ne blâme pas Potter. Il n'y ait pour rien."

Le professeur de Potions se retourna pour faire face au blond. Il posa son regard sur les poignets bandés par de vulgaires bandes de tissu tendus vers lui. Puis ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à ceux de Draco. Celui-ci détourna aussitôt le regard.

_Eh merde…_

"Ecoute, n'en veut pas à Dra… Malfoy, c'était une connerie, il le sait bien maintenant, pas vrai?"

Draco acquiesça sans pour autant lever les yeux.

"Je l'ai retrouvé dans un sale état dans le vestiaire et j'ai _un peu_ foutu le bordel, voilà tout."

"Un peu foutu le bordel? Tu plaisantes, j'espère, Harry! Tu l'as saccagé, oui!"

"Je… Eh bien, sûrement, oui, je voulais juste nuancer un peu. J'ai voulu mettre Malfoy en sécurité – il était inconscient – et j'ai décidé d'aller à Godric's Hollow."

"Tu étais dans la maison de tes parents? s'étonna Severus en s'approchant de Harry. Je n'y ai même pas pensé", ajouta-t-il d'un ton presque déçu, en s'assaillant finalement sur le divan en face du feu.

Le principal est que nous soyons sains et saufs, non? le rassura Harry en posant une main sur son épaule.

"Oui."

Harry et Draco se jetèrent un regard plein de sous-entendus.

_---_

La pièce était exactement ce qu'elle avait toujours été. Le grand lit qui prônait au milieu de la chambre était toujours aussi grand. La bibliothèque remplie de livres était toujours autant remplie. Les nombreux livres empilés sur le bureau étaient toujours aussi nombreux. Et Hermione, en débardeur et accoudée à la fenêtre était toujours aussi belle.

Harry s'avança dans la pièce jusqu'à la sorcière, et ses bras se nouèrent de façon naturelle autour de ses hanches, sa tête reposant tranquillement sur son épaule dénudée. La chaleur de sa peau fit courir un frisson de bien-être dans les veines du mage.

"Tu en veux?"

Harry fixa la cigarette à moitié consommée que lui montrait la sorcière. Il hocha la tête et aspira une bouffée de fumée. Hermione lui sourit et elle remit la cigarette dans sa bouche, retournant son regard sur la nuit dehors.

Elle sentit Harry s'éloigner d'elle un moment ; quand son torse revint s'appuyer à nouveau contre son dos, elle sentit qu'il venait d'enlever sa robe et son T-shirt. Elle tourna à nouveau le visage vers lui et lui sourit.

"Oh, et qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier?" demanda Hermione, avant de vider ses poumons de la bouffée de nicotine qu'elle venait de prendre.

"Que j'ai chaud?"

Harry laissa échapper un ricanement en laissant un baiser sur la joue de la sorcière.

"Oh fait, ma belle, tu ne m'as jamais dit si Lee Jordan était un bon coup", ajouta rapidement Harry d'un ton taquin, voulant revenir à des sujets plus posés.

"Comment as-tu su cela! s'étonna Hermione. Nous avons été très discret pourtant."

"Apparemment pas encore assez."

Pour le faire taire, Hermione lui présenta la cigarette devant la bouche et Harry tira dessus une nouvelle fois. Il souffla la fumée par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme, avant de poursuivre:

"Severus vous a surpris dans un couloir, il y a déjà pas mal de temps maintenant. Tu était, paraît-il, très occupé par les boutons de son pantalon."

"Eh!"

"Bien sûr, Sev' en a fait tout une histoire. Une scène pareille, alors que tu es préfète! Imagine sa tête!"

"Oh oui, j'imagine assez bien son visage quand il a commencé à reproduire exactement la même chose sur toi."

Harry éclata de rire, suivit par Hermione.

Quand leurs rires se furent finalement tu, le silence revint dans la pièce. Un silence agréable, de ceux qu'il ne servait à rien de combler. Hermione jeta sa cigarette finie par la fenêtre, et laissa sa tête se reposer sur l'épaule nue de son ami. Harry vint caresser les cheveux de la sorcière, en fixant les montagnes plongées dans le noir au loin.

"Tu es fatiguée, ma puce?" lui demanda-t-il en la voyant fermer les yeux doucement.

"Hum."

Harry sourit tendrement, puis il conduit Hermione jusqu'à son lit. Elle rigola quand il la força à s'allonger, en lui retirant ses vêtements. Harry l'embrassa doucement sur le front, après qu'elle se soit glissée en sous-vêtement sous son drap.

Alors qu'il se redressait pour partir, la sorcière le retint par le bras, les yeux brillants.

"Reste."

Harry la fixa, les sourcils levés avec interrogation. Hermione secoua lentement la tête, comme pour répondre à la question muette que se posait Harry. Le mage lui sourit en retour.

"Je surveillerais tout de même vos mains si j'étais vous, Miss Granger." prévint-il tout haut en laissant son jean tomber sur le sol de la chambre.

Hermione lui tira la langue, puis souleva le drap pour le laisser se glisser dessous. Harry se coucha sur le dos, rapidement rejoins par Hermione, qui laissa sa jambe se glisser entre les siennes, tandis que son bras venait se poser au travers de son ventre, la tête sur son épaule.

Harry laissa un baiser dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, tandis qu'ils se souhaitaient bonne nuit mutuellement.

Ce ne fut que quand, quinze minutes plus tard, la respiration de Hermione commença à se faire plus lente, que Harry osa enfin fermer les yeux. La vision des yeux incroyablement gris de Draco le priant muettement de l'embrasser, devant la maison sous la pluie, passa furtivement devant ses paupières closes.

C'était exactement à ce moment là que le Harry du futur était apparu à Godric's Hollow pour le prévenir de l'attaque imminente à Poudlard.

Il se demanda longtemps cette nuit là ce qui ce serait passé si son autre lui n'avait pas intervenu à ce moment précis.

_J'aurais embrassé Draco sûrement._

_---_

**_Note:_****_ TADAM! La fin vous étonne? J'espère parce que c'était le but! Relisez le titre du chap' si vous me croyez pas! Bisous à tous et dites-moi ce que vous pensez du retour de Harry – et du mien par la même occasion! ;)_**

**---**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Onarluca:**** La suite est là, bien qu'elle ne devait jamais être là. C'est un cadeau surprise on va dire… Et même peut-être un cadeau empoisonné qui te rapprochera de la fin de ma fic', sans jamais t'en faire apercevoir le bout. En espérant quand même que ce chapitre écris dans un moment de clarté t'ait plu! Biz.**

**Lunenoire:**** Voilà une suite. Comme quoi, rien n'est impossible. Lol.**

**Raziel:**** Tu as sûrement remarqué que le résumé de ma fic' n'était jamais arrivé. De toute manière, même si je n'avais pas écris ce chapitre, je ne l'aurais jamais posté. Parce que l'histoire n'est pas complète dans mon imagination. J'écris selon ce que je ressens sur le moment. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a quand même plu. **

**Laika la Louve:**** Voilà la suite! Elle t'a plu?**

**Patmol 666:**** Merci pour ton 19. En tout cas, je suis sûre de ne pas me tromper en affirmant que tu n'as pas lu la note dans laquelle je disais que je n'allais pas continuer ma fic'. Oui, oui, ça ne veux absolument rien dire vu que je poste un chapitre aujourd'hui. Eh bien, un miracle peut toujours arriver que veux-tu? Lol. Ce chapitre t'a-t-il plu?**

**Vif d'or:**** Ton message m'a fait très très très plaisir, crois-moi! Je ne pensais pas que tu avais autant d'estime pour moi, sincèrement. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'abandonne pas complètement ma fic' puisque me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Cependant, je ne peux assurer à personne que je vais quand même continuer après cela. Je ne peux rien prévoir à l'heure qui l'est. "Carpe Diem" comme on dit. Lol. En tout cas, je te fais de gros bisous et je te remercie pour ton soutien! Ah, au fait, il y a des fic' bien meilleures que la mienne sur le site, crois-moi. J'en ai lu aussi personnellement des centaines et je ne dépasserais jamais le talent de l'auteur de _Si vous êtes prêt, I, II, III _ou encore de _The Father's Sin_. Oui, je pense avoir pas mal de facilité pour écrire, mais ces fic' là te feront plus rêver que la mienne. Bisous.**

**Andadrielle:**** Pas de HP/DM véritablement prévu pour le moment, je suis navré de te l'apprendre. A vrai dire, je pense même mettre un terme à une relation homosexuelle, bien que je ne sois pas encore sûre de tout cela. Quoi qu'il en soit, je retient le fait que Draco fait pitié! Promis, je le remonterais dans ton estime! ;) Bizouxxx.**

**Elyse:**** Ma très chère crevette. Bon pas besoin de t'écrire une longue réponse, de toute manière tu me verras bien au bahut! Merci tout de même de m'avoir laissé une review! Ca fait toujours très plaisir! Bisous! **

**Alex:**** C'est clair qu'entre la fic' que j'ai pu te faire lire en colo y a deux ans et celle qu'il y a sur le site maintenant, il y a une énorme différence! En tout cas, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ne m'ait pas oubliée. Gros bisous à toi et j'espère avoir très vite de tes nouvelles!**


End file.
